The Future Aint What It's Supposed To Be
by Varrukh
Summary: The plot thickens, after Ichigo loses his Shinigami powers and three years have passed, just who has taken an interest in him?  Rated T just in case I do not own Bleach or any of its characters they belong to Kubo Tite my characters are my own
1. Chapter 1 A New Beginning

Walking hand in hand with his mom Ichigo felt at peace. He had just left the karate dojo after losing to Tatsuki again, but right now he didn't really care. Right now he was with his mom and to him that was all that really mattered.

Then the rain started to pick up and as Ichigo gave a surprised gasp his mother only giggled at him. "Its ok Ichigo I brought an umbrella just in case" Masaki told her son with a reassuring smile. As Ichigo rushed under the umbrella he started to ramble about how one day he would finally beat Tatsuki and be able to protect the whole family from danger. "… and then after that I will be able to protect mommy and Daddy and Karin and Yuzu" Ichigo finished punching his small fist into the air. He noticed all too late that with that punch he had jumped out from under the umbrella, noticing that his mom had extended the umbrella over him instead of herself he rushed back to her and hugged her leg "Mom you shouldn't be in the rain you will catch a cold" Ichigo told his mom while still hugging her leg. Masaki could only continue to smile at her son who cared more about her than himself, that was her son, Ichigo.

As they neared their home they came to the river that was close to home and started to speed up pace so as to get home out of the rain. Ichigo had became quiet and walked silently content next to his mother. It was then that he noticed it a girl by the banking of the river almost leaning in, Ichigo didn't like the angle she was at. Ichigo released his grip on his mothers hand and started to tear down the slope to save the girl.

Masaki didn't notice her lax grip on her sons hand until he had let go and ran off. She knew he would not do so without good reason, but when she saw no reason for Ichigo to be running for the banks started to run after her son. "Ichigo don't run down the hill or you'll fall in!" Masaki shouted desperately to her son.

Ichigo grabbed for the girl who was about to fall in and noticed his hand passed right through her. Unprepared for this to happen Ichigo began to fall forwards and almost fall into the river himself. Then everything went black. Ichigo started to catch glimpses of a ceiling and a light centred on that ceiling, closing his eyes again his fluttering eyes started to see brown hair all around his face. Closing his eyes and reopening them partially again he could see a ceiling but he felt a horrible foreboding feeling. Closing and reopening his eyes one final time he was met with his mothers body lying heavily on top of his own.

"Mom?" Ichigo asked confused. Noticing that she was not covered by her umbrella he squirmed out from under her and done his best to protect her from the cold rain. "Mom?" Ichigo tried again but there was no response. "Mom… Mom… MOM!…" Ichigo finally shouted wondering why she was ignoring him and turning her over so she was facing him. This image would forever scar him. His dear beloved mother stared endlessly past him and all colour or gleam in her eyes had disappeared.

Through teary eyes Ichigo looked on at his beautiful mother who lay lifeless under him. He closed his eyes and let blackness consume him for a moment. When he slowly opened them he was peaking at a ceiling yet again. He was too traumatised to try and understand instead opting to close his eyes and embrace the darkness again. Ichigo opened his eyes again and hoping beyond all hopes seen that his mother was still in the same position. Giving in to his emotions he exploded into tears and hugged into his mother only too understanding of the fact that he would not get a hug back.

Closing his eyes he started to roar out in despair, he had lost his mother. He had sworn to protect her not half an hour ago and now here she lay incapable of answering his questions. His roars of pain, sadness and despair took off and reached all too new levels racking his body with tremors. With his final confirmation of his mother departing when she still had not hugged him back he screamed out in sheer agony and collapsed onto her torrents of tears running down his face.

* * *

"..chigo"

"Ichigo"

"ICHIGO!" the voices got ever more desperately as he continually did not respond to them. Ishida, Orihime, Chad and Tatsuki started to get really worried. He was screaming his head off, roaring at some unbelievable phenomena in his sleep. The image in front of them could be compared to if he were in one of his previous fights screaming and roaring at them. Yet as they saw the tears cascading down his cheeks they knew all too well this was something monstrous within Ichigo's heart. Ichigo then went silent as if finally coming to a rest only every once in a while whimpering for whatever trauma. All of his friends could only look at each other in bewilderment. This was the man who had faced foes stronger than they could have ever imagined. Who had went to the Soul Society in order to save his friend Rukia. Who when Orihime had been kidnapped and taken to Hueco Mundo was willing to single-handedly go and retrieve her from the clutches of Aizen and his Espada. Who while doing this died no less than twice in order to save her. He had faced death at every turn for those he cared for and had finally been able to bring about the end of Aizen. If at a large cost.

They all looked on as Ichigo fell silent finally and went back to his rhythmic breathing. "I have never seen Kurosaki act like this before" Ishida contemplated pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose

"Me neither" Chad added looking down at his loyal friend in concern "Ichigo has never been like this around me" he finished

"Kurosaki-kun…" was all Orihime could slowly say

"I think I may know why he is acting like this…" Tatsuki croaked to the others noticing all eyes on her she continued "I've known Ichigo since we were very young and there is only one thing I ever knew him to be like this over….." Tatsuki stopped not wanting to finish the sentence.

"What is it Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime asked finally looking up from Ichigo to look at her best friend

"Well … I really don't wanna say it in case it starts him off hearing it again"

While they all looked at Tatsuki they were oblivious to the auburn eyes that had started to open and peer through the moist of tears. As Tatsuki was struggling to find a way to tell them he decided he would help "My mother" he said calmly.

Every one of his friends turned their heads to look in his direction stunned by his sudden words after such a prolonged time of silence in his coma-like state.

"Kurosaki-kun… are you ok?" Orihime asked cautiously aware that Ichigo's eyes were very wet from unshed tears.

"No, Inoue-san, I am not" he replied somewhat formally taking note in the surprise displayed in her face he decided that was a tad harsh "I mean no Orihime I'm not ok" he said again noticing Orihime relax after he used her first name.

"Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked worried he may be angry at her for almost divulging something so important to him, to all of them "I'm sorry but I thought they deserved to kn…" she was cut off by Ichigo

"Tatsuki, don't worry I'm not mad, these are all people who I trust and care about" Ichigo finished. Tatsuki didn't feel any better and then made a request that surprised everyone "Hit me Ichigo, I deserve it for disregarding such an event even if it is to those you trust, hit me now" Tatsuki finished tensing up for an impeding hit. Nothing came.

"Come here Tatsuki" Ichigo asked sitting up properly in his bed now. Tatsuki done as asked forgetting he was probably bed-ridden and unable to get up. As she got to the side of his bed she dared to look into his eyes expecting to see malice displayed clearly. She was surprised. Not only did they show no malice, but they showed kindness and caring. That stopped her in her tracks. The rest of the group were unsurprised they knew how long they had known each other and knew Ichigo would be unable to hit his oldest friend for anything.

Ichigo pushed his body upwards and allowed his bed covers to fall from his body revealing his chest to be completely bare. Orihime could not drag her eyes away from the body of a god she was in the presence of, she had even seen him like this before in his fight with Ulquiorra , even if he was in a berserk rage and was not even himself. Tatsuki on the other hand was unable to look at his chest because of the mahogany eyes that bore into her own. He was now standing up straight and she had to crane her neck backwards in order to look at him in the face. Ichigo's eyes were softer than usual the scowl had gone, for now at least.

Tatsuki noticed movement in his arms and instinctively closed her eyes and tensed up all of her muscles again waiting for the attack, again nothing happened. She opened her eyes slowly and was looking directly at his pectorals and noticed they seemed stretched horizontally. She fully opened her eyes and noticed he was standing in front of her with his arms wide open almost as if asking for an attack from her. She wasn't going to attack him, he hadn't deserved it the last time she did. It was only when she looked up at his face and saw the hint of a smile and then reassessed the open arms did she realise the purpose.

"You see Tatsuki I could never hate you, you're too damn important to me" Ichigo told her with a smile. She almost melted right there the first recorded smile he had made since his mother's death and it was aimed at her. "Come on Tatsuki lets hug and make up, its been far too long since we last hung out"

"What?… but why? I mean remember I am a girl yes?, what about your friends?" Tatsuki asked happiness evident in her tone

"You are my friend also and I cannot help but feel I have neglected you in the recent years since that day, you have my most sincere apologies and I hope we can go back to being such good friends?" Ichigo asked his arms still open to her

"Yes , that would be great Ichigo" Tatsuki answered happily tears welling up in her own eyes._ What's going on I am not that happy am I?. _Just as she was pondering that thought Ichigo brought his arms around her shoulders and squeezed her gently to his chest. _Yes I am. _

_Ichigo was still plagued by his memories of the night his mother had left the world forever. Yet right now he wanted to fix a friendship that had gone askew ever since that night. Ichigo wanted his old best friend back and was willing to go to almost any length to get it._

* * *

Ichigo had lost his Shinigami powers over at least three years ago. At first this was a major draw-back for him he was unable to protect those he loved from danger and felt weak and helpless against any kind of power. Yet he knew there was at least some good to balance out the negative effects this had for him. He knew that Ishida was easily capable of taking control of any hollow activity and if not there was still that afro Shinigami that could do it. The best part however was that he had his old friend back, Tatsuki. Ever since the night they had hugged and made up per say, they had been even closer than they were when they were kids. He knew many people thought there were other reasons to their blossoming closeness, yet Ichigo could not understand why. Tatsuki was a tomboy and in the last three years as far as he knew never showed any affection towards a man or woman for that matter.

Well it didn't bother him, let them think that. It was by far not the worst thing that they could think of him. The fact that she had came into her own in the last three years becoming more woman-like in figure and attracting almost as much attention as Orihime. Ichigo did not need to save his best friend from any men because he knew she could probably kill them herself. He would not deny he thought she was becoming cute as well for fear of losing limbs. Her longer hair made her seem more feminine, her height also adding to her lovely appearance. Ichigo would not think on other things about her anatomy because one this was his best friend and two he thought that was highly unfair to her being scrutinized by him in secret. Yet if people wanted to think of them as a pair or not did not bother him so long as he got to be her best friend for now on.

Tatsuki over the last three years had been happier than in the other sixteen in her life. She had her best friend back, Ichigo. He was wonderful to her and was not in his usual protect everything mode with her, he was happy to let her look after herself. She took great pride in that respect. However a dark feeling had been creeping up on her for the last few months that she knew would have the capability to destroy everything that they had. She had slowly come to become more affectionate towards him and would shout down any other girl who would try to say he was hot. At least save for Orihime, she couldn't shout at the person who had loved him for a long time now. The fact that people actually thought they were seeing each other made her heart skip beats at some times but she kept her composure, unsure how Ichigo would take it. Realising he did not care what people thought of them she allowed herself to at least think they were seeing each other.

Ichigo had many times contemplated finding a way in order to get his shinigami powers back, but when he thought about that he had to painfully remind himself that he would need to leave behind everything that he had. And no way was he leaving Tatsuki now he had her back as his best friend and he knew he could be content for the rest of his life if he were at least with her from now on.

* * *

"Bori-sama, we have located the person that you wanted…." a male voice boomed out to a man sitting atop a throne of thorn bushes

"And what have you to report Yuka?" was his slow reply

"Unfortunately sir, he has lost all of his shinigami powers and will be of no use to you in his current state" Yuka replied

"Whaaaaat?, this is not good enough Aizen was not supposed to be that much of a problem for him to handle, ugh this is pathetic!" Bori said as the room around him shook from his anger "YUKA!" he shouted

"?" he stammered in fear

"Go to the Karakura town and find something most precious to him and bring it here" Bori shouted at Yuka

"But why sir?" Yuka again stammered

"WHY! Because then it will give him reason to find the means to recover his shinigami powers, thus getting me what I want!" Bori put most emphasis n the last word.

"Yessir" came Yuka's reply quickly

"Once you have shinigami powers you never lose them, they only become dormant and over time they grow stronger, oh Kurosaki over three years of neglect just imagine how much more powerful you have become" Bori talk to himself quietly as he watched Yuka leave

"Yes I believe you shall be instrumental in my plan" Bori finished as he started to smile.

Yuka gave a grunt as he landed on the ground outside a small apartment building, he instantly controlled his spiritual pressure to a level where he could easily conceal himself from any other spiritually aware beings. "Well Kurosaki seems Bori-sama needs you to have shinigami powers this seems to be your lucky day" Yuka told himself. He looked upwards and notice the sun almost directly above him in the sky "Midday he should be in school with his friends should he not?" Yuka asked himself. Well he guessed he might as well go and watch him, find out what makes him tick, what he likes what he hates and who he cares about. Yuka was very analytical that way he wanted to know every aspect of his enemy and use that to his best advantage to beat them. Walking in the general direction of where he guessed the school to be he slowly but purposefully walked onwards.

After a small amount of time he came across a pair of women who had just came from a house on he left. He was only able to see their backs and knew one had long flowing orange hair, the other had black more jaggy hair. They both ore a school uniform and appeared to be going the same way as him. "Excuse me!" Yuka shouted after the two, both of them turned around at once the black haired girl slowly scowled at him whereas the orange haired girl looked at him confused.

"Whaddya want?" the black haired girl asked him, while her friend nodded her agreement to the question

"Do you know where Karakura town high school is?" Yuka asked trying his best to sound unsuspicious

"We're going there just now!" the orange-head squealed at him with a smile on her face

"Orihime! We don't even know this guy" the black haired girl reprimanded her friend

"But Tatsuki-chan! We have to help someone who asks us a question" the orihime girl replied to her friend pouting

"I do not wish to be a burden upon ladies so I'll ask one more question then move on if that is ok?" Yuka asked trying best with his deceptive skills to appear more friendly to them.

"Sure ok" Tatsuki answered

"Just how close are you to Kurosaki Ichigo?" he asked them grinning widely

* * *

"Yo, Ichigo" Yuka asked the man in front of him

"Yes?" Ichigo asked turning around to see who had interrupted his thinking

"I have a proposition for you" Yuka told Ichigo plain to his face his own smile hidden "I suggest that you un-earth those shinigami powers you got otherwise methinks my master may get bored of his prisoners"

"What?, I'm sorry but you must have the wrong man" Ichigo answered him scowl prominent on his face

"Unfortunately for you I have got the right person, I believe that both inoue-san and Tatsuki-san could agree with me there" he replied his evil smile cutting across his face.

Yuka could see Ichigo's face turn from one of confusion to sheer hatred and rage in an instant. That's it Kurosaki give in to your anger, it shall speed up this process much more and I cannot be bothered waiting long. Ichigo was furious, again he was the reason for someone getting kidnapped. Not only was he of no use to anyone but the fact that two people had been taken away from him only added to his fury. Right there and then he wanted Zangetsu back in his hand in order to strike this man down as fast as he could possibly muster. With his growing rage he could also feel another emotion growing in his mind this one was of bloodlust and excitement. As he dwelled on these thoughts he thought to himself how much he would love to give in to these urges. Right there he wanted to annihilate this man in front of him who dared take two people away from him. Ichigo started to rush towards the man still standing watching him with a smile still prominent. As Ichigo closed the gap he swung his right fist around in a wide arc, picking up momentum as it passed through the air, he aimed it straight for the mans face. His fist was all of a sudden numb and pain throbbed down his hand all the way up his arm. Ichigo's anger dissipated instantly as pain enveloped him. He looked down to his hand and noticed what had caused the pain to surge in his hand. There was what Ichigo almost instinctively knew was a zanpaktou his blood dripping down its sharp edge. Ichigo retracted his hand and ripped off his shirt in order to cover his bloody hand.

"Like I said Kurosaki you would be better off learning to bring back your shinigami powers otherwise Bori-sama will be angry with me, and I don't want him angry with me" Yuka told Ichigo smiling.

Ichigo knew he was right he had a zanpaktou and without one of his own Ichigo could not hope to beat him. Ichigo looked deep into his soul searching desperately for Zangetsu in order to bring back his shinigami powers, which he knew he desperately needed. Ichigo could not find the old man anywhere and started to worry deeply without his help right now Ichigo would be killed right now and his two friends would be lost to him forever. In one desperate attempt Ichigo screamed out to the depths of his soul searching for anyone anything in order to beat back his enemy. He gave in to despair. As soon as he did that a fire seemed to burn his soul as he heard malicious laughter echo throughout his being and felt waves of anger hatred and excitement wave over him.

This was not what Yuka had expected to happen. He was supposed to get his powers back and summon his zanpaktou, but this is all wrong. Ichigo's body started to lose its pigmentation as white seemed to spread from his left breast all over his body. Yuka looked to Ichigo's face and saw two horns protruding out from his long orange hair and noticed the mask that was covering his face, exactly like that of a hollows. One thing remained essential however, he did not have a hollow hole anywhere he could see anyway. Ichigo stood up straight again his body fully encompassed in white skin and looked at Yuka with red eyes displaying malice and rage. Ichigo then released his spiritual energy which had been finally pushed to its final barrier and caused much of the surrounding area to disintegrate from his furious spiritual pressure. He then charged in Yuka's direction fists clenched tightly as his arms pumped back and forth propelling him towards Yuka. Yuka decided he may as well enjoy this and swung his sword in order to cleave off Ichigo's head only for him to simply catch the blade in his left hand. With one swift movement Ichigo had pulled the blade from Yuka's grip with his left hand and with his right hand he aimed his index finger and middle finger towards Yuka's face. The shirt that had been used to cover Ichigo's injured hand only moments before slowly disintegrated revealing a perfectly healed hand. The build up of spiritual pressure on the pointing two fingers finally took physical form. A ball of a pure black energy with a crimson outline started to form and quickly built in size until it was at least three times as large as Ichigo's hand. Yuka done one swift movement and leaned back until he was in the crab position watching as the ball of energy turned into a beam an fired right above him. He could feel the heat of the attack and knew that would have atomized even him. "So you can use cero ae?" Yuka asked smiling. His enemy just stood watching him.

Yuka grew bored of the waiting game and decided he would knock out this thing and take it back to his master as soon as possible. Yuka then brought his zanpaktou back to his hand through telekinesis and grabbed the handle. Throwing his zanpaktou up in the air he shouted "Reveal yourself, Chamelos". As the zanpaktou dropped to the ground Yuka disappeared from view completely, then as Chamelos neared the ground it was caught and also disappeared from view. Ichigo just stood there, eventually he raised both of his hands and facing both his palms in the direction that Yuka had disappeared from. The spiritual pressure pooled to the palms of both hands creating the crimson outlined black ceros. But as they reached three times the size of Ichigo's hands he brought his hands together the bottoms of his hands touching each other and pooled all of the spiritual pressure into one. This singular cero became even larger than Ichigo himself and he fired it off in the direction of his enemy. Ichigo watched as the beam of energy he had created cascaded through his hometown and blasted through all in its path of destruction. Yuka reappeared after the cero had dissipated further down the pathway that Ichigo's cero had created. Blood dripping from the stump where his left arm once used to be attached to his shoulder. He thought he'd be able to escape it but he had seriously misjudged the power behind the attack and had paid with his left arm. Yuka decided he had better get back to headquarters or else face almost imminent death. Trying desperately to open a passageway he realised that all of the soul particles in this certain area were being drawn to Ichigo as if they were simply being controlled by him. Yuka decided to go for broke and tore down the pathway behind him hoping beyond hope that he would at least be able to outrun Ichigo in this state. Ichigo seen this movement and his body went into full blast mode in order to catch up with his prey he was not going to allow his quarry to get away quite so easily.


	2. Chapter 2 Realisation

Yuka tore through Karakura town at speeds he hoped would give him the required leverage in order to escape the beast that was kurosaki Ichigo, or to put it into current context was once Ichigo. Yuka made a one hundred and eighty turn and faced his opponent again seeing only a white blur he raised Chamelos after a few seconds only just parrying one of Ichigo's punches. In doing so however he was blasted away due to the spiritual pressure built up in his fists. Ichigo had indivertibly created a bala and was not even trying to the rage and excitement his hollow was feeling was showing fully. Yuka tore off again up a destroyed pathway created by the earlier cero, Ichigo in hot pursuit.

* * *

Ichigo's Inner World

Ichigo looked around his surroundings trying to put together where he was but not at all coming to any conclusion. Fires of red, orange, purple, blue all kinds of colours were burning around him. Reflected in these flames Ichigo knew almost instinctively the fury and desperation in those flames. Ichigo's hollow had taken the initiative when Ichigo began to despair. Once he fell onto that path the shackles that had bound Ogihci were finally undone and he was released to let loose 3 years of boredom and irritation in one go. Ichigo decided this time he would not intervene and allow his hollow this freedom to let loose. The flames around him seemed to rise up even higher after he began to think about that, the feeling Ichigo began to feel was pride and acceptance. This was a surprise he never thought he'd gain any such kind of emotions from his hollow which seemed to despise him with their soul.

Ichigo stood in position for a while just caught in the embrace of the flames that lined his inner world and closed his eyes allowing all these emotions to flood into him accepting them for the first time. Ever. He felt complete he felt like a piece of him was now replaced and he felt whole now. He found it ironic that it was his hollow and its basic instincts and emotions that finished him.

"Why's that so funny eh king?" a voice was then heard asking Ichigo

"I find it amusing the one thing I feared for so long while being a shinigami is the one thing I had to embrace in order to finish myself" Ichigo answered him his face plain

"Remember I am a part of your soul king, even if it is the primal and animalistic part of it" Ogihci finished smirking towards Ichigo

"Yes I suppose that is true, say where is Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked his hollow ponderously

"He will not be out for some time now king, he requires more coaxing than myself to be awakened, where I require only your basic emotions to be displayed, he will need you to find another way back to him" Ogihci finished his smirk gone

"But how am I supposed to fight in future battles? I cannot possibly save Tatsuki and Inoue without my shinigami powers, how am I supposed to be able to save them?" Ichigo asked his hollow desperately

"Consume me" Ogihci answered simply

"What?" Ichigo asked his hollow dumbfounded

"I said consume me" his hollow reiterated. The flames around them had died down somewhat and in the multicoloured flames absence the sideways skyscraper landscape could start to be discernable. Ogihci stood opposite Ichigo in his usual attire except it was a black shinigami uniform with all the trimmings as if he were a regular shinigami. The only difference was his ashen white appearance.

"But how I mean surely I don't have to just eat you whole do I?" Ichigo half joked

"No channel your thoughts about adding my power into your own body allowing me to become part of you again that is a form of consumption, I suppose" Ogihci finished uncertainly

"Okay then after this we shall be one soul again yes?" Ichigo asked almost excited to get rid of this burden"

"In essence yes, you'll be able to use my powers again as well however, you don't need to call it out like you used to have to do with Zangetsu, just simply apply my power the way you'd bring your hollow mask on and my power will be yours" Ogihci explained to Ichigo

* * *

The Real World

Yuka was beginning to become breathless, his attempts at escaping Ichigo so far had ended in failure. Every time he believed himself to be safe from the beast that was Ichigo he found himself again losing distance from the creature. Yuka looked back at him again stopping where he stood. He watched as Ichigo ran past what was once a bridge and grabbed some of the metal wires sticking out of the ground, pulling them out alongside a massive chunk of concrete. Charging towards Yuka full force, his hands holding his makeshift club above his head Ichigo seemed to become a blur to Yuka. He had to admit it this Ichigo kid was in fact something else. Just as Ichigo re-appeared in front of Yuka he raised his sword just in time to stop the majority of the attack. Unable to stop the attack entirely his right shoulder was shattered with the force of the club connecting with it. Yuka dropped his zanpaktou unable to hold onto it any longer. He kneeled in front of Ichigo and looked up at the creature that stood above him.

Ichigo stood there the makeshift club hanging limply in his left hand by his side. He brought up his right hand to his mask and made a small laugh. Grabbing the forehead of the mask Ichigo pulled the mask off and looked directly at Yuka. Yuka felt horrified those eyes were changed they were no longer his brown eyes nor even the eyes usually associated with hollowfication with the black sclera and golden irises. These eyes were icy blue. His hair was still as long as it had been when he went into that form and whipped around in the winds caress. His body regained its usual tan and appeared to be unaltered. "Now tell me" came a very authoritarian voice from Ichigo "Just where have you taken my friends?" he finished looking at Yuka very bored like.

"They are hidden away in the Karakura high school" Yuka told Ichigo defeated

"Why there?" Ichigo asked his defeated opponent

"I knew you would at least know that place very well and have a good idea where to look" Yuka admitted to Ichigo

"Then what was the point in telling me that your master had them?" Ichigo asked raising his eyebrow

"Simply in order to re-awaken your shinigami powers, I see I managed to fail even that but I do believe I awoken something with much more kick" Yuka finished of smiling up at Ichigo

"Why are you smiling?" Ichigo asked the man getting irritated with the stupid smile on his face

"You are perfect" Yuka stated to Ichigo simply

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked worriedly

"Nothing like that my friend, you see I was sent here by my master in order to find a means to re-awaken your powers, this was in order to help him in his quest for something" Yuka stopped for a second groaning in pain about his shoulder and missing arm

"You really know how to cripple a man…. Anyway my master is someone to watch out for Kurosaki Ichigo, in order to give you a small understanding Aizen was only the equivelent of a seated officer in the army of Tirol Bori" Yuka told a shocked Ichigo

"B. it took my shinigami powers just to defeat him and only **seal him away**_**, **_how can I hope to face anyone with much more power than Aizen?" Ichigo asked annoyed at the man again

"Quite simply my friend you do not" was Yuka's very simple answer Ichigo just looked at him dumbfounded. Yuka was obviously in immeasurable pain because he had one less arm and a crushed shoulder but was still able to smirk?

"then what was the point in me getting back my shinigami powers then?" Ichigo asked the crippled man in front of him after a few moments of silence

"Well it was because he hoped they would have increased over the three year gap, I hoped so also but for another reason" Yuka finished

"And what was that" Ichigo asked him scowl in place

"To defeat my master" Yuka looked away again after saying that

* * *

"What? But you said it was impossible!" Ichigo yelled at his face

"Without proper training yes it is" Yuka explained

"Oh and who is going to train me then? Urahara I doubt he can train me in this form I don't even have a zanpaktou" Ichigo growled

"Do not count Urahara out of the equation he knows a lot more than he lets on, alas you are correct I did not mean him, I meant myself" Yuka said bowing his head

Ichigo was unsure what to do, his enemy was now bowing his head to Ichigo as if he were a king or a noble. "What're you doing?" Ichigo asked the man

"offering you my help, and switching allegiences, I had heard about you from Aizen, you sounded quite the fair man and one I can happily die for" Yuka said in all earnest

"But look at what I have done to you" Ichigo pointed out

"This physical body will heal my friend, so long as my soul survives, so shall I" Yuka replied

"I don't trust you" Ichigo stated quickly, Yuka chuckled

"I would not expect you to, in which case I have a proposition for you I shall be in Karakura town for at least an other two months, you have until then before I have to report back to my master, if in that time you accept my offer I shall become your teacher and subordinate" Yuka said looking up again

"Very well I shall think on it, but do not think you are off the hook for taking my friends just yet"

"My friend although my actions were harsh I can assure you those friends of yours are fine" Yuka smiled before struggling to his feet. Ichigo just stood and watched as he got up and slowly walked away

"I am going to try and find a hospital, any idea where I can find a good one?" Yuka asked looking over his shoulder at Ichigo. Ichigo just stood watching him still while he could now see his hair flowing in strands in front of him. Paying no attention to this he looked towards Yuka and could see him unstable on his feet and felt a small pang of guilt. His hollow had run rampant on this man and in stead of killing him had only played around with him. Coming to a mental conclusion Ichigo motioned over to the man "Hey come with me Inoue can heal you properly, but after that you leave got it?" Ichigo demanded of Yuka. Somewhat surprised with the offer Yuka looked down to himself "Hardly going to be able to get there in this state now am I?" Yuka asked a small laugh escaping him eventually ending in a cringe of pain. "Cant believe I'm helping you but I feel I owe you for taking the brunt of _his_ frustration" Ichigo explained to Yuka before walking up to him and hoisting him over his shoulder. "I don't know if I can flash step anymore but I'll try" Ichigo said as he jumped from his position upwards into the sky.

* * *

Tatsuki woke up feeling very dazed and looked around her surroundings, whiteboard, desks, chairs even some books. She was in school? But it was dark outside. Had she collapsed and slept once everyone had left or something? Then she heard another groan and turned around to see orihime lifting herself up from the ground aswell. Orihime too? "Orihime! Are you ok?" Tatsuki asked her friend

"Huh? Tatsuki? What are we doing in school this late in the day? Aaahh did I fall asleep in class again and miss out some of the lesson and some of the day?" Orihime fretted suddenly to herself

"It's okay Orihime I'm sure we never fell asleep in class, in fact I do not remember ever being in school" Tatsuki pondered this to herself. She remembered walking to school with Orihime then some guy approached them from behind and the last thing she remembered was him askin….

"Bastard" she cursed under her breath

"Tatsuki?" Orihime asked her friend confused

"Orihime I think that guy we met this morning is the reason we are here, I think this also has something to do with Ich…" before she could even finish her sentence the very building itself shook.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Orihime screamed diving under a desk. Tatsuki stood up unable to comprehend what had just happened. She looked out of the classroom window to see nothing but she could feel something alright.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Tatsuki heard Orihime say

* * *

"What is that Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked worriedly

"No this isn't all Ichigo part of it is his hollow, the majority of it is actually" Orihime gasped bringing her hand to her mouth

"What is it Orihime?" Tatsuki asked her friend even more worried now

"He should not have this power he was supposed to have lost it after his fight with Aizen all of those powers should be gone, but now I think about it closely, his _shinigami _powers are gone but it looks like his hollow is still there" Orihime talked slowly not wanting to say what she knew. Over the years she had managed to get very good at spiritual pressure recognition.

"That's bad isn't it? I can tell simply by the way you are talking that it is bad" Tatsuki looked directly at her friends eyes. She could see fear reflected in those eyes.

Before she could even ask any more she felt a draining effect as if the whole area were being drained of something. "Orihime what's going on!" Tatsuki screamed over a whistling noise that had started and grown louder than anything she had heard before.

"He's making a hollow's attack" Orihime could only whisper only too well able to remember the last time Ichigo had done that, he had almost killed Uryuu that way. Both girls looked out the classroom window and could see a small black flash appear not too far away from them and watched as it tore through some nearby buildings. "Wow that's some power behind that" was all Tatsuki could whisper

Then a couple of seconds later they could feel the draining effect again only this time it seemed to be much more and the period it went on for was much longer. Orihime gasped as she could see the physical spirit particles flowing to one area of the town and a black glow. After a few more seconds it was released and both girls were almost blown off their feet from the sheer force of the blast, they watched as the attack blasted through all in its path even going as far as to destroy buildings all the way up to the bridge on the other side of the town. Tatsuki and Orihime felt something else in that attack also however, they felt unaltered hatred rage and guilt. Both girls were too afraid to move from where they were after that attack they felt glued to the spot. More to the fact they were stuck to the spot the spiritual pressure had raised to such a degree that they were stuck in position unable to move their bodies in any way at all. They could only watch as they saw nothing in particular, every once in a while they may glance and see a spark but it quickly faded. However, one time they looked they could see what looked like a man running up to where the bridge was and was again out in the open where he suddenly stopped and turned around. Both girls looked back up the path he had just come from and one was more horrified than the other.

Orihime watched as the demon that was Ichigo raced towards this other man, picking up something jutting out of the ground while still running. They watched in horror as the bleach white man ran his makeshift club above his head and struck down on the other man, by the looks of it bringing him to the ground. Suddenly Orihime and Tatsuki could move again, but neither took the opportunity to move at all unable to look away from the sight in front of them due to relief. They watched as the pigmentation of the man returned to that of a very tanned one.

* * *

After a while of Ichigo and the man talking, Ichigo placed the man over his shoulder and jumped upwards, disappearing. Before they even had time to register his disappearing he was there in front of both of them outside the window carrying a heavily wounded man on his shoulder. Coming in the window he looked around and found what he was looking for in the safe forms of Tatsuki and Orihime. Their faces did not give him any comfort however both of them were looking at him scared to death by the looks of things. He guessed he should not be surprised, they had probably just witnessed the animalistic side of him unleash. The fact he was also carrying his mutilated enemy on his shoulder done nothing to make things better. "Uhh Inoue could you heal this man for me please?" Ichigo asked her politely. She was unable to move more from admiration than fear, this was the second time she was able to see his chest for all its glory. The abs were rock hard and the same went for the six-pack and his shoulders seemed to make him look even more powerful. Tatsuki was also mesmerised by this show of his attuned body, _what was wrong with her? She had seen Ichigo's body before_. But she conceded the last time she had the opportunity she was too trapped in his eyes to notice, looking up to where she expected those mahogany orbs to be she was taken aback by the change in colour, they were blue now, ice blue.

"s… sure Ichigo right away" Orihime answered as she dragged her eyes away from Ichigo's perfectly attuned body. Ichigo noticed Tatsuki looking directly into his eyes and gazed directly into her own, this earned a blush upon the girls face. "Sorry about what you might have seen you guys I thought you were both taken away from me, and I kinda lost it a bit" Ichigo said while awkwardly running his hand through his now long orange hair. "It's ok Ichigo its nice to know we mean as much to you isn't it Orihime?" Tatsuki tried to get her friends attention but failed since she was healing the man presented to her. "Good then, well I suppose you may as well know what I think I know" Ichigo said to them this time Orihime turned her head

"I have powers again but from the sound of it they are not shinigami, they are more hollow I suppose you could say since myself and my hollow fused back together" Ichigo tried to explain

"So you're a hollow essentially?" Tatsuki asked him quickly

"Well I guess so yes, but since we were originally the same soul I think things should be ok" Ichigo answered her somewhat unsure

"What about Soul Society wont they take you having hollow powers pretty negatively? You told me that the visoreds were shunned because they harnessed hollow powers" Tatsuki finished off tears starting to well up in her eyes. Orihime watched her friend start to lose control of her emotions, she knew this day would come she only hoped that for her friends sake it did not have to happen in this way. Ichigo noticed those tears starting to form in Tatsuki's eyes and never expected to ever see such a thing, Tatsuki doesn't cry for nothing. "Ichigo I just got you back as my friend after years of us not seeing each other, I can understand that we have had three years of excellent friendship together so far, but I'm selfish I want to keep you with me forever" Tatsuki admitted to Ichigo. Ichigo could only stand there unable to comprehend what Tatsuki had just revealed to him. "What do you mean Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked looking intently into her eyes

"I mean I l…" before Tatsuki could finally tell Ichigo what she had been wanting to tell him for months, a glowing white light appeared behind him and Japanese style doors appeared behind him. Ichigo turned around to watch as the gates opened revealing those who had come for him. Standing ready in case he was to attack were Zaraki Kenpachi, Byakuya Kuchiki and none other than the Captain Commander himself between the two. "Kurosaki Ichigo we are here to imprison you in the Soul Society, you can either come peacefully or we will use force if necessary" the captain commander stated plainly. Orihime finished her healing and allowed the man she was healing to get up. He looked at the group of people and then to Ichigo again "Sorry but my offer can only stand for two months otherwise I do have to report back" Yuka told Ichigo while climbing out the classroom window. Byakuya went to release his zanpaktou but was stopped by the captain commander "He is not our concern right now, Kurosaki is" he explained to Byakuya. Zaraki stood there with a grin "Wanna have a fight right here right now Ichigo?" he asked through an evil grin.

"That will be ill required also" the captain commander said to Zaraki making the latter sigh in disappointment.

Tatsuki could not take it anymore she had to tell him before he was taken away from her she could not allow him to go on not knowing.

"Ichigo I lov…" she was cut off by Ichigo before she could finish

"Don't say it Tatsuki" he replied coldly not even turning to look at her but she could see from how his shoulders were tensed this was hurting him too "I am going to be away for a long time now it seems, I'd prefer you did not have to wait for me and be in pain because of me" Ichigo added turning around to look at Tatsuki finally his long hair swishing behind him. She could see the tears forming under his magnificent blue eyes and saw the sad smile he had on his face. Before she could help herself she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly not wanting to let him go. The moment was cut short when Ichigo could feel a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see Yammamoto looking at him sympathetically "Sorry Kurosaki Ichigo but it is time to go" Yammamoto indicated towards the gateway where Zaraki and Byakuya had split to leave the way open. "Goodbye Tatsuki and Orihime" _and everyone else he thought to himself, _before walking through the gateway followed by Zaraki and Byakuya and eventually by the captain commander after he had one last look at the broken girl who was left on the floor.

* * *

_I don't know if this story is doing too well or not I do require feedback from you guys who are reading this so any advice on how this story can be improved or if I should even go any further with it would be very highly appreciated - Varrukh_


	3. Chapter 3 Imprisonment

Ichigo walked with his head down in the dark corridor he was currently walking through. The three other entities he was accompanied with done nothing to lighten his mood. Zaraki would love nothing more than to just fight with him, Byakuya just simply hated him and the captain commander was not going to lighten his mood in any way. He had just been reprimanded by these three powerful captains and was on his way to spend quite possibly the rest of his life in Soul Society.

This trip seemed almost surreal to him he had once came down here in order to save Rukia and was at least accompanied by his other friends like Chad and Orihime. Then there was the time he came down here with his father and spent the better part of three months trying to learn the final Getsuga Tensho from Tensa Zangetsu and his hollow. Each of these times at least he was in the Dangai Precipice world for a determinal reason of his own, one time was in order to save Rukia from execution and the other was to stop Aizen from destroying the Karakura Town.

Yet now walking through this hallway of darkness surrounded by at least two of Ichigo's ex rivals and the strongest shinigami ever born he felt a sense of dismay wave over him. He felt even worse by the situation he had to leave Tatsuki in. She was on the very precipice of confessing to him and he had to leave her a broken woman because of these shinigami. Ichigo would have been inclined to go full rage on these three in order to get back to her but knew for one he would never be forgiven by the Soul Society and two no-one in the history of the shinigami has beaten Captain Commander Yammamoto Genryusai in one-on-one combat. Ichigo doubted his chances of victory even with Byakuya and Zaraki, if they teamed up against him like they did against Yammy, he was toast.

* * *

_**Human World**_

Tatsuki was still on the floor unable to stop herself from her tears. The second that those Japanese style doors had closed behind him and with that took the last remaining amounts of his essence Tatsuki had buckled and she crashed to the ground. Yuka who was so ready to fly out of the window to escape the shinigami captains found himself encapsulated by the scene in front of him. He had never before witnessed human emotion before and this one seemed to be very important indeed.

"Excuse me ma'am, but, why do you weep for that man?" Yuka asked softly looking down intently upon the fallen teen

"WHY?" Tatsuki screamed at him "BECAUSE HE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN THE WORLD TO ME" Tatsuki screamed at the top of her lungs

"I see, what emotion is that then?" Yuka asked interested

"You're kidding right!" Tatsuki sighed at him exasperated

"No my dear I am not today was my first venture into this world and I barely understand any of it" Yuka explained

Tatsuki did not want to get up from where she was, she was only too happy to let the darkness encompass her and never let her go again. Without Ichigo she never thought that her days would be bright again. She did not see any reason to get up in the mornings anymore . From her side she heard a whimpering, turning to look she realised to her horror that Orihime had seen what she had just done and remembered that she used to love Ichigo.

"Orihime I'm sorry" Tatsuki whispered to her earnestly

"Why are you sorry" Orihime asked looking up sporting a smile on her face alongside tears "I'm happy you finally decided to try and come out with it" she smiled again

"But I thought you loved him Orihime?" Tatsuki asked still sobbing

"No, in the last three years he has been closer to you than anyone else he ever was when he was a substitute shinigami, in that amount of time I came to my senses that what you and he had, had stemmed from a long time ago and I decided not to interrupt that" Orihime smiled even wider this time making Tatsuki smile a little bit more also "Then I realised that Ishida-kun was a really nice guy and he would look after me in any way he possibly could, and I guess I fell in love again, hehe" Orihime finished off nervously after confessing so much to her friend.

* * *

Yuka who had been silently allowing the two women their conversation decided now to be a good time to talk to them again. "Now ladies your friend Kurosaki has gained a power forbidden by Soul Society and has been taken there as a prisoner" Yuka started to say "Now my master does require him to be alive for his plan to take any course of action and if I am to get a new pupil and king I must go and save him, either way I require him alive" Yuka stated to the two very astonished women in front of him. He gave a little chuckle he understood what they were thinking just now, he had just fought with Ichigo, lost and almost died but now he was willingly going to save him. Very odd indeed.

The chuckle was poorly timed and the noise sounded like more of a grimace to the ears of a speeding raven-haired man. Yuka was about to jump into the room again when he felt a piercing pain shoot through his shoulder and lodge him in place. Looking at his injury he noted the blue spirit particles solidified and could feel their vibrations in his shoulder. "Sorry but I have a goal I wish to achieve and whoever has dared try and stop me from saving my future master will die" Yuka said as he reached over his back and found a hilt to the weapon impaled in him

"Ah Seele Schneider Aizen told me about these, Quincy swords that in actual fact are arrows as well, Yes?" Yuka asked as he turned around now wielding Seele Schneider in his right hand

"You are correct" came his answer from the be-speckled man pushing his glasses up his nose "And where the hell is Kurosaki?, I felt that idiots spiritual pressure rise to a ridiculously powerful level and he must have destroyed something with it" Ishida lamented to Yuka

"He has been taken to the Soul Society and if you wish to impede me in my quest to save him I shall pull out all stops to destroy you" Yuka glared towards Ishida

"Who are you anyway?" Ishida asked the man in front of him

"Why my name is Yukanoue Freta, Yuka for short if you please , and you?" Yuka asked the Quincy before him still wielding the Quincy weapon

"Ishida Uryuu, Quincy" Ishida answered him

"I see nice to meet you Quincy now tell me shall you try and stand in my way? Or shall you move?" Yuka asked the man with an edge on his voice

"That depends where is Inoue-san?" Ishida asked Yuka not once looking away from him

"I'm here Ishida-kun!" Orihime screeched once she realised her boyfriend had shown up. Ishida instantly tore his gaze away from Yuka to see the beautiful grey orbs that were Orihime's eyes and seen the great sadness in those eyes alongside a mix of fear and happiness. He was unable to understand it she was safe and he was here, there appeared to be no physical injuries afflicted on her. Ishida looked to his opponent again and seen a less aggressive stance in the man as if he were letting Ishida go by. As he got nearer the man he allowed his bow to disappear to show he would not fight. Once he done that Yuka lowered Seele Schneider and held it so that the hilt was facing Ishida again.

"Go and see that your friends are alright Quincy I shall be in Soul Society in three days if you wish to help me in saving Kurosaki then have your mind made up by then" Yuka told Ishida looking at him full seriousness expressed on his face.

* * *

As ishida watched Yuka run across the sky to some unknown location he felt uneasy with this man, he seem very knowledgeable and determined, his intellect seemed very high. He knew all about Ichigo and them and now he seemed very resolute in saving Ichigo from Soul Society. Wait what did they have him prisoner for in the first place? Right enough he was an imbecile and he had a monstrous spiritual pressure. But the same was true when he was a shinigami, why were they imprisoning him for. Wait it was no shinigami power that he had felt earlier, that was a hollow spiritual pressure. It was extremely powerful too. Could it be that Ichigo had went into that state he went into after Ulquiorras attack and Inoue's screams for help?. Ishida went into the classroom to find his girlfriend lying on top of something on the floor, every few seconds she would bounce a bit. Eventually Ishida was able to make out the form of an other person who Inoue was comforting.

"Inoue-san?" Ishida asked cautiously

"Ishida-kun, it's horrible" Orihime cried to him rising from the other person below her, now ishida could make out the form of Tatsuki. Putting aside his surprise to find this warrior of a woman in tears in the first place he went down to kneeling position beside her and waited patiently for Tatsuki to lift her head. Tatsuki could tell that someone was looking at her and it wasn't Orihime, she didn't like it. Clenching her hand into a fist she brought it upwards and as her hand was batted away she finally opened her eyes. Looking directly at her with their hand raised after hitting her was Ishida. What's was more, he had a sympathetic look on his face, damnit did she just hate that look, it made her feel weak. Bringing up her left fist she gave Ishida an angry left hook. Ishida barely moved from the impact only his head revolved on the neck a bit. Had she really gotten that weak? So weak that this thin scrawny boy could withstand her hits.

"Tatsuki-san, I can assure you that you have not gotten weaker, in fact your hits are indeed impressive, but as I'm sure kurosaki has possibly told you I have had to fight in the past and in melee too, meaning simply I have taken many hits of varying strength" Ishida said picking his words carefully, it seemed to work because Tatsuki made an other attack on him just to make sure. Ishida grabbed her hand and smiled earnestly down at her "Don't worry Tatsuki-san I shall go along with that man in order to save kurosaki for you" Ishida said smiling still at Tatsuki. Tatsuki looked up at the smiling man in front of her, he was really willing to go save Ichigo specifically for her? Orihime, girl you made the perfect match for yourself she mused to herself.

"Thanks Ishida, that means a lot to me" Tatsuki admitted to the raven haired man, she looked past him and saw Orihime staring lovingly at his back. Orihime was so happy she had Ishida he even went out of his way to help her best friend.

* * *

_**Soul Society **_

As Ichigo and the captains left the portal and walked into Soul Society, Ichigo noticed the lack of anyone there at all. Wondering where everyone was the sound of a flash step was heard to his left and then the clank of handcuffs and he was apprehended. Ichigo could not understand these new measures he had come here quietly and willingly and now they went to an other extreme? As if on cue an amused voice behind him said

"These handcuffs will hide your spiritual pressure excellently" after he finished talking he could hear the menacing laugh, Ichigo turned to the voice to see the masked captain standing there looking at him with a look of wonderment.

"Wonderful, you managed to bring him back without any injuries at all!" the captain exclaimed at the top of his voice

"You talk as if we were incapable of doing so" Byakuya challenged

"Well to be honest I expected to receive pieces of him since both you and that brute went together" Kurotsuchi shot back

"In any case" Yammamoto intercepted "You are not getting him I am afraid to say Captain Kurotsuchi"

"What? Why not?" Kurotsuchi asked heavily disappointed

"He is too much of a danger to be kept alive and therefore he shall be executed" Yammamoto explained

Ichigo felt his heart stop. He was going to die? But he had not done anything wrong. He would never be able to go back to Tatsuki and tell her how he felt or how he hoped things could be. Yet now his chances of escape were further limited with the addition of an other captain.

* * *

Rukia was sitting in her captain's office talking to him about the possibility of her becoming his lieutenant, when she felt a crushing spiritual force far off in the distance to where the senkaimon gates usually landed. She was horrified when she deciphered the spiritual pressure as a hollows and grabbed her zanpaktou alongside her captain and race to the area in question. Similar events took place in all divisions of the Gotei 13, even the Zaraki corps got excited and with their small lieutenant ran to where they could sense Zaraki himself.

"Ah it seems we were a small tad late in getting those handcuffs on Kurosaki " Byakuya said calmly

"It appears every shinigami is heading this way" he finished

"Ah hell take the cuffs of 'im, let em know that something's here, would just love to see who has the balls to still come" Zaraki laughed to himself. Kurotsuchi didn't really care too much he didn't get to experiment on this one so would do as asked. Releasing the handcuffs a heavy spiritual pressure was instantly released from Ichigo, the only evident change in Ichigo seemed to be the realisation that everyone he once knew would be coming here to find him their new prisoner.

* * *

Rukia felt the explosion of spiritual pressure and almost lost her footing, regaining it again she could fully feel the strong sense of a hollow in there, but there was something else, something familiar. Unable to decipher what the possibility was she kept on running alongside her captain seeing their destination nearing Rukia prepared herself to fight this vastly powerful hollow, it seemed even more powerful than the Espada. Rukia noticed many different people racing to the same spot as her it seemed every captain and lieutenant and Ikkaku and Yumichika was destined to the same place. _With so many at this level surely we can do this_. Nothing would have prepare her for what she would come face to face with.

* * *

Ichigo just stood waiting for the inevitable, still standing between Zaraki and Byakuya and with Yammamoto standing right behind him he knew any attempts at escape now were futile. Ichigo could now make out the figures of many different shinigami closing in on him. He heard a chorus of indecipherable shouts but knew they were releases for zanpaktou and watched as each one took form recognising them all by their shikai. Excellent now they are all here, he groaned to himself. One release command he hoped he would be saved from however was the only one he could make out.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki" Ichigo inwardly kicked himself, he head banged in order to get his hair in front of his face so that she would not recognise him.

Rukia landed and was surprised with what she saw, her brother, captain Zaraki and captain commander were surrounding a shirtless man with very long orange hair. It couldn't be. When no-one decided to move at all, she decided she would in stead. Walking up to the person before her she gripped her sword tightly, if this was in any way or form a joke it was not funny. Once she got close enough she pointed her zanpaktou at the persons chest lightly touching it. Then she slowly lifted it upwards the the face that was higher than her. The hair parted for her zanpaktou to slide through and as she reached the chin she looked further up the face area to see a blazing ice blue eye staring at her with sorrow evident. With the person before her finally looking at her they simply swished their hair aside and looked down to her with a sad expression, there stood Ichigo.

Rukia jumped back out of suspicions, it was that Espada again he had absorbed Ichigo now and was trying to fool her again. No not Ichigo it could not have devoured him, please no not him. Rukia could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"NO!, why? Ichigo was supposed to live out the rest of his life in peace, not be devoured by a hollow, especially not by that Espada!" Rukia screamed

"Rukia" a sad voice asked her from in front of her, she looked up at Ichigo again

"It is me Rukia, you killed that Espada remember, I am just the victim of unfortunate circumstances" Ichigo explained

"Ichigo? Since when did you get to be philosophical?" Rukia asked edgily

"Since I realise my powers are an abomination to Soul Society again and this time I get to die for it" Ichigo answered coldly. That was all Rukia required to know this was Ichigo, who else would go from emotion to emotion so quickly and she doubted anyone could match the scowl he now wore again.

"Not quite the welcoming party I had hoped for if I ever returned to Soul Society right enough, after defeating Aizen and all but what can be done?" Ichigo asked annoyed at everyone present

"Kurosaki, I mean no disrespect for imprisoning you, and I do thank you for stopping Aizen but by the laws of Soul Society you are too dangerous to be left alone in the human world" Yammamoto explained to him "Just look what you done to the town you destroyed a whole area of Karakura, that I believe is too dangerous to let go" He finished with authority in his voice.

"Now it is time to take Kurosaki to the Senzaikyu, Kuchiki and Kenpachi if you please" Yammamoto asked as Zaraki and byakuya took a hold of Ichigo's arms and shunpoed in the direction of the intended prison, followed eventually by the captain commander himself. Rukia could not believe it the time she is able to see Ichigo again and he is instantly taken away from her, after her longing to see him again their re-union was cut so short. This was not fair.

"Right everyone you all know who it is now and I'd advise against going to see him now back to whatever you were doing everyone!" Ukitake ordered everyone.

* * *

When the three captains and Ichigo reached the Senzaikyu they were greeted by two men who were the guards of the towers entrance. They opened the doors and allowed all four of the men inside. Once inside Zaraki and Byakuya let go of Ichigo and left. Leaving only the captain commander and Ichigo in the cell. Yammamoto looked to Ichigo with sad eyes "Kurosaki, I do not enjoy what I have had to do, so do not get any illusions on the subject" Yammamoto said looking at the entrance of the tower "Yet as the highest order of the Gotie 13 I must enforce the law at all costs because if I do not then the lower downs will believe they can do what they wish also, thus causing havoc in Soul Society, as to what you said earlier about a warmer welcome" Yammamoto said as he turned to Ichigo finally "I shall not have you executed but imprisoned indefinitely" he finished.

"But I have to get home!" Ichigo yelled at the old man

"That is the extent I can go Kurosaki any further and my authority is in question" Yammamoto explained

"I don't care about your authority old man! I have to get home!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his voice raising his fists

"If you even try to hit me it will be the last thing you do Kurosaki, have patience, I have no doubt your friends here and in the human world will probably try and save you" Yammamoto said thoughtfully

"What how can you know that?" Ichigo asked getting worried

"Well, you did save a shinigami from death here and saved a human from the clutches of Hueco Mundo, not to mention the amount of loyal friends you have made" Yammamoto allowed himself the slightest of smiles

"I don't want them to save me" Ichigo stated sadly

"Why not? Would you not like to be with them and that girl again?" Yammamoto asked him

"I don't want any of them to get hurt especially not Tatsuki" Ichigo explained becoming more depressed.

* * *

Just as the captain commander was about to make a suggestion he was interrupted by an explosion that racked the walls of Seretei. Running outside the spiritual pressure restricting tower he sensed familiar spiritual pressures. Those of the friends of Ichigo and one other one he could not remember ever witnessing before.

"Well Kurosaki it seems you are too late your friends are here and intent on saving you and are accompanied by the man you fought and one other I do not know" Yammamoto explained to Ichigo before disappearing towards the source. This was the final indicator and the guards closed the door to Ichigo's cell, the second that happened Ichigo felt drained of power and dropped to the floor.

"Sado! That was too loud they will be on to us soon!" Ishida shouted at his friend

"Do not berate him Ishida, he only wishes to save his friend quickly" came Yuka's retort

"I still think we could have done it a bit more subtly" Ishida argued

"Well what's done is done, lets get out of here quickly before someone does come to investigate" Yuka warned the others

"Hai" came four shouts as all five of the intruders took their first few steps back onto a familiar territory with a new reason to be there, except for one who would find this first time a whole new experience indeed.

* * *

_Extra notes _

_Senzaikyu - the prison that Rukia was put in awaiting her execution_

_Yuka's full name I just made up lemme know if ya like it_

_Well here is chapter three hope you guys that have enjoyed the other two chapters will enjoy this one, if not let me know how it can be improved and give me your opinion on who you would like to break Ichigo out of prison anyways R&R please thanks - Varrukh_


	4. Chapter 4 Rescue Mission

Yuka examined the damage that they had already been able to inflict upon Soul Society. Sado had managed to cave in one of its walls which Yuka knew for a fact took some amount of strength to achieve, _This human is very interesting_. Actually in all honesty Yuka had to admit that all of these humans were particularly fascinating. The girl with orange hair had an extremely powerful ability that could 'heal' anything or as Yuka had heard from Aizen before it rejected all events that had occurred in that area essentially reverting time and space backwards in the shield. The other human, the tall one who appeared to be of Mexican origin was also interesting he basically had hollow powers however in a different way from Yuka had ever seen them used before. The Quincy to Yuka appeared to be an arrogant intelligent man who only really cared about Inoue, Tatsuki and Sado, he really did not like Yuka that was obvious. Finally Yuka came to the other human who had came to Soul Society with them the Tatsuki girl. What she had gone through to be able to come here also was unbelievable and the time she had used to gain as much as she could was phenomenal. Yuka watched every second of it and was amazed when he saw the speed she picked it up at.

"Right now that we are in can we try to stick together?" Yuka asked all of the people present, Tatsuki was not even paying any attention to Yuka as he asked this and was left the centre of attention as she never answered.

"What?" she asked indignantly

"Do you think you can stick with us?" Yuka asked again

"Whatever gets us to Ichigo quicker" Tatsuki replied looking in the direction of a large tower, _huh Ichigo, isn't it supposed to be the knight saving the princess from the tower?_. Tatsuki kept on looking at the tower completely unaware that she in turn was being watched also from the shadows by two figures one short and one tall.

* * *

Ichigo dragged his body towards the solitary window of his cell and looked outwards. He felt an unmistakable wave of fear and worry wash over him as he remember what the captain commander had said, his friends were here, he should be happy. He was not. He knew they were going to get hurt, he knew they may even die. They may have been accepted as temporary allies of Soul Society but once Ichigo lost his shinigami powers they had no need of them anymore. It was by no doubt that Ichigo expected most of the Gotie members to attack them all on sight. However he had to admit if they had blasted their way in in stead of walking in maybe they already knew that. Ichigo's mood lightened after that, why was he worrying about them for all the arse that Ishida could be, he was an impeccable shot with his bow and arrow, Sado, he was a man who would defend everyone in the group to his best abilities especially Inoue. Yet Inoue would not require any protecting would she? She hated it and her shield ability was indeed strong by the time Ichigo lost his powers. Yuka, Ichigo knew was a very powerful combatant, he knew that Yuka had held back during that fight, also alongside the fact he was downright destroyed by Ichigo's inner hollows rage. Yes they were all very powerful but who was the fifth person with them? Were they powerful or were they a sidekick of sorts? Then he thought about it

"Oh shit it's Tatsuki! What the hell is she doing here?" Ichigo shouted to himself

"She cant hope to take on any of these shinigami maybe the low levels but she'll never stand up to a captain or lieutenant" Ichigo whispered to himself now fearing for the very life of his long time best friend. No he was getting out of here. That was it he would have played nice pet if his friends were safe but he knew they were not. Building up all the strength he had he stood on his two feet and looked at the door in front of him. He charged at it and punched it full force with his left hand sending a shock right up his arm until it shook his shoulder. He repeated the same motion with his right hand. He kept on repeating the same motion intent on escaping from his current prison. He was going to save his friends he did not care how but he would.

* * *

Yuka stopped running suddenly causing the rest of the group behind him to stop suddenly also wondering about the reason for the abrupt stop.

"It would appear we are not alone, reveal yourselves if you please" Yuka asked politely

"Yuka-san?" came Orihime's questioning voice

"Yuka what or who are you calling to?" Ishida asked Yuka staring at the man annoyed while pushing his glasses up his face. Two figures dropped from the rooftops they were on, one was small about the same height as Orihime and Tatsuki and another one was almost as tall as Ichigo and Yuka. Once they had landed both unveiled themselves to show their faces. Revealing the faces of Ruki Kuchiki and Renji Abarai.

"Kuchiki-san! Abarai-kun!" Orihime squealed in glee

"Yes hello Inoue I…" Rukia was cut off from her reply to Orihime with a swipe of a zanpaktou missing her head by millimetres. Ducking in order to avoid the attack she steadied her footing and jumped backwards away from the assailant. At the same time Renji had released his zanpaktou calling "Howl, Zambimaru!" and swiped the segmented weapon towards Yuka's direction. Yuka merely side-stepped the attack and grabbed Renji's zanpaktou in is hands.

"Who are you tow?" Yuka asked dangerously as he never took his eyes off either of them.

"We're friends of Ichigo and Ishida and Orihime and Sado and Tatsuki" Rukia tried to reason with the man who had just unfairly attacked her

"If that is the case you can answer some questions about Ichigo without any of their help right?" Yuka asked both Rukia and Renji while indicating the other four of his party. Rukia was amazed this man was interested in Ichigo? But why? And why is he so goddamn powerful this rivals nii-sama in spiritual pressure. Even between me and Renji we have no hope of beating him.

"Now the onto question one" Yuka said looking at both in turn with malice evident in his eyes

"Who is the most powerful opponent Ichigo has had to face to date?" Yuka asked throwing Zambimaru back in the direction or Renji

"That was Aizen was it not?" Renji asked unsure but ready to attack. Yuka disappeared from view from where he was and appeared in front of Renji zanpaktou falling fast towards Renji's face, the attack was blocked by Renji's zanpaktou just in time, Yuka just grinned.

"Incorrect, his most powerful so far has been me, yet by no means is that the end of it for him" Yuka smiled down on Renji maliciously.

"Whats that supposed to mean!" Renji roared at his opponent

"I mean simply that there are levels far above Aizen, and I happen to be one of them, I even had the honour of meeting Aizen on a few occasions" Yuka glared down at Renji loving the confusion he could see in the crimson haired man

"I also know every ability, shikai, Bankai, history I know all about everyone!" Yuka finished off laughing

"Impossible! How can you possibly know all of that? Aizen cant even know all of that!" Renji tried to argue back, at the same time pushing upwards on Yuka's blade to get the oppressive force off him.

"Oh but he did and I know all, whatever he knew I knew about and do know about, hahahahaha you cant hope to beat me boy!" Yuka shouted at his opponent. Yuka's entourage could not believe their eyes their self-appointed leader had changed drastically over the last few moments attacking two allies without any remorse. Renji swung his zanpaktou around in an arc intending to cut Yuka from the waist only to have it easily deflected by Yuka's own blade.

"Boy, no matter what you do you cannot hope to defeat me!" Yuka bellowed at Renji, Renji in desperation took up stance and built up spiritual pressure roaring in anger at the same time.

"BAN-KAI!" Renji Roared at the top of his lungs the red spiritual pressure surrounded him and blasted outwards kicking up dust. Once the dust had settled there stood Renji with his bankai "Hihio Zambimaru" Renji calmly stated to Yuka "Lets go".

* * *

Ichigo had stopped his pounding of the cell door managing to break down a few of the layers of wood but not enough to break through. He wanted to keep going but his arms would not move anymore. His hands were numb from the brutality they had been subjected to and his shoulders were shaking from the shocks the had also been subjected to. He decided he would look out of his window again and see if there were any visible signs of fights or anything that he could decipher from the insanity that was Soul Society at that moment and time. As he got up to the small slit in the wall he witnessed the large build up of red spiritual pressure and pondered who was fighting with his friends already. Once he saw the dust settle away from the area he was furious. That was Renji's bankai. Renji was attacking his dearest friends and the one person who meant the most to him on this planet.

* * *

"Renji when I get out of here you shall witness the full fury of my power I swear it!" Ichigo said to himself shaking in anger. "That's it!" Ichigo yelled as he charged at the door again. Ichigo jumped into the air and kicked the door with as much brutality as he could possibly muster. He heard a crack. It's a start at least.

Yuka was not even taking Renji seriously merely deflecting the large boned snake every time it got near him. Renji was starting to get pissed off this guy was not even registering him as any kind of a threat.

"If you wont get serious by these attacks then this one will make you serious!" Renji shouted to his counter-part. Making the motion for his zanpaktou to follow he chanted his attack command "Hikotsu Taiho!" as the snake neared it's prey it opened its mouth and a cero like ball started to form in it's mouth. After the chant was finished and Renji decided enough power was built up he released the blast to his enemy enveloping said enemy in a dust storm. Rukia watched on as her friend fought a hopeless battle. She could feel it, Renji was aggravating this man now. She could feel the irritation and anger now present in the man and feared for her friends life. They had destroyed much of their surrounding area by now leaving ruins of most of the buildings in this area.

Rukia turned to her former allies "What happened to our friendship!" Rukia yelled to her former friends "I thought we were Nakama?" She screamed at them. All of them looked at her with a sense of disbelief. After the stunt the shinigami pulled of imprisoning Ichigo she questioned their motives?. Tatsuki was the first to react even though it was clear Orihime wanted to apologise heartily to Rukia.

"If your kind had not taken Ichigo away from us none of this would have happened" Tatsuki said plainly to the girl she only knew a small bit since the few times they met in school.

"I had nothing to do with it!" Rukia tried to explain to the angry tom-boy

"I don't care! He came here to save you once! And now you appear to be questioning our integrity, we have no responsibility over what that guy does, I'm here simply to get Ichigo back" Tatsuki told the raven haired shinigami

"You are making no sense! Renji and I came here to help you free Ichigo, we never wanted to fight you, it was that guy fighting Renji who started on us" Rukia cried to the other girl. Tatsuki went over the previous events in her head and realised she was right _Goddamnit I hate being wrong _Tatsuki thought to herself. Just as Tatsuki noticed this she realised that Yuka had floated right down next to her.

* * *

"When did you stop fighting?" Tatsuki asked him after getting over the initial shock of him just appearing there

"Why once Mr Abarai told me a fact about Ichigo only one of his closest nakama could possibly know" Yuka answered her casually

"And what you guys just stopped fighting like that? No bad blood?" Tatsuki asked Yuka sceptically

"As I think you shall see if you look at both of us, neither has any wounds on our bodies" Yuka pointed out to her calmly

"But what about all those things you said about knowing everything about them?" Tatsuki enquired

"That I am sure can be forgotten about, yes?" Yuka ended looking towards Renji

"Yeah whatever" was all he answered back with

"So is everything ok with everyone then?" Orihime asked scared to be wrong and another fight to break out

"Yes Inoue everything is fine you may go and speak to your nakama they are genuine" Yuka smiled at Orihime

"What do you mean genuine?" Ishida asked Yuka as Sado nodded in agreement to the question

"I did not wish to have two shinigami in our group who could intentionally break us up or give us away, as such I wished to test them" Yuka explained his smile disappearing. Yuka then went to sit on one of the juts coming from a crater he and Renji had made during their fight.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime cried as she could finally close the distance and grasp her friend into a close embrace and hug her. Rukia only smiled at the girl's enthusiasm, she had to admit it however she had missed Orihime also. Renji looked on tired, he looked at the sitting figure of the man he had just fought. Ichigo was able to beat this guy? Renji found it hard to beat his own captain and believed he could match up against a man who claimed to be even more powerful than Aizen?, who was almost double as powerful as his own captain.

* * *

"Right everyone, now that we have recuperated let us move onwards and get Ichigo out of his imprisonment shall we?" Yuka asked hi now six strong team

"Who made you team leader?" Renji asked the man sourly from behind him

"Did you not just witness it there my friend?" Yuka asked a small smile appearing on his face, that caused Renji to fall silent and to fall into line. Rukia just done as she was told and started to walk after the man in front of her, side by side with inoue. At least there were all of her friends here. Just at that moment she noticed the irony of the situation, it was Ichigo in this situation last time coming to save her, now their positions had been swapped, how amusing indeed. Tatsuki was the last to leave the place, taking one final look at the tower she sighed. She could only hope that she would be in Ichigo's arms again very soon because she did not think she could go on much longer without him. Chasing the group that was rapidly leaving her behind she looked at the devastation that had been caused by the battle between the shinigami and whatever the Yuka guy was. The scary thing was that she had seen such a thing on a much larger scale and it had destroyed much of her hometown. She was amazed that such a caring, loving stubborn person such as Ichigo had such destructive power. Well she was not exactly a weakling anymore. She made sure she was trained enough to at least hold her own and be able to keep her karate skills. She only hoped she had managed to learn enough from her teacher before she came here.

* * *

Ichigo continued his vicious attacks on the door that impeded his escape from this prison and prevented him from being with his best friend. Ichigo kept on throwing punch after punch at the door followed by kick after kick slowly but surely breaking down the layers of the door. He was making sure that it was not just mindless destruction of the door however. He aimed all of his attacks at the area around the hinges. Meaning when he finally broke through the final layers of the door it would blast of instead of only create a small hole in the door. "Only a few more attacks and that is it I have got it!" Ichigo celebrated in his mind.

* * *

Yuka stopped his group of renegades to soul society in a back alley of the buildings in Seretei, allowing a group of shinigami to run past them without any knowledge of their whereabouts. Once the group had disappeared he motioned in silence for his squad to follow him but keep low. Crouching down all of the group moved to the other side of the street now left empty. Going through many more sets of alleyways Yuka eventually stopped the group again and pointed to a staircase that seemed high and unending towards the towering building of the Senzaikyu. Tatsuki could not believe her luck, they had managed to make it this far without being noticed and they were all so close she could physically almost feel him. She could not wait to be with him again.

"Right now everyone this is our battle plan" Yuka said motioning all of his group to look inwards

"Sado and Renji you shall both start fighting in that open area and act as a distraction while myself Rukia Inoue and ishida make our ways up to get Ichigo" Yuka explained

"HEY! What about me?" Tatsuki yelled hitting Yuka on the back of the head

"You" Yuka started a little agitated but stopped himself "Are coming with us" Yuka finished

"Good" Tatsuki answered folding her arms across her chest

"Can I ask why me and Sado have to fight each other?" Renji asked Yuka

"Well you both trained together did you not?, in the past in order to get stronger both of you" Yuka started watching as both men nodded "Therefore you can both make a convincing looking battle so that if anyone feels your spiritual pressure they can tell you are actually trying, however when I shoot off a green flare join us topside got it?" Yuka finished

"What about our fight though, you weren't even trying against me" Renji enquired further

"Ah, you see I am excellent at gauging my spiritual pressure to whatever way I want" Yuka added with a thin smile appearing on his face, that stopped Renji, he didn't like this guy it reminded him of Gin for some reason with the small smile and always knowing what's going on.

"Right lets go!" Yuka shouted, as if on command Renji activated his bankai and his bone snake appeared behind him with a menacing hiss, Sado instantly covered both of his arms with their respective armours. While the fight began with an 'El Directo' and a 'Hikotsu Taiho' the other five members of the group began racing up the stairs toward their waiting target of Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo was getting tantalisingly close to breaking down this door he just knew it. He also knew that the guards outside knew of his intentions and had got reinforcements for his imminent escape from their prison. Ichigo kept on his fusillade of attacks at the door sure each time he attacked that the next one would be the final one to do it. The small cracks he had already managed to create in the door allowed him small amounts of spiritual pressure to seep through. From these small traces he could tell that Sado and Renji were fighting. Again he got angry was that crimson haired idiot trying to get Ichigo to kill him?, he was fighting with Ichigo's loyal friend for god's sake. He took a moment to catch his breath sure that his next couple of attacks would be enough to finally finish off this door. During his rest he felt something uplifting he felt five different spiritual pressures getting ever closer. Strange he could never gauge spiritual pressures before. Maybe this was a result of his new powers. He felt Rukia's spiritual pressure and lamented on the irony of her saving him this time. He felt Ishida and Inoue's also glad that both of his friends were alive and safe at least. He felt Yuka's spiritual pressure not one he expected since he had to report back to his boss or whatever soon but he was still happy he was there to help the others. Finally he sensed Tatsuki's and it was a glorious one to feel it bubbled with anticipation and giddiness but also was full of determination. Ichigo became excited with the realisation that his friends were nearing him and he would be able to see them all again. Then he felt something that horrified him he felt nine very powerful spiritual pressures appearing on the end of the bridge that the tower was connected to. Ichigo peered out of his cracks he had made in the door. To his annoyance there were guards standing in his way but eventually he found one where he could see clearly. His horror was fully realised when he looked and saw the nine white haori wearing men and women waiting patiently for his friends to come. "NOOOO!" Ichigo screamed "They don't stand a chance against all of those captains!" he yelled again to himself "I have to get out of here and save them all!" Ichigo finished as he started to pummel at the door again in dire desperation trying his hardest to find that final hit where the door fell down and released him back into the world of the fighting.

* * *

As Yuka and his group neared the top of the stairs he felt the massive surge of spiritual pressure and stopped. "It would appear all captains besides the captain commander himself is atop these stairs impeding our way" Yuka stated to all in front of him

"I don't care I will still go on to save Ichigo" Tatsuki stated defiantly

"As shall I my dear, I would advise that if any of you three wish to leave do it now" Yuka told Ishida Rukia and Orihime "This battle will not be forgiving and it shall be a hard one to fight"

"I want to help Tatsuki-san" Orihime said determined

"I shall not leave Orihime's side ever" came the chivalrous voice of Ishida

"I owe him he saved me once before and I will try to do the same for him" Rukia replied coolly

"Very well, now come we have some captains we must beat in order to save Ichigo ,and I can only hope we are able to prolong them long enough for you to escape kurosaki, with that kind of power I believe things may tip in our favour" The last part Yuka said under his breath. Jumping up the remainder of the stairs he was eventually followed by his other four companions. As they landed on the top step together they looked at the array of shinigami standing in their way. Yuka smirked aimed his index finger upwards and fired off a green blast. "Okay now take your pick" Yuka said plainly before charging towards all the captains seeing which one would come to him first. Tatsuki watched as all her group went to start a fight Orihime and Ishida standing still and using their ranged weapons to try and attack all of the captains. Eventually however Ishida instantly sent an attack at Kurotsuchi wanting to finally end their fight and Orihime and Unohana had met in the battlefield and decided not to fight each other, in stead they waited to heal their respective allies when the time called. Renji had decided to fight his captain, Sado had opted to fight against Kyoraku again and Rukia had went up against Hitsugaya. Tatsuki zeroed in on her quarry. She remembered her last lesson from her teacher. If she was to fight anyone it was to be Soi Fon because she was the only other shinigami who would use hand to hand combat. As such Tatsuki charged towards the petite shinigami captain and threw the first punch only for her hand to be caught. Then for a kick to be placed into her ribs knocking the win out of her. As she was in Soi Fon's grip she looked to the far off doorway to the tower she could see its vibrations like something was hitting off it. Come on Ichigo.

Ichigo was tired of waiting and feeling his friends getting hurt, the cracks in the door had grown to a breakable size and he could feel spiritual pressure starting to coarse through him again. With one last mighty smash at the door he had finally done it, he winced at the pain in his shoulder momentarily. As the door fell to the ground the guards assumed positions to stop him. Yet because his spiritual pressure was back they were no match for him. He easily evaded their attacks and killed them all taking one of their weapons before looking at the fight before him. All of his friends were fighting besides him. "AAAAAHHHHH" Ichigo roared at the top of his voice before bringing his hand up to his face and in a sweeping clawing motion he had covered his face in his horned mask and roared a bestial roar daring anyone to try and take him on now.

Tatsuki looked on in fear She saw the pimentation go white once his mask was on and noticed how his long hair seemed to sway around even though there was no wind. And that roar it sounded too bestial to be Ichigo. Was this the man she had fell in love with? She asked herself as she saw him raise the staffed weapon in his hand and charged across the bridge to the conflict taking place. Yes, Tatsuki was afraid now.

_Now i hope that all of you who have enjoyed the other chapters will enjoy this one also i do not know if i am doing badly here or not so you guys will have to tell me all constructive crticisim is welcome thank you please R&R your author - Varrukh_


	5. Chapter 5 Pestilence

Ichigo charged across the bridge at phenomenal speeds trying to save his friends from the group of captains that were now present. No-one moved as they saw the blur that was Ichigo speeding across the bridge all paralyzed with fear. Yuka watched as Ichigo approached himself and his makeshift group a small smile finding its way onto his face. Even if they were all captains they all must know that Ichigo had obtained a power that far outweighed them. He himself was vastly more powerful than any of these captains but that was simply due to the being that he was and his own power. Still he digressed Ichigo is a force to be reckoned with. Yuka decided since no captain had started to attack him he would look for one who seemed to be the most powerful. Finding his eyes dropping upon a large man who had spiked up hair and a small girl on his shoulders. He'll do. Yuka thought to himself.

Ichigo reached the end of the bridge and instantly fired into the first captain he saw who happened to be Kommamura stabbing the naginata-like weapon towards the bear captains face. The attack was easily deflected with a hit from Kommamura's armoured gauntlet sending the weapon flying from Ichigo's hands. Growling in anger that he could be so easily disarmed Ichigo aimed a kick straight towards the large captains gut connecting with a crunch. He heard the grunt as his hit made impact and felt a large hand grabbing onto his thigh. Looking up to the large captain he saw the disgust in the Bear-Fox captains eyes to what he had become

"Kurosaki, whatever happened to you? When did you go down the road completely against the Soul Society?" Kommamura asked him plainly

"Nothing happened to me! I was only too happy never to have to go through this stuff again but that man over there…" Ichigo pointed to Yuka who was currently fighting Zaraki with Yachiru hanging happily from his back. "Drove my body to a point where I needed my shinigami powers back, but I could not, and in my despair the hollow took over" Ichigo explained punching Kommamura's hand and loosening the grip on his thigh "Yet once I met my hollow in my inner world we re-united as one soul and here I stand an abomination to you people! A full soul! it is as if you don't want that!" Ichigo yelled at Kommamura bringing his fist upward to punch the captain in the face. Kommamura finally drew his zanpaktou "I am sorry for the circumstances that surround you Kurosaki Ichigo however my orders were to stop your friends from releasing you or to kill you if necessary" Kommamura sighed to Ichigo

"Fine" hissed Ichigo. Ichigo ducked from an arcing swing made by the captain and jumped towards his dropped weapon picking it up and holding it one hand at the end of the pole the other a short way up the shaft. After getting a weapon again he charged Kommamura releasing yet another bestial roar.

* * *

Tatsuki had not taken her eyes off Ichigo ever since he had escaped from the tower. That couldn't be Ichigo. The most caring gentle and in her case loveable man she knew was that kind of monster?. Tatsuki did not need to worry about her opponent attacking her both of them had been unable to tear their attention from the ensuing battle between the large captain and the orange haired hollow. Tatsuki decided she better make sure that her opponent would not try anything sneaky, she remembered her mentors words _don't ever take your attention from Soi Fon, if she can hit you twice with Suzemebachi you are history_. That was what her teacher had told her. Turning she noticed her opponent gone and instinctively jumped into a backwards flip landing behind the astonished form of Soi Fon. Tatsuki only grinned in happiness and threw a kick aimed at the captain's head for it only to be blocked by a fist. Then she felt the sting as Suzemebachi was stabbed into her foot and the hornet symbol grew and blackened on her sandal. "My zanpaktou ability will have you finished in no time if you do not keep your distance" Soi Fon goaded on

"I don't need to keep my distance " Tatsuki answered her with a large grin appearing on her face she went to attack Soi Fon again using the same foot she did the first time. She predicted Soi Fon's movement perfectly because she saw Suzemebachi shooting towards the same area on her foot. At the precise moment Suzemebachi was millimetres from her foot she activated it. With white lightning dancing from her body she deflected Suzemebachi just right in order to connect her foot with Soi Fon's face sending her a few feet backwards. Tatsuki looked at the astonished woman before her and smiled "Shunko" She stated happily to the unbelieving woman.

* * *

Yuka was enjoying this fight. His enemy was by no means a weakling. This Zaraki character was a wonderful shinigami he was able to fight at full strength and was like Yuka in his ability to fight without the need to release his zanpaktou. Yuka slashed at Zaraki's left breast cutting it and a small amount of blood to pour out. Zaraki only smiled wider looking more malicious "Excellent, what an excellent opponent you are!" Zaraki complimented the man "Yachiru get off I want to unleash fully with this guy" Zaraki commanded his lieutenant.

"Hai Ken-chan!" the little girl happily called.

Zaraki squared up to the man before him "Now I have been holding back all this time but I think you seem to be strong enough to take me on at full capacity!" Zaraki screamed at Yuka tearing off his eye patch and yellow spiritual pressure to envelop him entirely. Yuka was taken by surprise, he had this kind of power stored up?. Then Yuka thought to himself 'guess I gotta use it'.

"Infect, Pestilence!" Yuka slowly said running his hand up the length of his blade watching as it became a claymore like sword with a hilt that appeared to have two handles at the end shaped like cylinders. The length of the blade was covered in diseased pores and pus ran from the end of the blade. Zaraki looked at the blade and laughed heavily "Hows a rusty old zanpaktou going to do any damage!, Hahahahahahaha" He shouted as he lunged in to attack Yuka swiping at his head area.

Yuka merely lifted his blade and blocked the attack made by Zaraki without even lifting his head. When he finally looked up he had a bored expression on his face "Please do not take too long this would be very troublesome if it did" Yuka talked in a monotonous voice. Zaraki merely lifted his zanpaktou and brought it down on Yuka's own even harder this time managing to lower it slightly. Zaraki kept up this movement with repeated attacks until he saw Yuka lowering his Zanpaktou by his side. "Giving up already?" Zaraki asked half disappointed "Pfft I don't have to waste my time on you if you wont fight me" Zaraki added before he lifted his zanpaktou and placed it on his left shoulder. Once he done that the contact met between himself and the zanpaktou cause it to crack and break in half. Zaraki looked down to his zanpaktou to see the end he still held up to the crack where rust was forming up his zanpaktou. "What the-" Zaraki started before he was punched in the stomach from a sudden dash from Yuka, Zaraki flew backwards into a building. Yuka appeared in front of him and swung his zanpaktou down on Zaraki full intent to finish him there and then. Zaraki raised the remainder of his own zanpaktou and blocked the attack noticing the notch of rust appearing on the impact area of his zanpaktou. Yuka realised that Zaraki understood now

"My zanpaktou ability is to rust another weapon that comes into contact with it, if that area is hit many times eventually it shall break leaving a useless zanpaktou" Yuka replied still monotonous

"Heh that's just cheating!" Zaraki shouted pushing upwards with his zanpaktou, forcing Yuka back a few steps "I will beat you and this is gonna be an excellent battle!" Zaraki shouted charging back at Yuka with only the remains of his zanpaktou left

"Ah! No it wont be excellent, you shall lose" Yuka replied emotionless. Yuka then swung Pestilence in an arc and caught the remainder of Zaraki's blade shattering most of it. Now all Zaraki had left was a small amount of blade from the hilt. Yuka then kicked Zaraki with enough force that he went flying through several different buildings.

* * *

Ichigo's fight with Kommamura raged on Ichigo had managed to get a few stab and slashes on the large captain and he had managed to get a few cuts on Ichigo which stained his bone white skin. "Kurosaki why do you fight so much against order?" Kommamura asked the fully hollowised man

"I don't want to fight!, but you guys are attacking my friends so of course I will!" Ichigo roared back at the captain. In actual fact Ichigo was loving this. He felt so at home and enjoyed the pain he was inflicted with every once in a while. It reminded him that he was alive, to a certain extent. When he inflicted a wound on his opponent it made him feel absolutely at home as if fighting were his calling. He swung his naginata at the captain's face and watched as the captain merely swung his head backwards to avoid the hit. Ichigo was growing tired of this he loved battle but there was a niggling sensation in the back of his mind that what he was doing was wrong and that he should not be enjoying himself this much. Ichigo raised the naginata in his right hand and pumped spiritual pressure into it causing the blade of his weapon to glow red "I don't know if this will work without old man Zangetsu, but ill try anyway!" Ichigo yelled gleefully "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo screamed as he swung his weapon in one arc then another releasing the wave of spiritual pressure. It did not make the noise he was expecting to hear, that was not the noise of a Getsuga, that was the noise of a cero. Kommamura did not expect the sudden cero to be coming his way and so done the one thing he hoped would save him from atomization. "Bank-Kai" He roared above the noise of the huge attack coming his way. Ichigo watched as his large red crescent moon shaped cero was stopped. Then he witnessed as Kommamura lifted his zanpaktou holding hand and a massive statue done the same thing "Damnit" was all Ichigo could think right now. "Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō" Kommamura said swinging his zanpaktou and the large statue mimicking his movement. Ichigo leapt to his right to avoid the impeding blade and swung his own weapon in a tight arc yelling again "Getsuga tenshou". as the attack neared Kommamura's bankai's arm he sped towards the captain himself and raised his weapon high ready to cleave into the head of the captain before him.

He halted in midair however as he felt something change in the atmosphere. He stopped dead and landed on the ground in fron of Kommamura but paying no attention to him. He did not need to worry Kommamura was also watching the same thing he was. Yuka was walking towards Yachiru with his dripping blade raised as if ready to attack her. Ichigo heard Orihime yell Yachiru-Chan" and took it as his cue to blast in her direction.

* * *

Yuka looked in the direction where he had shot Zaraki. Then he looked back to the scene before him Ichigo fought with the bear captain and was beating him very well. Everyone else had stopped and were all staring at him now. He heard the voice of a small girl in the background and turned to hear what she had to say "You killed Ken-Chan!" Yachiru shouted to Yuka enraged

"Yes, I do believe I did" Yuka answered monotonous. Yachiru had no reply to that instead opting to stand quietly. However Yuka had other plans he knew that this little girl could get loud and troublesome. He started to walk over to her and raised his zanpaktou ready to stab her and finish this.

Getting up to the girl he raised his zanpaktou "You are too troublesome to be left alive" Yuka stated simply before driving the zanpaktou straight towards Yachiru. The little girl closed her eyes waiting to be re-united with her beloved Ken-Chan. Yet no zanpaktou pierced her. She opened her eyes to see flowing orange hair and a white skinned man in front of her with the zanpaktou through his stomach.

"Ichi!" Yachiru shouted worriedly for the man before her.

"What are you doing Yuka!" Ichigo asked the man before him angrily

"Getting rid of complications" Yuka answered easily

"But she is only a little girl!" Ichigo yelled back at him feeling something eating into him but ignored the pain

"One that could cause problems for us" Yuka answered again easily

"I wont let you kill this innocent girl!" Ichigo yelled back to Yuka

"There is nothing you can do to stop it" Yuka answered him pushing his blade further into Ichigo and eventually into the tiny form of Yachiru.

"Yachiru!" Ichigo yelled trying to turn around and see her but felt the biting pain in his stomach again, he heard the gasp as the blade slid into her and his heart stopped he had let Yachiru get hurt. This little girl would die because he was unable to defend her.

"Whatever happened toy your other zanpaktou?" Ichigo quizzed the man

"That was an illusion I wanted you to believe that was its release" Yuka replied bored

"But why" Ichigo groaned in pain

"Because otherwise you would know my true power and I required that in case this situation arose" Yuka answered with a bored expression again. "Pathetic" Yuka said as he drew the blade from both bodies and watched as they both slumped to the ground.

* * *

Tatsuki was unable to move. She had feared Ichigo. She had thought he was lost from reason and any kind of compassion but she just saw him desperately attempt to save that small girl from being stabbed from Yuka. Tatsuki couldn't understand it though why had Yuka so suddenly turned on Ichigo, he was the one who seemed so desperate to come and save Ichigo and now he left him there slowly dying from one of his own attacks. She watched as Yuka reached the centre of every person who was fighting. She could not stop herself she charged at Yuka with her full anger and loathing in place intent on destroying him for trying to take Ichigo from her before she even got to see him again. She was stopped abruptly, she turned to see who dared to stop her and saw a man with long flowing white hair and a smile on his face holding her back.

"please do not attack him his previous opponent is not finished with him…" Ukitake started his face became serious "If you attack him then you might get in his way" the white haired man finished. Tatsuki did not understand but as she saw Ichigo getting back onto his feet she thought she understood. So Ichigo was not finished with him yet was that it? Ukitake knew what Tatsuki was thinking and thought seriously _No kurosaki is not who I meant my dear_.

* * *

Ichigo stood up again fighting through the pain that was eating away in his stomach and watched as parts of his mask started to crumble away from his face. "You!, I'll kill you!" Ichigo shouted at Yuka before he again ripped across his mask and repaired the damages inflicted upon it. He let out his loudest bestial roar yet and charged at Yuka with all the force he could possibly muster. Whoever were still fighting up to this point quickly finished once they realised that Ichigo had charged at Yuka in rage. Many of them took in the sight of Ichigo's wounded stomach and wondered how he was able to stand but some of the Captains saw the form of Yachiru lying on the ground comatose and knew exactly what was going to happen in the near future they were just unsure if anyone at all could withstand it. Ichigo charged at Yuka and threw his weapon towards Yuka's face. Yuka easily deflected it and smacked it aside letting it clank down noisily as he returned his attention towards Ichigo. Ichigo had opened his hand out so that his palm faced Yuka and charged up a crimson edged black cero, he allowed it to grow to the size of his outstretched fingertips and released the energy stored up. The cero blasted through much in its wake and those who were in its way were forced to flee or face the power that was Ichigo's cero. Yuka simply jumped into the air and evaded the attack. He quickly counter-attack by sending a wave of the material coating his zanpaktou at Ichigo. Ichigo quickly dodged that same attack and jumped backwards. He watched as the attack impacted with the ground and caused it to corrode away at the earth. _That could have been me, I really have to watch what I'm doing with this guy_. Ichigo looked upwards to see Yuka diving straight towards him his zanpaktou ready to attack him . Ichigo had to leap to his right in order to evade the attack and sent a quick cero from his index and middle finger at Yuka. Yuka started to laugh. "Boy, you are only making things worse for yourself, the longer you draw this out the closer I get" Yuka finished laughing evilly

"Closer to what?" Ichigo asked infuriated

"TO Bankai of course!" Yuka laughed on getting even more insane by the second

* * *

Tatsuki watched on worriedly Ichigo was pretty beat up and didn't look like he could really hold on for much longer. His wound on his stomach had spread to his chest now, but he appeared to be either unable to tell or simply refused to be beaten by it. Ichigo's attire was scary yes Tatsuki had to admit that but he was the same Ichigo she knew he had to be. "Don't die Ichigo!" Tatsuki scremed at the top of her lungs trying to be louder than the laughter "I Love You, You can't die yet!" Tatsuki screamed to Ichigo.

Ichigo heard her alright because he looked to Yuka and said something with a determined look upon his face. Ichigo then charged to Yuka and landed a blow to Yuka's face pushing the man back a few feet. Tatsuki inside was screaming her joy but did not want to jinx it for him.

* * *

Ichigo felt pumped now Tatsuki admitted she loved him, now he was definitely going to live and get out of Soul Society and no-one not even Yuka or Yammamoto himself were going to stop him from being with Tatsuki. Ichigo became over-confident with his punch to Yuka that he charged at him expecting to be able to hit him again. "Hahahaahahahahahaha, love what does it matter!" Yuka screamed gleefully

"You are never going to be able to hold each other because you have spent too much time with me in shikai!" Yuka shouted throwing his zanpaktou I the air and catching it by the hilt blade facing downwards. He grabbed the cylinders and ripped his zanpaktou in half right don the middle while roaring "Ban-KAAAIIIIIII!" the sheer amount of spiritual pressure that was released at this time was unbelievable. When Ichigo finally saw Yuka again he was completely covered in the coating that had originally only coated his zanpaktou, it looked like an armour of some kinds now, but more like a skin-tight one. He had the two halves of his previous zanpaktou, one in each hand. There was also a swarm of flies that were flying around his form as he stood there watching his prey staring in disbelief.

"This is the end for you Kurosaki!" Yuka shouted insanely

"Wait!" Ichigo tried to plead but it went un-heard as Yuka blasted his way towards Ichigo with both of his zanpaktou ready to cut Ichigo wherever he could. Once Yuka was close enough he slashed across Ichigo's chest in an "x" shape allowing the substance on his blade to seep into the wound. Ichigo fell to the ground immobilised by the attack that he had just sustained.

* * *

Tatsuki panicked when she saw Ichigo fall to the ground, what had that man done to Ichigo? Was Ichigo ok? He better be ok, I'm not just confessing like that for him to just die on me! Tatsuki thought on to herself. Yuka walked up to the crouching figure of Ichigo and said loud enough for all around to hear "Now, looky here, it's funny the last time we fought it was the other way around now wasn't it?" Yuka asked Ichigo laughing at him insanely "And I even threw something else into the bargain as well didn't I? I killed that little girl over there" Yuka laughed pointing towards Yachiru

"Bastard I wont go down so easily!" Ichigo said as he attempted to rise back onto his feet again. As he done so the full extent of the damage done to him became evident to Tatsuki. His whole chest was black from the effects of that zanpaktou and the cross shaped scar on his chest was seeping out yellow pus. Not to mention she could see his rotting flesh on this stomach look as if it was slowly eating away at itself. She felt sick. He must be in pain. There is almost no way he cant be.

"Oh but you shall Kurosaki, Consume him" Yuka commanded then danced away laughing as Ichigo fell to the ground writhing in pain from whatever Yuka had done to him.

Ichigo had never felt pain like this before it was as if his own insides were physically eating away it him. He felt it worst o his chest. Looking down to his chest he noticed finally the extent of damage he had sustained his mask instantly shattered. He could see the yellow pus that was erupting from his chest and could feel the pain of it ten-fold. Screaming in pain he looked around for Yachiru. He knew she would be experiencing the same thing. Finding the little girl only a few metres away from himself he started to drag his body to her location in order to soothe her in any way he could. Yuka seen Ichigo's intentions and laughed at him insanely again. He walked right up to Yachiru. Putting one of his zanpaktou into the opposite hand he lifted up the small girl from the ground by her head.

"You mean to reach this girl?" Yuka laughed at Ichigo

"Well too bad!" he shouted in Ichigo's direction before he flung Yachiru's body in the opposite direction from Ichigo and even further away.

* * *

Tatsuki went to move but was yet again stopped by the same man.

"What the hell! Are you just going to leave your ally out there like that?" Tatsuki fumed to the gentle man that held her shoulder, he simply lowered his head to her own level and talked to her politely

"I said do not interupt his fight because he will not thank you for it later" Ukitake re-iterated

"What do you mean Ichigo has already fought him who really still wants to fight h-" Tatsuki was suddenly cut off by a murderous spiritual pressure accompanied by a furious voice

"YACHIRU! WHERE IS YACHIRU!" There stood Zaraki Kenpachi the yellow spiritual pressure eminating from him almost as if afraid to even touch him. He looked around and finally seen Ichigo on the ground screaming in pain and reaching outwards. Once Zaraki noticed what he was reaching for, if anyone could see his eyes they would be gone now. His spiritual pressure exploded and disintegrated all around him. This is the side of Zaraki Kenpachi that no-one had ever seen before. The paternal one. And judging from his evident fury of his adoptive daughter being hurt this was not going to be pretty. This was the side no-one had ever seen of Zaraki, they had seen him fight for enjoyment what would rage do to him?. This was the side that all of the captains had feared would be revealed one day. The side of pure rage hatred and fury.

* * *

_Now I know I did kind of turn this into a chapter about Zaraki Kenpachi and him going insane but come on I could hardly resist. This was my take on what would happen if Yachiru was ever to be hurt, however for all you IchiTatsuki lovers don't worry I will bring them closer together in later chapters _

_Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter and I should hopefully have it updated soon enough, if you have any preference as to how the fight between Yuka and Zaraki should go let me know and I shall think about it =], as always R&R please, your author - Varrukh _


	6. Chapter 6 Insanity

All people present could not move any longer. The murderous spiritual pressure that they were all feeling from the furious captain did not allow any of them free movement. Yuka stopped his laughing immediately. He knew this was not good. Aizen told him that Zaraki viewed Yachiru almost as his own daughter. Yuka believed that he had managed to get rid of Zaraki in that last hit. Guess he was just a bit ignorant of the part where Aizen said Zaraki was hard to kill.

"Hey, you why are you still alive?" Yuka asked Zaraki a form of formality returning to his voice, he watched as Zaraki slowly walked over to Ichigo and grabbed the back of his clothes hauling him up to Zaraki's size.

Ichigo looked into those eyes, they were no longer visible he had tiny black dots on his white expanses of eyes. Ichigo was unable to move due to the effect eating away at his body. Ichigo knew that his hollow form was supposed to have instant regeneration, since Shinji had told him. Yet the healing effect on his body was only just keeping up with the slow corrosion of his body. As Zaraki held Ichigo in that position he felt liquid run down his arms and drip off his fingers. He knew by instinct that was his own body tissue dripping off him. Zaraki started directly into Ichigo's eyes before he brought back his right fist and jammed it into Ichigo's unprotected face letting go of the fabric he was holding also allowing Ichigo to go flying. Ichigo slammed into a wall and fell to the ground. Out of breath he trie to look up but felt pain stab through his chest as he tried to move. Ichigo just collapsed into a heap and sat against the wall unable to get up again. Looking slightly to his left he noticed a small bundle next to him, with the pink hair in view he knew exactly who it was. Struggling to make his way over to Yachiru he dared to glance back at Zaraki. Zaraki had not moved from that position and only stood in the same position his anger boring into Yuka. Ichigo managed to reach Yachiru and with what strength he could muster he grabbed her shoulder and lifted her off the ground. Crossing his legs to his best ability he placed Yachiru on his lap and concentrated deeply. He needed answers, he needed to be able to save Yachiru, he knew if he didn't if Yuka was defeated nothing would stop Zaraki. Focussing deeply he asked questions to himself hoping to find his answers hiding at the back of his mind. _how do I save her? What can I do to help her?_. these were the questions he asked himself fearing for the life of the small girl and the rest of Soul Society for that matter.

* * *

Zaraki stood straight his body standing tall revealing himself to be much taller than anyone really knew he was almost as tall as Kommamura. He was still gripping the remnants of his zanpaktou in his right hand. But his grip on it was that tight that a screeching could be heard coming from the zanpaktou obviously in pain. None of the captains knew what to expect, none of them had been particularly close to him but none were stupid enough to doubt the obvious importance this girl held to him. The spiritual pressure started to rise even further around him becoming unbelievably powerful. Tatsuki was brought to her knees and found it impossible to breath now she was unable to even look up from the ground. Suddenly she felt to oppressive power lifting a bit and looked upwards again to see the captain behind her and an other one with a pink kind of coat standing side by side in front of her.

"You have got no chance of surviving this kind of power alone" Ukitake grimaced to her

"Yeah, lovely lady can we ask that you do not leave our protection?" Kyoraku asked her politely

"S-S Sure" Tatsuki managed to whisper. Both captains before her smiled but became more serious as they turned back to the imminent battle

"This is not going to be good is is Ukitake-san?" Kyoraku asked his long-time friend

"No, Zaraki has never fought like this before, he enjoys battle and laughs about it each chance he gets at one, no, this one is full of bloodlust, he wants that mans head" Ukitake answered his friend

"That's just a bit excessive is it not?" Kyoraku asked his friend still serious

"No, I fully believe that to be the case, Yachiru-chan has been hurt and I think Zaraki does want blood" Ukitake answered not moving his sight away from the two men in front of them.

* * *

"Yo! You going to do anything today shinigami?" Yuka goaded on his opponent. When he got no response he decided to push Zaraki. "You just gonna let that girl over there just die like that!" Yuka started to laugh again, while pointing towards the place where Yachiru sat limp on Ichigo's lap.

"You probably never did care about that girl anyway! She was as I said just a hinderance! Hahahahahaha!" Yuka laughed as he started to walk towards Zaraki confident now Zaraki was now frozen with rage. Bad move. Zaraki disappeared and a second later was behind Yuka and delivered a smack to the back of Yuka's head with what remained of his zanpaktou. Yuka fell forwards but stopped himself and looked back up again. This man is not impressed. Zaraki just stood behind Yuka towering over him. Yuka done a quick turn and with his left zanpaktou tried to slash across Zaraki's mid-section. As soon as the blade met with Zaraki's skin it was blasted back and Yuka was again put off balance. Twisting around so that he was again facing Zaraki he took in the huge size of the man before him. Yuka took a small stab towards Zaraki's leg and watched as it was deflected by a sort of invisible armour. Zaraki looked over to Ichigo's direction and seen the position Ichigo had Yachiru in. he had her on his lap with his arms over her shoulders his hands grabbing his own legs supporting her upright. only then did he see what had been done to the poor little girl. He saw the black wound that was like the one on Ichigo that was centred around her stomach and chest. Zaraki lost it. His spiritual pressure exploded phenomenally. He charged at Yuka roaring like Ichigo was earlier the only difference being that Zaraki had lost his senses. Only the urge to kill remained and with the looks of things that was going to be accomplished soon anyway. The murderous spiritual pressure spiking from Zaraki was becoming a weapon in its own destroying buildings surrounding Zaraki leaving him in a crater of his own making. He charged at Yuka with reckless abandon swinging the remnants of his zanpaktou at the man before him in many directions trying to hit Yuka however he could. Yuka repeatedly was hit with the broken weapon and was starting to get annoyed, these angry hits were getting him and he was being forced back. This he would not allow. He jumped up into the air and crossed his zanpaktou over each other, then grinding them along each other to the tips quickly, he shouted "Wave of decay!" as a large wave of the material from his zanpaktou shot out towards Zaraki. Zaraki did not even move from the attack. He allowed it to hit him. As the liquid burned into his skin he done nothing just had his head facing downwards. Growling he started to build up even more spiritual pressure.

All the captains who were now protecting the members of Ichigo's friends were now brought to their knees leaving the group more defenceless but only just able to still witness the fight that was taking place. Ichigo was still sitting with Yachiru on his lap and it could be seen on his face that he was searching desperately for something. Tatsuki could not look up again she just felt weighed down and unable to do anything now.

"Ukitake-san are you ok?" Kyoraku asked his weaker friend

"No, this spiritual pressure is too much even for us" Ukitake answered his friend who was also straining under the onslaught of the spiritual pressure. With a sound like a flash there was a venerable figure before them. The insignia of the first division emblazoned onto his haori and flowing white hair, beard and moustache. The captain commander had arrived on the scene. He instantly raised his own spiritual pressure significantly in order to negate the effects it had on all of those behind him acting as a shield for them. The captain commander however watched the sight in front of him with much interest and wonderment. He was the man who had created the Soul Society and the oldest shinigami in existence. Yet what was happening before him was completely against all he had ever known. Was he going to unlock something through sheer anger alone?

* * *

Zaraki's spiritual pressure grew to a stage where it was simply unable to even float around him it was now concentrated around his body. It was in the shape of a jagged outline of himself and its colour had turned a very deep dark colour of yellow. He held out his zanpaktou in front of him and all able to watch witnessed as his zanpaktou simply turned slowly to dust in his hand and started to float around him. He then said a word that he should never have been able to say at all not concerning his own circumstances.

"BAN-KAI!" Zaraki roared in his bestial tone.

Everyone watched as the dust began to settle, what they were met with dumbfounded them. Zaraki had his zanpaktou back the way it had always been. All knew it was in constant shikai but, most of them expected it to change shape or form. But it did not. That is not to say there were no changes at all far from it. Zaraki's personal appearance had changed drastically. All of his attire had been turned white his shinigami uniform was pure white now. His captains haori was also pure white yet the insignia of his division had turned to a blood red colour and what looked like blood speckled all over his haori seeped out further onto it. Zaraki's hands were no longer resembling of regular hands. He had the shape of hands but they ended in menacing claws that's seemed to crackle with energy. His entire chest was covered off in bandages as usual but these ones were black in colour and looked very ragged and worn. Zaraki's face was by far the frightening sight his eyes were now black fires in his eye sockets that seemed to just resonate with evil. His grin had returned now he bore spiked teeth. His hair had lost its spike to it and lay on his shoulders as it used to a long time ago. The demon of Zaraki Kenpachi was released.

Yuka took a moment to register the change that had just happened. This man was supposed to not know anything of bankai, in fact, he was not even supposed to be able to communicate with his zanpaktou. Zaraki charged at him with even more speed than before. It was like a bullet shot sounding through the air and Zaraki had stabbed clean into Yuka straight into his stomach. Yuka took a moment to register it but looking up he saw the face of his enemy. The anger was gone, he was not angry no more, no, he was insane now, losing that girl has tipped him over the edge. Zaraki's grin grew even wider showing his large array of spiked teeth to all those who could see "What, is that it?" Zaraki roared at Yuka fury still evident in his voice. "GIVE ME A WORTHY FIGHT YUKA!" Zaraki roared at the man still impaled on his own blade. "YOU WENT TO SUCH EXTREMES AND GOT ME HERE NOW BATTLE ME!" Zaraki finished swinging his zanpaktou and causing Yuka to fly off in the direction Zaraki swung, smacking into a doorway to a building and then the back wall. Zaraki just roared and vanished to the sound of a gunshot. Reappearing in front of Yuka and slashed him across the chest multiple times releasing torrents of blood from Yuka.

Yuka fell to the floor completely exhausted, this was not good Zaraki was taking this far too seriously. He was much too fast for Yuka also. Zaraki did not stop however he was only too happy to destroy the being in front of him. His ideals about never finishing off a weakling had been cast away into the wind and forgotten about too happily. He hacked and slashed at Yuka leaving horrible wounds on the man despite his best attempts to defend himself. Yuka was barely even able to hold himself standing by now. Zaraki had cut every inch of his body at least once and he was slowly losing consciousness. Feeling unstable on his feet he began to fall but felt himself being stopped. Looking to find who his saviour was he was horrified to see Zaraki holding his hand out to stop Yuka's fall with a large grin on his face "We aint done yet!" Zaraki yelled at Yuka grabbing the scruff of his clothes and launching him into the air. Blasting from the ground with the sound of a gunshot he grabbed Yuka by his left shoulder and with his own right fist ploughed it straight through Yuka's right breast careful not to destroy anything important. Yuka felt the sudden burst of pain and screamed in agony. His body was at the limit now the amount of injuries he had sustained up until now had been unbelievably painful but he was able to push on through due to sheer determination. Now his body had reached it's peak and was unable to sustain any more of it.

* * *

Yammamoto watched on as a worried look crossed his face, Zaraki was now at a stage where he had lost his mind and he had attained bankai purely by forcing his zanpaktou into submission through fear and brute rage. Now he was lost he was playing with the poor man he was fighting now. Yuka was thrown to the ground again with such force that the very ground shook. Zaraki followed quickly after landing in the crater with Yuka. Grabbing Yuka's face he lifted him out again and started to smash the back of Yuka's head against the ground repeatedly. Yammamoto could feel the anger rising with every hit he could tell that this was not going to be enough to satisfy his thirst for revenge. Zaraki finished bashing Yuka's head and let him drop to the ground. The battered and broken form of Yuka was a form that all who had just witnessed the fight were afraid of. As Zaraki turned on them all they all raised their respective weapons. Zaraki was ready to take on anyone and was going to go out in a bloodbath. That way he would be complete again.

* * *

Ishida checked on Orihime and Tatsuki they both appeared to be fine to him. Orihime had sustained no injuries as far as he could tell but he could feel the simmering worry and anger that was Tatsuki. He could tell she hated being unable to help Ichigo in the state he was in right now. Yet Ishida also knew that none of them except maybe with the exception of the captain commander could ever get near him now. Zaraki had met the specifications Ichigo explained to them all after their expedition to The Soul Society. Ichigo had said that he was a man who would not go down no matter how many times you cut him and that he loved battle. Ishida had to admit he did realise that but he could not help but wonder if he loved battle why did he brutally destroy that man in the crater? Was it to do with that pink haired girl, he appeared to become almost fully in rage once he saw her in that injured state. Ishida could feel weird things happening from where Yachiru and Ichigo were located, he felt a kind of swapping of spiritual pressure but could not understand how or why.

Rukia had long ago ended her fight with Hitsugaya ever since Ichigo had tried to save Yachiru from that Yuka character. She became instantly distraught when she saw Ichigo being beaten and in the level of pain he was in but she was stopped by Byakuya before she could reach him. "Nii-Sama! Ichigo's hurt I cant just leave him like that!" Rukia cried fighting back tears

"Rukia, you cannot go near Kurosaki, not now" Byakuya answered her simply

"WHY!" Rukia challenged her brother before he simply looked up and indicated for her to do the same, noticing the speeding form of black racing towards them she knew exactly what was going to happen. Now however after she had watched such brutality she wondered how a man could be capable of doing such things to another man.

"What on earth is that Kurosaki boy doing?" Byakuya asked annoyed

"Nii-sama?" Rukia asked cautiously

"He is transferring his own spiritual pressure into her being careful not to transfer any of the hollow spiritual pressure to slip through, at the same time, he is draining her of some kind of spiritual pressure" Byakuya finished finally understanding what Ichigo was trying to do. Renji had since joined Rukia's side and was standing ready beside her, his bankai re-activated once he saw what Zaraki's intentions were. Sado had appeared beside Rukia on her other side now as well ready to try and defend themselves from a demon of a man.

Zaraki charged at all of his enemies with a hysterical laugh escaping from his mouth. He was indeed lost to his basic instincts now. His first targets were a downed Soi Fon and Kommamura who had collapsed from his immense spiritual pressure still being outside the protective barrier of the captain commander. he slashed at both of their backs rendering them immobile as he then went on to charge at the rest of the captains who were assembled now ready to face the monster that was once Zaraki Kenpachi.

* * *

**_Ichigo's inner world_**

"Yo!, old man Zangetsu, Shiro?" Ichigo shouted out to the vast skyscraper landscape. Receiving no reply he tried again "Hey! I need some help!" Ichigo yelled looking around for any signs of life. Still nothing.

"What is it?" came a large booming noise from no origin Ichigo could pinpoint

"Eh eh I need help, me and a little girl in the real world are afflicted with some sort of flesh eating fungus" Ichigo tried to explain realising how stupid it sounded

"And what do you want me to do about it?" came the voice again sounding closer

"Help would be nice" Ichigo answered quickly to the booming voice

"Why do you need my help do you not have instant regenerations in your current form?" the voice questioned Ichigo

"Its only just keeping up with the speed of the corroding material, but Yachiru stands no chance against it" Ichigo added talking faster

"Who is this Yachiru, is this the spiritual pressure that is as close to your own?" the voice querried Ichigo

"Yes that is her she is sitting on my lap in the real world, she is in a weak condition" Ichigo answered desperate for help

"The way it appears is simple really, there are two spiritual pressures in that girl" the voice stopped only resuming when Ichigo seemed to be confused "There is her own and the residual spiritual pressure from a zanpaktou, in her body" the voice finished

"How can I get it out of her?" Ichigo asked the voice quickly still desperate to get back to Yachiru feeling her power fading quicker

"You will need to find a way to get the residual pressure from her body, there are two methods to do this with only one really being appropriate for the current situation" The voice continued on " You must do a trade of spiritual pressure with her taking the zanpaktou spiritual pressure from her placing it in your own pool while replacing it with your own cleaner spiritual pressure" The voice finished

"But wont that transfer some of the hollow spiritual pressure into her also?" Ichigo asked worriedly

"I shall not allow that to happen, as I shall not allow you to fall during this endeavour, now go Ichigo save the girl and stop the insanity that has taken over that man out there" the voice boomed before Ichigo disappeared.

"Yes, Ichigo I shall not allow you to be killed just yet, after all we have not fully met again yet" the voice called calmly to itself revealing Zangetsu standing atop a pole on the side of the skyscraper.

* * *

_**Soul Society **_

Ichigo got straight to work once he regained consciousness extracting the poisonous spiritual pressure from Yachiru and replacing it with his own. He could feel himself getting weaker. Even though he knew he had far more spiritual pressure than anyone alive he was starting to feel drained. The eating effect that his body was up until this point able to combat was slowly starting to get the upper hand as he filled his body with more of the spiritual pressure that had spread into Yachiru's body. He could feel a steady breathing starting to take place in Yachiru's chest and started to feel hopeful. It was working. Ichigo started to slump against the wall behind him the last remnants of his strength starting to desert him now. Yachiru started to move around in his embrace now, realising the white arms that surrounded her she turned to see the poorly face of her rescuer. Ichigo could see the pink cheeks had returned to her face and that she seemed to be very alive and alert.

"How do you feel Yachiru?" Ichigo asked the little girl softly

"I feel fine ichi!" Yachiru answered happily

"Good, good" Ichigo answered again softly

"Thank you ichi-ni" Yachiru smiled to Ichigo

"No problem" Ichigo whispered to her softly before his head flopped to the side as the eating effect started to ravage his body speeding up since there was now no power left to stop it's advance.

"ICHI-NII!" Yachiru cried out as she saw Ichigo's head fall and lie limp and his arms fell to his side motionless.

Tatsuki watched as Ichigo made his valiant act to save the little girl. Everyone saw what had happened even the enraged Zaraki stopped to watch. They watched as there was a physical transfer of spiritual pressure from the two beings. They could all see the dark green with a hint of yellow spiritual pressure being sapped out of Yachiru and placed into Ichigo, and the blue spiritual pressure that was Ichigo's going into Yachiru to try and save her. Tatsuki could not understand what was going on Ichigo was saving the little girl by giving her his better spiritual pressure in exchange for her negative? Zaraki slowly started to return to normal in front of everyone and stood in place like the rest of the people present watching the phenomena taking place. Yuka in his crater smiled to himself as he looked to what Ichigo was doing "Good this ought to speed things up a bit" he said before closing his eyes and embracing the darkness. As the little girl began to stir Tatsuki could see the relief wave over Ichigo's face, Tatsuki started to walk over to Ichigo in order to give him one of the largest hugs of his life and possibly more. Tatsuki listened as she got closer to the whisperings of Ichigo which she could not hear but guessed from the replied Yachiru gave him. Tatsuki found it particularly peculiar when the little girl said "Ichi-Nii" but just smiled to herself. Yet the next thing she knew she heard Yachiru crying Ichigo's name and looked up to find him motionless on the floor with Yachiru on his lap trying to wake him up.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki screamed running towards her orange haired love. Dropping to his side only then did she realise the extent of the action he had taken. He had taken all of the decay from Yachiru and put it in himself replacing the missing spiritual pressure gap caused by taking that decay he gave her his last source of fighting it off himself. Tatsuki sat on her knees looking at the poorly man before her. His orange hair was starting to lose its pigmentation too slowly dulling down in colour.

"Orihime! Save him!" Tatsuki pleaded to her best friend waiting for the auburn haired girl to run out of the crowd. Yet she did not.

"ORIHIME!" Tatsuki screamed

"There is no point young lady" came an older man's voice, Tatsuki turned to see the captain commander looking at her with a sad expression on his face

"The spiritual pressure he is now full of is not his own and therefore it will be impossible to heal him in any way" Yammamoto explained

"Why? Why did he have to die?" Tatsuki asked tears pouring down her face

"He did not die in vain my dear, look, he saved this young girl here from an untimely death herself" Yammamoto said indicating Yachiru who also had tears in her eyes. Ichigo's body started to pulse with spiritual pressure again. Slight at first but it was there. Ichigo could feel consciousness again and heard a booming voice through his head speaking softly to him _You shall not die, Ichigo not before we get the chance to be re-introduced, when you are ready I shall be waiting for you until then take this, my power to save your soul. _

* * *

_A thank you to Zecross for commenting positively about most of these chapters I hope you enjoy this one and it meets your expectations =]_

_Well there we go I've wrote three chapters over three days and I must admit I am happy with how they have all turned out, of course it will have to be you guys who tell me what I'm doing that's good and what's bad and in the same case please R&R I am unsure if I have went completely off course with this story just now, but with this chapter done, marking the end of the 'Rescue from Soul Society' arc I am going to delve more into the relationship with Tatsuki and Ichigo, so overall if you could drop a line about how I'm doing that would be just grand thank you all - Varrukh _

_I do not expect to have the next chapter up until some time on Saturday, I am with the GMT time zone so it may be on just in time for those of you waiting for it =]_


	7. Chapter 7 Changes

Tatsuki's tears had not stopped for days. After the events of the previous week all previous conflicts had been resolved. Not many of the combatants held their grudges anymore. Tatsuki on the other hand had no time for anyone, and they all knew it. Even Orihime her closest friend, when she tried to approach Tatsuki she received a venomous growl from her best friend. Tatsuki only wanted to be left alone now the loss of the most important man in her life was consuming her, she was falling into a dark place she never wanted to visit but no longer cared anymore. Life was not worth living without Ichigo by her side. What would she do without his attitude there to brighten her mood when she was down? Where was his chivalrous ways when they would play fight and she would always win because he did not want to hurt her too badly? Where was his overconfident nature refusing to be beaten in any circumstance?

After the battle that had left Ichigo dead Tatsuki had been taken to the fourth divisions barracks in order to heal from her injuries that she had sustained from her fight with Soi Fon. Tatsuki spent the most of her time just lying in her bed just staring upwards at the roof of the room she was in. the pale whiteness coming from the roof seemed to have a calming effect on Tatsuki. As she looked at its surface she felt her breathing easing, she never knew it was at any other pace in the first place. Five people walked into her room slowly, cautiously trying not to give her any reason to get angry. Tatsuki knew they were there anyway but did not care anymore. She looked away from her view of the roof to see the sad faces of Orihime, Uryuu, Sado, Rukia and even that red-haired Renji guy. All looked at her with worry on their faces, even in the low light. All of the people who had walked in grabbed a chair and sat around Tatsuki's bed.

"How are you feeling Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime asked cautiously

"How do you think I feel?" Tatsuki asked angrily

"Tatsuki-san please, we do not want to bother you, we only want to help you" Ishida tried to say calmly to the angering woman

"You are bothering me! Go now!" Tatsuki screamed at all present. Everyone in the room had become accustomed to the new angrier Tatsuki and were not at all surprised by the outburst. Nor were they surprised when they saw the tears starting to trickle from her eyes.

"Tatsuki, I know how you feel right now, trust me I do" Rukia tried to comfort the girl in front of her

"How can you know the pain I'm going through?" Tatsuki asked choking on tears

"Renji and I lost many of our friends when we were younger" Rukia answered back Renji nodding alongside her

"We once had many friends, but since they did not have any spiritual pressure like us they perished" Rukia added looking down. Renji could see by the look on Rukia's face she would be unable to finish what she had started

"What Rukia is trying to say is that we both lost many of our closest friends a long time ago, we have managed to get over it but I wont deny it took us both a long time to finally do it" Renji finished for Rukia. Rukia looked up when he had finished to see him looking down to her with sad eyes, she knew he was hurting now also, he would never admit it but as much as they had argued and bickered in the past Renji had come to view Ichigo as one of his friends.

"We have all been linked to Ichigo in some way or form throughout his life, many of us needed him just when he was capable of saving us others only needed him to be there, overall though I must say Ichigo was an excellent man, and I am glad to say I was proud to have known you Ichigo kurosaki" the voice had come so unexpectedly that everyone turned to the one who had said it. Looking at Sado as if he had just said words of hate in stead of praise, but it appeared he was not finished with his statement for he slicked back his hair and showed everyone for the first time ever both of his eyes.

"Ichigo would not be happy that all of his friends are dwelling on his death, in fact I believe it would dis-hearten him, he would prefer to see us all happy would he not?" Sado asked everyone his words clearly having an impact on them just like his character. He had never talked this much before but what he did say seemed to have a very strong effect on all those present. Tatsuki had absorbed every word that he had said like a sponge. Ichigo would be unhappy if he seen them all grieving over his death? But how could she ever be happy again knowing she would never see him again?

"How can you expect us to live on happily without Ichigo? especially me!" Tatsuki asked Sado angrily

"Ichigo once asked me a few years ago, once he knew things between you were back the way they were that I do something for him" Sado broke off to see whether or not Tatsuki would listen to him. With her body picking up from the bed he guessed this must mean that she was interested in what he had to say. Leaning forward in his chair he placed his forearms onto his lap and looked at Tatsuki, his eyes showing his next few words were nothing but the honest truth.

"Ichigo asked me that if for any reason at all both of you could no longer communicate, whether it be from a fallout, or to the circumstance we are in now, he asked me to keep you happy, to keep you smiling, that way in his soul he knew that you would still be happy even if he could not do it for you himself" Sado finished not moving his eyes an inch from Tatsuki's.

* * *

Sado's words had a very powerful effect on Tatsuki that she had not expected. Sitting here now with only him left with her she felt happy that Ichigo had such a loyal friend. She knew of the promise that they had made to each other in order to protect each other since Sado would not defend himself.

"Sado?" Tatsuki asked quietly

"Hmm?" came the reply from the tanned giant

"Did Ichigo ever have any feelings at all for me?" Tatsuki asked him looking into his eyes, knowing that he would not be able to lie to her, it was simply not in his character to lie to anyone.

"Well to be honest, I think the situation pretty much does explain itself" Sado answered her slowly, seeing her eyes change and confusion taking over he got up from his seat and walked over to the window to Tatsuki's room, the light of the moon shining off him like he were an ethereal being.

"Yes Tatsuki, I do believe he had feelings for you, strong feelings" he said still looking out of the window to some far off location

"How can you tell?" Tatsuki asked him curious

"Ichigo changed after that night you both re-kindled your friendship, he started to smile again, maybe only to his friends and family but he smiled again" Sado began explaining putting his hands into the pockets of the trousers he was wearing.

"He, as I'm sure you know had never smiled ever since the death of his mother, which he always blamed himself for, he told me all about it one time after we became good friends before all the incidents leading up to where we are now" Sado continued his eyes wandering around the night landscape of Soul Society.

"Yet after you became good friends again he smiled much more, which I took as you being back in his life reminded him of his younger days before his mother had died, whatever the reason, Ichigo was starting to become happier the more time he spent with you" Sado continued

"Eventually I gathered that he felt an abnormal closeness to you when he found out that a guy was going to confess his feelings to you, Ichigo found this guy and advised him not to go through with it in any way shape or form" Sado added a small chuckle escaping his lips, Tatsuki felt overwhelmed with this influx of new information. Ichigo felt an abnormal closeness? Did this mean that he did indeed like her the same way she had liked him?

"After he done that I asked him what the reason was, to which he answered me that he wanted to be the first to confess to you" Sado finished now looking at a shocked Tatsuki

"Sado, what are you saying?" she asked him slowly

"Isn't it obvious? He loved you Tatsuki" Sado answered her with a smile

"He did?" Tatsuki asked slowly a sad smile appearing on her face

"Yes, he did, after admitting that to me he made that request of me I told you earlier, as such I shall do all in my power to keep you happy , my friend" Sado answered going down onto one knee kneeling before Tatsuki at her bedside his head aimed at the floor.

After learning that information from Sado, Tatsuki was indeed much more happy. Ichigo had loved her back at least. She might find it hard to live on without him , but living with the knowledge that he had loved her back at least gave her happiness. Eventually all of those who had broken into Soul Society had to go home, even though they had been forgiven their actions given the circumstances they still had to go home at some point.

* * *

Tatsuki did however want to say a final farewell to the man she had fallen in love with and would never see again. After the battle with Yuka was over and Yachiru had been saved by Ichigo, his body was taken to the twelfth division barracks and put into stasis so that his body would not fade away entirely but Tatsuki felt there were other reasons for this. After speaking with the captains who tried to protect her during the fight between Yuka and Zaraki, she found out that Zaraki could not bear to see the man who had saved his adoptive daughter to be ravaged to nothing so demanded that the twelfth division do something to stop the effects.

She also knew that the mad scientist captain was by no means allowed to go near Ichigo and those were commands from the captain commander himself. Tatsuki walked alongside the two captains who were guiding her on the way to the barracks she was looking for. All the while they were both talking amongst themselves all the way up until they reached the room that Ichigo was placed in. Walking into the dark room, Ichigo lay in what looked like a crystal tube with a ray of light illuminating the body of Ichigo in his eternal slumber. Walking in Tatsuki noticed a large man kneeling before this shrine of Ichigo, seeing the tattered captains haori and the eleventh division insignia she knew this was Zaraki. By his side and also kneeling before Ichigo was the little girl he had saved. She was not jumping around excitably as was expected from the little lieutenant, she was kneeling beside her father figure appreciating Ichigo and all he done for them. Tatsuki walked in and cleared her throat audibly causing both people to turn to her. Yachiru's small face was streaked with tears and her eyes were still closed a little since she was still crying. Zaraki just looked at her, but there was no malice in his eyes or even hatred, in fact no negative emotion could be felt from him. Tatsuki could only feel a sense of respect from those eyes of his.

"You here to say goodbye?" Zaraki asked Tatsuki standing up again, his voice seemed different too, it was very controlled

"y…y..yes I'm going back home to the human world and wanted to see his face one last time" Tatsuki answered uneasily

"Then we will leave you alone" Zaraki explained stooping down and taking Yachiru into his right arm cradled her to his chest and walked out of the room. Yachiru did not even object to being lifted up in such a manner simply too destroyed and felt guilty at being the cause of her Ichi-Nii's death. As Zaraki came up to Tatsuki he stopped beside her

"About Ichigo, you have my sympathies for your loss, I owe Ichigo a debt now I cannot repay, as such I shall thank you, any time you require assistance let me know and I shall respond" Zaraki talked to Tatsuki showing her the utmost respect he ever showed to any person. This took Ukitake and Kyoraku by surprise.

"Sure" Tatsuki responded to the venerable captain with a smile. Taking this as his cue Zaraki left the building with Yachiru still in his arm.

"I don't think anyone has been treated that way by Zaraki" Ukitake said voicing his astonishment

"No-one has given him personal cause, Ichigo saved Yachiru-chan, since he is not here to receive the praise Zaraki voiced it to the most important person to Ichigo" Kyoraku explained "He is also paying his debt to Ichigo, Ichigo saved the most important thing to Zaraki so he is repaying the favour watching over Tatsuki" Kyoraku finished explaining.

No later than Zaraki and Yachiru had left the room where Ichigo lay than a hollow alert had been sounded. All three people in the room heard the murderous laughter that was Zaraki's and the cheering that came from Yachiru as her 'Ken-Chan' raced in to fight the hollows.

"I guess some things never change, maybe it is just in this woman's presence he will act as formal" Ukitake mused to himself quietly not wanting to disturb Tatsuki as she had walked up to the place where her love lay motionless.

* * *

Tatsuki leaned against the clear crystal that was what held her late love. His face seemed so peaceful. Despite the horrible condition he had been in when the last of his life gave out, he looked much more peaceful now. All of his body had been cleaned so that none of the hideous effect was left on his body. Tatsuki again admired his body, even in death it was a sight to behold. Lying on his back the toned areas of his body like his abs and pecks jutted out even more profoundly. Tatsuki sniffled as tears slowly started to form in her eyes.

"Damn you Ichigo" She forced through tears

"I said I loved you and begged that you did not die, but here you are lost to me forever" Tatsuki continued her heartfelt confession even if he could not reply

"Ever since we started to talk again, I was so happy I thought I was dreaming" Tatsuki struggled through sobs

"I even came to love you because of the way that you treated me, you treaded me as an equal and not as a pathetic human"

"You told me everything once you came back, and from that knowledge I knew small amounts of your past and what hardships you had to endure" Tatsuki could feel her legs starting to give out on her, but she stood her ground.

"Then when you fought with Yuka it was because you thought you had lost me and Orihime wasn't it?" Tatsuki asked not expecting a reply

"You came into possession of that power and were instantly seen as an enemy of Soul Society, now look at you, you got the respect of one of the most feared captain in the Gotie thirteen" Tatsuki said to him pride in her last few words

"You selflessly gave your life to save that girl, but right now I want to be selfish again, I want you here with me, I want to be hugged by you, I want you to comfort me, to kiss me, Ichigo I want you back" Tatsuki lost the strength in her legs and fell to her knees the sobbing strong enough to move her entire body.

"Please don't leave me" Tatsuki pleaded desperately looking to the peaceful face of Ichigo. The face that would never wake up.

* * *

_**The Real World**_

Coming home from the vibrant beautiful world of Soul Society had been necessary. That did not mean Tatsuki had to enjoy the fact. Once they had returned home all went to their respective houses. Ishida decided to make sure Orihime got home safely and Sado wanted to make sure that Tatsuki did. Once they reached Tatsuki's house Sado grabbed Tatsuki's shoulders and turned her to face him, Tatsuki was met with two stunning brown eyes that Sado had began to reveal to everyone.

"Now, Tatsuki I want to clear this up right now" Sado began not once leaving his gaze from her

"I do not want to sound too arrogant, but I shall not partake in any romantic acts with you" Sado said to her his eyes not moving, displaying his integrity. Tatsuki was surprised with this statement. The few days that Sado had been watching out for her she had grown attached to the man yes, but did not think that it would have developed that far. Although now she thought about it, he was going to be with her the rest of their lives looking after her. Over that time things may develop. Sado was a smart man, he was stopping possibilities before they could even manifest.

"Do not take it as I do not believe you to be beautiful or that, simple point of the matter is you were the item of affection for my best friend and I believe it to a disrespect to his name to enjoy your company" Sado said smiling down to Tatsuki. Tatsuki smiled back up to the giant of a man. He was almost just like Ichigo, just not quite.

"As such" Sado began again "Can you please inform me of any men that you take any interest in?" Sado asked Tatsuki formally

"Why so you can chase them away from the one Ichigo loved?" Tatsuki asked jokingly

"No, I want to gauge how trustworthy they are, and make sure you will not be ill-treated by them" Sado answered back honestly.

"In that case sure Sado" Tatsuki smiled back again at the large man. Before going in she done something most unlike her old self, she jumped up in order to catch Sado's neck and hugged him tightly. _I guess you managed to bring out the woman in me Ichigo_ Tatsuki thought to herself happily remembering his name.

* * *

The next few weeks back at school were nothing too spectacular. Although many of the people in the school did notice changes to Tatsuki and Sado too. Many of them were deeply saddened when they heard of Ichigo's death and many people attended the funeral held in the time during those few weeks. When they noticed that Tatsuki was growing her hair longer and was acting much more feminine, many of the guys saw it as their chance to see if they could be the first to get a date with the former warrior lady. Tatsuki may act more womanly now, that did not mean she would treat guys any differently than she had before. Then there was also one other thing that stood in their way if they wanted to get with Tatsuki. That was the large tank by the name of Sado. Anytime that Tatsuki had initially accepted the invitation of a guy whether it be they had impressed her or had managed to match her in fighting abilities, much more the former in most cases. She would always go to Sado with them and ask whether he believed them to be safe. Now even though this does make her seem like a bit of a player, that was not the case so many guys just saw the opportunity to try some forbidden fruit.

* * *

One such case was playing out at least three weeks after they had resumed school. It was a widely known fact that Ishida and Inoue were an item now. So many guys were out of luck with their affections towards that specific gorgeous woman. Yet now there was Tatsuki who had up until then been guarded by Ichigo very ferociously at times, now happily listening to guys who confessed to her and asked her on dates. One guy who had wanted to ask for some time was a guy by the name of Gyomryu Hitsuma. He watched Tatsuki leave the classroom on her way home and decided that this was his time to try and ask her on a date, and if she would not go willingly then, lets just say he would find more _persuasive _tactics. Chasing her down he called out to her "Tatsuki, hey Tatsuki!"

"Hmm?" she asked as she turned on her heel to see the panting boy stopping just behind her

"Hey, would, um, you like to go on a date with me?" he asked cautiously

"I don't know I really just want to go home and relax today" Tatsuki answered him honestly

"Now come on that's hardly far" he answered her

"Well fair or not I'm still going home" Tatsuki answered him back scowling a bit

"Please go on a date with me" Gyomryu asked her grabbing her wrist and stopping her from turning away from him

"Let go of me, now" Tatsuki demanded of the man now grabbing her wrist tightly

"Not until I get what I want" Gyomryu threatened pulling Tatsuki closer to him, with his other hand he grabbed the back of Tatsuki's head and forced it towards his own, capturing her lips in his own. Tatsuki was surprised any guy would have the audacity to even attempt that with her. Trying to get free to kill the man who had just stole her first ever kiss, she realised he was actually pretty strong for the size he was. She need not have worried however because after a few more seconds she saw Sado turning the corner. Once he saw what was happening he attempted to leave but Tatsuki stopped him waving her arms around. Trying to show him she was having no choice in this matter. Sado's eyes very quickly thinned and he pelted his way to Tatsuki's position. Tatsuki noticed the way Sado changed and to be honest it was spectacular. His calm demeanour was instantly cast aside and his protective side was revealed. Sado bashed into the man with his shoulder full force, sending the other man into the closest wall. Sado looked to Tatsuki to make sure she was alright

"Tatsuki are you ok?" Sado asked the weeping girl before him, getting angrier since she was crying

"NO, that bastard stole my first kiss!" Tatsuki screamed pointing to the man

"I wanted it to be with Ichigo, or at least someone close to his likeness!" Tatsuki screamed revealing her more feminine side. Sado knew instantly what atrocity had been caused her, and he was not impressed.

"You stole the first kiss this girl ever had from her, before she was ready to give it away" Sado talked to the man as if he were trash

"People like you don't deserve to have someone to hold, people like you disgust me, because of people like you I have grown tired of letting Tatsuki look after herself, I feared this might happen and now that it has, I'm going to make sure you never have the guts to do it again" Sado finished standing straight up again, showing his pure size and brute strength. He walked over to the panting man before him and picked him up from the ground by his collar. Placing him against the wall again Sado grabbed his head and began to squeeze, hard. The screaming of the man echoed through the corridors of the school attracted the attention of all those people still left there, which was a surprisingly large amount.

Almost all of them besides four of their number were surprised to see a Tatsuki on the floor with what looked like tear streaks on her face. More astonishing however was the form of an absolute brute of a man holding another pupil's head in his hand and squeezing it, causing that man to scream in agony. No-one ever saw Sado get violent unless it included Ichigo. Ishida and Orihime just looked at each other both worried about the conditions of their friends but not at all surprised, they knew of Sado's own obligation he promised to Ichigo. They also knew that Tatsuki had become more womanly to get a worthwhile man so she could keep Ichigo happy or so she hoped. The other two people who knew of these changes in both Sado and Tatsuki were Kiego and Mizuiro, being close friends of both of them they fully understood. One of the large gym teachers raced in to try and wrestle Sado's grip from the other man while a more gentle teacher went over to try and soothe Sado out of his current fury. Both became surprised when they saw in the giants eyes an intense fury, and even a colour distortion. The eyes they were met with were not his usual caring and thoughtful brown ones, but now they were red, a deep vibrant red that warned of hidden powere and rage. However, as the gentle teacher began talking to Sado he loosened his grip and allowed the man to fall to the ground unconscious. Both teachers saw the colour draining away from his eyes and his brown orbs coming back. Once the change was complete Sado started to breathe very heavily and fell to his knees. Tatsuki got up and went over to her guardian, she wrapped her arms around his neck in order to comfort him and make sure that he knew she was there to help him. He placed one of his own large hands onto the bare skin of her arm and rubbed it gently, re-assuring her that he was ok also. Anyone else who was watching would have guessed they were an item but as Sado got up and turned to them all they were proved wrong

"Now to all guys who want a date with Tatsuki here, you ask her then you come to me, got it?" Sado asked with authority. All guys in the room nodded as if on command. Sado then turned to Tatsuki and looked to her seriously, with a sad expression he tried to apologise to her

"I'm sory Tatsuki I was unable to keep you safe, and you cried aswell, I have failed twice over now" Sado said to Tatsuki sadly

"No Sado it's okay, you done your best I cant blame you for that, and neither can Ichigo".

At the mention of Ichigo's name Sado's face tightened, but quickly loosened again

"Yeah I guess so" Sado answered her looking around all assembled before them he gave a small smile

"If you would excuse us please I wish to make sure that Tatsuki gets home safely" Sado said before turning around and walking alongside Tatsuki. Many of the whispers that permeated around were of "Lets never piss of Sado ae?" and "Sado is almost like Ichigo guarding Tatsuki, just a little more giving".

* * *

_**Soul Society**_

The crystal tubing that encased Ichigo began to crack, ever so slightly. Small cracks at first but the cracks started to become larger until the whole casing was covered in cracks. Eventually the entire casing caved in and shattered into many different pieces. As they fell towards Ichigo they simply disintegrated. _I cannot allow you to die Ichigo, it has taken me a while but I have you back_. Ichigo's left hand stretched out and grabbed the side of the chamber. _I have had to take the time out to heal you, but now with my power you shall be stronger, my gift to you…_ Ichigo's other hand rose out of the chamber, in it was a zanpaktou that resembled his bankai Tensa Zangetsu. _my gift to you Ichigo, is life._ With the emphasis on the last word Ichigo shot out of the chamber his mask was already on and his entire body was down to its pure white pigmentation. His zanpaktou held tightly in his right hand he slashed at the air and caused a rip in the air, creating a garganta. With one last look at the room that had once held him he returned his gaze to the tear in space and time and flew into it.

* * *

_Well I hope you guys like this one also, I decided what I'd do is have it that everyone believed that Ichigo was dead and then try to develop Chad a bit more since he is a very quiet character and I like him too I think he has an amazing power. I'm sorry if you did not like the bit about Tatsuki's kiss being stolen but I thought it would work with Chad getting angry and a more dramatic story in the future. I though I'd have a delay on Zangetsu's gift because that scene at the end was the way I wanted this chapter to end, as such the chapter you just read. So I do believe that for those of you who were desperate to see Ichigo and Tatsuki together it is within sight now =]_

_Zecross - thank you for enjoying my previous chapter I hope that this one also meets you expectations =]_

_I enjoyed writing this chapter so if you could R&R that would be splendid and as long as enough of you comment the next installment should be us soon =] see y'all soon - Varrukh_


	8. Chapter 8 Old Enemies, New Allies

Ichigo landed in the eternal night desert of Hueco Mundo and looked around. He was not anywhere near any hollows as far as his perception skills told him. Spiritual awareness still at it's all time low, Ichigo cursed himself for that fact. He felt relieved however, he was alive again after all. Looking to the zanpaktou he held in his right hand, he smiled to himself. Zangetsu was back with him again. Even though he was exhilarated at the fact he was back with his soul-partner, there was still that sense of loss he could only too heavily feel. He could not go back to Tatsuki now. He would only put her in danger. The second he appeared in the real world, Soul Society would know about it and she would be in danger.

He would not allow her to be in any kind of danger, especially not by his own doing.

So he came here, the one place that no-one in Soul Society would come, the place of their enemies. He would train here from now on so that he would be able to protect Tatsuki, even if he physically was not able to protect her.

* * *

Ichigo still felt sad he was protecting her, but he was no longer able to see her and it pained him ever so greatly. Ichigo was standing very still in the ever dark desert deep in thought when an all too familiar noise could be heard. A hollows howl was heard and Ichigo surprised himself with his next movement. He felt a large grin start to spread itself across his face. Maybe solitude would allow him to become re-accustomed to Zangetsu again.

Ichigo looked around and finally saw the source of the hollow roar. The hollow was about two to three times the size of a human. Ichigo guessed it must be an Adujchas. The speed it was approaching Ichigo at was astounding. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu in eager anticipation. Speeding off towards the hollow he realised that he was not as fast as hiss bankai used to allow him to be. Wait. He was instantly in bankai the second he woke up? He understood the mask, that he called out in order to find a quick escape route from Soul Society, which happened to be the garganta. But his zanpaktou was in bankai form, yet it did not feel like it. The normal drain it would slowly have on his spiritual pressure was not there.

Not caring entirely he fired straight into the hollow that was speeding towards him. Sword clashed with arm and the latter failed against the sharper steel. Its arm falling to the ground the hollow howled in pain.

"Bastard!" it howled at Ichigo, he was able to take in more of the creature's features now. It was a large bipedal creature. It looked like a mixture between a dog and a human, truth be told Ichigo thought it looked like a bare version of a werewolf. The mask was what gave him the impression being very vicious dog-like.

"Well you wanted to attack me" Ichigo answered him simply his voice alienated due to the mask he wore

"You are no normal hollow" The creature hissed to him

"You're right I'm not" Ichigo answered before he removed his mask from his face and revealed his true face to the hollow

"You're an Arrancar?" the hollow asked quickly instantly afraid seeing the human face

"Would the zanpaktou and size earlier not have given that away earlier?" Ichigo asked the hollow sarcastically

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, I came here to consume you and I shall do it" the hollow roared in joy as it re-grew its removed arm and charged at Ichigo, arms wide open as if it was going to hug him.

_I wonder if Zangetsu's power is the same?_ Ichigo pondered to himself as a smile that would make Grimmjow jealous formed on his face. _Only one way to find out_. Ichigo began to focus his spiritual pressure to the end of his blade and in a sweeping arc motion barely even whispered the words that came to his mouth so easily in the past

"Getsuga Tenshou"

The power behind the attack was much less than Ichigo had anticipated and it was still pretty much just a cero he shot. The power behind the attack however was stupendous, crashing into his enemy and slicing it in half from the waist. Ichigo could not understand his zanpaktou appeared to be in bankai state, yet as he fired of it's attack the Getsuga it in stead fired off a cero in the same manner and fashion. Ichigo was beyond confused now.

* * *

For a few months Ichigo continued to destroy hollows that came into his path whether they be any level of menos grande. With each passing battle he could physically feel himself getting stronger, more than likely after the custom he had taken to over the latest couple of months. He found himself after fighting the hollows finding their spiritual pressure almost intoxicating to smell. He wanted to physically eat it, yet he had far too much pride to stoop down to eating a hollow's flesh. In stead he done what he felt was more dignified. He consumed their spiritual pressure, much the same way the action he performed on Yachiru only without giving anything back. Only gaining power. Adding to his already powerful reserve.

Ichigo began to notice that he was also becoming more accustomed to his new zanpaktou also. After meeting with Zangetsu not long ago he realised that the zanpaktou he held right now although the bankai for his former self. Due to his somewhat evolved state it was a sealed zanpaktou compared to any shinigami or Arrancar. Still Ichigo thought it pretty amazing that his unsealed zanpaktou because of what he was, was his old bankai. Did that mean he still had a shikai and bankai with this zanpaktou also? The smile on his face only grew to new proportions. This would allow him to keep Tatsuki safe under every circumstance. Then it hit him. He knew why he should consume the abilities of other hollows now. He remembered Rukia saying that she fought an Espada who had consumed hundreds of hollows gaining some of their abilities also. Ichigo wanted as many abilities as he could se he could go home and finally see Tatsuki again and defend her from every kind of danger there was.

Ichigo spent endless days killing hollows and consuming them for any abilities that they had. Most of them just had a regenerating ability which although he already had it would improve his own further. He had however gained a few other abilities however some he hoped would be effective for fighting any kind of enemy be they shinigami or hollow. He supposed the latter cold always be tested here anyway.

* * *

One day as Ichigo fought a group of hollows, he was annoyed to find that for some reason or an other they had slowly died without him even getting to kill them. Then he felt it a familiar spiritual pressure he had not felt for quite some time now. He grinned to himself, a wide one that would make Grimmjow proud. And it did.

There before Ichigo stood Grimmjow still in his Espada attire with his chest bare to the open world. Ichigo growled in delight at least Grimmjow was a capable fighter. Turning on his foot Ichigo prepared to fight Grimmjow with high anticipation. Yet, Grimmjow did not move only stood slightly at an angle to Ichigo staring at him with his hands in his pockets. He did not look like he wanted to fight at all. Ichigo became heavily disappointed. Lowering his zanpaktou Grimmjow grinned at him then turned his head and shouted to someone.

"Yo, it's him alright"

Grimmjow knew it was Ichigo when he first saw him. You don't forget the man who beat you then saved you from ultimate death. Especially not with a mop of hair that colour even if it was a very faded version of it. Looking back at Ichigo he noticed how feral he appeared to have become, but that bankai of his was there so he must be some sort of a shinigami rebel or rogue or something.

Ichigo wondered who Grimmjow had spoken to when he was instantly answered by a huge hug from the back.

"ITYSGOOOOO!" Ichigo heard a squeal behind him, he also felt the pressure of an ample bosom on his back and blushed wildly. Grimmjow had to snicker at that, pathetic bugger was still shy around women like her. Ichigo knew who it was by now and turned to see the adult form of Neliel Tu Odelshvank happily looking at him.

"Hey Nel" he answered her softly only to be dragged into a large hug from the woman again

"Itsygooo I didn't know if it was you or not, we kept getting readings of spiritual pressure in las noches but we didn't know if it was actually you or not" nel started to tell Ichigo but soon just hugged him again happy he was there

"So we decided to come out and see if it was actually you or not" Grimmjow finished for her, Ichigo looked at Grimmjow in a quizzing manner

"Grimmjow why are you here?" Ichigo asked him slowly

"I was asked to come, and hey, you did save me I may be a hollow but those kind of things are remembered" Grimmjow finished looking to Ichigo with no sign of regret of hate in his face

"So what you don't have any quarrel with me anymore?" Ichigo asked simply

"No, not anymore, also I was threatened by Nel if I hurt you she was going to have my claws cut off" Grimmjow whispered the last bit to Ichigo, to which nel only giggled and released Ichigo from her embrace.

"So how can I help you guys?" Ichigo asked finally wondering what they did want

"Well Nel sure has missed you, and Las Noches does require a leader since Aizen was killed"

"Wait you want me to lead you?" Ichigo asked dumbfounded

"I thought it was a good idea, Itsygo is fair and will look after us all" Nel tried to explain to him

"Me personally I think you'd do a lot better than Aizen done, and also you appear to have a greater understanding of hollows now, so I think it might be an even better idea now" Grimmjow finished taking light of Ichigo's current state.

"So what do you say Itsygo?" Nel asked expectantly

"What about the other members of the Espada wont they care about who is being made their leader?" Ichigo asked seriously considering this curse of action, more resources to call upon when the time requires it.

"This is the Espada as it stands Ichigo" Grimmjow answered him flatly. Ichigo's thoughts were dashed for a few seconds but then with vigour he turned back to them

"Then we shall re-start it anew, come Grimmjow, Nel, let us recreate the Espada and the Arrancar army" Ichigo demanded of his new subordinates accepting his new place as the head of all hollows.

* * *

Reaching the walls of Las Noches Ichigo thought of the irony in the situation, last time he was here he had to break his way in. now he was going to walk in as the new leader of the hollow residents. Nel and Grimmjow walked on either side of him on their way to Las Noches. Once they reached the wall Grimmjow held up his arm and touched the wall with his index finger. At his touch the wall lifted itself up and revealed to them the start of the domed area that was Las Noches. This was indeed going to be rather interesting.

Ichigo quickly assured his dominance over the domain in one simple act. He invited any Adujchas or Vasto Lorde that Neliel and Grimmjow found back to his home. Many of the hollows who had accepted were at the slightest a bit sceptical about the invitation. All scepticism was completely forgotten about when they finally met their host however. Ichigo knew that hollows could only really be controlled through fear. This he knew he probably already had from them. Yet, he wanted to show them that he could be a fair man also and be more of an appropriate leader than their previous one.

* * *

A few weeks after his appointment into the head of all hollows he was in his throne room when Grimmjow and Nel returned to him with what appeared to be a human in their hands. The creature had its head hung and looked as if it had been fighting. Grimmjow and Nel also showed signs of a struggle, yet Ichigo knew they were more than capable. Ichigo was currently slouched in the marble throne, that he had changed around a tad. With a few cushions in order to make sitting in the throne a tad more comfortable.

"What do you have there Grim and Nel?" Ichigo asked his two closest comrades

"An Arrancar, king" Grimmjow answered Ichigo with a grin

"Ah where did you find him?" Ichigo asked his own grin growing larger and sitting more upright

"Far north" Nel answered him simply her own happy smile radiating from her

"Good, good, is he strong?" Ichigo asked interested

"It is a woman, and yes she is pretty powerful" Grimmjow answered him looking back to the person he was holding

"Why would you deny my invitation?" Ichigo asked the hollow hoping for an answer.

Ichigo looked at what he could see of the woman. She had long wavy white hair that had black streaks running through it. When she looked up to answer him he managed to see more of her. Grimmjow and Nel stood her so she was standing straight facing Ichigo. The woman had her hair swept behind both f her ears and had it ties up so it did not get in her way. She had a large build for a woman not overly male but strong enough to evidently look after herself. Her skin was almost completely white also. This made Ichigo think of his former inner hollow who was now him of course. The eyes however they were what caught his gaze the most. The eyes were black sclera but the irises were purple, very peculiar eyes, certainly not any Ichigo had come across before. Ichigo searched her body and to his embarrasment found she had barely any clothing at all on, except some rags to hide her body.

"Nel could you please take this lady to the baths then give her some clothes to wear? Then we can talk formally I hope" Ichigo said with a smile trying to battle down the blood that ran to his face

"Ichigo, you ok king?" Grimmjow asked almost appearing to be concerned

"Yes I'm fine Grim thank you" Ichigo answered finally getting rid of the blush

"Say Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, the way he looked at Ichigo he knew something was bothering him

"Hmm?" Ichigo answered ready for the following question

"Can I ask why you are gathering this army? don't get me wrong your word will be carried out by myself whole-heartedly, I just wonder what the motivation is" Grimmjow asked trying not to sound too cocky in Ichigo's presence

"Well you see I have got motivation, not too long before I came here I had lost all of my shinigami powers and was rendered powerless, then a man threatened someone very close to myself and the hollow within my soul reacted to my emotions. After what I became I have become an enemy of the Soul Society, I do wish to go and see this person again but I do not want to cause any problems thatr would catch Soul Society's eyes. Therefore I need an army that can repel the shinigami if I need them to." Ichigo tried to explain to Grimmjow. Grimmjow could tell Ichigo was not yet done because he looked upwards when he had more to say.

"Thing is, I so badly wish to go and see her again, it's been so long already and she must still believe that I am dead" Ichigo finished and looked down to Grimmjow who was looking at him with no clear emotion only understanding.

"Is it that orange haired woman?" Grimmjow asked him

"No, it is her best friend" Ichigo answered him matter of factly, Grimmjow fought bitterly not to give a smart-arsed comment to that. Ichigo noticed that and smiled a bit.

"Grimmjow, you do not need to hold back your old habits, as long as I have your loyalty and your friendship act however you please" Ichigo told Grimmjow happily. This was one of the reasons hollows followed him now. He was not one to force them into anything and was happy however they acted.

"That's a bit harsh not holding the girl that loved you in stead taking her friend" Grimmjow visibly looked happier being able to act like he used to

"Well Inoue was worth saving, of that I have no doubt, but her friend I knew longer than any of my others and well I suppose I may have just cared about her all of that time" Ichigo explained to his companion.

* * *

Grimmjow felt some sense of pride now. Sure he may have been beaten off this guy in the past and the way he even looked at Grimmjow usually set him off. Yet ever since Ichigo had saved him from being killed by Nnoitra, he felt he owed a life debt to the man. Even though Ichigo knew of this debt Grimmjow held over himself and told Grimmjow it was ok, for Grimmjow it was different. He had hated Aizen, that man looked down on the hollows only as pawns for his own desired ends. Ichigo on the other hand knew them all much better now after becoming more or less one of them himself and the prolonged period in Hueco Mundo. He felt proud because their leader who all knew could kill them with barely any effort had confided the truth to him, and he knew it was the truth Ichigo never lied to himself or Nel. He felt he understood their leader a bit better now. He was glad now that Nel had been able to spot the familiar spiritual pressure on the Las Noches computer systems.

Nel. She was also important to Ichigo this much was very widely known to most residents of Hueco Mundo by now. All wondered if it teetered on the edge of them being a couple but those who were closer knew the true story. Ichigo viewed Nel still as the little girl who ran after him affectionately and hugged him like he was her brother. Whereas in actual face Ichigo felt more like a father figure to her. Age differences put aside the way that Ichigo acted around her, the way he talked to her, the way he would try to calm her down if she was ever angry at someone or something. All seemed more the way a father would act. Nel had initially hated the fact that if she was ever in trouble Ichigo would save her, but whenever she saw the way he looked at those who had wronged her she started to slowly understand. This was not because he felt she was unable to protect herself, this was because he was making it evidently clear they would have to go through him first in any circumstance. Just like a real father.

* * *

Nel lead the other female to the washroom while also at the same time carrying a bundle of Espada clothing that she thought should fit the woman. The woman seemed to be almost in a trance state she only ever walked forward and her eyes were wide as if in fear. Nel understood though, Ichigo had that effect on most of the current residents when they first came in, yet after a wash and a talk with either Grimmjow or Nel, depending on gender they would usually find out Ichigo's true nature.

"Who is that man?" the woman asked Nel whispering

"He is Itsygo, the leader of Las Noches" Nel answered flatly repeating this line did get boring after a while.

"What is he?" The woman asked fear evident in her voice

"I don't think I really know, I doubt even he knows either" Nel answered honestly

"Why am I even here?" the woman asked starting to re-gain her voice

"Itsygo wants to create an army of Arrancar and invites any and all Adujchas and vasto lorde level hollows back here" Nel answered trying to stick to the point. As they entered the room Nel looked at the size of the bath tubs that were in the large room, she rubbed the side of her head and looked at the woman

"Sorry, usually the ones who come through here are larger in size" Nel tried to explain

"I see" the woman answered appearing to be more interested

"You know you are the first natural Arrancar we have ever encountered" Nel stated to the woman

"What's your name?" Nel asked interested

"Tyoka, Tyoka Kyomu" Tyoka answered back

"Well, Tyoka get ready to spend the rest of your time here in peace" Nel started to say turning on the tap to the large bath

"With Itsygo as our leader you will quickly come to see why we follow him, without fear" Nel told her friend

"Without fear? But how?" Tyoka began to ask but was stopped by what Nel said next

"You remember Grimmjow yes?" Nel asked Tyoka to which she received a nod

"Well Itsygo and him fought before and Itsygo won, but he saved Grimmjow from dying so now Grimmjow follows Itsygo willingly" Nel tried to put emphasis on the last word. Nel knew Grimmjow's reputation had spread further than Las Noches and the way Tyoka looked to her in surprise emphasised this fact.

"Don't worry Itsygo has a soft spot for Nel maybe he could get one for you too" Nel tried to lighten up the mood.

"That would be nice" Tyoka said smiling now

* * *

Ichigo began to dare hope that he could finally go and see Tatsuki soon. He had been training as much as he possibly could for the last year at least to try and hide his spiritual pressure so that he would not attract any attention when in the human world. He had fought with both Nel and Grimmjow from the start to try and improve this skill only channelling the spiritual pressure he required at that time. Over this time all three had became very close able to anticipate each other's moves. Ichigo had indeed grown fond of his newest companions. After a year of being with them he felt so much more like family with them than anyone else. Nel over the year he had come to view as a sort of daughter but slowly he had became to see her as one like his sister and Grimmjow had come out to be like the brother he never had. A brother who he could fight with and not have to worry about hurting him Grimmjow was no weakling, the same could be said for Nel. After one of their training sessions in the sand dune sae that was the Hueco Mundo desert, Tyoka came out to meet the trio. Stopping just out of their sight she caught sight of Ichigo, she blushed instantly noticing he had his chest bare to the world. Tyoka tried her best to hide the blush and moved forwards towards the group. Ichigo noticed the arrival of his first Arrancar and smiled she was admittedly his favourite after Nel and Grimmjow of course. She was however a bit too bashful around him which he never did quite understand, she was like Orihime used to be, swell maybe she'll snap out of it some day.

"Ichigo-sama, I have news for you" Tyoka told her master happily

"Please, can you just call me Ichigo, Tyoka please?" Ichigo asked her smiling

"okay sir, ehm… the world of the living right now has been thoroughly scanned as you asked and we could find no shinigami-like people there" Tyoka answered him blushing again

"Ah so after almost a year I can go home and see her again" Ichigo smiled even larger now

"Yes Ichigo our scanners did pick up some anomalies however, we found spiritual pressure of a Quincy and two other spiritual pressures one definitely appeared to be hollow in nature" Tyoka explained further

"That's ok I know who those people are, however they may not be quite as ready to see me _alive_ per-say" Ichigo reminded himself sadly

"Well we might as well go and see them again hadn't we?" Ichigo asked out loud

"We? Who is we?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo in a playful manner

"Well you and Nel are coming of course, gonna meet my old family, want to introduce them to my new one" the king of Las Noches smiled to them

"You sure its not just to make sure you don't get your ass handed to you?" Grimmjow asked grinning

"That may be another factor" Ichigo laughed after his sentence. Around his new family he felt no need to keep in his laughter, if he was happy he'd show it. Tyoka began to walk away allowing the trio to make their journey to the real world in peace from her.

"Hey Tyoka where are you going?" Tyoka heard that voice and froze on the spot, she turned on the spot and looked to the orange haired source, finding his blazing blue eyes, she seen they were looking at her

"I said we so that included all present you know?" Ichigo asked her his blue eyes showing he was not lying. She looked to the other two on each of his sides to see their faces not at all different, they knew Ichigo and they knew he liked her the most out of all his Arrancar. They need not feel jealous though, they knew the place they had in his heart. Tyoka joined the trio and looked up to Ichigo with admiration. He was indeed a great leader fair and caring. Ichigo then tore at the sky and created a garganta. Without a moments hesitation himself, Grimmjow and Nel had jumped in and started their run towards the real world. Tyoka stuttered for a moment but then quickly followed.

* * *

_**The Real World**_

As the rip opened in the real world Ichigo made sure that none of their spiritual pressures were exerting any amount of over-powerful force.

"Now everyone, I wnt you to remember we are searching for a woman with possibly long black spiky hair, she may possibly be accompanied by a large man of Mexican origin, if you find her release a small portion of your spiritual pressure, can I also ask that if you see any human in peril from hollows to save them?" Ichigo requested of his subordinates, none of them questioned him only done as he asked knowing he had good enough reason for what he asked of them.

_Tatsuki, finally I am able to see you again and first I gotta find you._ Ichigo stood in place and watched as his three companions sped off to find his way-ward love.

Tyoka sped off to the East of where they had entered. She never knew that the human world was this beautiful before. The night landscape was something to marvel at. The lights she saw were amazing in Hueco Mundo their was either the perpetual night of the desert or the perpetual day of Las Noches. Here however the night was permeated by the beautiful selection of lights that made it seem like a surreal place to her. Flying over-head she looked down to all of the people that were walking the streets, then she saw it. Black spiky long hair, she could feel a gradual amount of spiritual pressure exuding from her and guessed this must be the one that Ichigo was wanting. For the barest of moments she raised her spiritual pressure to alert Ichigo where to go to. Only seconds later did she notice that the girl was gona and was racing towards he straight up in the air. What how could she do that? The girl then disappeared from sight with trails of lightning left in her wake. Re-appearing beside Tyoka and delivering a kick to her face.

Tatsuki knew that this was a hollow. It had done well to hide it's spiritual pressure but when she felt it release more than enough for her to recognise it as hollow she charged at it. She was a bit worried that it was an Arrancar but that seemed inconsequential now. She kept shooting blow after blow at the female Arrancar but was surprised to see that her opponent was not fighting back at all, in fact she seemed to be holdin back. Tatsuki hated being doubted and done a backwards somersault. Landing a few feet away from her opponent she charged her body with spiritual pressure and created the white lightning around her that signalled shunkou. She hoped that this show of strength would prove that she was serious and cause the Arrancar to fight harder to preserve its life at least. It did not. The Arrancar seemed to be completely against fighting her. Tatsuki looked at the face of the Arrancar it was a woman with white hair and black streaks through it purple eyes set against black sclera and she had the attire of an Arrancar.

Tatsuki was beating the Arrancar in their fight, even though in this stage it could only really be desribed as a massacre. Tatsuki was pounding the Arrancar and it was doing nothing in return to her. She could see the control on its face, it was trying desperately not to hurt her. Why? Why would it not hurt her? Eventually with one final kick to the Arrancar's stomach the spiritual pressure that had been kept in check suddenly shot out as she could no longer hold it in any longer. The Arrancar's body started to fall out of the air and plummet towards the ground. Tatsuki watched in disappointment. She dove after the creature in order to put an end to its misery and send it on to a better place. As the body hit the ground a large crater was created from the impact and Tatsuki landed gracefully inside it. Walking over to the pile that was once an Arrancar she could see the steady rise and fall of it's chest, indicating that it was still alive. Tatsuki was amazed not many things were able to stand up to her when she fully unleashed. There again she had never fought an Arrancar before. Tatsuki took our a small dagger that allowed her the same konso ability that zanpaktou had. Without any more of their abilities. She held it in her hand pointing downwards. Taking one last look at the Arrancar she allowed pity to wash over her eyes to show she was sorry for what she had done and was going to do. She drove her dagger towards her intended target.

No-one was able to see the white flash that appeared with a deafening crack and stopped Tatsuki's hand just inches from the Arrancar's chest. Tatsuki looked at her small hand being restrained by a much larger hand that looked much more like a claw. What surprised her was that the hand was white and as she looked past the hand to the chest before her she seen it white also and guessed it must be one of her friends saving her. Tatsuki looked down to the Arrancar but saw what she did not expect, fear. Tatsuki herself looked up and saw a sight that horrified her. Tatsuki slowly looked up and took in the long orange hair of someone she believed to be dead. Looking further up she saw the start of the mask that had once been his also. Only when she came to the eye holes did she realise the full extent of how much this person resembled her lost love. He was almost the exact copy of Ichigo. Yet after she saw how he dispelled the mask and his blazing ice blue eyes were on her. She realized to her horror. This was Ichigo. And he looked very angry, very angry indeed.

* * *

_Well there you go a re-union at last I hope that you guys enjoy it, I know I may have taken it into a whole new dimension there and OOCness is rife in the story but it does all add up to what is gonna happen in the future. I wanted to show some of Tatsuki's fighting abilities because I feel I left her out a bit in her fight with Soi Fon. The way I brought Ichigo and Tatsuki back together initially was gonna be with Grimmjow finding her, and she would be afraid of him because of the fight with Ichigo she saw and that, but after consideration decided to allow Tatsuki to beat the crap out of one of the closest people to Ichigo now and watch as the drama unfolds._

_Well thank you if you have reached this far anyway as always if you could R&R that would be splendid your friend and author - Varrukh _


	9. Chapter 9 Revelation

Ichigo was angry. Screw angry he was furious. Because of his instructions two of the most important people had fought, leaving one critically wounded. Even though the person who's hand he had stopped was his love, he could not help but feel a sense of anger towards her. Tyoka had done all in her power not to hurt Tatsuki because she knew just exactly how much Tatsuki meant to Ichigo.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Months earlier as Tyoka had left the bathing rooms with Nel to see Ichigo again she was taken to a different room this time. She did not understand why the change in direction but went along with it anyway believing there must be some good enough reason for it. Coming to their destination Nel opened the door to the room. Tyoka was met with a large room that had a large bed against the far wall. A window that looked directly out onto the desert of Hueco Mundo was directly opposite the door. Apart from the bed the room seemed almost bare. She looked behind her to see Nel smiling in a direction away from her and started to walk away. Tyoka waited a moment and saw Ichigo enter into the room with her. It was only now she could really appreciate his height. She had thought Grimmjow was tall, this man was almost a whole head above her.

Everything about him showed he had power but also hidden there was a caring person as well. His body was finely tuned to perfection. All of his muscles were just large enough that they did not make his body seem too large or unable to be nimble as well. His pecks and abs showed that he was a finely tuned warrior who had went through plenty to have a body of that calibre. Tyoka could not help it the man before her was simply gorgeous. He noticed her appreciation of his body and rubbed the back of his head blushing. His hair rising and falling with his touch. Tyoka looked to his face now besides the blush that made his face cute, his eyes were amazing. They shone with an ice-blue quality that felt like she was staring at the surface of the moon itself. His hair was long and orange, but it was a very faded orange that more resembled a brownish kind of colour.

"Anyway, ehm.. What's your name sorry?" Ichigo asked still feeling embarrassed from the attention he was getting

"Tyoka Kyomu, sir" Tyoka answered Ichigo not even looking at his face

"Hey Tyoka-san, my face is up here" Ichigo indicated pointing his finger towards him before her eyes. Tyoka's head shot backwards and Ichigo could see the pink colouration on her face as she realised what she had been doing.

"Don't worry about it Tyoka-san, you will come to see that things here are vastly better than they were when Aizen was here" Ichigo said smiling to Tyoka

"What do you mean?" Tyoka asked him hoping she was wrong about his indication

"You were created by Aizen weren't you?" Ichigo asked her dead seriousness on his face

"Y…Y…Yes" Tyoka answered looking away from Ichigo for a moment

"So that means you had a reason for leaving this place, am I correct?" Ichigo asked her

"That would be more or less correct yes" Tyoka answered him trying to evade the truth as best she could

"Well I shall give you the respite in the knowledge that I wont push" Ichigo told her smiling at her again. Tyoka looked back to him and was relieved when she realised he wasn't going to ask her.

"Welcome to the family" Ichigo told her while he opened his arms indicating a hug. Tyoka stood motionless unsure what this gesture meant. Eventually after a while Ichigo walked over to her and brought his arms around her form. She never knew that someone's touch could be so warm. She did not know what to do. So with her best intuition she brought her arms around him also. After a moment or so Ichigo let go of Tyoka and she done so too, if very grudgingly. Ichigo looked down to Tyoka and held her left shoulder with his right hand

"Whenever you feel like telling me I will be ready to listen" Ichigo told Tyoka in the softest way he could.

Tyoka sat down on to her bed and Ichigo sat down onto the chair opposite her bed.

"Now I know your room looks bare, I left it like that so that you could modify it any way you wanted and make it your own" Ichigo explained to Tyoka "If you have any questions then let me know and we can sort it out"

"Ehm, what do I have to do around here?" Tyoka asked timidly

"Be yourself, I can already tell you are a capable fighter, so you don't need to train in order to get better" Ichigo smiled at her with that statement

"Okay" Tyoka answered happily at getting praise

"Now get some rest Tyoka" Ichigo said as if he were a doting father "You have had a long day and deserve a rest I think" Ichigo finished smiling. Tyoka had'nt noticed it up until now, but she was actually really tired. Ichigo turned to allow her to dress down into her sleeping attire which consisted of just her bra and panties.

"Okay I'm changed" she told Ichigo cheerily, finding it cute the way he acted around women who were close to getting naked.

"Right now ge-" Ichigo's face reddened instantly when he saw her as bare as she was and instantly turned around

"Into bed with you" Ichigo tried to tell her without giving away he was embarrassed, she caught on however but took mercy on the poor man.

"Okay im in bed" she told him, with those words out of her mouth she had to slap herself because of the thoughts that came to her mind. Ichigo turned around again this time slowly and his hands covering his eyes. All of his eyes. No more peeping anymore. Once he finally revealed his eyes to her in the bed he finally relaxed.

"Ah okay, goodnight Tyoka I shall see you tomorrow, whenever it suits you to get up" Ichigo told her smiling. Before he had even finished Tyoka was already gone, away to her dreamland.

Ichigo wondered to himself how long it had been since she had ever had this good of a sleep. Looking at her peaceful form he guessed it had been a while anyway. Ichigo leaned onto his lap and smiled. This was the first perfect Arrancar he had come across, she was perfect. His army would grow until he could finally see Tatsuki again and not need to worry about any kind of dangers posed to her. Ichigo then rose from his seat and decided to leave the Arrancar to her sleep. Leaving the room he thought happily to himself _thank you Tyoka because of you I now have three people I think I can trust fully_.

* * *

Tyoka awoke after what felt like one of the best sleeps she had ever had. Stretching her arms and legs she could feel the creaking as her limbs moaned under the strain she put them through. Throwing the covers from her body she stood up and stretched some more. Looking around her room she finally remembered where she was. Putting on her clothes she walked out of her room and went to try and find Ichigo or Nel or Grimmjow. To be honest she hoped to me the former of the three. She got so far down the corridor when she realised that she had left her zanpaktou behind. She was not stupid, she knew that hollows could not be trusted. Especially not around women. Heading back to her room she went to walk through her doorway only to be repelled by something and sent back against the opposing wall. Hard.

Tyoka got up and looked to the doorway in annoyance. Someone was trying to stop her getting back into her room were they? Oh the sick bastards. Tyoka could feel her blood beginning to boil. She was only here a day and already there were those who dared go into her quarters? She would kill them. She did not realise that she was through her anger allowing spiritual pressure to rise from her body un-expectedly. She was ready to charge at the doorway when she felt a heavy and dark spiritual pressure pushing down on her. With a crack a white body was beside her with a black blade at the ready.

Tyoka had to take a moment to figure out who this was. Yet under such heavy spiritual pressure it was hard to even look up. Ichigo looked around him to see what would have been the cause for Tyoka to raise her spiritual pressure. He could not find any hollow or feel and residual spiritual pressure from one so guessed there was not one in the first place. Ichigo dulled down his spiritual pressure and heard a heavy intake of breath. He looked behind him to see Tyoka on the floor panting. A pang of guilt shot through him. He thought she was in trouble so came here to stop anyone from harming her, instead he had harmed her by getting angry.

Ichigo bent down and picked Tyoka up from the ground placing Zangetsu by his side. He carried her with one arm under her knees the other under her shoulders. She was barely even able to look at him.

"I'm sorry Tyoka" Ichigo sounded entirely destroyed

"I thought you were in trouble so I came here to make sure that you were alright" Ichigo tried to keep a brave face

"I'm fine" Tyoka answered back softly

"That's ok then" Ichigo smiled

"By the way, how long was I out for?" Tyoka asked the man carrying her

"About a month" Ichigo answered with a smile. Tyoka's mouth dropped. She had slept for a whole month? Wow.

"As such I placed a barrier around your room that only I would be able to breach so that you would be left in peace" Ichigo explained to her

"Why do I not feel drained from not eating or drinking?" Tyoka asked mystified

"I placed a field around you that would replenish any lost nutrients or hydrants and still allowed you to sleep soundly until you were ready to wake up" Ichigo answered still smiling

"Thank you Ichigo-sama" Tyoka said happily

"please call me Ichigo, and no problem, after all I did say you're part of the family" Ichigo reminded her with a wink.

* * *

Tyoka settled into her new home with a sense of new family set upon her. Now she actually had what Ichigo called a family and she loved it, finding it peculiar that a hollow could even feel love. Ichigo looked after her so viciously it was at times scary. If any Arrancar tried to take her without her consent they knew the full brunt of Ichigo's nasty side. She knew that this was by no means a preferential treatment. Ever since she had talked to Grimmjow and found out he done the same for Nel and most of the other female Arrancar that had started to steadily fill up the ranks. It was just simply in his character to look after women.

With her sense of her new family she also had another thought on her mind. What about the family he used to have? Did he not even miss them anymore. One time when Ichigo was with her after training with Nel and Grimmjow she decided the timing might as well be now.

"Ichigo-sama?" Tyoka asked timidly

"Can you please just call me Ichigo?" Ichigo asked her kindly

"Ichigo then, you know how you call me Grimmjow and Nel your family?" Tyoka asked trying not to provoke any kind of negative string in Ichigo

"Yes, go on Tyoka, I can guess your question, but go ahead anyway" Ichigo replied to her no hint of sarcasm in his voice

"What about the other family you told us about, the ones who still lived in the human world?" Tyoka asked gaining a bit more determination.

"Well, I don't want to scare them all really, I am an enemy of the Soul Society, even though my old man did get them to trust him again, I don't want to jeopardise that trust he just newly gained again meaning he does not have to hide any longer" Ichigo answered her, yet he was clearly not finished

"My sisters though I don't know, they must miss their brother and it is killing me inside knowing I must be hurting them. But as much as I want to go back to them I cannot, if I do Soul Society will pick up my spiritual pressure and then they will be in danger" Ichigo replied finally finished. Yet Tyoka noticed a solitary tear on her leaders face sliding down his cheek.

"The one I so desperately want to see again though is the one who has been through the most, she had to witness me turn into a monster, watch me be taken away from her and then die in front of her, she is the one I so badly want to see, yet the one I have caused the most pain towards." Ichigo finished his ramble and Tyoka noticed both of his cheeks had small trails of tears running down them. Even in this state Tyoka thought no differently of him, just believed she understood him a bit better now.

"What does she look like?" Tyoka asked trying to cheer up her master

"ah… well she last had long jet-black hair that still seemed spiky when long" he chuckled to himself at the statement "… she was about a few inches smaller than me, her head maybe coming up to my chest". Tyoka made sure to ask this person just how it felt to be pressed against that. "in general she was a beauty amongst other women, and now I can never see her again" Ichigo finished looking down to Tyoka happiness in his blazing ice-blue eyes.

"Thanks for listening Tyoka, it means a lot" Ichigo said to Tyoka before grabbing her into a hug. Tyoka made another mental note that she did not need to ask anymore.

Tyoka knew that Ichigo wanted desperately to go to the world of the living, and so she was going to do all in her power to try and get him there. She scanned the world of the living in order to see if there were any notable shinigami readings in the area. Finding none in particular she raced off towards Ichigo in order to give him the good news. Moments after she had left however one solitary beep on the monitor indicated the presence of a shinigami in the area, this could have serious side effects to Ichigo's hopes.

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

Tyoka looked again at the scene she was presented with. Ichigo was furious, what was worse was Tyoka knew he was furious at the one he loved. Tyoka knew this was supposed to be a moment where both people leapt into the other's arms in sheer drunken happiness. Not for Ichigo to be standing over her own body whilst stopping Tatsuki from getting rid of it. Tyoka could see also the fear that had instantly spread across Tatsuki's eyes. Of course she would be afraid. Ichigo was supposed to be dead, and now here he stood alive and real and angry at _her._

"Release your weapon now" Ichigo said it with a venom Tyoka had yet to hear him say to anyone. Tatsuki instantly dropped the blade as if it were a molten piece of metal. The blade clinked on the ground and Tatsuki could not help herself but grab Ichigo and pull him into one of the largest hugs she ever gave. To her dismay he did not hug her back. Looking up to him she could see that his eyes although were simply overjoyed to see her, he was still deeply disturbed by something.

Tatsuki took a step back from the cold glare she was receiving from Ichigo, why? Why was he looking at her like this? Once she stepped back she noticed how Ichigo manoeuvred himself into a stance standing above the fallen Arrancar. It was a protective stance. Tatsuki knew Ichigo would not protect anyone with that look in his eyes if they did not mean anything to him. She instantly hated herself for that, it was apparent now she had seriously hurt someone close to Ichigo. And he was evidently hurt at the pain caused to them. Ichigo had turned away from her now and was kneeling down in order to pick Tyoka up.

Tyoka instantly remembered the last time he had done this and it sent a tingle down her spine. Tatsuki saw the way Ichigo handled the woman and a pang of pain shot through her heart. As much as she hated to admit it, she wished Ichigo would carry her like that. As if she was his sole worry in the world.

Grimmjow and Nel read the cue and dropped down next to Ichigo. Grimmjow held out his arms physically showing he would take the burden. Nel simply stood by his side looking to Ichigo with a smile. Ichigo was always so nice even when he was in a foul mood.

"Ichigo, hand Tyoka over, I can take her back and get her patched up, you catch up with the woman" Grimmjow said with a bit of distaste in his voice when he mentioned Tatsuki

"thank you Grimmjow, what about you Nel? What are you going to do?" Ichigo asked the smiling Arrancar

"Me, I think I will stay here, I never got to see the human world before, and you promised me you'd show me it" Nel answered Ichigo giving him a friendly fake pout. Tatsuki felt another jolt to her heart, what was a playful joke between two close comrades, she took as them being more intimate. Here he was. The person she loved and he appeared to be more intimate with another woman, he had surely forgotten about her anyway.

"Nel I promise you on my name I will show you around, so long as you have the patience, so that I can talk to Tatsuki" Ichigo was starting to ease up a bit. Nel thought to herself how lucky this other woman was, going up against Ichigo after you have beaten one of his most important people. In short, it was never pretty. As Grimmjow left with Tyoka he opened the garganta and looked back at Ichigo and with a nod of his head walked into the garganta with Tyoka's head resting against his chest.

"Come Tatsuki, let us find a good spot to talk then, shall we?" Ichigo motioned with his clawed hand, which gradually transformed into a regular one. Ichigo's regular body started to return giving him his usual tan back and showing that he had a large coat on. White obviously. His long orange hair however kept it's length and rested around his shoulders and over his back. He started to walk forwards to some unknown location. Tatsuki almost did not want to follow him. He appeared to be too different from what he used to be. He did not even seem to hold that same look for her anymore. She turned around and feeling her eyes burning a little, took off in the opposite direction.

"Nel, do you mind looking around by yourself? I think I have got something I need to fix" Ichigo sighed to Nel, Nel simply nodded and vanished allowing Ichigo to chase after Tatsuki.

* * *

Tatsuki ran. She did not care where she ran to just that she ran and got away from him. She decided she was not going fast enough and activated Shunkou, exploding in speed and hopefully leaving Ichigo behind. Ichigo noticed this change in her way to try and escape him. He guessed where she would eventually run to and with a crack he was there.

The river where he had lost his mother.

Tatsuki exploded from her fast paced run and collapsed at the banking to the river allowing herself to think that she had out-run anyone who had tried to follow her. Tatsuki then proceeded to collapse onto the ground allowing her tired limbs to resuscitate. Landing on her back Tatsuki looked up at the midnight sky. The stars were all out alongside the moon. The sky itself was beautiful. Tatsuki had to admit she never did take the time out to appreciated the night sky for all of its worth. Yet as she looked over one particular area of the sky her heart felt a pang of pain again. There was a constellation of ice blue stars on one area of the sky, Tatsuki could not help but bring herself to remember those ice blue orbs of his. Feeling the tears again she did not stop them and allowed them to flow freely down her face, not caring who might see her.

A pair of sad ice blue eyes looked to the person who lay on her back crying for what only reason he could take as being his fault. He had not meant to act that way to Tatsuki, but in order to keep the hollows of Hueco Mundo under control he would have to show that no-one was spared his wrath when it came to those he cared about. Grimmjow and Nel already knew when Ichigo acted how he did to Tatsuki none of it was meant. He did however keep Tyoka out of such secret information, she would be required to spread the word. Alas a more calm and down to earth Ichigo broke from his cover and slowly made his way over to the woman who he had missed ever so dearly for the last year at least.

"Hey Tatsuki" Ichigo tried not to scare her, receiving no reply and noticing no change in her body movements he guessed she had been expecting him.

"Look I know this must be a complete shock to you. But it is me, Ichigo. Tatsuki I'm so sorry I was unable too keep your last request. You pleaded with me not to die" Ichigo could feel the tears of regret building up in his eyes " I did die though. I only meant to save Yachiru but it took more than I had expected out of me." Ichigo had fell to the ground into a sitting position now holding his knees slightly

"then the last of it went and I knew that must be it I must be dead, I felt lighter than I had ever before" Ichigo looked up to find Tatsuki's teary eyes looking into his own.

"then I heard a voice in my soul, it sounded familiar yet so unfamiliar. It told me it was going to give me it's power to save myself. Then about a year ago I wake up in a crystal chamber" Ichigo finished still looking intently into Tatsuki's eyes.

They both sat there in silence, Tatsuki still absorbed in what Ichigo had said. Ichigo was just allowing her to finally understand what he had told her. He knew this would be much to process, even for him it seemed unreal. Yet he knew it to be true. He should. He lived it. He had lived it, fought it, bled it, been hurt by it. Tatsuki had no earth of an idea what Ichigo had been through to get to where he was now.

* * *

"El Directo!"

Ichigo had to quickly get up from his sitting position to try and evade the attack aimed in his direction. He had been expecting it and was happy to see his most loyal friend now in a protective stance over Tatsuki. Sado looked so different though. His hair was swept back allowing for a better view of his eyes. He was in general even larger than before, although how Ichigo could understand. His arm was covered in his patented armour and the blue spiritual pressure was radiating from it. Ichigo had to smile to himself. He entrusted the safety of Tatsuki to the correct person.

Ichigo landed a few feet away and his smile was ever larger. Two of his best friends were before him and he was extremely happy to see both of them alive and well. Sado kept on looking at him weird though. It was as if he did not recognise Ichigo. That hurt if just a little bit.

Ichigo unsheathed his zanpaktou and brandished it in front of himself. Sado instantly charged spiritual pressure into his arm and punched into Ichigo's direction. Ichigo sidestepped and allowed the attack to pass by him with little effort. Ichigo charged in to Sado intent to see how good he really was. Ichigo slashed to his left holding onto his zanpaktou with only his left hand. Sado managed to evolve his arm to the shield just in time to deflect the slash aimed at his shoulder. Ichigo took Sado's absence of attention to his right hand that he grabbed the underside of Sado's shield. Ichigo with a firm grip on the shield threw Sado right over the top of himself. Letting go of the giant of a man he was surprised to see how well Sado steadied himself again. Landing onto his feet and turning within moments, just in time to deflect another blow from Ichigo.

Ichigo had to hand it to him, Sado was definitely faster than he was when they went into Hueco Mundo to save Inoue. He also decided that if Sado was able to keep up with Ichigo at least for those two attacks he was indeed capable of protecting Tatsuki. Ichigo jumped backwards and tried to distance himself from Sado to reveal who he really was. A veil of long hair helps to hide your identity well, Ichigo thought to himself.

Setting down onto the grass again Ichigo threw his zanpaktou into the ground and opened his arms out wide. Swishing back his hair he realised that Sado was charging right at him. His left arm was covered in a white armour. And it was sparkling with what looked like lightning. Then Ichigo understood.

"This is gonna hurt" Ichigo whispered to himself, moments before being slammed full force in the stomach by the attack.

"La Muerte" Sado said in a low voice, unable to hear the gasp that escaped Tatsuki's mouth

"Ahh, nice to see you too Sado" Ichigo croaked out. Sado instantly looked down to the mop of hair bent over his fist. Wait. Orange long hair, and that voice too.

"Who are you?" Sado asked clenching his right fist and aiming it above the other mans head, ready to strike.

"Why don't you part my hair and look for yourself?" Ichigo half joked to himself. Ichigo looked upwards to the giant of a man and his hair divided. The look on the giant's face was painful to put it simply for Ichigo. Sado instantly regretted charging this man for no good reason, well at least not knowing who he was first. His reason was good enough.

"Ichigo?" Sado asked confused

"Yeah, hi" Ichigo coughed out

"But how can you even be alive?" Sado asked still confused

"Long story" Ichigo wheezed out after finally being placed back onto his feet

"But, you were in a chamber to preserve your body, how can you be here?" Sado asked still confused

"Well, that's a part of the long story y'see" Ichigo answered still wheezing and rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

As an other person ran into the area Ichigo was starting to get annoyed. All he wanted to do was talk to Tatsuki in peace. Sado he could understand, he was doing simply what Ichigo asked him to. Who the hell was this guy though? Ichigo watched the man run into the same area as them. He turned to Sado

"Is Tatsuki ok Sado?" he called fear evident in his tone. Wait who was this guy?

"She is fine Kyora, she is over there" Sado said as he pointed to Tatsuki's direction. The man appeared to be relieved and ran to her side. Ichigo was not liking this right now. Who the hell was this guy? And why did he care so much about Tatsuki. He could feel anger burning up inside of him, but he could not understand why. It was not until Sado looked back at him with a look of sorrow and regret. Then it clicked, but it clicked too late for him to look away fast enough. Before he could even look away the man had ran over to Tatsuki, who had just managed to get up seeing the man there. They ran to each other and when they met, instantly mashed their bodies together into a hug, then a kiss.

"Ichigo I thought it would be better if Tatsuki met someone else and Kyomu was at least not an id…" Sado was unable to finish before he watched his best friend break down in pain.

Ichigo dropped to his knees, his zanpaktou in front of him acted as a support to both of his hand that he placed onto them. The pain, it was too much. She had been able to find someone else. He should only really blame himself, he could have came sooner. She had believed him dead, so it was only natural that she find someone else. Even when Ichigo came to this conclusion his heart still hurt from the shock it had to endure. Then it happened.

The rage set in.

Ichigo could only see red now. No other colour but crimson. His spiritual pressure exploded around him. Sado took note of the sudden change in Ichigo the second Kyora entered the area. He noticed the spiritual pressure coming from Ichigo was a heavy black. Even more worrying was the fact that what looked like a skull was forming in the swirling mass that was his spiritual pressure. Sado was not the best at sensing spiritual pressure but he could feel the chaotic effects that Ichigo's was going through. Sado looked over to Tatsuki and Kyomu and noticed both of them grounded. He felt an other surge of the spiritual pressure and he felt intent there, intent to kill. At that surge even he had been put down to one knee. Then Ichigo charged in Kyomu and Tatsuki's direction. Sado had to stop him before he hurt Tatsuki and regretted it later. Trying his best to get back onto his feet Sado tried to run to get in front of both grounded people. He was just not fast enough under the pressure. The skull within Ichigo's spiritual pressure opened it's maw in anticipation of food.

Ichigo reached both people and took one final leap. The skull in the spiritual pressure making the gesture of a roar. Before he could reach either of the people however the sound of Sonido could be heard and a rip that signalled a garganta opening. The garganta opened right in front of Ichigo and he ploughed on right into it. Screaming his anger and hatred into the void that was the space between Hueco Mundo and any adjacent world.

Nel landed on the ground in between the three people. Looking all of them over she knew why Ichigo had lost it. The girl was with an other man, and they were holding each other so intently. Nel had to admit it she felt sorry for Ichigo. Given what he had been through to come here without worries of the girl's safety, Nel could understand. Ichigo had been through hell to try and make sure she would be safe if he was to return. Yet, now he was a broken man, all because the girl that he had loved found a new man. Nel felt a tear running down her cheek, no person deserves to find out their love has found someone else, that is a fate too painful to think about. Nel could feel anger coursing through her now. Her brother, her good, selfless, kind brother had been brought to his edge by this woman.

"You" Nel said with as much venom as she could pointing to Tatsuki, she released the full power of her spiritual pressure to try and scare the woman, and to make her understand she was serious

"If you ever hurt Ichigo like that again, I don't care whether he wants you protected or not…" Nel turned around and headed for the garganta. Before stepping through it she turned and looked over her shoulder

"I will kill you" Nel said with a force behind the word kill it was as if it had whole other meanings. Nel walked into the garganta and it closed behind her.

_Zecross - I know I missed out the re-union of Zangetsu, don't worry its all planned out the same about Ichigo's actual family, I must thank you however for the constructive criticism, without that the whole flashback scene in this chapter would not have taken place =] anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter and it meets your expectations =]_

_Sorry about the lateness of this chapter although a poor internet connection will do that to you, anyway here is the latest chapter for those of you who have enjoyed it in the past I hope you enjoy this one also. _

_As always if you could drop a line or R&R that would be very much obliged thank you and see you next chapter, your author - Varrukh_


	10. Chapter 10 There And Back Again

Tyoka looked up to the teal haired man carrying her. The look on his face betrayed nothing about him. She realised to herself that Ichigo must have had a very profound effect on Grimmjow, because before he was a very arrogant and proud Espada. Now he was much more reserved and kept himself to himself really. Tyoka could not understand, how could the man who came in and basically destroy the whole hollow elite, and yet command the respect of one of them? Grimmjow never seemed to show any resentment towards Ichigo nor any hatred. Saving Grimmjow's life had definitely been for the better on Ichigo's part.

Tyoka knew Nel followed him for an other reason also. Nel told her that when Ichigo had first came to Hueco Mundo his group and her group met. Although she was in child form, she still remembered it well. When they were all split up she ended up being with him in his travels through Hueco Mundo. Nel even told Tyoka that Ichigo went to extreme lengths to make sure she was ok even protecting her from other Arrancar. Tyoka was awestruck Ichigo came to the domain of hollows fought their elite but still tried to protect one that was essentially one of their own?

"What y'thinkin about?" Grimmjow's voice cut across her thoughts

"Hmm?" Tyoka asked still in a daze

"What are you thinking about?" Grimmjow re-iterated

"Oh, nothing" Tyoka answered back still not quite in reality

"You can't lie to me you make that face whenever you are thinking about something very important" Grimmjow explained taking in Tyoka's face. It looked like one in deep concentration but the smile on her face was all too easy to see

"It's about Ichigo isn't it?" Grimmjow asked her looking ahead again

"What! No!" Tyoka tried to deny vehemently turning a shade of pink and feeling her cheeks burn a bit.

"Tyoka, try not to take me for a fool, I may love to fight but I can see the way you look at him. I can be observant if I want, but I have a tip for you. Don't pursue it, you're only going to get hurt." Grimmjow talked as if he had no feelings at all, which really he shouldn't.

"What do you mean?" Tyoka asked trying to feign ignorance

"Ichigo loves that girl, now he may have been angry that she hurt you, but he still loves her" Grimmjow stated to her as if he knew he'd have to do this sometime. Tyoka went silent again and just buried her head into Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow could then feel the warm liquid on his chest and knew that she must be crying. Well you might as well know now before you get hurt even more.

* * *

Nel ran through the void that was the garganta keeping a steady flow of spirit particles in front of her. She could see the residual spirit particles left by Ichigo. They were haphazard at best. Then she noticed that she was catching up on him. _He must be calming down if he is slowing down_ Nel thought to herself. She kept up her pace knowing that even if Ichigo had slowed down, he was still fast. The opening at the end of the tunnel widened as Ichigo flew through it and back onto the desert plains of Hueco Mundo. Nel quickly followed. Nel landed on one of the dunes in the desert and noticed Ichigo simply standing still looking up to the moon in the sky. She could see the streak marks that went across his cheeks and knew he must have at one point started to cry. Ichigo turned to Nel and did not even try to smile, he just looked at her. A man without a purpose any longer. That hurt Nel. Nothing usually broke Ichigo's resolve any longer. If he was ever beaten he swore to win. If he was ever down he made sure he got happier. If there was anyone close to him in peril he would do his utmost to protect them. Now though he looked like he no longer had a resolve.

Nel walked over to him careful not to disturb him if he was ever to still be in his enraged state. Walking slowly across the sand she felt only pain coming from Ichigo. Even his spiritual pressure seemed to be feeling the same pain that he was going through. She could see those blazing ice-blue eyes, they were dull now nothing to brighten them up again. Upon her approach Ichigo did not move an inch. Too busy hurting from the pain of rejection and loss. Nel reached him and brought him into a gentle embrace. She lightly wrapped her arms around his back and rested her head against his chest. She did not need him to hug her back, she only wanted to show him that whatever pain he was going through she was at least there to help him through it.

Ichigo took a few moments to register what was happening. He could not even begin to fathom the strikes that rocked throughout his heart. Seeing Tatsuki had been the single most anticipated thing for him for all of that year. It was like Christmas had come early when he was finally able to go and see her again. Then seeing her with that other man just destroyed him, he knew that he should be happy that Tatsuki was able to find someone else. He felt Nel's embrace and was happy for it, she was showing him that she cared and that she was there for him. He gingerly placed his arms around her smaller framed and hugged her back. To at least show her that he was appreciating her trying to make him feel better. He looked down to her and smiled a small bit. She looked up to him and done the same thing. Ichigo pulled himself away from Nel, but Nel held onto him. He looked down to her and saw the worried look on her face.

"Nel? What's wrong?" Ichigo asked wondering why she was worried

"You, you're sad now, Nel don't like it when Itsygo is sad" Nel answered him a tear coming to her eye again

"Itsygo always made sure that Nel was happy, and Nel was always happy. When Nel was with Itsygo, Nel was happy, now you're sad and Nel feels sad too" Nel started to cry into his chest

"Nel don't worry about me. I'm a fighter, I'll get through this" Ichigo softly told her stroking the back of her head

"But. You're sad Itsygo, how will you get through this?" Nel asked tears still streaming out of her eyes

"It will just have to be done, if the other hollows catch on that I am sad or in anyway disabled of my full authority, they might try to destroy me. I may have become far widely respected by the hollows but there are still some I know would just love to fight me and take that name for themselves. As such I must stay strong and fight through this" Ichigo talked as if he had lived a far longer life than he really had. Nel could only listen in awe between sobs. Ichigo continued to stroke the back of her head. Nel could not help but feel stupid. She had come here with the sole purpose of comforting Ichigo and now here they were, him comforting her in stead. She finally looked up to the face of her leader and battle brother, his face had a smile back on it, even if it was feigned one for her. He then brought his face down closer to her own. Kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Don't worry Nel it will all be fine" Ichigo finished taking on his more fatherly approach towards Nel. She could only smile as she hugged back into his chest. He was always acting like the father she never had.

* * *

As they neared the walls of Hueco Mundo again a hollow came out to meet them and brought grave news with him.

"Ichigo-sama, I am sorry to inform you that a large group of hollows under the control of a rogue Adujchas have attacked the human world" the hollow informed them kneeling down onto one knee

"When did this happen?" Ichigo asked instantly concerned

"It happened only a few moments ago, I just witnessed a large mass of hollows and a slightly larger one leaping into a garganta sir" the hollow answered him dutifully

"Very well" Ichigo answered stroking his chin

"I'll take care of it Itsygo" Nel said serenely

"No, it's ok Nel. I'll go, I need to vent out this anger anyway" Ichigo replied smiling at her

"Where about in the real world did they go?" Ichigo questioned still kneeling hollow

"The Karakura town I think, sir" the hollow replied never once shifting position

"I see, well I guess I gotta hide my power, I really can't be bothered having to see any of them quite so soon after leaving in that fashion" Ichigo laughed to himself

"Itsygo, I'll go you don't have to go back already, what if they see you again? Will you be able to hold yourself back?" Nel asked getting worried

"Nel like I said before don't worry, I'll be fine" Ichigo finished as he turned away from them both

"You never do quit do you?" Nel asked feeling a small laugh catching the back of her throat

"Nope, I don't care really to be honest, if she has found someone it means they must be better than I, as such I'll leave her to it" Ichigo smiled now, realising that if Tatsuki was at least happy he could be also. He felt an enormous weight in his body lift at his latest epiphany, exactly if Tatsuki was happy with that guy then so was he.

Ichigo swiped at the air with his zanpaktou and a garganta instantly opened for him. _Even if you have found someone better Tatsuki, I will protect you until the day I die. If you are able to live in peace and lead a normal healthy life I am happy not to be a block in the way. _with his thoughts on to more positive things he jumped into the garganta. Running through this thing did take up a fair amount of stamina. He never had tried to run through a garganta twice in the one day, and not too long after each other. It was a good thing he had quite a large store of stamina otherwise this would be much harder. Ichigo smiled to himself, why would he need Tatsuki? He was the lord over an entire race, an entire world. His army was growing in size every day. Tatsuki would probably only ever feel out of place in Hueco Mundo. Not to forget that also some of the hollows might not even accept her or them being together. Ichigo had to sigh at that. He could not deny that his feelings for Tatsuki had developed, and over that amount of time he did not know if he could ever really terminate those feelings. Why was he even thinking like this anyway? All he was doing was going to the human world destroying all of the hollows there and returning home. No straggling about.

* * *

Tatsuki had never been annoyed at Kyomu before, he had never done anything wrong for her to be angry at. He was so nice to her, he would not raise his voice to her and cared about her very deeply. So what was there to be annoyed at him over? Ichigo. Tatsuki remembered very well how she felt when he had shown up again, if love drunk was even a word she would have described herself as that. She had been ecstatic to see him again, and for that matter _alive_. Yet she knew she had hurt him deeply. She felt it, quite literally. As soon as she ran into Kyomu's arms she did not expect him to kiss her. With that simple action she knew things with Ichigo were instantly strained. She could also feel the shivers from the threat she had received from that woman before too.

As they walked towards Tatsuki's house Kyomu had been very fussy over Tatsuki, and she was really starting to get annoyed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kyomu asked for the tenth time

"Yes, I'm very sure I'm fine" Tatsuki answered through clenched teeth

"I only want to make sure Tatsuki-san" Kyomu replied hurt. Tatsuki hated doing this to him, she hated the fact he seemed so pathetic also. She felt that she was being unfair to him as well. He loved her dearly that much was clear and she had loved him in the past. Yet seeing Ichigo again meant there was still that chance. Even if she did not get to be with him forever his friendship was enough.

"Kyomu" Tatsuki readied herself for the pain she was going to have to watch

"Yes Tats?" Kyomu asked curiously

"I don't think this is working" Tatsuki could not look at him while saying this

"What isn't working?" Kyomu asked hoping beyond hope that it was not what he thought it was

"Us, I don't think we should see each other anymore" Tatsuki told him at least looking at him to show him she was serious. He looked like he had just been shown a ghost of a passed on family member. His body froze and his face looked pained

"I don't understand what have I done wrong?" Kyomu asked his voice creaking in pain

"It's not you, it's me" Tatsuki answered, it was not exactly far from the truth

"So what do we just forget about seven months just like that?" Kyomu sounded even more hurt

"I'm sorry Kyomu, thank you for the last few months. Goodbye" Tatsuki started to walk away from the man who had taken it upon himself to quietly sob.

* * *

Ichigo dispelled his spiritual pressure the second he felt the crisp cold air of Karakura towns night air. Believing he had suppressed it just in time he sped off in order to find the rogue Adujchas and his legion of hollows. Flying through the air he could feel the spiritual pressures of all his former friends. Ishida's was in the same location as Inoue's, that was unexpected, go on Quincy, Ichigo congratulated Ishida silently to himself. Sado was with Tatsuki just now and they appeared to have calmed down since his earlier in trepidation. Ichigo felt the heavy spiritual pressure that was obviously the large amount of hollows entering the area. Wow, he was even quicker than most going through garganta.

He sped off to the source of the large manifestation of the hollows, he wanted to get this over and done with before any of his friends had to realise that he was even there. These were his subjects and they would be disciplined by him.

Ichigo found the source of the hollows spiritual pressure and was quite surprised by the amount of hollows here. They were a few hundred strong, but they were not even to the Menos stage of evolution so this would be easy for Ichigo.

"Why pre-tell are you hollows here in the human world?" Ichigo questioned the Adujchas before him

"To eat their souls of course…" the Adujchas turned around to reveal itself. It had a large serpentine body up to it's chest where it had four sets of arms coming from the torso. The mask looked more like a snakes head also "…My king" the creature hissed at him eventually.

Ichigo ducked to dodge a swipe of four arms to his left. Leaping to his own right he tried to put distance between the Adujchas and himself. Landing a backwards somersault kneeling down and sliding across the sky he picked himself back up looking at the hollow with a smile on his face

"Why are you so happy? King?" the creature asked him annoyed

"Well you are giving me something to vent out on, and I have got a ton of things bothering me right now. Good luck" Ichigo finished his speech to the hollow and charged at him zanpaktou kept low. As he reached the hollow he brought his zanpaktou upwards to try and slice at the hollow's mask. The hollow attempted to deflect his blow with it's arms but was shocked when the blade went through all four of them.

"AHHHH, Bastard" the hollow gritted out in pain, it turned its back on Ichigo each hand on its right side cradling a corresponding stump on its left. Ichigo stood there not believing his opponent to be quite done that easily. He wasn't wrong either. The Adujchas spun around and Ichigo could see four individual balls of spiritual pressure building up in it's hands all different colours. Ichigo knew he was powerful. Yet this amount of powere would require him to release some of his spiritual pressure. As the cero's shot in his direction, Ichigo quickly clawed across his face and brought out his hollow mask. As quickly as he could he leaned forwards and generated a cero between the horns on his hollow mask. Feeling the power grow he released it just before the opposing cero's hit him.

The resulting explosion was something fantastic. Tatsuki could feel the heavy and dark spiritual pressure and knew it was Ichigo. Sado knew it also. As they both looked to the direction it was coming from they could see the four different colours illuminating the night sky and they were charging at a figure standing helpless against it. Both Sado and Tatsuki knew that Ichigo was not the one to release those attacks because they could eventually see and feel him charging up his own and firing it back at the coloured ones. Tatsuki was off in a flash towards the place where Ichigo was with Sado in hot pursuit of her.

As the smoke settled Ichigo looked to his opponent. To his horror its severed limbs had re-grown and it had all eight of it's arms back again. The hollow looked down to Ichigo, he could tell the hollow would have a large grin under that mask. Ichigo brought his zanpaktou across his chest and prepared for an other attack.

Zangetsu lay ever silent by his side. Ever since the day he had fled into Hueco Mundo, Zangetsu had yet to even talk to Ichigo again. Ichigo had tried on many occasions to talk to Zangetsu in his inner world to try and work out why the old man would simply not talk to him. Every time he tried to get an answer all he could receive was an answer in the wind. _The time is not right yet._ Ichigo could not understand why Zangetsu would not communicate with him, he knew also without harmonious communication things would become tough for them both.

Ichigo decided he needed to get rid of this enemy quickly or else with his release in spiritual pressure everyone was sure to know that he was here. His hollow opponent started to charge up the power of his Omni-coloured cero's and laughed manically.

"You cannot hope to beat me Ichigo-sama!" the hollow roared out in glee

"I do have one move that you do not have the power to attain yet" Ichigo answered simply almost calculatedly, Ichigo made sure that the hollow was watching him, he wanted it to feel fear. Ichigo lifted Zangetsu and placed its bladed edge against his left hand's palm. In a deft movement he had sliced open his palm and blood started to ooze out. He faced his bleeding palm towards the hollow revelling in it's horror. As the blood dripped down from his hand he watched as the cero's charging in his opponents hands got larger.

"It does not matter how powerful your cero's are, against my Grand Ray, you have no chance" Ichigo stated matter of factly. He started to charge the spirit particles in the air around his hand and seen the red lightning collecting in his hand. Holding on to it for over a moment he released it's full fury towards the hollow. Too late did it fire it's own cero's for what it did not notice was Ichigo also bringing Zangetsu in front of him in an arc and shouting a damning command

"Getsuga! Tenshou!" with that the noise of yet an other cero sounded and the black wave shot out towards the hollow in the shape of a crescent moon.

The hollow was barely able to even stand again. All of its limbs had been amputated and all he had left was his serpentine body. Ichigo looked at him and felt his unique power. An idea cropped up in his mind. "You, what is your unique ability?" Ichigo asked the hollow interested

"To make those multiple different coloured cero's, king" the hollow answered realising it had been defeated. Ichigo was correct in his assessment

"Your powers would indeed prove beneficial" Ichigo pointed out with a grin. The hollow looked up in hope of retribution and the chance to live on

"However you have disobeyed my instructions, so it will be beneficial to me" Ichigo finished with an evil grin taking over his face. Ichigo began to absorb the hollow for all its spiritual pressure, he was quite surprised to find out how much it had but after a few second he had every last drop he wanted and could feel a power bubbling up inside of himself. As the hollow finally left from existence and became one with Ichigo's power he looked forwards to the whole horde of hollows that had gathered around him.

* * *

"I'll get this over and done with quickly" Ichigo spoke to himself. He charged a large amount of spiritual pressure onto the edge of his zanpaktou and held it high above his head

"Getsuga-" before he could even finish hundreds of spirit arrows had cleaved through the sky through the countless hollows that had taken up a large portion of the sky. Ichigo looked down to see the familiar smirking face of the Quincy, not all of the hollows were done yet. As the large number of them realised their numbers had been diminished by that man they all charged at him. Ishida did not even move only stood still and kept on firing. The hollows were barely even a few feet from him and Ichigo contemplated even helping him.

"Santen Keshuun" came a well remembered voice. A large orange tri-shield formed around Ishida and repelled all hollows who came close to him. Orihime stood in her pose a few feet away defending Ishida but not herself. Ichigo could see the hollows diverting their attention to the more juicy and easy to reach human. Speeding towards her they thought they were in for an easy meal

"I don't think so!" came an other familiar voice, and Ichigo watched as the poor unsuspecting hollow was kicked right across it's face, with so much force it's hollow mask began to crack. As Ichigo looked in her direction he saw Tatsuki again.

Ichigo just wanted this to be over and done with and not be forced to look at her again for a while. One of the final two groups of hollows left charged at her flank and Ichigo felt compelled to charge in and stop the attack from hitting home. He did not need to even bother Orihime had created a barrier to Tatsuki's back. Sado had also came charging in and with a well aimed "El Directo!" he had destroyed all of the group. it looked like they worked extremely well in a team, they no longer equired ichigo it appeared.

Ichigo spied the final group and by far the largest one. _Let's see how this works for me_. Ichigo thought to himself. Sheathing his zanpaktou again he prepared himself for what he was about to do. He dug his feet into the spiritual pressure he made under his feet, making sure that he was secure. He placed his still bleeding left hand in front of him and started to pool spiritual pressure to that area. The swirling mass of spiritual pressure again looked like lightning in his hand but it was not red any longer. It had taken on multiple colours and grew in his hand.

"Now! Leave this place forever banished from existence!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his voice over the large crackling of the grand ray cero.

* * *

No-one on the ground could believe what they were seeing. That looked far too powerful for what he was fighting. It was as if he had lost his mind and just wanted to fight. Orihime took most fright when she saw what Ichigo was charging in his hand.

"Inoue-san? What's wrong?" Ishida asked concerned by the worried look on Orihime's face

"That that move, but how?" Orihime started to weep quietly

"Inoue-san!" "Orihime!" Ishida and Tatsuki shouted in unison as Orihime fell to the ground

"He saved me from that power once before" Orihime silently mentioned

"When he fought with Grimmjow, Grimmjow wanted to see his true power and shot that at me. That's when Ichigo became serious and put on his mask" Orihime recounted the details as if they were yesterday, not four years ago. Looking up again she understood now what he had been up to since they had last seen each other.

"I think it's ok though, he's pointing it towards those hollows" Orihime indicated pointing towards the large group of hollows now charging towards Ichigo. As the whole group looked up Tatsuki felt a sense of dread filling up. After this was done she would have to talk to Ichigo again after what he had just seen and how he had taken it.

* * *

Ichigo released his Omni-coloured Grand ray cero and watched as it obliterated every hollow in it's path. _This is the power of the king of Hueco Mundo_. Ichigo dispelled his mask from his face and looked down to those who had helped him. He finally found Tatsuki's face, with her being this close he was sure she could see him. He smiled at her trying to make it out that things were fine and hoping that earlier on could be forgotten. He turned away from them and with his hand slashed at the air creating a garganta. His job was done. He quickly realised his hand was still bleeding and regenerated the cut at is will. Taking one last look back he smiled to himself. _Until we meet again, Tatsuki_. He stepped into the garganta and left them.

* * *

Tatsuki was not letting him leave her, not again. She blasted off from the ground amidst the three different shouts of her name. speeding towards Ichigo she tried to desperately activate her ability that Yoruichi had taught her. Activating Shunkou she sped after him with even more vigour determined to get through that closing rip before he was able to evade her again. She already felt the tears stinging her eyes. Since when did she cry this much? She may very well have become more feminine but this was taking it further than even she knew. The garganta was starting to speed up it's closing and it was as if time stood still for Tatsuki, if she did not make it she would have to wait for him to come back. She did not have the patience for the latter so sped on forwards. Reaching the garganta she plummeted on through and into the void screaming "ICHIGO!"

Ichigo had taken a walking pace and was not too far ahead hearing his name called out in this place seemed impossible. Yet h knew he heard it. He turned around and to his extreme surprise there was Tatsuki falling further into the void.

"TATSUKI!" Ichigo yelled out in fear. Diving down to catch her, he felt fear for the first time in god knows how long. Seeing her body falling to the oblivion that was this realm sent fear running through his body. Reaching out he desperately tried to grab her hand while she reached out with her own. With a burst of speed he had her in his grasp. Pulling himself onto her body, he grabbed her under the knees and shoulders and stopped the fall by applying spiritual particles to his feet. There he stood for a few seconds unable to believe what had just happened, she had followed him without even knowing the consequences.

"What were you thinking?" Ichigo yelled at her

"Chasing you!" Tatsuki answered him still shaking

"Why?" Ichigo yelled again his fear evident in his tone

"I love you, why else?" Tatsuki answered him trying to regain her calm

"What would I have done if I lost you here?" Ichigo asked her losing his tone of anger replaced by fear

"I..I don't know, but I couldn't let you just leave me again" Tatsuki replied tears rolling down her cheeks

"I only left to allow you to get on with your life with that other man" Ichigo replied trying to play down his hurt

"Ichigo, I love you and only you, please never leave me again" Tatsuki asked Ichigo as she reached up behind his head and pulled it towards her own, receiving the kiss that she had desired for the last four years. The one kiss she thought she would never get. He responded in kind, it was almost as if he wanted this kiss as much as she did. Here they were her in his arms and him keeping them in place over the raging spiritual pressure that surrounded them. What an unlikely place for a first kiss.

* * *

_There we go an other chapter is up now you guys hope you enjoy this one, I finally brought Ichigo and Tatsuki together I felt I had left them apart from each other long enough. As for Zangetsu and Ichigo's family all in good time they will be re-united. So I hope you guys who have enjoyed the previous chapters enjoy this one._

_Zecross- sorry that the last chapter was not up to your tastes, I do however hope that this one is more to your liking =] _

_As always if you guys could R&R and drop me any lines on improvements or faults on my part that would be greatly appreciated, thank you - Varrukh_


	11. Chapter 11 Homecoming

Tirol sat atop his throne, looking down upon his array of subjects. Resting his head in his right hand he let out a long sigh.

"Where is Yuka?" he asked finally tired of the quietness, when no answer came to him immediately he raised his head from his hand and re-iterated his question

"Where is Yuka!" he practically yelled to the people before him

"We don't know sir, like you asked him he went to the real world after that we don't know" a small man in front of him cowered

"He should not have taken this long to come back, he had two months to complete his mission. I have waited over a year for his return" Tirol did not even seem bothered that his subordinate was still not there

"however, I want one of you to go to Karakura town and find out what happened to that imbecile and what level Kurosaki Ichigo is at" Tirol told his audience. When no-one answered him he got up from his throne. Every person's face in the room instantly twisted into one of fear. Tirol was getting angry and that was not a pretty sight to behold.

"My, my, lord Tirol you do allow yourself to get rather worked up" came a quick remark. Tirol turned to the voice with the speed of someone highly agitated. His eyes blazing green inferno's in his eye socket. His long white hair had started to flow wildly around his head. His entire attire of clothes consisting of black and white were fluttering wildly around his body also. His spiritual pressure had been unleashed at this newcomers voice and everyone but that voice in the room was, dead.

"Lord, if you always do that when you are angry you will have no subordinated left" the voice came across again more strenuous. Tirol found the owner of that voice in the standing form of Yuka.

"You are late Yuka" Tirol stated trying to keep his temper

"Being captured by the shinigami was not what I had expected to happen" Yuka tried to say in his defence

"How the hell did you get captured by them?" Tirol asked in wonderment

"Zaraki Kenpachi sir" Yuka answered lowering his head

Tirol's mind was going in overdrive, Yuka does not lie and if he said he was beaten by Zaraki then it must be true. Yet Aizen made it very clear that Zaraki was all about brute force and had no other known powers.

"How did that man beat you?" Tirol asked aloud

"Really, I don't have a clue, I always thought Aizen told us he had no bankai. Yet it was his bankai that did beat me" Yuka answered still looking to the ground. Tirol was surprised.

"The man has bankai? I thought it was impossible for him" Tirol asked Yuka descending down the stairs from his throne

"It was able to best you own Yuka? It could best Pestilence in all it's full power?" Tirol asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs, his black cloak flowing behind him.

"Yes sir, it was as if a demon had been released on to him, it was a deathly foe to fight, just look at the injuries he caused me".

Yuka abandoned his black shinigami attire he had used to escape soul society. Tirol looked to the injuries caused to Yuka, they were many. His entire body was covered in cuts, they were not small cuts either they were large and deep. Tirol smiled to himself this was the power of one of his best men, able to withstand unbelievable amounts of pain. Yuka's body looked to be worse for wear, the effects of his zanpaktou had obviously taken a toll after getting into his cuts and wounds. His body looked like his when in bankai, the difference being this was his regular body. The pores and pus all over his body would be stuck with him forever now. The only thing that had managed to escape the effects of the zanpaktou was Yuka's face.

"Were you beaten that badly, Yuka?" Tirol asked his subordinate the tiniest trace of sympathy in his voice

"Yes sir" Yuka answered looking up to his master again. Tirol placed his right hand onto Yuka's head and patted it gently

"Worry not Yuka, we shall get vengeance. You myself and our new member shall have our vengeance in due time" Tirol added as a person walked into the room with them.

The person had the normal shinigami attire also and held his zanpaktou across his back alongside two other bladed weapons exactly identical. He looked to them and revealed his face, a face full of contempt and anger. His eyes bloodshot from evident tears. Tirol looked to him and opened his arms in greeting.

"Ah my friend welcome to, your future" Tirol smiled to the man

"Nice" the man replied in a croak

"What is your name my friend?" Yuka asked curiously

"My name is Kyomu Dansuki, and I want to kill Ichigo Kurosaki" Kyomu finished looking to both men with a slight smile on his face

"Good, it is good to finally have you onside Kyomu" Tirol sated clearly so both people heard, then under his breath he added "Ah love, is it not just a fickle thing, it's funny. There can be no love without hate, I can tell that you Kyomu had love, now you have hate, indeed beneficial for my plan" Tirol finished walking out of the room the other two men left behind.

* * *

_**The Real World**_

Ichigo emerged from the garganta with Tatsuki still in his arms in the bridal position, she had fallen asleep after the amount of spiritual pressure she had exerted in the one night, in his arms. He smiled down upon her peaceful form taking in every feature of her. Her face was so peaceful and she had a small smile on her face again. It was a much better sight than the ones before where she only looked hurt. Ichigo landed on the ground a small distance away from Tatsuki's home and began carrying her home. After a few steps he could feel three separate spiritual pressures coming towards them. He was not worried he knew them all.

Sado, Inoue and Ishida turned around the corner where Ichigo was waiting for them still carrying the sleeping form of Tatsuki in his arms. Ichigo turned to them all and witnessed the mix of wonderment and joy that came over the faces of Inoue and Ishida.

"Kurosaki? But how? You died did you not?" Ishida asked him surprised beyond belief

"Yes Ishida I did die, but with Zangetsu's help I came back" Ichigo replied gently so not to wake Tatsuki.

"Well I suppose that makes sense, you are in bankai" Ishida answered analytical

"No I am not in bankai" Ichigo answered quietly

"But that is the bankai state of your zanpaktou, it is the look of it and all" Ishida tried to argue

"This is a hollow zanpaktou right now" Ichigo answered him again looking towards his idle zanpaktou by his side

"What? But you said Zangetsu saved you? Why is your zanpaktou hollow?" Ishida wondered still amazed at the concept of a zanpaktou

"When he saved me after I tried to communicate with him again he only ever told me that he would talk to me again once the situation called for it, then I would really need his power." Ichigo answered reciting the words of Zangetsu.

"Are you trying to say you are powerful enough without a zanpaktou?" Ishida asked incredulously

"Well Zangetsu seems to think so" Ichigo answered shrugging a little. Tatsuki began to move around in his arms, Ichigo looked down to the form and smiled a large genuine smile. This did not go unnoticed, Sado visibly lost tension in his large frame and Inoue felt happiness swarm into her body

"It's been a while hasn't it Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked him happily about Tatsuki

"Yeah it has Inoue, far too long" Ichigo answered her without looking away from Tatsuki's sleeping face. Ichigo looked up again to the different arrays of faces in front of him from Ishida who stood holding himself high, to Inoue who was smiling happily to Sado who gave nothing away just like he did when his hair was across his eyes.

"Excuse me for a moment you guys I'm going to put Tatsuki to her bed then I'll explain everything to you" Ichigo told them turning away from them and jumping upwards to Tatsuki's window.

* * *

Ichigo held on to Tatsuki tight trying his utmost not to wake her from her apparent peaceful slumber. He landed on the skirting of her window and held his balance impeccably well, opening her sliding window he stepped inside. Her room was small and told him nothing about her that he didn't already know. Her walls were bare of any posters and her room only consisted really of a bed a table with chair and a laptop that lay on the table. Ichigo looked around and noticed something on her wall he hadn't noticed initially. He placed Tatsuki gingerly down onto her bed, she made a moaning noise as if she had been robbed of something. Ichigo quickly came to the assumption that it was heat and lifted her legs, feeling the strong legs relaxed under his touch and pulled her bedcovers over her body. Her features on her face looked content again, she started to wriggle around however looking for something. Eventually she grabbed her pillow and hugged into it head resting on the top of it. Ichigo could not quite understand what had happened but as her noises dies down he took the time to appreciate her.

He loved her, that much was already apparent. He would not have stayed away from her this long to protect her if he didn't. he knew Soul Society would think she helped him if he was to be found then able to escape. He could not put Tatsuki through that. Now here he was able to conceal his spiritual pressure and finally able to see her again. Her form moved under the covers and Ichigo was compelled to just stay there and watch her sleep, it seemed so much more peaceful than what he would have to go through soon. He looked around her room again and noticed something he missed the last time he looked , there was a small notepad on her desk. Ichigo walked over to the desk and looked at it. Flipping through the first few pages he saw only notes from the college work she had to do, so she was going into teaching was she?. Ichigo chuckled to himself, he should have guessed and he believed he knew what she would be teaching also. Flipping through a few more pages he seen a few stained with red ink and tried to find the page with the spill on it. Eventually he got to the centre of the notepad and noticed his name on one of the pages with Tatsuki's mirrored on the other page. On both pages red ink covered the names and met in the centre.

Ichigo could not understand what this meant, Tatsuki had started college thereby meaning to her, he was dead. Yet this was at the centre of her notepad and it had both of their names there as if in memorial. He heard an other stifled groan and watched Tatsuki flip onto her other side and breathe out again. He figured he would find out eventually and went to leave through the window again. Before he left he leaned down to Tatsuki's sleeping face and stroked her hair out of her face. Leaning in closer he kissed her on the cheek and went to leave. Before he could leave he felt a hand grab his arm and her voice plead with him "Please don't leave me, not again". Ichigo turned around only to find out she was still soundly asleep.

"I promise you Tatsuki I will not leave you ever again" Ichigo replied to her sleeping form. Tatsuki smiled in her sleep and let go of him content at his answer. He smiled down at her again and thought to himself _Its because of you I smile as much as I do Tatsuki, thank you for being you_.

* * *

Ichigo left her room via the window and landed on her front door step and walked out onto the street again to meet the three he left behind. Sado had not moved from where he was standing, he only leaned on a nearby light post with his arms folded. Ishida had moved over to the wall close by Sado and was leaning against that himself. Inoue had stood in front of Ishida and leaned into him with his arms extending around her waist and her head leaning against his shoulder. Ichigo wondered to himself how long it took for Ishida to ask Inoue. Ishida looked up when Ichigo came into view

"So Ichigo tell us how and when did you come back to life?" Ishida asked him simply

"Well it's kinda a long story you guys" Ichigo replied rubbing the back of his head his hair bouncing with his hand movements

"That's why we waited Ichigo" came the unexpected voice of Sado

"Well ok then" Ichigo sighed "You all saw what I tried to do for Yachiru don't you?" Ichigo questioned them all, when he received nods from them all he continued on

"Well that exchange of my positive spiritual pressure and the spiritual pressure that was destroying her body eventually stopped the final barrier keeping me alive. It was my positive spiritual pressure that was combating the erosion or eating effect of that zanpaktou" Ichigo stopped for a moment to take a breath, he noticed that the cold air of the night was starting to bite into his exposed chest but paid no mind to it.

"My body was simply unable to combat the effects of it anymore and with me adding more of it from Yachiru, I only made things worse for myself. Then I heard a familiar yet unfamiliar voice in the darkness that consumed me, it told me it would not let me die and that it would give me the gift of life" Ichigo noticed the change in all of their faces to those of wonderment even Sado's composure showed interest now.

"When I re-awoken I noticed I was in a chamber or tube and guessed I was a test subject or something for that mad scientist captain, the second that I had broke out of the chamber I created a garganta and fled to Hueco Mundo" all of the people before him could not understand that last bit

"Why Hueco Mundo?" Inoue asked wondering why of all the places he could go, he would go to the place where he had died at least twice

"The shinigami would not look for me there and I needed to get stronger so I could come back and see Tatsuki" Ichigo answered her

"While there I met two people I did not expect to see again. I met Nel and Grimmjow" Ichigo noticed the change in Inoue the second he mentioned Grimmjow's name

"Both of them wanted me to lead them and be a better leader than what Aizen had been, I saw this as a perfect opportunity to raise my own army" Ichigo added without breaking stride

"Why would you need an army?" Ishida asked quickly

"To fight the shinigami if I had to of course" Ichigo answered as if it made perfect sense

"But why would you need to fight the shinigami?" Sado asked this time

"Because I am an abomination to them, I wanted to be able to come back here and know that if I needed to I could call on my army to help me if shinigami showed up" Ichigo answered him with all seriousness

"What do you have an army, is that what you are saying?" Ishida asked Ichigo incredulously

"Yes, if I need to I can get them all here" Ichigo replied still deadly serious. Inoue had been very quiet ever since Ichigo had mentioned Grimmjow's name

"Inoue, what's up?" Ichigo asked worriedly seeing the fear in her eyes

"You and Grimmjow, I thought you hated each other" Inoue tried to say

"Well so did I really but he told me bygones were bygones" Ichigo answered with a shrug. Inoue did not understand any better but just stayed quiet anyway.

"So I guess I stand here before you the, lord of Hueco Mundo and alive" Ichigo added with a small smile

"When did this all happen anyway?" Sado asked all of a sudden

"Well the whole army thing has been a year in the making" Ichigo answered serious again

"Why the long time spent? Could you not have come back any sooner?" Sado asked the slightest hint of anger in his voice

"Sado why are you getting angry?" Ichigo asked the man not understanding at all

"Because you had plenty of time to come back but you never, Tatsuki was in some state after your death. If she had at least knew you were alive she may well have fared better! She even had her first kiss stolen from her." Sado finished ending up right in front of Ichigo looking slightly down to him

"I thought you told me that Kyomu guy was ok" Ichigo asked Sado in his defence trying to turn it back on him

"Not him, someone else" Sado answered calming down, Ichigo's eyes betrayed something murderous behind them

"Who was it?" his voice came through as if it was being repeated at a higher pitch after he initially said it.

"Gyomryu Hitsuma, he's a guy who went to the same college as us" Sado explained

"Why didn't you stop him from forcing himself on Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked dangerously close to exposing his spiritual pressure

"I believed she was ok with it until I saw her waving her arms, then after that things went black until I was holding him against a wall with one teacher grabbing me and another trying to calm me down" Sado answered trying to make out he did not remember what he done to Gyomryu.

"Oh, good thanks Sado, probably best it was you that straightened it out, I might have gone a bit too far" Ichigo grimaced scratching his head "I am still going to teach him a lesson of my own though" Ichigo added an evil grin spreading across his face

"However, to answer your earlier question, I wanted to be able to hide my spiritual pressure, and since my spiritual pressure is something huge, it did take me at least a year to learn how to do it" Ichigo answered Sado's earlier question

"Why did you have to learn to hide it?" Ishida asked already suspecting the upcoming answer

"So that the shinigami would not find me, and I did not want to come and see Tatsuki, the shinigami realise I was here and pin the blame of my escape on her. I could not take that kind of pain and loss, and I could not put her through it either. So I kept the charade that I was dead, and I suspect they never told you anything of my disappearance then?" Ichigo finally caught on that his friends had been kept out of the loop in this one.

"No they never told us anything, Rukia and Renji never once mentioned that you had went missing they said that they had been told that your body was buried with that chamber you were in" Ishida answered pushing his glasses up his nose. He then rested his hand on Inoue's shoulder and smiled a small bit.

"Hmm, I doubt they would lie to you about this kind of stuff, so I'll guess that it must be the higher ups" Ichigo decided out loud

* * *

"What will you do now then Ichigo?" Inoue's voice finally came back to her and she asked the question they were all wondering about

"Well since Tatsuki does not want me to leave her again, I guess I'm staying for now" Ichigo answered her with a large smile on his face. Inoue took surprise to the smile the second he mentioned Tatsuki's name he smiled like that. She was indeed envious of her best friend, she had never been able to make Ichigo smile but Tatsuki had been able to. Silently she felt jealous but remembering who was holding her the jealously lifted a small tad.

"First of all however I am going to have to tell Grimmjow and Nel that I wont be home for a while and ask if they will watch over Hueco Mundo for a while" Ichigo told them bringing out a device from his pocket. It looked deceptively like a watch, Ichigo clicked one of the buttons on it's side and a 3D image of Nel's form came into view.

"Nel?" Ichigo asked the form on the watch's face

"Yes Itsygo?" Nel asked happily seeing his face looking also highly better

"I am going to stay in the real world for a while, can I ask that you and Grimmjow watch over Hueco Mundo in my stead?" Ichigo asked her politely

"Wait a second Itsygo I'll go get grim" Nel playfully answered running off screen. After a few seconds both Grimmjow and Nel were on the monitor of the watch thing.

"Yes Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, Inoue took a sharp intake of breath at seeing Grimmjow was indeed alive and well

"I need you and Nel to watch over Hueco Mundo for a while" Ichigo answered his battle brother

"Ok, no problem, how long is a while by the way?" Grimmjow asked to make sure he had all the required details

"I don't know yet, I'll let you know when I do" Ichigo answered holding his chin and stroking it gently

"Very well, sir" Grimmjow answered

"Please Grimmjow remember we are like brothers, none of this sir crap" Ichigo reprimanded Grimmjow

"Very well, Ichigo" Grimmjow corrected himself

"Also, how is Tyoka?" Ichigo asked allowing a certain amount of concern to be heard in his voice

"She is fine, a little battered and sore but overall fine" Grimmjow answered knowing personally she was mentally injured however

"That's good, right I shall see you in a small while Grim and Nel give Tyoka my best regards, bye" Ichigo said as he pressed the button on the side of his watch.

* * *

The whole group just stared at him in awe, what he had told them about being the lord over Hueco Mundo was the truth. They were all a bit sceptical about what he had said but seeing Grimmjow and Nel act the way they did towards him, they had to concede he was telling the truth. They were also mildly surprised he held such a device as that it was able to communicate across different worlds so easily. Ichigo noticed their confused looks and decided to take pity on them

"It's a world-to-world communicator, it allows me to talk to my partners with relative ease" Ichigo told them

"Who made this?" Ishida asked curious to how such a device could exist

"Well Aizen had one insanely intelligent scientist in his army, I have at least five, meaning I have five excellent minds working under me, some of the things they can do are baffling. Here is one of their inventions" Ichigo added lifting his hand up and showing the watch to them. He enjoyed the looks on all of their faces not anywhere near enough as the one on Ishida's face. The man was indeed smart that could not be argued, but something that baffled even him was something Ichigo enjoyed having.

* * *

Ichigo then allowed his thoughts to wander he knew that he had something lese he wanted to do in the real world but could not really remember what it was. Then it finally came to him he really did not want to have to do this but he knew he would have to and did not want to delay it too long. After a few moments Ichigo looked to the whole group nervously

"Guys?" Ichigo asked looking down and feeling ashamed. He knew that they were all looking at him now

"How are my family?" Ichigo asked worried about the reaction from his friends, when he looked up he saw their concerned faces and his heart dropped. They were in pain over him weren't they?

"Well, at the funeral we held for you, your sisters could barely even hold in their tears, even Karin was crying. Your father was with them and he looked so different from his regular self" Ishida answered for him

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked feeling even worse

"He was not his normal eccentric self is what I mean, he held your sisters in his arms to comfort them but we could see that he himself was hurting very heavily also" Ichigo could barely even stand to hear anymore but knew he had to.

"My own father, who I think did not get along well with yours even felt the need to go and talk to him, losing two family members is never an easy thing. He told me that your father who would usually be a bit more of a joking manner was anything but. He was withdrawn and cared only about your sisters after that." Ishida finished and Ichigo felt as if he had been hit with a tonne of bricks repeatedly. _I might as well have_ he thought to himself. He knew what he had to do now, he had to go and see his family and get on his knees and beg forgiveness. He turned to his assembled friends and with sad heavy eyes he asked them serenely "Can you please tell Tatsuki I have not left I have went home to inform my family I am alive" Ichigo then started to walk slowly down the street towards his home.

* * *

Ichigo walked on down the familiar route from Tatsuki's home to his own that he had grown accustomed to walking over the years that he and Tatsuki had grown closer again. He could feel the cold crisp air claw at his chest again and brought his white cloak together and zipped it from his waist to his neck, leaving the rest of the cloak to float freely on the breeze. Reaching his home he breathed in deeply, he did not think he was even ready to be doing this if he was entirely honest with himself. He raised his right fist and held it just centimetres from the door, he didn't know what he was waiting for. Ever so slowly he knocked on the door in front of him, he heard a voice behind the door shouting "I'll get it". The sound of the voice caught Ichigo by surprise, it sounded so much older , sure he had been there for three years but barely anything had changed, now he could hear her more womanliness in her voice. He mentally punched himself, he was not there to watch as she grew up. As the door was swung wide open Ichigo was met with his younger sister, Yuzu. Ichigo was astonished at her appearance, she looked the spitting image of his mother, if you imagined Masaki Kurosaki as a fifteen year-old girl then that would be the woman standing in front of Ichigo.

Yuzu froze, there was someone standing in her doorway and it looked too much like her dead brother. He looked so different though, his hair was so long it reached his waist and his eyes were not even brown anymore, they were ice-blue. She was scared her father had told her that the spirits of some people who died sometimes lingered, she looked to his chest and saw no chain that her father had mentioned. She was scared now, the spirit of her wonderful brother had degenerated into a hollow.

"DAD!" Yuzu screamed at the top of her lungs "Ichi-nii is a hollow!" she screamed into the house. Ichigo did not know how to react, so he done what came to his mind first. He raced towards her and hugged her, amidst her screams he saw the forms of Isshin and Karin coming towards him. Isshin looked instantly outraged, that was a scary sight for Ichigo. He had seen his father goofy, he had seen his father serious, but this was anger and it was aimed at him. Ichigo instantly let go of Yuzu and watched as she ran to her sister's side. Ichigo took a moment to look at Karin, she had indeed been like Yuzu she had grown up, and although she kept her tomboy demeanour her body sculpture did not help her with that at all. Ichigo was astonished by the change in his father however, Ishida was right he did look withdrawn. His hair had started to whiten and his eyes had bags under them. Ichigo felt horrible for what he had done to them.

Isshin flew at Ichigo, forgetting about going into his shinigami form he went on to try and use hand to hand combat to fight Ichigo. Isshin flew a right hook to Ichigo's face to which Ichigo stepped backwards back outside again. Isshin followed him intent on damaging him as much as he could and repelling the hollow of his beloved son away from the remnants of his family. Ichigo sidestepped a downwards kick from his father and tried to look at his father to plead with him that he was the real Ichigo. Isshin looked like he was not very much in the talking mood, his face contorted with pain and anger in equal amounts. Ichigo could see the tears that were starting to slide down his fathers cheeks and felt his heart miss a beat. This had affected his father this much? Ichigo got confirmation when in his teary state Isshin threw a punch that Ichigo caught in his hand and held his father there for a few seconds.

"Don't think you have won, hollow. You may have once been my son but I will not allow that to stop me defending my family!" Isshin proclaimed punching a tablet looking thing into his chest, an other Isshin stood before Ichigo in full shinigami attire ready to fight. Ichigo felt fear now, his father was deadly serious, to the extent he would kill Ichigo if he could.

Isshin in his shinigami form charged at Ichigo unsheathing his zanpaktou and holding it high, reaching Ichigo he cleaved downwards trying to get through the place where Ichigo's mask should have been. Isshin wondered in fear if this thing looking like his son was in fact an Arrancar. It looked almost identical to his son the only differences being it had the long orange hair and the different coloured eyes. Noticing a zanpaktou now in it's hand deflecting his own only proved it to him. His son, his own son had become an enemy that he was now being forced to kill to preserve his family. He pushed with all of his might against Ichigo's zanpaktou and forced them both away a few feet.

_How can I prove to him that I am the original Ichigo?_ Ichigo thought to himself trying to think of all different ways in order to show his father that he was indeed the real deal. Coming to a conclusion he flew up into the air, his father followed him in hot pursuit. Ichigo was determined to show his father he was still his son. Charging up spiritual pressure into his zanpaktou he watched as his father done almost the exact same thing. Ichigo felt like he had enough and at the same time as his father yelled

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

As his cero sounding one fired into his father's regular sounding one a large explosion lit up the sky above their home. Isshin could not believe it the hollow could use that attack, sure it sounded like a cero but that trick did not work on any zanpaktou he knew of only two that would do it his own and his son's. He knew that an Arrancar's zanpaktou had no other abilities other than to release their most powerful state. He was coming to a conclusion that even he himself was not quite too sure about. Could this thing before him really be his son?

* * *

Ichigo watched as the smoke cleared and saw his father walking towards him. He raised his zanpaktou ready to deflect if his father was to attack him again. Yet he watched as his father re-sheathed his zanpaktou and kept on walking towards him. Ichigo lowered his own zanpaktou and allowed his father to walk right up to him and look him straight in the face.

"Who are you?" Isshin asked his brow furrowed

"Ichigo Kurosaki, your son and brother to Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki" Ichigo answered trying to make it seem like he knew everything he should

"How do I know you have not just been told to tell me that?" Isshin asked him suspiciously looking the man in front of him up and down for any other defects besides the hair and the eyes

"How can I prove to you that I am real then?" Ichigo asked in desperation

"Tell me something that only myself and my son would know" Isshin answered a dangerous glint crossing his eyes. Ichigo had to think for a few seconds there was very little that they shared privately with each other. Generally Isshin would find out things about his son from his two daughters but he knew there was at least one thing he and Ichigo had talked about extensively and only both of them knew about it. Then it finally dawned on Ichigo.

"The last thing we talked about was when I told you about my feelings for Tatsuki and you told me not to make the same mistake you made" Ichigo answered his father. Isshin instantly changed once he heard Ichigo say that, no hollow would be able to remember anything like that. Isshin was visibly happier and Ichigo could see a smile appearing on his worn face and new tears of joy running down his cheeks.

"Ichigo?" his father asked through tears, Ichigo only nodded to his father and was almost instantly engulfed in a hug from his father. He could feel the heaving of his father and just let him be and patted his back allowing his father this moment.

"Where have you been all this time?" Isshin asked his son a while after he had released him again

"Can we go back down to the house I want to tell Karin and Yuzu as well" Ichigo requested

"Probably better that way actually" Isshin answered him his serious face on now

* * *

Once they had touched the ground Isshin went in to tell the girls that the person that they had seen was actually their real brother in the flesh. As Ichigo entered the house he was bowled off his feet onto the ground by two different people. He looked down to see the teary eyes of both of his sisters on him, even Karin was crying. Ichigo hugged both of them back with as much emotion as he could convey in a simple hug. Lying on the floor it appeared as if his sisters did not want him to get up to let go of him, as if he would disappear again if they let go of him. Once the tears stopped Ichigo with little effort picked up both of his teenage sisters one on each arm and picked himself from the ground. Placing his sisters onto the couch he sat on one of the single seated chairs while his father sat on an other one. Ichigo went over in his mind the many different stories he could tell his family so that they would not need to know the full extent of what he had been through. Yet thinking about it he came to realise that his sisters were at least mature women now and his father would be able to tell if anything he was saying was a lie.

"Well I guess you guys will want to know the whole story wont you?" Ichigo asked all of his family in question. Receiving confirming nods from his sisters and a slow nod from his father he went on to describe everything that had happened. His whole family listened to everything that he said, his father would try to explain some of the things that Ichigo mentioned to his sisters so that they would understand. When he told them about becoming the lord of Hueco Mundo his father looked worried.

"What's wrong dad?" Ichigo asked his father

"Well with you being the lord of Hueco Mundo the Soul Society might perceive you as a threat" Isshin answered stroking his beard and running a hand through his whitening hair.

"They already perceive me as a threat, I just wanted the means to fight them if I needed to" Ichigo answered his father hoping he would understand. Luck was on his side as his father raised his brow in understanding of Ichigo's actions.

"I suppose I can understand why you thought that way, son" Isshin replied feeling a tingling from using the word son again.

"thanks, but that is all that I can say up until now really all my friends know that I'm back…" Ichigo received a look from his father

"…Yes even Tatsuki knows that I'm back" Ichigo answered with a smile. Isshin knew his son was telling the truth, he would not smile at the mention of Tatsuki's name otherwise.

"Does she know yet then?" Isshin asked his son taking on his goofy manner again

"Jeez dad not too long ago you were trying to kill me, now you are going off on your stupid ways again?" Ichigo asked his father confused at the change in his father

"I have my son back, I acted that way because it was a means to show my love for you and your sisters, once I believed you dead, overall I stopped only sometimes acting like that if your sisters required cheering up" Isshin answered him for a second being serious again

"I am sorry for not letting you know any sooner, I just did not want to come here have the shinigami find out and hold you guys and my friends and especially Tatsuki responsible for my escape" Ichigo told his family being serious for a moment also.

* * *

Ichigo knew that what he had told his family was an awful lot to try and digest, his father would understand the most of it all but Ichigo thought to himself that his sisters, very possibly would have barely understood anything about what their big brother had been through. He felt horrible for what he had put them through anyway. No-one deserves to think that their family member is dead when they are actually fine but unable to come home, that's just cruel. His sisters would be forced to grow up knowing that their big brother was not there to protect them, the very thought caused Ichigo's heart to tighten.

Both of his sisters got up from their seats and Ichigo thought they were probably going to go to their rooms, they had been quiet through his whole explanation and he thought they might hate him. He hoped beyond hope they did not hate him. His sisters started to walk around the table and came to him, he looked to both of them and saw that they only had happiness in their faces. He opened out his arms to ask them both for a hug, to which both of the girls happily done. Ichigo could not help it he had to laugh and soon enough his sisters were laughing also tears of happiness running down their cheeks. Isshin looked on and felt a weight in his heart finally becoming lighter, his daughters would be fine again, their big brother was there to look after them.

"So Ichi-nii what were you going to tell Tatsuki-san?" Yuzu asked him looking at him expectantly Karin also stood up and looked to him expecting an answer

"Well, you see I had been starting to have feelings for Tatsuki before this whole escapade happened and I was thinking of confessing to her" Ichigo answered his expectant sisters, both squealed unexpectedly

"When are you going to do it Ichi-nii?" Karin asked him this time

"Already did to a certain extent" Ichigo answered with a smile

"What do you mean Ichigo?" Isshin asked this time

"Well I was just about to leave earlier, opened a garganta, she chased me in, I saved her we ended up kissing" Ichigo went over the minor details quickly

"Wait you had your first kiss in a garganta?" his father asked quite stupefied

"Well yeah, she pulled my face to hers when I caught her and we kissed there" Ichigo answered rubbing the back of his head

"Well all I can say is well done son, it took you long enough" Isshin eventually laughed "where is she now?" he asked wondering why his son had not brought her with him

"She is sleeping" Ichigo answered his face going gentler

"I see, well bring her around I want to see my future daughter-in-law" Isshin gushed. Ichigo's sisters just rolled their eyes at the stupidity of their father but looked into Ichigo's ice-blue eyes in a manner of, it would be nice if you brought her here though. Ichigo smiled again he was back with Tatsuki and he had managed to sort out everything with his family. Everything looked like they were picking up Hueco Mundo was in capable hands, he was well hidden from soul society and everyone he cared about he could be around again. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

_**Soul Society **_

"Sir our scanners indicate that a high spiritual pressure or hollow origin has been in Karakura town twice in the one day" a small shinigami said to their superior

"Very well, what else can you tell me?" the second man asked wanting all details

"The spiritual pressure ids high it has been released at least three times in fact one has just occurred right now" the man corrected himself mid sentence

"Where abouts was that last one?" the second man demanded

"Above the Kurosaki residence in Karakura town" the first man said looking worried

"Okay I will go and tell the Captain Commander you keep tabs on that area and tell me if any more news comes in on this ok?" the second man asked while moving around the large scanning machine

"Hai!" came the reply of the first man who went to wok typing on the console.

The second man shot off in a flash step towards the captain commanders office to give him the news of an overly powerful hollow attacking the real world.

* * *

_Well here we go an other chapter down, I think I managed to cover the re-union of Ichigo's family really well and hopefully cleared up a little bit on the Zangetsu situation. I wanted the bit at the start because I thought I had left the new main bad guy out for long enough and wanted him to have at least a small part for now._

_Anyway I thank you if you have managed to read this far into the story, you will have shown me that I at least have a smidge of talent, as always if you could R&R that would be splendid all critical criticism is welcomed_

_Zecross- I'm sorry my story is not up to your personal standards I am unsure how I can change it to become your standards, but for now I hope you enjoy this instalment =] _

_Your author - Varrukh_


	12. Chapter 12 Two Fights, One Cause

_**Soul Society**_

"Attention!" came the booming voice of the captain commander. All the other nine captains around him stood to attention waiting for the explanation of the emergency meeting.

"As I am sure you have guessed I have brought you here for a specific reason" the captain commander told his assembly

"Earlier on this day, we received intelligence that tells us there was an abnormally large hollow presence in Karakura Town. Then we got an other report of a singular hollow who's power surpasses that of the previous Espada" The captain commander finished noticing the fearful expressions on most of the faces present, except of course from a certain warmongering captain.

"Stronger than the Espada? Excellent maybe they will be better than that Espada I had to fight" came the gruff voice of Zaraki Kenpachi

"Yes, our scanners do indicate that whatever this hollow entity is it is far more powerful than those Espada" the captain commander affirmed to the men before him

"But, Yama-jii, how is it possible for a hollow to be that powerful? I thought that vasto lordes were supposed to be the most powerful of the hollows. We fought at least three of them in the Fake Karakura Town, are you telling us that there is a level far higher than that?" Kyoraku asked a hint of fear so evident in his voice it was unnerving to hear from the senior captain.

"Unfortunately yes, from the analysis provided by the twelfth division the power level seems to be far greater than that of the Espada, am I correct captain Kurotsuchi?" The captain commander asked the masked man who was currently deep in concentration over something. Once he realised that the question had been aimed his way he looked up to answer the question directed at him

"Yes, from the scans I received from my subordinates it would appear there was a heavy concentration of spiritual pressure in one being of hollow origin that was in the Karakura town at least twice in the previous day" Kurotsuchi answered keeping his face in a restrained manner

"This sounds like fun!" Zaraki interjected

"It is not on a basis of enjoyment captain Zaraki" the captain commander corrected him "I believe we should send someone to the real world to watch over the Karakura Town, in case this same hollow decides to show itself again" the captain commander calmly told his fellow captains

"Who should we send sir?" Ukitake wondered out loud who would be chosen to lead this recon mission

"Well I do believe that it will require the skills and power of a captain" Yammamoto explained stroking his long beard while with his other hand holding on to his cane.

* * *

He ran down the corridor as fast as his feet would carry him willing himself to be able to go faster. Doors passed on his left and right as he rushed for the one straight ahead of him. He slowed down in order to make sure he was suitable. Looking to a window on a door he checked his reflection to make sure he was ok. Patting down his haori and putting his hair back he continued onwards towards his final destination. He slid open both of the doors in their opposing directions and walked into the room. He was met with the eyes of ten shinigami captains already deep in conversation. They all looked towards him as he entered the room obviously late, he had good reason though.

"Ah, captain Abarai, nice of you to finally join us" the captain commander noted to the newcomer, Renji blushed a little at his lateness, but he quickly regained his composure and made a curt bow in apology"My apologies, captain commander sir, but I have good reason for my lateness" Renji tried to explain to the head captain

"Is that so, well then share it with us all" Yammamoto requested Renji. Renji looked around all of the other captains until his eyes finally landed on his previous captain. Byakuya only looked at him with his usual cold demeanour, giving away no hint of any emotion. Renji remembered his past problems with the captain of squad six. He had already fought with him at least twice now, both because of Ichigo. Yet now after a year it still seemed like the man did not highly like Renji. He finally looked to the venerable captain and filed his report.

"I was in the real world earlier sir, and I have come to report some strange activities that took place there" Renji began

"Go on" the captain commander prompted him

"I viewed a large group of hollows larger than any group I have known before attacking the real world lead by a single larger one I believe to have been an Adujchas" Renji took a moment for a breath

"I was ready to attack the apparent leader of the hollows when an other figure stepped forward and attacked it, this is where it gets hard to explain…" Renji added as he scratched his red hair

"It matters not captain Abarai, tell us if you please" came the emotionless voce of byakuya

"…well you see sir, the figure that stepped in resembled all too well someone who I believe to be dead" Renji started his voice showing his confusion, his eyes showing it even more so

"Sir, I saw Kurosaki Ichigo fight the larger hollow and eventually a large majority of the other hollows" Renji finally said looking at all the captains for any sort of reaction.

Zaraki was the first to react to the news about Ichigo possibly being alive.

"The boy is alive?" Zaraki asked his usual insane manner replaced by one of formality. All of the captains waited for the full realisation to hit Zaraki and Renji.

"How could he, he was kept in that chamber and buried, I was there" Zaraki stated still unable to make the connection

"I was there also, but I can say beyond any doubt it was Ichigo, who else has hair like that?" Renji asked more rhetorically than anything else. Then it started to dawn on Zaraki

"Why exactly did Ichigo's body need to buried?" Zaraki asked a hint of malice hidden in his voice, when no-one answered him he made the answer for himself "So he did not need to be buried? He is in fact still alive and you decided not to tell me?" Zaraki asked his fellow captains his spiritual pressure rising in his irritation. The other captains simply stood still with their heads facing away from Zaraki, all besides Renji who was still in the same confused state as Zaraki.

"Screw this I'm going to go and find out for myself" Zaraki commented walking out of the room ripping through the doors in front of him. Renji stood for a few moments amazed at what Zaraki had just done, amazed Zaraki acted in that manner at all in fact. Zaraki never got that angry at anything, anything that is besides Yachiru or the topic of Ichigo.

Renji waited for a few seconds and watched Zaraki's retreating figure and thought to himself that he would also like to know if that was in fact the real Ichigo. As he started to leave following after the eleventh division captain he was stopped by a large hand grabbing his shoulder. Renji turned around to see Kommamura holding his shoulder with a look in his eyes that said 'don't follow him'. Renji did not understand why Kommamura looked at him in such a way. Looking to the captain commander he saw the reason why, the captain commander had his head in one of his hands still supporting himself on his other hand. Picking his head back up again he looked to the remaining captains

"Now I think keeping this secret from him may have been a negative idea" captain commander said with approving nods from every other captain besides Renji

"Can someone please inform me what the hell you are all keeping secret?" Renji asked annoyed it was still getting kept secret from him

"Very well captain Abarai, Ichigo kurosaki is indeed alive, he escaped from Soul Society around a year ago, we held the burial so that no-one would notice the disappearance of him" captain commander explained to him. Renji could hardly believe it, Ichigo was still alive!

"Then why keep it from everyone? I mean he did help to save lieutenant Yachiru and defeated that Yuka person. So really would he not be viewed as a hero rather than a secret?" Renji wondered

"Well that's where the problem comes in" Hitsugaya added for the captain commander

"As soon as he was revived he instantly opened a garganta and flew into Hueco Mundo" Hitsugaya finished his face looking solemn

"Hueco Mundo? But why? I mean that has to be the last place that he'd go" Renji whispered almost to himself

"We are not sure why, but as he flew into Hueco Mundo and has been sighted again I believe he is a threat to Soul Society's safety" the captain commander added "Therefore I am sending captain Kuchiki and captain Soi Fon to make sure that he is not any threat" Yammamoto finished clashing his cane off the ground

"Captain Commander sir, might I request that myself and my lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki go along also?" Renji asked bowing his head

"No" the answer was sudden and cold "You are both too close to the boy and would therefore have your judgments clouded" Yammamoto finished with a look that indicated there was no arguing left.

Both of the captains assigned to the real world left very sharpish after Yammamoto declared the meeting over. Renji was a little irked that he could not go and see for himself if Ichigo was actually there. He may not like to admit it but Ichigo had become a very good friend to him over the small time that they knew each other, and Renji just wanted to see his good friend again. He had so few friends left, sure he had most of the lieutenants who he still talked to a little, he really only had one friend right now who was able to talk to him freely and that was Rukia. Although Renji was glad he finally had Rukia so close to him again after the events that tore them apart, he also craved conversations of the male kind. The conversations where he could annoy the hell out of Ichigo and it would turn into a fight between them. He used to enjoy that, it was a good laugh to fight with Ichigo, both knew it was in good humour and that made it all the better. He could probably do some of those things with Rukia, but he felt she were a little more, well delicate. She would hit him if she heard what he thought about her but he didn't care, it was the truth and he was not going to run from it. Renji came to a decision, if Zaraki could go to the real world to see Ichigo he would also, he'd bring along Rukia also, he knew that she would want to se Ichigo also. Flash-stepping towards his barracks he prepared himself to tell Rukia the extraordinary news.

* * *

_**The Real World**_

Tatsuki felt warmth, it felt so nice to be in Ichigo's arms, they were so strong and warm and soft. Wait, soft? Tatsuki shot upwards after realising she was no longer incision's hold anymore. Looking around where she was, her heart dropped into her stomach. She was in her room, that must mean that what had happened between herself and Ichigo was only a dream? Tatsuki could feel a large wave of sadness wave over her. She remembered falling in a large place of void pretty much and Ichigo catching her. His large hands managed to encompass her own so easily, his warm touch to her skin had sent Goosebumps along her full body causing her much happiness. His hair as he leapt for her caught her also as it was pulled behind his head showing the speed he raced to her at, and those eyes, those ice-blue eyes she had not seen the mixture of fear and love ever mixed in any person's eyes. Actors can try all they want but that look that Ichigo gave her was nothing less than beautiful. Then her heart strained, it was all just a dream. As those words revolved around in her head she felt her heart getting heavy. Heaving herself out of her bed she prepared to get ready for an other day of university. Going for her shower she stood naked in her shower allowing the water to simply run down her athletic body washing herself until she was sure she was clean. Going into her room she put on her clothes and went downstairs only to find someone with casual wear clothes in her kitchen. This person had long white hair and was almost as tall as Ichigo, she looked around to see where her parents were only to find both of them missing from the picture. She guessed they had went away to work, but who was this guy that they trusted in the house with her? Alone.

The person turned to her the white hair resting so perfectly well on his shoulders Tatsuki felt like she was in a trance. Watching as the person turned to her, she felt her heart explode in happiness and joy. There before her stood Ichigo, in all his majesty. She did not dream she seen him again she really had seen him! He was real! He was here! And he was making her breakfast? Tatsuki looked to what Ichigo was doing and noticed to her astonishment that he was in fact making her breakfast. She was surprised she did not smell it sooner, it was a fry up and damn did it smell good. Ichigo walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist, causing a slight giggle from the tom-boy. He had an apron over the clothes he was wearing and Tatsuki had to admit she thought it was kind of cute to see him like that. Ichigo with his free hand reached over to the nearby radio and put on some peaceful music and smiled down to Tatsuki. Taking her right hand in his left he started to move in small movements trying to get Tatsuki to follow. After a while of her trying and failing she ended up laughing and hugging into Ichigo's chest.

"What was that all about?" Tatsuki asked still trying to hold down her giggles

"To show you that I was real and not a dream" Ichigo answered with a smile

"How did you know I'd think it was a dream?" Tatsuki asked marvelling at Ichigo's abilities

"Well I didn't, was just a hunch really, the breakfast was just a small way of saying, im baaaaack" Ichigo finished opening out his arms and shaking his hands a little

"Whats with the change in hair colour?" Tatsuki asked him with regards to the now bleached white hair

"Well since I thought it would be a pain explaining why I'm alive again I decided to go with a new persona" Ichigo replied running a hand through his hair "You like?" he asked winking at her

"No" she added with a small smile

"Now come on that's hardly fair" Ichigo answered her with a small laugh

"I love it" Tatsuki finished off laughing gently

Tatsuki sat herself down at her kitchen table and looked at the feast before her. There was no way that she could eat all of this, at least not all by herself. Tatsuki turned to Ichigo who had started to clean the utensils he used to make the breakfast

"Say Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked with a slight grin on her face

"Yeap?" came his reply still working on cleaning the stuff he used

"Care to join me?" Tatsuki asked as she stepped up from her seat and move over to Ichigo's position wrapping her arms around his stomach. He chuckled softly at her touch and turned to her while still in her grip and looked down into her eyes

"Yes Tatsuki, I'll join you after I finished clearing up, your parents wont forgive me if I leave a mess will they?" Ichigo asked as he placed a quick kiss to her cheek

"My parents let you in?" Tatsuki asked in bewilderment

"Yeah said I was a friend from school, and that we had a fall out so I wanted to make it up to you by making breakfast" Ichigo replied with a smile at his own genius

"And they bought it?" Tatsuki asked still shocked that the excuse had worked

"Well yeah, they seen me and it didn't take too much convincing to let me make you breakfast" Ichigo added "Come to think of it, it was really easy for me to get in" Ichigo realised after a few seconds

"I'm just so happy to have you here Ichigo" Tatsuki stated not caring how or when it happened just that it did. Ichigo smiled at her still looking down at her and pressed his own lips to hers.

Tatsuki loved this to put it simply. Her eyes closed the second their lips had touched, she had wanted this for so long and she thought she would never get it. Yet here she was now sharing a slow kiss with the man she loved oh so dearly. Their lips moved against each other as if in sync with their opposites and Tatsuki was loving every second of it. She dared to open one of her eyes only to see Ichigo with his eyes closed too, she hoped he was enjoying it almost as much as her. Ichigo was enjoying it, he loved the way her lips moved against his own and the way she stubbornly kept her lips shut negating his tongue the access to her mouth he wanted. He was not too perturbed however, there was still plenty of time. Pulling away with a soft whimper of disappointment from Tatsuki he looked to her again and could see the blush that had taken control of her cheeks. He let out a small chuckle and hugged Tatsuki to his chest again. Happy to finally have the time with Tatsuki that he desired so much.

* * *

After their long embrace both people sat down at the table and happily started to eat the breakfast that Ichigo had prepared. It really was quite something, Ichigo had made fried eggs, sliced sausages, bacon, linked sausages, toast and even some tea. For what there was there Tatsuki had to admit she felt spoilt, and boy did she love it. Ichigo had toiled for god knows how long to make this and she was going to enjoy every bite of it. After she had eaten her fill however she looked to the leftovers and felt bad, there was still a large amount of food left. Tatsuki looked to Ichigo with sad eyes, but Ichigo merely smiled at her and waved his hand in front of her

"No need to worry about it Tatsuki, I'll eat it" he said with a stupid grin on his face

"Ah so you made this much so that I wouldn't finish it and you'd get some ae?" Tatsuki asked him raising an eyebrow

"That might have been a factor yeah" Ichigo laughed a little while rubbing the back of his head

"I see, well thank you for the breakfast, it was nice of you to make it" Tatsuki added pecking Ichigo on the cheek. Ichigo smiled at the peck on the cheek and went on to devour the rest of the food present on the table, Tatsuki watched in mild surprise at Ichigo's appetite. Looking up Ichigo could see the look on Tatsuki's face, with a smile he swept his hair back and ate the last of the food on his plate.

"Well I suppose it might have been a while since I ate anything substantial" Ichigo replied to Tatsuki's curious looks.

"How long would that be?" Tatsuki stuttered incredulous at the food he managed to pack away

"Hmm" Ichigo thought while placing his index finger onto his chin "Last night?" he said with a small smile

"What! You ate all that and the last time you ate was last night? The amount you ate I'd have said that you have been starved for at least a week" Tatsuki finished her mouth hanging wide open

"What? I'm a growing man and this body needs a lot of food for it to function right" Ichigo pointed out lifting up his blue shirt to show his torso. At the sight before her Tatsuki could not help but blush, she had seen Ichigo without his shirt on before yes but still it was a sight she was going to jealously guard. Ichigo realised what he had done once he saw the look in Tatsuki's eyes turn to hunger, he did not quite understand why but when he saw that look in her eyes it made him happy that he was able to illicit these kinds of things from Tatsuki. Lowering his hand to allow his shirt to cover his torso again he saw the look of disappointment cross over Tatsuki's eyes and felt s small pang of guilt for denying her what she was obviously enjoying.

"Come on we better get to school before we're late, that reminds me, when does school start?" Ichigo added with a small laugh rubbing his head

"What do you mean Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked confused

"When does college start?" Ichigo reiterated

"It starts in about thirty minutes, why are you going to walk me there?" Tatsuki queried nudging Ichigo in the ribs with her elbow

"No I'm going to the same college as you" Ichigo politely added, Tatsuki was taken aback by the sudden information

"Why? Afraid you'll never see me again?" Tatsuki asked trying to make it into a joke but she noticed Ichigo's face harden in response and his expression becoming more serious

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of Tatsuki, I never want to lose you, ever. That pain would never leave me and I would be unable to live on without you" Ichigo's voice croaked a little as he talked to her

"Tatsuki, I love you, the thought of losing you is too much, if I was to lose you I don't know what I would do" Ichigo finished looking down into her eyes intently. Tatsuki instantly regretted bringing up such a subject and could only feel warm at Ichigo's confession of his lover for her. She walked over to her love and wrapped her arms around his neck, having to jump to do so. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they both stood there absorbed in the moment.

Both Ichigo and Tatsuki were reluctant to move from their comfortable embrace, yet they both knew that college would wait for no person and so started to head towards Karakura College.

* * *

Ichigo made sure that Tatsuki told him the correct way to the college because he did not even know there was a college in Karakura town. Tatsuki smiled at his ignorance but it was not his fault, the college had literally only just opened up this year and she still had some problems getting to it herself. They had been in silence since Ichigo's heartfelt confession, it was not that they could not look at each other, it was just Ichigo was concentrating on where he was going and Tatsuki was unable to completely come out of her reverie about Ichigo. He truly did love her and even better he was here with her, going to the same college just being in the same area as him was enough to make her giddy with happiness.

As they walked on Tatsuki realised just how things would look if she was to walk into college with a new guy. Not to mention that Tatsuki knew back when her and Ichigo were great friends, before the current events. Tatsuki even had girls coming up to her asking about Ichigo since she was so close to him, wondering what he looked for in a girl and whatnot. Tatsuki started to tell many of them that Ichigo was not interested in relationships yet. It was not a lie, yet she knew also to herself that it was her selfishness that made her say such things. Tatsuki knew that many of those same girls went to this college also, and that they would pounce on Ichigo believing him to be someone else who looked like him. Tatsuki thought about the irony in her thinking it would be the real Ichigo they wanted, and he was _hers_. God help anyone who would try anything on with Ichigo.

They turned a corner and looked down a street where at the end lay the college, many people were in and around the building at this time. Ichigo wondered what it would be like going to school again. He had been doing nothing but fighting and training for around about a year now and he feared he may be a bit rusty on this school thing. Tatsuki noticed his nervous look and wove her slender hand into Ichigo's which was laying limply by his side. Giving his hand a little squeeze she looked into his ice-blue eyes and gave of a comforting smile.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" she asked her love softly

"I haven't been to school in a long time, just can't really remember how it all works, heh" Ichigo said while rubbing the back of his head his white hair jumping up and down on his head

"It's ok Ichigo I'll be there for you, what are you taking here anyway?" Tatsuki finished on a question on her mind since she found out Ichigo would go to the same college as her

"Oh, medicine, I thought since my old man does it then it might come more naturally to me" Ichigo answered with a small smile

"I see, makes sense I suppose" Tatsuki acknowledged

"Ok well here we are Ichigo, Karakura college" Tatsuki mentioned his name softly but said the rest with fervour motioning with her hands the building in front of them. Ichigo smiled at Tatsuki's antics and brought his face close to hers

"So, do you want everyone to know about us or would you prefer to wait?" Ichigo asked her straight out

"Uh…Uh… well it's a bit early for us to be together I mean it is only your first day" Tatsuki answered hoping upon hope that he would not take it negatively, Ichigo held his chin between his thumb and index finger and after thinking it through or so it appeared smiled down to Tatsuki

"Very well shall we meet again then my friend?" Ichigo asked in a playful manner

Tatsuki felt a little hurt at the mention friend but then remembered he was doing this because she asked him to and then with a smile she turned and walked up the stairway into the building of the college.

* * *

Ichigo had barely taken a couple of steps when he felt many different pairs of eyes on him. This was when he asked himself why did he have to pick another hair colour that stood out like a sore thumb. Awell might as well get on with the day he had better go get his timetable and get to the first of the classes or lectures. Ichigo walked up the stairs Tatsuki had walked up a few moments ago at a slow jog, he never did notice it himself but most of the stares he was getting were the complete opposite of the ones he believed he was receiving. One person in particular licked her lips at the prospect of making the white haired tanned and toned man her own. The hair captivated her white was such an unusual hair colour to have, as such it put her in a trance believing she was not even in the real world anymore but in heaven. She could see his tan also it was not to the extent she knew some women went to try and make them look like, he made it look so perfect on a human body it was as if it was impeccable. Just from the look of the way that his clothes hung to him she could tell that he was physically fit, he had a short sleeved shirt on that allowed her to see his lower arms, she could see by that that he was well toned not too big but not too scrawny. He stopped and turned in her direction he must have felt the stares behind him because she knew she was not the only one guilty of staring at the white haired prince who had just walked in. it was then that she saw his face, it was as if it was in perpetual scowl mode, but god did those eyes not just change that. The ice-blue eyes she could see from the distance stood out to her as if they were not even in his eye sockets but right in front of her. Oh how she envied the person that would be able to call him their man. Little did she know that the woman coming down the stairs again towards her was that girl.

"Hey Haruma, ready for our first class?" Tatsuki asked happily

"Yeah, sure, do you know that guy Tatsuki, I saw you walk in with him and wondered if you knew him" Haruma asked quickly wanting the answers just as quick. Tatsuki took a moment to think about it and decided to go with denial.

"Nah, he just asked me what way it was to this college, don't really know that much about him" Tatsuki told her friend as if it did not matter to her

"Wow, I wish I was you, I mean look at him he is gorgeous!" Haruma exclaimed louder than she anticipated, Ichigo looked in their direction and upon seeing Tatsuki smiled and waved and walked inside. Haruma instantly turned on her friend with questions burning in her eyes

"What? He's obviously a nice guy" Tatsuki tried to explain shrugging her shoulders

"Maybe you're right" Haruma answered pondering her next move

"Anyway lets get to class, come on Haruma" Tatsuki called to her friend starting to walk away

"Right, coming!" Haruma called after Tatsuki.

* * *

Most of the morning lectures went by pretty well, Ichigo was glad that his father ran his own practice, that meant that Ichigo knew most of the stuff that their lecturer was saying and believed he had a high understanding of medicine already. Smiling to himself in pride he walked to the canteen of the building in order to get something to eat. Browsing across all of the items he could buy he just could not find something that he wanted to eat. Sighing and shrugging his shoulders he walked out of the canteen and decided to stroll down the street to see what the shops had to offer him. Walking out to the front of the building he noticed many other people had the same idea as him about going to the shops and so started his stroll to the nearby shops. He could not find any food that would appease to him so decided he would wait until tonight and eat some of Yuzu's delicious food. He decided since there was no food to keep him content he would go back to the college and wait for the next lecture which was… he took a second to look at his watch, damn wrong one. He lowered his right arm and raised his left with the correct watch on it. Right the next lecture was in fifteen minutes. _I wonder if I could find Tatsuki in that time?_. a devilish smile spread across Ichigo's face as he walked back towards the college.

* * *

Tatsuki was sitting at a table in the canteen very much bored out of her mind and a little annoyed, she was bored because the all of her friends were talking about guys which was a conversation she usually stayed out of, not normally one to really care. She was however annoyed at who they were talking about. They were talking about Ichigo or as his new alias went Kurogami Ogichi, and this was something of an annoyance to her. They were talking about _her man_. And they had no idea about it.

It was at that moment that the white haired man in question walked into the canteen, everything went silent the second he walked in. it was as if someone turned the volume on everyone to mute because not one person made a peep or a noise everyone only looked at him. Tatsuki could tell that something was going to happen, Ichigo hated being started at for no apparent reason. Tatsuki did not understand why everyone seemed to be as fearful as they were now, even some of the men in the room appeared to be afraid of something. Then she saw him and she understood. There stood a large man she had the misfortune of crossing paths with once before. The blonde hair he had had grown longer and was now held up in a pony-tail and was coloured black. Along with the rest of his group who all had their hair in the same fashion they walked up to Ichigo and surrounded him. Ichigo looked straight at the man the differences in height being miniscule Ichigo taller by the slightest margin. The man looked at his hair and picket up a small amount of it in his hands and threw it back at Ichigo.

"What the hell is that!" the man yelled in Ichigo's face

"Why it is hair, or are you moron enough not to know that?" Ichigo kept his temper on level

"Why is it white?" the same man yelled spitting on Ichigo's face a little

"That is the colour I decided to dye my hair, any problem with that?" Ichigo asked losing his control. He hated it when people bugged him for his hair, ok he could have went with something else but white seemed to fit, and it gave him a reminder of his hollow he thought he would never require a reminder for. Yet his hollow's power was his own now and he owed his hollow at least some memorial.

"Yes, black and white cannot go together" the man yelled closer to Ichigo's face, he could literally feel the heat from this man's breath and Ichigo was really starting to lose patience

"So this is racism is it? Well tough I have my hair this way because it has meaning, what's your excuse, for all of you being exactly the same?" Ichigo asked looking around all of them

"Why we're in a gang of course, The Karakura Legion" the same man said proudly puffing out his chest. Glad to be finally free from that man's face Ichigo tried to move away, only to have his path blocked by the large and muscled arm of the same man

"Where do you think you're going?" the man asked him with a menacing smile

"To my seat, now if you please move" Ichigo tried to ask politely

"alright but we'll be watching you" the man added quickly before Ichigo got away.

* * *

Ichigo looked around to see most of the people in the canteen looking at him with a high degree of admiration. Even some of the teachers were included in this. Ichigo felt a little dazed by this sudden turn of events. 'Damn school never does change' he thought to himself. He looked around the room and found Tatsuki he sent her a smile but received none in return. Finding it odd he noticed she was looking at something in his direction with a look of high distaste. Ichigo guessed it was the guy he had just been talking with and supposed it was because he was a general arse. Ready to leave for the lecture that was about to start Ichigo was stopped dead in his tracks

"So Gyomryu-san what are you up to tonight" Ichigo heard it behind his back and the second he heard that name, what Sado had told him flooded into his mind. His back went rigid, his hands balled up into fists in a second and his head lowered and it looked like he was trying his hardest to hold something in.

Tatsuki watched on knowing exactly what had happened, Sado had told him about her and Gyomryu, and how she did not want it. How her first kiss had been stolen from her. She knew even if he did not love her, for someone to do that to her even as his friend he would pummel them senseless. But since he did love her, care about her and had been absent for such an activity she knew this was not going to be pretty. She watched as Ichigo slowly turned to look at Gyomryu and slowly ask him "Say, what is your name anyway" anyone near Ichigo would have noticed that his sclera had turned black around his ice-blue eyes

"Gyomryu Hitsuma, and don't you forget it" Gyomryu stated to Ichigo pointing at him the same way Grimmjow did when they first met

"I wouldn't worry about me forgetting it I'd be more worried about you forgetting it yourself" Ichigo talked calmly and an evil echoing undertone could be heard in his voice.

Ichigo fully turned to the large man before him. He was much more bulky than Ichigo was, yet he had agility on his side also. Ichigo shot his right foot upwards toward Gyomryu's right shoulder, catching him right Ichigo then wove his leg around the back of Gyomryu's neck. With as much force as he could muster he brought Gyomryu's face crashing down to the ground. Without losing his stride Ichigo leaned onto his currently grounded foot and used his momentum to spin around and deliver a roundhouse kick to one of the guys behind him. With his left hand he reached out and grabbed one of the men by his throat, seizing it tight he yanked the man forwards, he then cleared the man off the ground and slammed his back hard against the floor. The final one standing Ichigo looked at and knew instantly he was not in the whole thing enough. He was shaking in fear from Ichigo, which fair enough the power he showed was scary but Ichigo knew this was a whole new version of terror. Ichigo looked the man in the eyes and watched as they contorted even more in terror at the sight of Ichigo's black sclera against ice-blue eyes.

"Go on, you don't need to get hurt here" Ichigo told the man looking to the chaos he had created

"Don't think a hit like that will stop me!" came a shout from below Ichigo.

Ichigo looked to see that Gyomryu had recovered and although his nose was broken and blood oozed from his nose he looked intent to fight on even longer. Gyomryu grabbed his other leg and pulled at them both to make Ichigo fall onto his back. Realising that if Gyomryu got him on his back Ichigo was going to get a lot of punches to the face he tried a method of escape he hoped would work and inflict more pain on the man. As he fell backwards Ichigo arched his back and stopped his fall with his hands, using the muscles in his abdomen, and he hoped like hell this worked, he tried his hardest to bring his legs up to his chest. With a surprising amount of effort Ichigo done what he had wanted to and he had lifted Gyomryu who was still holding onto his legs into the air. With as much momentum as he could pick up he flicked his feet causing Gyomryu to fly into the air. Ichigo pushed hard against the ground and launched himself into the air. Righting himself upwards in the air he caught Gyomryu mid-air and with Gyomryu going first they plummeted back to the ground. It was Gyomryu who hit the ground first and with a deafening crack the ground under him gave way to the force of their combined impact. Gyomryu dropped his head in defeat and allowed himself to become unconscious.

Ichigo knew exactly what to expect now, a whole hell of a lot of shouting getting expelled from the college he only just started and possibly making things harder for Tatsuki. Surprisingly enough none of those things happened, as soon as he walked away from the still breathing bodies of Gyomryu and his two other friends a massive cheer erupted from the entire assembly of people in the canteen. Ichigo was sure he even seen the head mistress of the school applauding his actions. The one person who he wanted to see however was Tatsuki, finding her in the place he had last seen her he saw her sitting amongst a large group of girls looking at him like he were some sort of kind or god, ok one was true but the way Tatsuki looked at him made him smile. At his smile the group of girls started to talk animatedly amongst themselves wondering who he had smiled to, yet Tatsuki simply sat there and looked at him the look of pure love and wonderment written all over her face. Ichigo wanted so much to just go over there and paste his lips to hers but as of her request earlier he really couldn't.

He saw the headmistress motion to him to follow her and he done so dutifully worrying her actions may have been to be one with the crowd.

* * *

Once in the headmistresses office Ichigo's nerves got the better of him

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go that far it's just that… well… he stole something from my friend" Ichigo tried to explain the headmistress simply chuckled

"it is okay Kurogami, after you finished and looked at Arisawa, I guessed why you did it" the headmistress addressed them both as if she knew them very well, but she was a kind headmistress and fair so no-one ever really griped about it. Her whole character gave off someone more attuned to being a mother just like Ichigo's own loving caring fair.

"I was there when I saw Sado-san squeezing that same person's head" the headmistress continued on

"I believe that the whole reason was that Hitsuma had stolen a kiss from Tatsuki , but the way Sado acted that day was entirely out of character" she went on recounting the day in her mind

"His eyes they looked so horrible all I could see in them was hate and anger, not at all anything like his normal kind and gentle exterior" she finished looking at Ichigo with a gentle smile

"Does this mean we're ok then, I'm off the hook?" Ichigo asked hopeful

"More or less yes, that group have been troublemakers and hoodlums for a while now and no-one was able to stand up to them, few tried but failed, now you have done it I suppose I owe you thanks more than anything else" she finished with a small laugh

"So I can stay at this college?" Ichigo asked hopeful still

"Of course" she smiled at him

"Thank you very much headmistress… uh?" Ichigo looked up from his bow to get her name

"Gyoru" she helped him with a smile

"Now run along Kurogami and get to your next lesson" the headmistress smiled again.

Once he left she felt her smile soften a bit 'he looks a lot like that Kurosaki boy that was killed last year' she thought to herself 'nah it cant be' she finished for herself and went back to the work she had waiting for her on her desk

"Oh joy" she told herself sitting down and starting her work.

* * *

The rest of the day went well for Ichigo, he went to his last lecture and then headed for home. He received many different sets of handshakes from the men and women of the school who were only too happy that Gyomryu got what he deserved. Ichigo was surprised he made so many people happy by simply beating someone up, he was by no means thinking of taking it up as a pastime, just surprised was all. He allowed his hair to lay on his shoulders as he walked out of the building walking towards the corner where he and Tatsuki first saw the school he stopped and waited for Tatsuki to turn the corner and then they could walk the rest of the way home together. After spending so much time apart he hoped that he would be able to spend the rest of the evening with her. After waiting for a few moments he seen his object of want turn the corner and was about to hug her tightly until he saw someone beside her. Restraining himself he shot his arms across each other and tried to make it look like he'd always been like that.

"Say Arisawa-San, mind if we walk home together so I can find my way home?" Ichigo asked hoping that I was convincing enough

"Sure Kurogami-kun" she answered him trying to look polite enough for her friend to believe it, she did.

"Hiiiiiii!, I'm Haruma Negie, nice to meet you!" Haruma almost chanted to Ichigo holding her hand out to shake his. Ichigo inwardly shrugged and took her hand in his own, he felt her grip tighten at his touch and did not understand why. Seeing the annoyed look on Tatsuki's face however, gave him a better idea. Letting go of her hand he turned to Tatsuki and asked her "Well which way?" he asked with a smile.

* * *

Tatsuki was starting to get just a little but annoyed at her friend now. She was with her and Ichigo which instantly meant that they could not be alone together. Her friend was also flirting as if Ichigo were some kind of rich bachelor, Tatsuki could feel her temper rising. Ichigo was completely clueless to the subtle flirts of Haruma and thought she was just being a generally nice person towards him. The handshake earlier showed him however that Tatsuki was highly un impressed with her friend being between them. Ichigo gave a small chuckle at his thoughts and Haruma started to laugh also, having just said to Ichigo that 'some of the teachers at the school were weird'. believing his chuckle to be aimed at her joke she burst with pride.

As they neared Tatsuki's house Ichigo noticed that Haruma was still with them, even when they reached Tatsuki's house she was still there. Once they reached Tatsuki's house Haruma walked just behind Tatsuki as they started up the pathway to her house

"Ah, so this is where you stay Arisawa-san?" Ichigo asked trying to act surprised

"Yeah, it's not much, but it's home" Tatsuki answered back not looking at him

"That's a coincidence my home is not too far away from here" Ichigo added putting on a thinking face

"Really?" Tatsuki asked trying to seem interested

"Yeah just around that corner and down the road a bit" Ichigo motioned towards the back of Tatsuki's house indicating roughly where his house was.

"Nice, well I guess I can walk you to college tomorrow then?" Ichigo asked with a small smile on his face

"Yeah that would be nice, see you Kurogami-kun" Tatsuki grinned back waving to him

"Bye" Ichigo added walking past the gate and on towards his house

Tatsuki could see the look on her friends face and knew what was coming.

"Oh my God, I think he likes you Tatsuki!" she squealed clapping her hands together quickly

"Nah I think he's still just a really nice guy" Tatsuki answered her waving her hands in front of her chest with a small laugh

"But the way he talk to you and acts with you! It's so obvious!" Haruma stated in glee

"Nice guy's do that sometime you know" Tatsuki replied with a laugh

"I don't know I still think he likes you" Haruma told her friend crossing her arms and looking away pouting

"Well I guess that's your choice" Tatsuki said calmly back to her friend

"What? Don't you at least think he is cute? I mean I know about you and Kyomu, but still you have to admit he is gorgeous!" Haruma cried into her friends face

"Me and Kyomu are not with each other anymore" Tatsuki explained to her friend

"Oh why's that?" Haruma questioned her friend surprised that the had split up

"Yes Tatsuki, why is that?" came a sour voice from behind her hedge.

* * *

Tatsuki really did not want to have to go through with this, not now not ever. She watched as Kyomu turned around the corner of her hedge and walked into her front garden. She froze in fear, Kyomu was distinctly different. His face was twisted into an evil smile and his hair had all been cut off to leave behind barely any hair. However what had her surprised as much was the fact the Kyomu was in the shinigmai attire and had at least three bladed weapons on his back. He even had spiritual pressure, the second Tatsuki felt it she instantly felt it's effect taking its toll on her. She looked over to Haruma and saw that she was struggling to breathe, Tatsuki blasted her own spiritual pressure out to try and combat this oppressive one and give Haruma some breathing space.

"Ah so you're trying to use Shunkou against me?" Kyomu teased tensing his own spiritual pressure again

"When the hell did you become a shinigmai?" Tatsuki groaned out through the immense pressure over her even while in Shunkou

"I always have been, my dear, how else do you think I'd know where you were when you fought hollows?" Kyomu questioned her while sporting a large malicious grin

"I thought you were just spiritually aware?" Tatsuki panted under the strain now

"You bought that lie very easily, I wonder how many Ichigo told you and yet you believed him?" Kyomu smiled as he seen he hit a vital end in Tatsuki's brain. Feeling her lack of concentration Kyomu blasted out his spiritual pressure to finally overcome Tatsuki.

Ichigo had ran all the way back to Tatsuki's house. He felt the strong spiritual pressure and amongst it was Tatsuki's trying valiantly to combat against the far superior one. Ichigo turned the corner of the hedge to bear witness to a sight he would forever have imprinted in his mind. Kyomu had Tatsuki by the throat and was holding her up in mid-air, Ichigo could see her trying desperately to free herself of his vice like grip but was unable to. Ichigo watched as Tatsuki's pleading eyes finally fell on him before rolling to the back of her head. Kyomu laughed after she became motionless and threw her into a torn bush to the left of her front door. A large crack was heard and Ichigo caught Tatsuki and with an other crack he had placed her down on the grass at the front of the building. Ichigo looked down on her form and felt nothing coming from her not even a modicum of spiritual pressure. Ichigo fell to his knees. She was dead, he was not able to save her in time. She was dead. She was dead. SHE WAS DEAD he screamed over and over in his head. Clenching his fists in his anger he started to sob slightly.

* * *

A sharp pain exploded through his chest in the form of a zanpaktou impaled through the dead centre of his chest. Ichigo felt rage seep into every part of his body. Ichigo could not hold it in, he screamed in a bestial roar still on his knees and looked upwards. From Ichigo a huge column of spiritual pressure shot upwards into the sky, a mixture of red and black tearing into the sky. Ichigo's roar continued on as it became deeper and more sinister and an even more evil undertone took effect on his voice. Kyomu watched as Ichigo's body transformed. The white pigmentation took seconds to weave it's way across his body, and his hair flew in the sheer pressure he was exuding from himself. His shirt that he had on was flailing around wildly on his torso and was barely clinging to existence.

Kyomu twisted his zanpaktou that was imbedded in Ichigo's chest to try and stifle what was going on. It had the entirely opposite effect. Ichigo's right hand shot up to where the blade was, grabbing the blade in his hand he pulled it further through him until he felt the hilt hitting his back. The second he felt the hilt touch his back he snapped the zanpaktou in half. The sheer cry of pain from the zanpaktou was loud enough that it cause Kyomu to cover his ears in pain. Letting go of the zanpaktou, Ichigo then stood up and forced the zanpaktou out of his body and sent it flying towards Kyomu.

The broken zanpaktou hit Kyomu in the chest and the sheer force of the impact caused the air to be knocked out of his chest. He looked upwards again to see his opponent standing opposite him. He had a black zanpaktou in one hand and his other hand had red lightning snaking it's way around his hand and fingers. Ichigo had his mask on his face and all that could be seen through the eyeholes of the mask was a blazing white line in the centre of the eyehole. Kyomu brought his other two zanpaktou from his back and got into his stance ready to repel this beast that was opposite him. Ichigo disappeared and with a crack was beside Kyomu bringing his zanpaktou in a diagonal fashion down on Kyomu's right shoulder. Just in time Kyomu brought his right hand up and the correct angle so that his zanpaktou deflected the blow. Shifting his body to the left he let the power of Ichigo's attack push down on his right handed zanpaktou, and with the momentum he gathered used it to bring his left handed zanpaktou down onto Ichigo's back. Barely even able to get a scratch Kyomu jumped back to try and re-asses his next attack. Kyomu watched as what looked like bubbles went over the scar on Ichigo's back and as the cleared left his back completely healed.

Ichigo stood straight again and turned to look at Kyomu. He reached up to his mask and turned it to it's side to allow Kyomu to see his face. Ichigo's face was in complete contrast to his normal self. Right now his face conveyed just how much his hollow had become a part of his soul again. It looked almost as if hollow Ichigo had stepped out and taken over. The large malicious grin on Ichigo's face was exactly like the one he had seen his hollow portray many times over. His eyes were what really showed he was nothing like either Ichigo or his hollow. They were bestial, his entire sclera was black all besides a thin white line in the centre of his eyes. His brow was brought together in his evil smile. His white hair even complimented the look of his hollow.

"**Heh! What's wrong? Afraid of what's in front of you?**" Ichigo taunted Kyomu with his evil undertone playing an echo effect

"What are you?" Kyomu wheezed out still not got his breath back

"**What do you mean? I'm ME!**" Ichigo yelled to Kyomu.

After he had yelled he cracked out of existence then reappeared behind Kyomu slashing his zanpaktou in an arc at Kyomu's back. Kyomu quickly brought both of his zanpaktou over his head to protect his back and felt as Ichigo's zanpaktou clashed against one of his zanpaktou and forcing it to collide with his other one. Kyomu could not believe the power that Ichigo had. Kyomu had been granted a massive increase in his own power yet Ichigo still seemed to be extremely stronger than him.

Kyomu turned to look at the masked face of his enemy and through all of his strength managed to push Ichigo back a slight amount. Ichigo was forced back and in the same motion his arms were sent upwards. Taking the opportunity presented to him, Kyomu slashed at Ichigo's stomach with his left handed zanpaktou, then, twirling the other way slashed across the other cut with his right handed zanpaktou. After his slashes he dropped to the ground stopping himself with his hand and aimed his feet towards Ichigo. Firing from the ground his feet collided with Ichigo's stomach and sent him through a nearby wall. Kyomu followed him out into the street and saw Ichigo standing up the bubble effect already starting to form over the two cuts on his stomach.

Ichigo raised his left hand and with the crackling energy surrounding it he started to charge a cero. Kyomu watched on he knew that hollows had Cero's and from Yuka's report Ichigo had the ability to use Cero's. this one was different though. Kyomu had never seen nor ever heard of anything quite like this. A pure white cero started to from in Ichigo's hand, the white lightning was starting to cascade itself in and around the cero and started to become even more audible. Eventually after some time a loud screeching could be heard as the cero grew even larger. It was an unbearable noise, and caused Kyomu to cover his ears for the second time during this fight.

The second that his arms were lifted the cero was released. The noise it made as it travelled sounded like a normal cero with a screech added in as it approached Kyomu. He was defenceless, he had nothing that could defend against that. He looked straight into the oncoming attack and amidst the blazing white light he saw something charging towards him, as it got close enough to hit him he saw the skull that had threatened to extinguish his life before, open it's maw and get ready to devour him. Kyomu simply opened his arms and accepted the inevitable.

* * *

Haruma had been able to witness the beginning of the fight between Ichigo and Kyomu. Thanks to Tatsuki's protection she was able to keep consciousness, enough to witness Ichigo fury at what had happened to Tatsuki. She awoke again after a small while to see Inoue and Ishida racing towards the limp body of Tatsuki and Sado quickly following behind. Ichigo suddenly appeared next to Tatsuki in front of the three people, blocking their path.

Ishida Inoue and Sado stopped instantly. They saw the way that Ichigo had placed himself between them and Tatsuki. He considered them a threat and was not going to allow them easy access. Ishida and Inoue remembered the last time he had acted like that. His desire to protect Inoue on the dome of Las Noches had been so deep he had even viewed Ishida as a threat and attacked him. After a moment or so Ichigo recognised who they were and stood back allowing Inoue to pass by him.

"Soten Kisshun" Inoue chanted as a yellow bubble enveloped Tatsuki's body

"What about Haruma?" Ishida asked looking towards the collapsed woman

"I'll heal her once I'm done with Tatsuki-chan" Inoue answered through tears, Ishida noticing Inoue's tears starting to develop lowered down to her level.

"What happened Ichigo?" Sado asked concern in his voice

"That Kyomu guy had her by the throat and suffocated her" Ichigo answered his echoing voice playing tricks on everyone's ears

"Where is he?" Sado asked wanting to get at Kyomu for trying to deceive him about his worthiness

"He is no more" Ichigo answered taking his mask away and allowing his friends to look at his face, his tanned skin started to take over again. He held his zanpaktou outwards and allowed it to dissolve into the spirit particles of the air. His face turned back to normal with his large grin gone replaced with a concerned look and his eyes back to their ice-blue colour.

* * *

Haruma awake for most of the conversation smiled to herself about her friend

"You're lucky Tatsuki, he really does like you " she said softly to herself before blacking out again.

* * *

_**Some Distance Away**_

"That man was killed far too easily" Tirol sighed

"Well at least you only gave him a spiritual pressure increase and not anything else" Yuka acknowledged

"That is true" Tirol said aloud

"What now sir?" Yuka asked looking to his master

"We wait, until the shinigmai appear to investigate the high amounts of spiritual pressure in this area, and due to the ploy you played, he died thinking the shinigmai were his enemies" Tirol finished with an evil laugh

Yuka smiled alongside his master, he wondered exactly how Ichigo was going to combat his master. Tirol may not look it but he was extremely old and as such had very much experience. He had the knowledge of a wise man but the body of a younger man. This alone was a potent mix, add in his skills with a zanpaktou and his zanpaktou itself. He was hell on earth.

* * *

_Well there we go a nice long chapter for you guys and I think it is longer because this take up 12 pages on my writing program. Anyway here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy this if you enjoyed the previous ones =]_

_Zecross- well here you go here is my attempt at a longer chapter I hope it is long enough if not let me know and ill try for a longer one next time until I next hear from you enjoy =]_

_As always you guys could you R&R that would be great, also if more than Zecross could review that would be great I am happy that Zecross reviews but I feel that they are the only person who at least has an opinion of the story so please R&R and let me know how I'm doing and how you like the story so far, your author - Varrukh_


	13. Chapter 13 Domino Effect

The orange luminous light permeated from the centre of a grassy area flanked on two sides by a hedge, cut off by a path before reaching the nearby house. One figure sat on the grass on her knees concentrating intently upon the orange bubble she had called up. The person within the bubble was physically unharmed besides the hand marks over her neck. As time went by those scars would fade anyway. A display of spiritual pressure began to seep into the body within the bubble and colour began to retain it's place on her face.

Orihime gave a small smile, it was working and Tatsuki would be alright. Two figures stood behind Orihime watching the miracle that was Orihime's god-like powers. Ishida stood behind his girlfriend, giving her the emotional support she needed without even needing to utter a word. His presence alone would soothe her, and he knew this. Sado was looking around at the devastation that had been caused only a few moments previously, it was only the wall that had been destroyed at least meaning a perfectly easy explanation could be used. Out of control truck came to mind.

The fourth figure stood separate from the other three their head down. The long white hair over their back and shoulders. The back of the person was open to the night chilly air that blew through the area every few moments as if to remind everyone how cold it was outside. Their arms lay useless at their sides scorched black for some reason all the way down to the hands. The hands themselves were clenched tightly, not in physical pain, but from mental and emotional pain.

As the wind swept through the area again there was a stirring on the step of Tatsuki's house. Haruma was beginning to regain consciousness. As she groaned and started to lift herself up from the ground she felt just how heavy her body was feeling. She told herself she was definitely going on a diet as of tomorrow. With a final grunt she pushed herself onto her feet and looked around her. There was a tall guy with very tanned skin and with his hair swept back to reveal his brown eyes. There was an other guy with raven-black hair, glasses and was standing behind a crouching woman with his hand on her shoulder. The woman in question had bright orange hair, looked small even if she wasn't crouching and, wow, are those real? Haruma thought to herself, looking at Orihime's chest area. She looked in front of Orihime to see an orange bubble around someone. Looking around she could not find Tatsuki and guessed it was her in the bubble. Fearing for the worst Haruma tried to desperately save her friend.

The cold air whined again and with a stronger gust forced Haruma to lose her balance and cause her to turn slightly to her right. That was when she noticed a more familiar face. Or to be more precise she noticed the hair and only knew of one person with that colour of hair. He turned to her and saw her look of worry, when she looked to her left at the orange bubble he understood what she was concerned about.

"It's ok Haruma, Tatsuki will be fine, Orihime is not out to harm her" Ichigo comforted Haruma

Haruma was taken back by the way that Ogihci looked, he was looking at her sadly barely even trying to hide his sadness. His brilliant ice-blue eyes looked like they were shaking barely holding in his pent up frustration and fear. His face was pale and he looked ill. Her eyes wandered down his body. To her surprise and her satisfaction despite the situation, he was shirtless and she was allowed the glory of seeing his upper body without any covering. His pecs and abs were perfect it was as if someone had chiselled his muscles from his very skin and damn did she not enjoy the view. Her eyes trailed further down his body becoming disappointed that his trousers were still on, but she was happy with what she did get to see. Her eyes wandered to his left hand, it was badly burned by the look of it up until it reached the elbow.

Ichigo noticed that Haruma was becoming distracted at his body, he did not really care about anything right now besides Tatsuki's well being. When he had came here he felt fear on an unprecedented scale, sure he had felt fear before, this was something new though, he thought he had lost her, and if Orihime had not turned up in time maybe he would have.

Ichigo decided it would be best to take Haruma home and let her sleep believing everything she saw here to be a dream. He walked over to her slowly digging his left hand into his pocket and wishing he had a long sleeved shirt to wear.

"Haruma, where do you live?" Ichigo bluntly asked

"I…I…I…" Haruma stuttered unable to get the words out of her mouth

"Ichigo, I know where she lives, I shall take her home, then go home myself" Sado offered gently

"Okay…" Ichigo began as Sado picked up Haruma bridal style and started to walk away

"…by the way Sado" Ichigo started as the large man turned to look at him with curiosity

"Thanks for doing as I asked you and looking after Tatsuki while I was gone" Ichigo finished not once wavering in his heart-felt gratitude to his best and most loyal friend. Sado smiled at the comment that Ichigo had made, he walked over to Ichigo Haruma still in his arms still smiling. He then dropped Haruma's leg's allowing them to rest gently on the ground and with his free arm pulled Ichigo into a man hug. Haruma's heart began beating faster, she was being pressed against Ogihci and this was unbelievable! Oh how she marvelled at Tatsuki's ability to attract some men.

After the hug Sado took Haruma back into his arms and with nodding glances at all people present disappeared out of Tatsuki's gate to allow the others some peace and quiet. Orihime with a final sigh of tiredness allowed the orange bubble around Tatsuki to fall showing a healed Tatsuki. Orihime smiled at her handy work and turned to Ishida and received an other smile at the work she had done. She was so happy she had finally found Ishida, he loved her so much it was hard to believe anyone was even capable of that amount of love. She had loved Ichigo that much was brutally honest, she would not run from her past nor try to deny it, what was done was done. She still had floating feelings for Ichigo every once in a while. Even though her heart was with Ishida, she could not help but still feel a small enough portion of it was still with Ichigo, her first love. Ishida lay a hand out in front of her and she took it gratefully, having something to pick her up after the exhausting session she had just been through. Ichigo was with them now looking intently down on Tatsuki, how she wished that he had looked at her like that before he and Tatsuki had became too close to separate. His gaze showed only consideration and love and Orihime wished she had that in the past. Yet, she had Ishida and he was just as good, she smiled to herself thinking about it _well Tatsuki looks like you won this lifetime_.

* * *

Tatsuki began to stir and slowly open her eyes. She saw blurred images of three people looking down towards her, she recognised the three from their sets of hair. With long white hair floating towards her and orange long hair opposite that she picked out Ichigo and Orihime. From the black hair she also picked out the person called Ishida.

Ishida looked to the body before them that was starting to regain it's functions and looked to the man opposite him. He saw the look on Ichigo's face. He had only ever seen that look a few times, but that look was one that he knew Ichigo should not have and really could do without. He had lost faith in himself, he blamed himself for the harm that was caused to Tatsuki, no doubt he was also having an internal battle with his mind about his next actions. Ichigo dropped to his knees to the left of Tatsuki and allowed his hand to lay limply on the ground next to her, his knuckles grazing the grass. His back slumped and his head bowed, he closed his eyes and breathed heavily.

Ishida watched as Ichigo's body began to tense up all over. His spiritual pressure began to spew forth from every area on his body. Ishida and Orihime found themselves panting for breath, Orihime began to worry. Tatsuki was in a weak state and if her and Ishida were grounded by this then Tatsuki would stand no chance against the strong spiritual pressure. Ichigo slowly began to get up from the ground his body still fully tensed and his head still bowed. He looked to the figures that were lying beside Tatsuki and finally lifted his head. Ishida and Orihime stared on in disbelief, his eyes were completely taken over by the ice-blue. His sclera, his irises and his pupil they were all ice blue. The eyes also looked cracked as if they were eggs that were barely holding together. He showed no emotion on his face as if nothing at all made him feel anything anymore.

Ishida watched as Ichigo cocked his head at them all, almost as if he did not recognise either him or Orihime. Then he looked down to Tatsuki, his head shot forwards a bit and he looked around quickly before twisting on the spot and shooting upwards with a loud crack. The heavy spiritual pressure that had been weighing down on them was instantly lifted and Ishida and Orihime were able to breathe again. They both heard a whimpering from beside them and looked to Tatsuki's shaking form and heard her whines.

"Ichigo, you promised me you'd never leave me" she wept into the night after Ichigo.

* * *

_**Hueco Mundo **_

Nel lay on the couch comfortable before the day had even started in the throne room of Las Noches. Yawning from the sleep she had just been through she reached above her head and hit something soft. She looked up only to see Grimmjow with his head bowed slightly and sleeping soundly, snoring very slightly. Nel smiled to herself, he was so cute when he slept like that. She sat up in the chair and positioned herself so that her back would be against his ribcage. Then she lay her head onto Grimmjow's right pec, and started to et even more comfortable in her new position feeling his body hear radiating into her. She lay there for a few moments enjoying the closeness that she loved having with Grimmjow even if he was unaware of it most of the time. She hated not being able to tell Grimmjow how she felt, but she knew hollows could never love and she doubted even though Grimmjow cared about her he would ever come to love her.

To her high annoyance she heard the alarm of the laboratories indicating hollows that were in the human world. She was getting ready to get up and investigate the source of her interruption, when she felt an arm scoop around her neck and stopped her in her tracks. She froze, Grimmjow must have finally caught her. She prepared an explanation in her mind to why she would even do such a thing to him. She felt the force behind his arms but noticed it was barely even that strong only wanting o stop her not hurt her.

"To what do I owe the sudden closeness?" Grimmjow queried from behind her

"Well….ehm…you see I…"

Nel was not able to finish her sentences as she turned to Grimmjow and simply just bowed her head in defeat. He knew now, she was screwed plain and simple. Grimmjow reached out to her face and with his index finger and thumb he slowly brought her face up again in order to look into her face. Her eyse were starting to turn red and looked much more moist than usual. He cocked his head when he looked at her.

"Wassa matter? Why all the tears?" Grimmjow asked confused

"You are probably disgusted with me aren't you?" Nel asked bitterly

Grimmjow was surprised by the way that she was acting, she was only resting her bead on his chest, was it really as bad as she was making it out to be?

"What? Are you all worked up because I found you resting on my chest?" Grimmjow asked still confused

"Yes, you'll probably be disgusted with me and not want to talk to me now" Nel replied through light sobs

"I don't exactly know why you are cryin' about it. All you done was leaned into me for heat or comfort, I dono either one probably. I'm not entirely bothered by it, we are more or less family anyway so I'd say if you need anything like that again just ask" Grimmjow pointed out to Nel.

Nel felt much better when she realised Grimmjow did not hate her, she was more than happy to hug into Grimmjow when she wanted than to not be anywhere near him at all. His next move glued her to her place however, with his hands still on her chin he brought his face closer to his own and gave her a small peck on her cheek. She instantly flushed and felt heat flow into her body.

* * *

The alarm went off again this time much louder and went on for a more prolonged amount of time. Nel swore if she found out who had just interrupted this moment between herself and Grimmjow she was going to kill that person. Both she and Grimmjow got up from their comfort on the couch and walked down to the laboratories that housed the screeching alarms, finding no-one there they guessed that all of the scientists must either be out or unable to get there. They knew that otherwise all would have been there right at that moment to decipher it to their best abilities. These scientists were no slackers.

Both Grimmjow and Nel looked to the spiritual pressure gauge. The gauge worked according to Ichigo's spiritual pressure where they had gotten the different levels from. There was low where it was unable to cause much harm but still rather potent. There was medium which was where if he wished he could ground a hollow or Arrancar if they were not following the few orders or rules he had set out. There was high which was whenever he was fighting or getting angry. There was very high where something had happened and caused Ichigo to go berserk . There was extremely high where Ichigo loses his mind and becomes almost an animal in his own right and most of his extremely powerful abilities had come into focus, such as an ability he was yet to use in his normal state, the white cero. Ichigo had only been in that state once before and that was when Grimmjow, Nel and Tyoka downright feared Ichigo from the power that he had displayed. Ichigo had only ever managed to reach this stage before for the scientists to get any credible data from, yet they had predicted two other levels he might possibly reach. There was urgently high which they predicted would be where Ichigo could do almost anything that he desired with his spiritual pressure so much so to transform the landscape around him and ground even some of the most powerful opponents. The final level that the scientists believed Ichigo could reach was Death. They believed that if ever Ichigo had his spiritual pressure up to this level then he would surely expire from the sheer amount of spiritual pressure in his body.

This gauge had been set up to record the levels of hollows in the real world compared to Ichigo's power levels. Gauging from the different levels they could tell who would be able to take out certain levels of hollows and how many backup they may require.

Grimmjow and Nel looked on in horror as they saw that the gauge showed that a spiritual pressure had reached up to the extremely high mark. They knew that by themselves they stood no chance against Ichigo in that state.

"Nel, go and get Xeruk and his scientists and get to the real world, I'll go ahead and try to distract him long enough" Grimmjow told Nel not looking away from the gauge

"But Grimm you cant hope to stand up to him in that state!" Nel tried to argue

"If he does not get someone to fight soon he will kill everything!" Grimmjow argues back

"He only calmed down last time because you, Tyoka and I fought him until he burned out his anger" Grimmjow finished calming down again

"But there were three of us then!" Nel still tried to argue

"Just hurry up then" Grimmjow replied simply before he tore at the air with both hands and created a Garganta. With his hands still grabbing at it's sides he launched himself into the black abyss that was the area between the real world and Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Nel stood for a moment and looked at the gauge that indicated Ichigo's distress level, last time he was that distressed he almost killed her Grimmjow and Tyoka. There was an other beeping from a console, Nel turned to look at it and found it to be the shinigami sensor. A device that was placed in the dangai precipice world. None of the hollows or Ichigo either knew how Xeruk managed to get into that place nor how he hid the device well enough not to be destroyed by the janitors. They did not really care though it gave them a high advantage over the shinigami, they could always tell whenever the shinigami were going to the real world and how they could avoid them, or simply that they would not need to get rid of certain hollows. It was win win really. The monitor showed three different partied going through the world at different intervals. There were two high levels at one time synonymous to two captains at the front, after that were an other two spiritual pressures with one significantly higher than the other so a captain and a lieutenant and that was the same of the third group to be going through. What horrified her the most however was the huge concentration of people who were after those groups, it looked like thousands of shinigami were making their way through now. Nel realised exactly what was going to happen and sped off to find Xeruk and his entourage of scientists.

Grimmjow sped through the inside of the Garganta as fast as he possibly could. He knew for a fact that in this stated Ichigo would barely even remember anyone that he cared for, the only one that had the slightest chance of recognition would be the one that he had went into that berserk mode for. Last time it was Tyoka when she was immobilised by a rogue Arrancar. Ichigo went almost insane with rage and found a power that not even the Espada knew could exist. They had the grand ray cero and the cero Oscuras which were both potently powerful cero's but compared to Ichigo's white cero they were only just able to deflect the more powerful cero. It even took three cero Oscuras from himself Tyoka and Nel to stop the large white cero from utterly destroying the palace of Las Noches.

* * *

_**The Real World**_

Seeing the light at the end of the tunnel Grimmjow leapt through it, unsheathing his zanpaktou at the same time just waiting for Ichigo to pounce on him the second he reached the real world. Grimmjow landed in the middle of the air and looked around the night landscape for any hint of Ichigo. The spiritual pressure he began to feel closing in on him alerted him to a presence that had obviously felt him reach the area in question. Grimmjow looked to where it was coming from and saw a man flying towards him with an evil grin on his face. He wielded a large war hammer that was a flat head on one end and a large spike on the other. With crackling energies flying off from it, Grimmjow readied himself for the imminent attack from the shinigami and the smile already on his face grew larger.

The shinigami flew at him and swung his large war hammer aiming for Grimmjow's head, leaning backwards Grimmjow managed to dodge the attack that would have been easily able to decapitate him. While leaning backwards however he saw another shinigami speeding towards him. This one had its hands covered in gloves with four blades protruding between the knuckles. The second shinigami raced towards him and took a swipe at his back. Grimmjow moved in time to allow that attack to pass him by without too much of a worry for any injury. He was the former Sexta Espada after all, if he was to be hurt by a meagre shinigami he'd have to kill himself.

Grimmjow swung his zanpaktou towards the shinigami with the war hammer and felt great glee when he felt his zanpaktou dig itself deep into it's targets arm. He heard the scream of pain and lavished it in his mind, he's still a hollow he's allowed to do that. He set his sights on the other shinigami who had raced towards him again his eyes betraying his feelings of fear and hatred towards Grimmjow. How could Grimmjow not help but feel even better while seeing that determined look on the shinigami face. Back when he hated Ichigo he hated that face also. Now, it gave him assurance that said person was determined and would pull out all stops. Roaring in excitement he charged off in the direction of the shinigami and brought his zanpaktou back and drove it downwards towards the shinigami head. His zanpaktou was blocked by a long shaft and as Grimmjow looked along it he saw the head of the war hammer and the shinigami holding it with a pained expression on his face. The other shinigami took his opportunity and started to relentlessly slash across Grimmjow's chest and stomach taking a heavy amount of blood from the Arrancar.

Grimmjow leapt backwards away from the hacks and slashes that had ravaged his body. Breathing heavily he tried to think of a plan of attack, they worked well in a pair. How could he work by himself and be able to destroy them both. His plan set in his mind he faced his left palm towards both of the shinigami. Charging spiritual pressure in his hand the red glow of his cero began to grow until he was satisfied with it's size, releasing the cero he charged in behind it. He did not expect his cero to do anything to either of them, he hoped it would damage them, yet he believed they would have a way of deflecting it. That was why he was charging in behind it, to surprise them and get a stab at them. As he had anticipated his cero dissipated and revealed both of the shinigami to be fine, they were both standing in a certain pose however and Grimmjow remembered from Ichigo's tuition that shinigami had spell like attacks they could use. From what Ichigo was able to remember and thereby what Grimmjow could remember this hand signal was a destructive art.

"Hado number 33, Sokatsui!" both of the men yelled at the same time as a large amount of spiritual energy grew in each of their hands.

The large amount of spiritual pressure began to fire towards Grimmjow, so this was their version of a cero was it? Grimmjow laughed to himself,

"well if they get to both do it I'll use both hand then!"

Grimmjow propelled himself backwards and re-sheathed his zanpaktou, placing both of his hands into the position he would normally shoot his cero's he started to charge up two of them. He could feel the heat of the attack that the two shinigami had fired at him begin to touch his feet and he slightly grimaced.

"Damn shinigami! I wont be beaten by the likes of you!" Grimmjow yelled as he sent both of his cero's through the huge cloud of blue fire crashing down onto him. His cero's cleaved right through the attack but the resulting explosion was still powerful enough to harm him and his body fell from the sky towards the darkening ground below him.

He could feel himself falling through the air and could not believe that he was so easily beaten by two meagre shinigami, it was a disgrace, he did not deserve to be a part of Ichigo's army if he could not even take on two simple shinigami. He was a Commander of that army, he should be able to swathe through the shinigami with ease, but no. he was not even able to beat two of them.

"NO!"

Grimmjow bellowed out his spiritual pressure, his entire body covered in blue spiritual energy. He was not going down two only two shinigami, Never! He would only go down when he was dead. He was a general in the Arrancar army and he would not stop his duty before he had done what he had to or death claimed him. The pain that had previously been excruciatingly painful in his stomach and chest area vanished and his skin began to heal itself. Regeneration has it's perks and getting back in touch with such an ability is useful.

Grimmjow felt rejuvenated, he never knew that using anger as your power you could achieve that much, his body seemed to act upon his instincts. He wanted to live and now his regenerative abilities were working tenfold to repair his body to optimum standards. He threw out his arms and looking upwards towards the two shinigami laughed out maniacally.

"Excellent, this is excellent" Grimmjow laughed out loud

Grimmjow shot upwards towards his quarry again, his massive rise in spiritual pressure making him go even faster. So fast that his Sonido happened in the blink of an eye. He was behind both of them and before either of them could really react to his presence he had already impaled his right hand through the back of the shinigami wielding the war hammer. Grabbing on to the spine of the shinigami as his hand passed through he pushed his hand through the mans chest and felt him slump over his arm imbedded in the man's body. The other shinigami watched as his ally was impaled by the fully healed Arrancar and finally died due to the massive trauma of such an attack.

The shinigami still alive twisted around and tried to attack Grimmjow by driving the zanpaktou into the Arrancar's gut, before he could do such a thing his fellow shinigami was put in front of his attack and all four of his blades on his gloves drove into the corpse of the dead man. Horrified at desecrating the dead man the shinigami jumped backwards drawing his zanpaktou out from the corpse. Grimmjow just laughed at him and threw the body towards the mentally disturbed shinigami. Before said shinigami was able to register the movement, Grimmjow had used Sonido and had his hand encompassing the shinigami's head. The red glow of Grimmjow's cero began to burn at the shinigami's face and eventually Grimmjow released his cero on the poor shinigami. Grimmjow stood in the air watching as both of the shinigami's bodies or at least the remnants of them fall to the ground below.

"This is excellent, I am most definitely deserved of being a Commander now!" Grimmjow laughed maniacally to himself

He felt a massive spiritual pressure and identified it as Ichigo's.

"Oh good, he's getting aggravated by something!" Grimmjow yelled into the night sky before he disappeared in a flash of Sonido.

* * *

This was unbelievable, the power, the anger, the sheer force of it. How was anyone supposed to stand up to this? It was like fighting anger itself. Every swing was capable of destroying whole areas of landscape. That was exactly why he had brought this fight to the outskirts of the town or Karakura, otherwise after the fight you would not be able to tell there was once a town there. But this was still insane, he had no chance of being able to hold back this level of enemy. He was only meant to be part of the recon team to the Karakura town, his captain had only recently went to the soul society and now he was faced with something unbelievably powerful. He felt two others from their group completely lose their spiritual pressure. NO! they cant be dead!

He stopped a swing from his enemy and looked directly into the eyes of it. The crackling ice-blue energies stared endlessly back at him. The white hair swirled around his enemies body despite the fact that there was no wind in their immediate area

"Who are you?" the man called out to the emotionless face

There was absolutely no response from the man that he was trying to hold at bay,

"My name is Teruk Myorasu, the man who will end you" he told the creature before him hoping it sounded better than he felt.

He only hoped that some form of re-enforcements were on their way because otherwise this town was history. The white-haired man eventually looked up to him and with a large grin spreading across it's face Teruk prepared for something to happen. He did not have to wait long because the man before him brought his hand up to it's face and clawing downwards brought a hollow mask with large horns on the top across it's whole head. The eyes behind the mask went instantly black with a white slit in the middle and looked like they connected the mask across the eyehole. The markings across the mask consisted of two red lines that went from the top of the mask down to the eyeholes then continued under the eyeholes again.

With the mask on the man in front of him let loose a bestial roar and his clothes swirled around in the chaos that was his spiritual pressure. Teruk had to admit had it been any captain he knew then that captain would have to be the most powerful captain in existence beside the captain commander.

"You want my name do you?" the man before him asked with his evil undertone in place

"Ichigo Kurosaki, King of Hueco Mundo!" Ichigo yelled through his mask the evil undertone picking up heavily of the king of Hueco Mundo part.

Teruk was worried now, if this man was able to become the king of Hueco Mundo then he must be a level of power that even Vasto Lorde's and Arrancar must be afraid of him. Teruk released his zanpaktou even though he knew he stood absolutely no chance against the king of Hueco Mundo.

"scream, Screeching wind" Teruk simply held his zanpaktou as it formed into a regular looking katana with many different sized slits along the flat edge of the blade.

Ichigo charged back towards Teruk with his zanpaktou held across his waist as if he would backslash at Teruk. Close enough to slash, Ichigo done just that and tried to cut across Teruk's waist, after a slight delay Teruk was able to bring his sword down quick enough to block Ichigo's own one. While he brought his zanpaktou down a high whining screech could be heard as the air passed through the slits in the zanpaktou. Ichigo flinched a bit at the sound of the screeching, this did not go unnoticed by Teruk.

Teruk quickly put distance between himself and Ichigo. He swung his zanpaktou around in varying arcs trying to cause different volumes of sound to try and disorientate Ichigo. After he had done this for a few moments he noticed Ichigo beginning to flinch much less than he used to. Eventually after a while Ichigo stopped flinching at all whenever Teruk swung his zanpaktou through the air. Ichigo charged at him again there was a large concentration of spiritual pressure building up within the zanpaktou he held. It was a black zanpaktou and from this distance Teruk could tell nothing about it other than it looked like the black version of an unreleased zanpaktou. The build up began to take visible form as black spiritual pressure coated the blade and swirled all over it. He then swung it in Teruk's direction

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

As the cero sounding Getsuga careened towards Teruk he held Screeching wind in front of him and with a swing of his own blade and the resulting screeching the zanpaktou swallowed up the Getsuga and applied it to it's own power. With the added power from Ichigo Teruk's next swipe should be extremely powerful.

Teruk swung his zanpaktou in front of him and was blown away a good ten feet when his sound wave was released from his zanpaktou. Ichigo had to cover his ears from the onslaught of the noise that was happening it was as if his Getsuga was shot back at him but only in sound form and at a much higher rate. It was excruciatingly painful to say the least, he felt like his brain was bashing around inside of his head. Teruk was not doing any better he had not known that taking in this level of spiritual pressure would be so devastating to not just his enemy but he himself. He even had the requirements to stop the effects of his zanpaktou against himself, yet still he was ailing from the same effect Ichigo was.

Once the sound died down Ichigo and Teruk were left standing in mid-air with their hands over their ears with their eyes closed tightly. Ichigo was the first to recover from the effect of the huge sound wave that had happened. His mask crumbled around his face as his eyes returned to normal ice-blue texture and his face resembled more of himself again. He looked over to where his opponent was and saw that he was still crouched over trying to shield his ears from the effects of the sound wave. Ichigo could not remember where he was nor how he had managed to get here, the last thing he remembered was mentally beating himself up for allowing Tatsuki to get hurt and almost dying. The next thing he knows he is crouching over covering his ears from a loud screeching effect.

Teruk looked up only to see that his opponent was already up before him and that he appeared to be absolutely fine. Teruk tried to position himself so that he would be able to attack Ichigo if he must, his body felt heavy though. It seemed even if he did not hear it, his body felt the effects of that attack and was not very compliant with him. As a result of this he faltered on his feet and lost his balance a small bit, he then felt something stopping his fall and noticed a Kidou netting appearing underneath him. He looked up to look for his savoir only to see two people standing in front of him, both had a captains haori with the insignia of the second and sixth division on them. Kuchiki Byakuya and Soi Fon had joined the fight.

* * *

Ishida could feel the large increase in spiritual pressure over towards the mountainous area outside of Karakura town and guessed that either Ichigo had become even more powerful by some stroke of fate or that there were two other captains in the vicinity. Since either one could really be the cause he decided to go and check out for himself. Orihime watched her boyfriends distracted ways and wondered what he was exactly planning

"Uryu-kun, what are you thinking about?" Orihime asked her boyfriend who seemed to be far far away at the present moment and time

"I can feel more spiritual pressures coming into this area, a hollows of Arrancar level arrived not long ago and fought with two other beings, I'm guessing shinigami and won. Now Kurosaki has fought and beat someone I can feel two exceptionally strong spiritual pressures near him" Ishida answered still looking to the sky

"Uryu-kun will Kurosaki-kun be alright?" Orihime asked a little worried for her wayward lost friend

"I don't know" Ishida answered truthfully

"It doesn't matter, we got to help Ichigo!" came an exhausted sounding voice

Ishida and Orihime twisted on the spot to turn and look to whoever had said that sentence. Tatsuki was before them barely even standing on her own two feet but with a look of determination written all over her face that both people knew, no matter how much they tried to talk her out of it she would still do what she could to get this done.

With a flash she was gone in the art she had done nothing but practice ever since she had returned from soul society. Both Ishida and Orihime knew that she had relentlessly trained in the art of Shunkou ever since she was taught it, so that she would still be able to fight even without Ichigo there. Ishida had to admit it, even in her weakened state to still be able to display that amount of power she was a very surprising person. He turned to Orihime to see what she wanted to do, with a silent nod she walked over to hip and wrapped her arms around his waist. He draped his right arm around her shoulders and created a platform of spiritual pressure below them in order to quickly glide towards the area of mountains where there was a high concentration of spiritual pressure.

* * *

Grimmjow felt the massive rise in spiritual pressure and knew instinctively it was not Ichigo. He felt Ichigo's own spiritual pressure dying down on his way there and believed that he would not have to worry about needing to restrain him until he broke free of his rage-induced self. Then he felt two other powerful spiritual pressures appearing in the area and knew them to be the same power as a captains and so charged on even faster. He used his newfound ability of anger and felt his speed increasing dramatically. With the mountains becoming even closer Grimmjow prepared himself for the battle before him, he only hoped it would at least be enjoyable.

* * *

Ichigo stood opposite the two extremely powerful captains with a look of more annoyance and fear than anything else. It was not the fear of death or the fear of a fight, it was the fear that he had gotten Tatsuki into more trouble than he could have possibly done. This would not stand, if this was the case he would get rid of these two, they would never be able to tell soul society that he was alive or that Tatsuki was in any way part or form responsible for his secrecy. He would kill these captains and be done with it.

Soi Fon and Byakuya stood side by side looking towards the man before them. He had long flowing white hair and both captains recognised the resemblance of Ukitake in his appearance. Yet, upon inspecting his spiritual pressure they deduced that it was in fact Ichigo who stood before them and when they looked into his ice-blue eyes their confirmation was complete. Byakuya leaned down to Soi Fon's level and whispered into her ear

"This is Kurosaki Ichigo, we should report back to the captain commander"

"I don't think we shall get the chance, look" Soi Fon motioned towards Ichigo's form which had it's hand across it's face

"This is not what we need" Byakuya emotionlessly added before drawing his zanpaktou

"Scatter, Senbonzakura" and his zanpaktou slowly broke apart into the thousands of cherry blossom petals

"Sting All Enemies To Death, Suzumebachi" Soi Fon's zanpaktou took on the form of a claw on her middle finger. Both captains waited for Ichigo to make his move, without making them wait any longer Ichigo grinned and brought out his hollow mask with a shrill high pitched howl.

* * *

Grimmjow felt the rise in Ichigo's spiritual pressure for the second time since he had been alerted to the happenings of Ichigo in the human world and began to wonder if letting him go there was ever a good thing. All that had happened since he had come back to the human world was that he got angry and released his spiritual pressure eventually, it was as if his whole idea of hiding himself was completely cast out of the window and he wanted soul society to realise he was alive. With a heavy sigh Grimmjow prepared his release for the right moment knowing that there was every possibility that timing would have to be perfect.

Ishida and Orihime could feel the rise in Ichigo's spiritual pressure also and knew that things were not going to improve. Worse still was the fact that even though Tatsuki was using Shunkou, they were slowly catching up with her since they could see the flashes of lightning as she jumped only a few feet ahead of them. Her injuries and fatigue were higher than she was willing to accept.

* * *

Ichigo could feel the power surging into his body as he brought the mask across his face, he was facing two captains now and he was fearful that he may even lose to them. They were arguably two of the fastest shinigami amongst the captains not to mention their zanpaktou were very attached to them whereas his own barely ever communicated to him once since he got Zangetsu back. All he got was an encrypted message of only when the time is right. Well any time he was fighting sounded like the right time.

Both of the captains he was facing took their stances in their released states. Byakuya swung his zanpaktou in Ichigo's direction, Ichigo knew what to expect and cracked out of existence to avoid the impending attack from Senbonzakura's tiny blades. When he reappeared a few feet from where had stood before he felt a small jab into his spinal area and turned around to his horror to see Suzumebachi dug into his back and the hornet symbol begin to grow over his back under his white hair. Blasting out spiritual pressure from his back he propelled her away from him. He then took a charge at Byakuya cracking in and out of existence right in front of Byakuya with his zanpaktou held low and done an upwards slice intending to cut Byakuya up the centre. His zanpaktou was stopped by a cloud of pink petals that formed just before the legs of the captain and caused Ichigo to stop abruptly in his motion.

Ichigo was caught with his back wide open to the second attack of Suzumebachi, an surely enough the second his blade had been stopped Soi Fon's cry of hatred and fury, which Ichigo did not understand indicated his end. He turned around in an attempt to try and make her hit anywhere but the same area on his back, yet once he done this his back was turned to Byakuya who drove his zanpaktou through Ichigo's chest from the back. Impaled on the zanpaktou Ichigo was unable to do anything now except from feel his power escaping from his body. The Soi Fon who was running at him slowly evaporated showing that it had been an afterimage, and he could tell that she was speeding in behind him to finish him off. Ichigo could not believe that after what he had been through this was where he was going to die, this was unacceptable. Memories of his day with Tatsuki flooded into his mind. His small dance with her, her laughter the breakfast, the day at school the love he saw in her eyes, their kiss.

"NOOO!"

Ichigo's body began to become uncontrollable in Byakuya hands, his zanpaktou would not be able to hold him for much longer it if it continually bombarded with this kind of spiritual pressure. Byakuya could hear Senbonzakura crying out to him to make the pain go away to make it all stop. Byakuya could feel the fear from his zanpaktou and turned to Soi Fon

"Finish it" he yelled very uncharacteristically, Ichigo's body became heavy on Byakuya's zanpaktou and he realised Ichigo's rise in power must have been something of a fluke or he had realised he was dead or gave up. Byakuya saw Suzumebachi scream past him with Soi Fon's arm following later, _it is all over now Kurosaki, you have my apologies_ Byakuya silently thought to himself.

"Desgarron!"

A tearing noise could be heard and at that familiar voice and recognised attack Ichigo's head picked up again. Byakuya realised this and turned to his right only to notice five pillars of solidified spiritual pressure hurtling towards himself and Soi Fon. He retracted his blade from Ichigo's body and with his other hand grabbed the smaller form of Soi Fon and used Shunpo to escape the area unharmed. Byakuya stopped off a few feet away from the closest pillar and watched as the attack continued on the intended path.

* * *

"Captain Kuchiki, what do you think you are doing?" Soi Fon demanded outraged she was stopped from destroying the threat to soul society and cause for her anger.

"Watch" was all that Byakuya said looking down at the mountains where the pillars were quickly approaching

"We need to eradicat Kurosaki before he becomes too large of a threat!" Soi Fon argued getting her way out of Byakuya's grip and landing next to him. She instantly tried to speed towards the falling form of Ichigo to finish him off when her arm was caught by Byakuya

"Kuchiki!" Soi Fon seethed through her teeth

"Look to the mountains, if you want to share their fate then go ahead" Byakuya commanded

Soi Fon watched as Desgarron's attack neared the mountains and cleaved right through them without any problem at all, and the attack dissipating only as it finished it's path of destruction. Soi Fon audibly gulped in her fear

"That is why you should not rush in too quickly" Byakuya explained to the smaller captain.

Both of the captains watched as the falling from of Ichigo neared the ground, yet before it could cause an impact that would kill any normal human he was saved. A figure that had very long teal hair and what looked like claws on its toes and fingers flashed right under Ichigo and caught him before he could crash into the ground, Byakuya and Soi Fon could even hear the conversation between them

* * *

"You got pretty beat up, king" Grimmjow told the man in his arms

"Told you, you don't need to call me king, just Ichigo will do" Ichigo tried to answer back with sarcasm. Both Byakuya and Soi Fon froze at the mention of king, who was Ichigo the king of exactly?

"How did you get this beat up anyway? I mean they are only captains and you have fought and beat tougher" Grimmjow commented to Ichigo

"Hey, I've been fighting all day I'm allowed to get a little lax and tired yano" Ichigo replied playfully

"Well what are we going to do now then?" Grimmjow asked with a more serious tone

"I was thinking since it's now two versus two, I would let you pick the one you want to fight and I'll take the other one, as thanks for saving my arse" Ichigo told Grimmjow with a laugh

"Isn't that just nice king's gonna let me pick!" Grimmjow stated out turning with Ichigo in his arms to look at the captains

"What is the chick like?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo

"Fast and her zanpaktou Shikai can beat you in two hits" Ichigo answered

"You can have her, I'll take Ulquiorra reminder" Grimmjow told his king

"WHAT? She has already got me once!" Ichigo cried out in fear, Grimmjow merely laughed

"then show me why you are my king and beat her" Grimmjow finalised with a serious and admirable look on his face

* * *

Ichigo got out of Grimmjow's arms and stood side-by-side with his battle brother, breathing in softly he felt the bubble effect taking control of his injuries caused by Byakuya and felt rejuvenated. Both he and Grimmjow stood around about the same height and as soon as Ichigo raised his zanpaktou Grimmjow had used Sonido to get right up to Byakuya, as soon as he was in front of Byakuya he took a swipe at Byakuya's face with his right hand's claws and was blocked by hundreds of tine pink petals. Confused for a moment Grimmjow tried again only for the same thing to happen, now this was not fair this shinigami had an armour of moving pink things. Grimmjow tried to use Sonido to get behind Byakuya and slash at his back, only for the same result to be blocked by hundreds of pink things.

"What is this?" Grimmjow asked annoyed

"This is Senbonzakura" came the curt reply from the emotionless shinigami, oh god how he reminded Grimmjow of that damned Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow kept on trying to attack the shinigami with varying attacks from the slow powerful kicks to his quick punches and still he could not get near Byakuya. Losing his patience he used his new technique he had recently found. Giving into his irritation and anger he became significantly faster and was starting to be able to land a hit every once in a while. Byakuya became startled that his enemy was becoming even faster than his reaction times in Shikai. Forcing the petals of Senbonzakura towards Grimmjow he quickly reformed his zanpaktou and held it downwards it's point facing the groundand dropped it

"Bankai"

* * *

Ichigo sped towards Soi Fon at the speed of Sonido and appeared before her with his zanpaktou ready to slash at her midsection diagonally. Soi Fon was barely even able to raise her zanpaktou in time to block Ichigo's attack. Looking into his eyes she felt brainwashed by the sight before her, never had she seen such a beautiful thing in such a horrible and dangerous person before. Those ice blue eyes shining out from the blackness of his sclera gave an almost unearth-like quality to Ichigo. Shaking her head from her thoughts that would undoubtedly cost her, her life, with her left hand she grabbed onto Ichigo's pants and used them to pull her towards him at a sideways angle. She then brought her right foot in to collide with his ribcage, causing a grunt of pain to be heard behind the mask with the evil undertone. The mask unnerved Soi Fon, she knew of the Visoreds and their abilities and the fact that they had essentially been re-accepted into soul society. Something about Ichigo made her uneasy though. There was something about the person that was fighting Byakuya that made her fearful just to what Ichigo was the king of. With Ichigo's free hand he shot it out towards Soi Fon's face and grabbing what he wanted he used it to separate her from his body and throw her a few feet away.

* * *

Grimmjow watched as Byakuya's zanpaktou fell to the ground below but started to fall into a water effect in the air by the looks of it. Then all around his large zanpaktou began to form out of thin air and once they reached a certain height they began to from into the hundreds of pink petals

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" Byakuya coolly stated to Grimmjow

"Cherry blossoms? So that's what the pink things are? They're petals" Grimmjow thought out loudly

"Yes they are and they are the last thing you shall see" Byakuya stated to Grimmjow

"No, you are wrong, I am the former Sexta Espada, and one of the current Commanders of the Arrancar army!" Grimmjow proudly shouted to Byakuya.

"Afraid? You should be, that means that I am the second strongest Commander you will face in the field" Grimmjow laughed joyfully at his commend and charged up spiritual pressure in his hand

"Now take a look at a good old former Espada cero" Grimmjow told Byakuya as a black cero with a blue outline began to form in the palm of his clawed hand.

"Cero Oscuras!" the large cero that left his hand fired straight towards Byakuya and he would be unable to move in time.

"Hikotsu Taiho!"

A red ball of spiritual energy collided into the raging inferno that was the cero Oscuras and made it veer of course only slightly enough so that Byakuya could dodge to his right and mis the impeding attack. Grimmjow looked to the direction that the attack had come from and saw to his annoyance yet an other captain had come and join in, this one had a big bone snake thing wrapped around him somewhat, next to him was someone that Grimmjow remembered however

"Oh, it's you, the shinigami's who's head I almost got to atomize" Grimmjow joyfully stated to Rukia

Renji turned to Rukia on the spot and noticed the fearful look on her face, that was all the confirmation that he needed. His spiritual pressure began to rise in his fury, the one that he loved had almost been killed by this guy and now he was gloating about it? He could sense that he was not the only one who was becoming enraged, although it didn't look like it on the outside Byakuya had been deeply infuriated with the bravado that his enemy was showing and the fact he had almost killed his sister. Byakuya activated his white imperial sword and charged at Grimmjow. Renji followed suit and charged at Grimmjow swinging Zambimaru in his intentional direction and the snake opening it's mouth ready to devour the man who dared to try and hurt Rukia and gloat about it.

* * *

Rukia watched as both her brother and her captain sped towards Grimmjow with fury in their hearts after what he had said to her and she felt a high sense of pride having both men in her life. Her brother who although highly un-emotional did evidently care for her, then there was Renji, he had always been there for her and ever since she had became his lieutenant they had been able to slowly find their love for each other. They would not dare to tell Byakuya yet though. Rukia looked to the other fight that was taking place, captain Soi Fon and a character with long white hair were fighting very ferociously. It differentiated between sword slashes and hand to hand combat for much of the fight. Soi Fon got a stab into her opponents arms and caused said person to look across to watch the hornet form, while his attention was focused on the Rukia watched as his head moved slightly as out of the corner of his eye he witnessed the two captains in rage charging at Grimmjow who had a look on his face that said nothing but sorry. The man Rukia was looking at covered his left fist in spiritual pressure and punched into Soi Fon's stomach causing some blood and spit to vomit from her mouth. Turning around and with a crack he had disappeared and reappeared slightly away from both captains.

"GETSUGA-" Rukia remembered that command how could she forget, but, wait, NO! he was attacking her brother and captain "-TENSHOU"

* * *

The cero noise charged up and with the swing of his sword Ichigo had created a huge black with red outlined cero in the form of a crescent moon and sent it careening towards both Byakuya and Renji. Both of the captains realised what had happened and Shunpoed away from their intended target with the intention of keeping their life. Grimmjow noticing the powerful attack speeding towards him used his heightened Sonido to escape the attack.

Byakuya with his Shunpo used it to get himself behind Ichigo and with his white imperial sword tried to drive it through Ichigo's back like he had already done before. Before he was able to he watched as his zanpaktou was deflected by a ragged and worn looking one. Turning towards the direction of the zanpaktou he saw the man he expected to see sooner. Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Sorry Kuchiki, but I wont let Ichigo die again" Zaraki told the captain in his usual tone

"You do realise that you are going against soul society doing this?" Byakuya asked Zaraki with a more disbelieving tone

"Well I cant exactly just le the man who saved my daughter die now can I?" Zaraki answered with an other question

Byakuya did not even try to answer he simply just Shunpoed away a few feet and got into position to attack the new rogue shinigami.

"Ichi-nii, hello!" came a small high pitched voice, Ichigo heard this and before turning around wondered whether or not dispel his mask. Deciding she might as well know what her rescuer had become he turned around to her. To his astonishment once she saw him she did not change expression or look scared at all. She only seemed too happy to see him again.

"Yachiru, you stay with Ichigo, while I handle Byakuya" Zaraki told his adoptive daughter

"Okay!" yachiru happily said as she jumped from Zaraki's shoulders onto Ichigo's

Zaraki and Byakuya prepared to face off against each other as both were in their battle stances.

* * *

The battle between Grimmjow and Renji had begun anew ever since Zaraki had joined the fray. They were both too focused on each other to realise that anyone new had arrived in the area. Grimmjow aimed a high kick towards Renji's face to which it was blocked by one of the smaller segments of the snake near the handle. Renji then pushed against Grimmjow with all the force he could and without losing his stride he swished Zambimaru around causing the giant snake to open its mouth wide and try to close down on Grimmjow with all the force it could muster. Grimmjow was stuck in the mouth of the giant snake, his hands holding up the roof of the mouth and his feet holding down the bottom of it's jaw. With a use of brute force he pushed up with his hands and down with his feet and heard the cracking of the giant snake's jaw. Once he was done he felt the bottom jaw breaking off and him being free again. Diving to catch the bottom half of the jaw Grimmjow then used it to swat away the remains of the head. Seeing Renji standing there awe struck at the power that had been displayed to him Grimmjow used the bottom part of the jaw to bash into Renji hard and send him to his left a few feet. Renji quickly regained his footing and looked up only to see Grimmjow diving for the finishing blow. Before any more actions could be made a heavy amount of spiritual pressure could be felt, as hundreds upon hundreds of different spiritual pressures began to come into the area.

Grimmjow and Renji stopped their fight as did Byakuya and Zaraki, they all looked to the sight before them a sight that had only ever happened this one time ever. The entire shinigami army was here in the real world and it was massive. Thirteen columns gave way to the spaces left by the captains who were fighting. Ichigo stared on in disbelief this was what he had always feared, if the entire shinigami race formed up to oppose him, this was when he wished he had mobilised his own Arrancar army because he knew he would have to stall for some amount of time if he tried now.

* * *

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" came to booming voice of the captain commander

"For becoming the most serious threat to soul Society ever since it's creation, I have herby brought every shinigami here to stop you by all means necessary" the captain commander explained loudly

"Attack!" he commanded

At that single word thirteen columns of shinigami which were vastly huge in number each charged towards Ichigo and Grimmjow and the other captains there. This was insane how could they possibly win this? The shinigami were outnumbering Ichigo's army right now over thirteen thousand to two. Ichigo looked to his watch device and looking at the indicators on it he felt his spiritual pressure rising in glee. Ichigo and Grimmjow looked to each other and as Ichigo brought down his mask he gave Grimmjow a large smile.

"Oh captain commander!" Ichigo called out

"You would not expect the new God-king of Hueco Mundo to be without his own army would you?" Ichigo asked with his smile growing ever larger, he turned to Zaraki who stood opposite Byakuya looking at him

"Zaraki are with me or against me?" Ichigo asked him seriously

"Yachiru?" Zaraki asked the small girl on Ichigo's shoulders

"I want to stay with Ichi-nii, Yachiru doesn't care if he is the leader of the bad guys, Yachiru loves Ichi-nii" Yachiru answered hugging into Ichigo's neck, Zaraki had a small smile on his face now

"Guess you got yer answer" Zaraki replied with a small laugh

"Grimmjow, Zaraki come with me, let us create no-mans land" Ichigo said as he cracked in and out of existence a small distance away with Grimmjow standing on his left still in his released state and smiling maniacally. Zaraki stood on his right side and he stood there with a large grin spreading across his face, think of the shinigami he could fight now.

"Now, my poor shinigami friends, I had hoped we could put our differences aside, but it would appear that only Yachiru and Zaraki are able to do so, very well be it on your own heads!" Ichigo yelled out to the huge array of shinigami that were speeding towards him.

Ichigo spread open his arms and looked out towards the impending doom of thirteen thousand shinigami speeding towards him

"Come forth my brothers and sisters! Show these shinigami the new era of Arrancar!" Ichigo yelled out to the night sky.

Behind him a tear in the sky larger than the one that had appeared when Fura and Wonderweiss entered the battle for Karakura Town formed. Inside this Garganta thousands of human shaped figures stood in their own columns and at the head of the main force stood two women who came out to stand on the other sides of Grimmjow and Zaraki.

"Brothers and Sisters, here is what I promised you! Attack!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his voice stabbing the air with his zanpaktou, as thousands of battle cries behind him.

* * *

_**Some Distance Away**_

"this is excellent" Tirol yelled in excitement as he saw the two large opposing forces staring at each other

"What is sir?" Yuka asked unsure what his master meant

"Look Yuka there are two armies of opposing forces ready to fight to the death, does that not excite you?" Tirol asked Yuka turning to him

"Well I don't know, it's shinigami versus hollows only on a larger scale" Yuka answered logically

"That is the best part! With so many of them here can you not feel the strength of the spiritual pressure? My plan is almost at fruition!" Tirol finished looking back towards the forces of shinigami and hollows who had began to race towards each other.

_Whatever you plan on doing Ichigo, I hope that you know you are only working your way into Tirol's plan. Try not to be stupid when the time comes otherwise we are doomed_. Yuka thought to himself watching the carnage ready to begin.

* * *

_Well there we go yet an other chapter is up and this one was very fun to write, nothing but fighting sorry if that is not your preference but I has plenty of chapters left in order to fill in the evident gaps that you may feel I have left. _

_Zecross- here you go an other nice long chapter for you, you even got your wish of seeing the Arrancar army making their appearance before the shinigami army, I hope you enjoyed =]_

_To all others if you please review and let me know how I am doing that would be splendid and would give me reason to get these chapters up much quicker than they have been, as always if you could please R&R that would be nice =] - Varrukh _


	14. Chapter 14 The Battle Begins

"No this can't be, it just cant be" an exasperated Ishida stated out to the night looking at the mountainous area where they were headed

"Uryu-kun?" came the sweet query from his side he turned and looked down to her

"There has been an explosive rise in the amount of spiritual pressure in the air, a large amount of it is shinigami, yet an even larger part of it is hollow also" Ishida explained not even trying to keep the evident fear from his quivering voice

"But why? Why are they all here?" Orihime asked in desperation

"I don't know Orihime-chan" Ishida replied looking down to her again with sad eyes

"All I think we can do is catch Tatsuki and with her retreat to a safe distance" Ishida explained with Tatsuki's form coming into view more clearly.

Tatsuki was pushing herself further than she knew she really should, but she had to, she wanted to see Ichigo. She did not want him to keep on leaving her like this it was becoming too much of a bad habit for him. Every time she was hurt he would leave, could he not understand that even though sometimes leaving like that is necessary it breaks her internally every time he does it? She loves him of course it hurts her. Her movements started to become more erratic as she could feel her body fighting against the effects of fatigue. Even in Shunkou her body was feeling far higher levels of fatigue than she really wanted to admit to herself and even activating it for every step was becoming a laborious task.

Ishida could see the lightning remains of Tatsuki's every step becoming closer together indicating her fatigue finally catching up with her, even if she would insistently deny it to herself. Ishida felt a huge surge of pity for this woman who was pushing herself to her very limits. She had only just barely gained the ability to stand again and she had instantly ran off after Ichigo believing that he had left her and that she could catch him. His fear grew as he could feel the huge spiritual pressures up ahead of them and knew that the strength presented there was phenomenal. This was not a simple fight of shinigami and hollow. This was an all out war and it was being staged just outside of Karakura town, this could scarcely get any worse in Ishida's mind. As all three of them closed in on the scene unfolding they were joined by a fourth member. Sado was using his newly found legs of the howling wind to propel him through the air like the shinigami could do.

As a group the three of them eventually caught up to Tatsuki who had slowed down to the speed of the trio in complete fatigue. They got closer to her and could see simply by the look on her face that she was so close to dropping it was fearful that she might not re-awaken after her sleep. Tatsuki finally stumbled and fell to the ground below.

"Tatsuki!" came three different voices screaming for their friend who had suddenly lost the fight with her body.

* * *

Her body never hit the ground, as she fell to the ground in her exhausted state she never did realise the pair of arms that had grabbed her. Well more to the point only one arm had grabbed her and stopped her fall. the rest of the group looked on in amazement as they had all swooped down in an attempt to save Tatsuki, they found to their astonishment that a man with a green flowing cloak and a hat with white and green stripes held Tatsuki's shattered form in his arms.

"My, my, how you kids managed to do this amount of damage to yourselves is beyond me" Urahara stated out to no-one in particular

"I doubt that Ms Yoruichi will be too happy to see her second student in this state" Urahara finished off looking to the distance.

At the mention of the name aforementioned person immediately appeared in between Ishida, Sado, Orihime and Urahara with a highly concerned look on her face. Looking to the tired form of Tatsuki who was breathing heavily through the pressure she had pummelled into her body she could not help but feel a sense of loathing to whoever caused her to go into such a state. She had never had a daughter, yet she felt a sense of maternal bond to the young woman that she had spent under a week training over a year ago and the subsequent year after. She would destroy the one who had put her maternal bond in this amount of pain. Taking Tatsuki from Urahara, Yoruichi held her in her arms and dipped her head to Tatsuki's stomach

"who done this to you?" Yoruichi asked her barely containing her anger at her adoptive daughters pain

Tatsuki stirred for a moment and said the one word that came to her mouth hoping it to be true

"…Ichigo…" before her body went limp and into a coma.

Urahara watched as his age-old friend was coming to terms with what she had been told, Ichigo had done this? But how he was dead and in the soul society was he not? Many questions ran through the geniuses mind and he found it highly irritating that something quite so trivial was throwing him so much. Yoruichi rose and Urahara could feel her anger in the spiritual pressure she was exuding, it was almost suffocating his own as he quickly ran up to her and grabbed her in a bear hug. Tatsuki's body was extracted from between the two by a swift Sado.

"Let go of me Kisuke!" Yoruichi screamed

"Not until you calm down, you are useless if you allow your emotions to run your fights!" Urahara argued back getting a swift punch to the jaw as he done so, yet he held fast and Yoruichi stayed in his grip no matter how hard she tried to escape it. The mocha-skinned woman wriggled and squirmed all she could, she threw plenty of punches and kicks towards Urahara which he graciously accepted if only to calm her down. As her hits got softer and she stopped squirming her spiritual pressure began to calm down again and her usual demeanour returned. She looked to Urahara and the state that his face was in a look of disgust towards herself and pity towards him washed over her face at seeing him. She had swollen up his right eyebrow and left cheek from her punches and she could hear his breathing as nothing more than a wheeze. She ran over to him and grabbed him into a tight embrace as her body began to tremble

"I'm so sorry Kisuke!" she cried into his shoulder as her own started to heave

"I didn't mean to hurt you, but after what Ichigo done to Tatsuki, I couldn't help myself" Yoruichi continued crying as Urahara gently stroked her purple hair that was held up in a ponytail. His face, although malformed, showed no sense of hatred or anger. His face showed more relief than anything else, he knew there would be a logical explanation for Ichigo being the cause of Tatsuki's condition. Ichigo was not a person who would carelessly cast out the feelings of some other people, or had it been too long since the old shopkeeper had seen him?

* * *

An explosion of spectacular magnitude could be felt as the after shocks of it rocked through the streets of Karakura town and shook those who were standing in the air. All people present felt it and even Tatsuki could feel the familiar spiritual pressure and tried desperately to get out of Sado's arms, but to no avail. The giant's arms were too large and rigid for her weakened body to try and fight against, she gave up and looked to the direction of the huge rise of spiritual pressure. There amongst the mountains were white clad humans with random beams of differing lights illuminating the night sky and the sides of the mountains. Fighting against said humans were more humans this time clad in black kimono's with varying arrays of different swords and weapons in their hands fighting against the white clad humans.

"Why does Karakura town not get destroyed by all this?" Ishida groaned under the strain

"This is because of my barrier" replied Urahara with a serious expression

"I felt the large spiritual pressures that had started fluctuating wildly and I placed a barrier around the outskirts of Karakura town. Then the shinigami stationed here alongside captain Abarai were instructed that if they ever were to meet the owner of the high spiritual pressure they were to go outside of Karakura town" Urahara explained

"So you knew all along this would happen?" Ishida asked the hat wearing man incredulously

"I did not know all out war between shinigami and hollow would happen no, but I expected that the owner of the spiritual pressure would show themselves eventually" Urahara smiled before bowing his head and grabbing the top of his hat

"No need to worry I'm sure that Kurosaki-san can take care of them, he has faced worse" Urahara finished with a knowing smile

Sado, Ishida and Orihime became uncomfortable with the atmosphere after a few moments after the opinion stated by Urahara

"Uhh, Urahara-san… Ichigo is the leader of the hollow forces" Orihime quietly admitted to the seasoned ex-captain, Urahara looked genuinely shocked with that revelation. Ichigo was the leader of the hollows? He had followed in Aizen's footsteps? This was not good Aizen was powerful enough but Ichigo was on a whole new level, before he lost his powers he was powerful. If this spiritual pressure that he had been feeling recently was indeed Ichigo's he had attained a level far higher than that of a hollow or shinigami. With this train of thought a sweat drop rolled down his brow and he looked over to the mountainous area, the battle ahead of him looked hard and without end, how could they hope to come out of this without any losses. Yoruichi noticed her bruised friends face deep in concentration, she still felt guilty for what she had done to him, he did not deserve that in any way, manner or form. Yet she knew why he was as distracted as he was, Ichigo was the leader of the hollows? How could he betray them all like this? How could he even get the hollows on his side for them to even be subservient to him at all?

Many thoughts flowed through the minds of the two ex-captains as the battle raged on between the shinigami and the hollows. The battle seemed to be at a stalemate with neither side gaining the advantage, there were five figures that stood out from the carnage, four had long hair of varying colours and an other had spiked black hair. All stood in position ready to attack.

* * *

"Ichigo, when do we get stuck in?" Zaraki asked with a large malicious grin spreading across his face

"whenever suits you really" Ichigo answered with a shrug of his shoulders, the remains of his hair sliding off to either to his front or back. Zaraki laughed in his usual tone and zoomed in on any and all of the shinigami in his intended direction daring any of them to take him on. Grimmjow looked to Ichigo and with a nod from his lord he also disappeared to cause havoc in the shinigami lines.

Ichigo stood in his place above the mountains alongside Nel and Tyoka watching the battle as it took place. Nel looked to Ichigo and saw his expression, he seemed to be greatly saddened by something, but she figured she would have to wait until after the fight was over and done with. Looking to Ichigo she flashed him one of her big smiles she only ever really gave him as her protector, he looked to her and his expression softened and he smiled back at her before she went on to join the fray herself. Tyoka was the last one by Ichigo's side, she was still trying to pick out who she could fight but found no-one to her liking. Ichigo noticed her delay in joining the fight and turned to her

"Not found anyone you want to fight?" he asked in a mocking manner

"No, not yet, all the good ones seem to be taken" Tyoka answered as she kept on surveying the battlefield before her

"Well just charge in and once you find a worthy opponent engage in combat with them" Ichigo ordered as he turned to her, he brought his index and middle finger up to his left brow and saluted to her winking with his ice-blue left eye and cracked away for a fight.

Tyoka stood for a few moments deciding who she should attack, looking through all the ranks of the shinigami she could find no opponent who took her fancy so she in stead took Ichigo's order and charged in to an especially large group of shinigami who wore ninja suits. Upon reaching them she grabbed one man's head and with a small application of force felt his head become crushed under her strength. Using the remains of his head as a post she vaulted off towards a woman with her feet going first and colliding with the woman's gut causing a grunt of pain to leave the woman's mouth. Tyoka placed her hand under the woman's face and clawed upwards feeling the breaking of said woman's nose against her hand. With her other hand she grabbed the zanpaktou of a charging shinigami and pulling it across her body brought the shinigami against her elbow with such force that he was impaled on her elbow.

Tyoka straightened out her arms and looked at the three corpses that fell to the ground one after an other, feeling entirely unsatisfied she turned to see a large group of them looming down upon her. She looked at them with delight, her smile becoming a grin as she forced her arms outwards and extended her nails and hardening and sharpening them with spiritual pressure.

"Come shinigami, let us play" she talked with such grace it was hard to believe that a hollow could speak like that. Her grace was not discarded as she danced towards their lines, she leapt from where she was to one of the shinigami and slashed from his shoulders down on both sides causing horrible cuts on him and then twirled away from a zanpaktou swipe only to stab her nails into the shinigami behind her. In her crouched position she held the shinigami impaled on her nails behind her, as she felt the timing right she lifted the man high into the air with one hand and with a quick movement of her arm and stomp of her foot had sent the shinigami into the oncoming group.

After her disruption with the corpse she leapt towards them again with her moves becoming even faster, her slashes began to blur together as she became faster and harder to read. She would dart one direction as a feign and flip the opposite direction to slash at the unsuspecting shinigami beside her. This was excellent she loved her dance of war, her battle dance it made her feel alive, it exhilarated her better than any other thing that she could think of. She leapt from her penultimate victim to her final one and with all of her nails dug them into the shinigami's neck, pulling with all of her might she dislodged the head from the body and the headless body alongside the other corpses fell to the ground below. She smiled to herself amongst the carnage that she had managed to produce, it had been far too long since she got to fight with shinigami. A figure dropped down opposite her. A small figure who looked battle worn stood opposite her with an aggravated look on her face on her middle finger there was a singular claw coloured yellow and black. Soi Fon looked to her opponent with much disdain in her eyes

"You killed my men" Soi Fon stated blankly

"You are correct, are you their squad leader or something?" Tyoka asked interested

"Captain of the second division, Soi Feng" Soi Fon coldly stated to the Arrancar

"Tyoka Kyomu, commander of the Arrancar army and battle sister of Ichigo" Tyoka proudly stated to the small captain

Soi Fon looked to the Arrancar, let us see what a commander of the Arrancar army is like then. She charged in at the woman Arrancar with all the speed her skills would allow, reaching her with her right hand drawn back Soi Fon prepared to plunge her finger tip into the chest of the woman. The second she was upon the Arrancar the woman was gone, a misty afterimage left in her wake as behind Soi Fon came the feminine laughter of her opponent. Soi Fon turned around quickly enough to block one hand with her zanpaktou and as quickly as she could bring her left foot around in order to plough it into the other woman's gut. Tyoka bent over Soi Fon's foot quickly grabbed the leg in front of her and clamped down on it tightly digging her elongated nails into the smaller woman's leg, Soi Fon screamed out in pain as the nails dug deeper into her leg. Tyoka's smile returned to her face

"So this is the difference between a commander of the Arrancar and a captain of the shinigami?" Tyoka laughed to the screaming form of Soi Fon "Pathetic if you ask me" she finished off as she brought up her left foot and caught Soi Fon on the chin. Since her body was still impaled on the nails however her body did not move but the flesh around the impalement tore at the sheer force of the impact. She screamed in pain again with released fervour.

How could she a captain of the shinigami possibly lose to a meagre hollow, or a meagre hollow with shinigami powers. She did not realise that the difference would be quite so large between them, Ichigo had managed to bring in a whole new era of Arrancar indeed, these ones were even more powerful and numerous than Aizen's ones. Soi Fon with her free leg brought her foot around in a roundhouse kick and caught Tyoka in the left cheek with the top of her right foot. As she was released from the vice-like grip of the Arrancar she tried to stand on the air again but felt putting weight on her left leg too painful to be any kind of effective. I cannot do it with this injury, I need to be tied down and un injured to use it and I don't have the requirements right now. As she saw Tyoka's renewed attempts to get back at her however she re-evaluated her strategy, maybe I will have to use it, I really did not want to have to use it in this first fight though.

Tyoka charged at Soi Fon using her feign tactic to try and fool Soi Fon and as she was on the woman she cleaved her nails towards the woman's neck and chest intent on drawing blood. Her hand passed through the woman and the afterimage that Soi Fon had left disintegrated and left Tyoka standing in the middle of the battle field unaware where her quarry was.

"Ban-kai!" Tyoka turned in the direction of the surge in spiritual pressure and re found her prey, she stood with a large thing on her arm, it looked like the previous one only larger and all over her arm.

"Jakuho Raikoben" Soi Fon stated flatly

Tyoka cocked her head towards the small shinigami

"Why did you run so far away shinigami?" Tyoka asked interested

"My Bankai does not suit well for being in close combat" Soi Fon again stated flatly

"That's a shame then isn't it?" Tyoka taunted the small shinigami

"Guess since you went to the hassle of bringing out your Bankai just for me I'll fully release also!" Tyoka told her opponent with excitement in her voice

"Screech, Howling Banshee" Tyoka's body became encompassed in ebony from her chest down to her thighs, her head was adorned with a helmet that covered her mouth area also. In her hands she held two blades and stood in a pose that showed her belief in herself. Soi Fon could not waste the time of allowing the Arrancar to close the distance too quickly so shouted "Fire" the propulsion from her Bankai sent her a large distance away from her opponent and with her weak left leg it took her some time to try and stop herself. As she returned slowly limping to the area she saw the large explosion of her Bankai and felt a sigh of relief escape her mouth, now she, could, rest.

Tyoka looked at the rocked cascading towards her and smiled, _oh how sad this must be her last ditch attempt at victory_. Tyoka simply looked at the rocket that got ever closer to her, cocking her head ever so slightly she studied it for a second then chuckled to herself, this should be easy. She plunged her face forwards towards the oncoming missile and let out a huge sonic wail that many sound waves were cast out from it and became visible in the air. As they reached the rocket it blew up from the shaking it was subject to and created a large explosion in the sky, _that was a nice one, but just not enough captain_.

Tyoka noticed the falling figure of her opponent, she must believe this battle won if she has given in quite that easily after using her Bankai. Tyoka dove after her blasting with the power of Sonido towards her enemy intent on showing her that she did not have the time nor leisure to think that she had won just yet. Tyoka reached the falling woman and saw the fear plastered on her face as she neared her, with a sick smile on her face now Tyoka peered down to her doomed enemy

"Sorry captain, but if that is all you got then you and all the captains are going to have a real hard time holding us Arrancar back" Tyoka stated to Soi Fon bringing back her right handed blade and shooting it forwards towards the falling victim's heart.

Her hand was stayed by an immensely powerful one

"I am sorry but I cannot allow you to kill one of my captains young lady, I have too few as it is" Came the stern voice of an extremely old and powerful shinigami, Tyoka froze. _No way! He can't have just picked me, he just can't have!_ Tyoka yelled in her head. No way had the captain commander just stopped her hand, he was the single most powerful shinigami in existence and he had stopped her! Oh she was so screwed!

Tyoka turned around and to her horror there he stood, his shinigami top half discarded or destroyed, his well toned body marred by god only knows how many scars and a zanpaktou out and held in his right hand, she doubted it was even released yet and the power was still excruciatingly strong.

* * *

Grimmjow was loving this, oh how he had missed fighting against shinigami, now he remembered why he enjoyed Ichigo's company so much in the winter war, he was just so much fun to fight! Now he had a whole army of shinigami in front of him and this was excellent! Gone were his previous concerns of the two shinigami who managed to catch him out of practice, he had killed many shinigami now and it had been a glorious blood bath so far. In most of the carnage Grimmjow could have sworn that he might even have taken a few hollows in his swipes but he did not care. He knew very well that to Ichigo although they were important to him Grimmjow was still one of the most important and since Grimmjow was not exactly meaning to destroy the hollows he could not be held accountable.

Spying a certainly juicy looking group of shinigami in front of him Grimmjow took off in the direction of a large band of shinigami who were doing really well against some Arrancar even though they were using no spells or anything other than close combat from what Grimmjow could see. This was good because Grimmjow had become irritated with spells burning him, damn was that not just annoying after a while. Grimmjow closed in on the large group and his smile widened when he saw that they fought with reckless abandon, that they did not back down even when completely outdone, they just simply continued fighting until death. Grimmjow almost jumped for joy when he realised the present he was more or less gift wrapped with.

Charging in low Grimmjow came up in front of one of them and with his clawed hand struck out at the mans face intent on cleaving his hand through it. He was astounded when said man simply brought his zanpaktou up to block the attack, that was useless Grimmjow could break the blade easily, and so he did and the blade shattered. Yet the man did not falter, he simply used the remains of his zanpaktou and aimed a quick punch towards Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow liked this man, yet he saw an other in amongst the rest of them with a bamboo stick and a blade on the end of it. This man was fighting maniacally and decimating many of the Arrancar sent his way. Oh how Grimmjow wanted to fight that man.

He quickly dispatched of the man he was fighting by grabbing his hand and twisting it quickly enough to completely break the arm and just for good measure, as Grimmjow walked away he pulled the rest of the arm off. Walking with the arm in his hand Grimmjow cast it into one of the shinigami charging at him now and sent him some distance away. Grimmjow had his eyes set directly on the hairless man who had stopped his fighting and noticed Grimmjow's slow approach, as he saw Grimmjow approaching a large grin began to spread on his face. Grimmjow took this only as a good thin, _good he is as excited as I am!_ Grimmjow thought to himself happily and bloodthirstily.

The shinigami came thick and fast towards Grimmjow but he managed to dispatch of them easily incapacitating most of them, killing them would only take up more time. As he neared his prey an other large surge of shinigami swarmed in on him all different types of spells and zanpaktou ready to land a hit on to Grimmjow. Grimmjow was sick of the waiting he wanted his fight now!

"Desgarron!" Grimmjow screamed as he brought his right hand in a motion across his chest and watched the five blue claws of spiritual pressure extend through the air and kill some shinigami and repel some others. Now the way was clear to the hairless man, and the grin on his face could betray nothing more than he wanted to fight Grimmjow just as much.

They stood for a moment of two just staring at each other, each of their faces coated with a large grin that went from ear to ear, Grimmjow's fangs making him look even deadlier if only just a small bit.

"what's your name, shinigami?" Grimmjow asked in a rough tone

"Ikkaku Madarame, third seat of the Zaraki corps, You, Arrancar?" Ikkaku asked cocking his head to the left

"Former Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques" Grimmjow grin grew even larger

"Let's go!" they both yelled at each other before recklessly charging in towards each other and becoming covered in a large plume of red and blue spiritual pressures.

As the dust settled Grimmjow had his arm extended out in front of him and Ikkaku had both of his on his staff, the dust fully settled revealing Grimmjow's hand to completely cover the blade f Ikkaku's blade and holding it tightly. The grins on both of their faces had if anything only grown in size, neither of them had had this much fun in all too long, they were going to enjoy this alright. With a high blood curdling roar both combatants charged in t each other colliding and causing a huge explosion of spiritual pressure again. Ikkaku brought his staff upwards and Grimmjow stopped it's path with his arm blades, catching the blade in one of the circular gaps in the blade he twisted it around and as Ikkaku was forced forward Grimmjow punched him in the back of the head.

Ikkaku corrected himself quickly and twisted back towards his opponent, Grimmjow stood opposite his opponent with his smile still happily left on his face, _I can tell this is not his full power I want it all out!_ Grimmjow yelled in his head.

"Yo, shinigami, I can tell you're holding back show me your full power!" Grimmjow taunted his enemy

Ikkaku looked to Grimmjow with a maniacal smile, his eyes flashed white for a second

"You'll have to make me, Arrancar!" Ikkaku yelled back as he charged back at Grimmjow

Grimmjow was sick of waiting for the full power to be realised, this was starting to get boring and Grimmjow wanted entertainment. Ikkaku swiped his staffed weapon towards Grimmjow with the back of it smacking across Grimmjow's face, Grimmjow allowed the hit only to bring his left foot upwards and catch the centre of the staff. With an immense amount of strength Grimmjow cut right through the material of the staff and felt his foot continue onwards, using the momentum he had just picked up Grimmjow then spun himself to face the shinigami again. Ikkaku stood with both halves of Hozukimaru in his hands, he could physically feel Hozukimaru's screams of agony and rage in his ears, Grimmjow stood and watched as Ikkaku was enveloped in a blazing ball of red spiritual pressure. The power behind it grew to a size it rivalled Grimmjow's now, _excellent, this is excellent!_ Grimmjow yelled in his mind.

Ikkaku could be seen again through the gaps in the spiritual pressure, he was holding both ends of Hozukimaru, his blazing white eyes shone out as if he was lost in his instincts. He brought both ends of Hozukimaru together and with a loud panging noise Ikkaku commanded in a long drawn out, quite high pitched, voice "BANKAAAIIIIIIII!".

Grimmjow was rocked by waves of spiritual pressure as he looked to the opponent before him again. The smoke settled again and there stood Ikkaku with two long weapons with the bladed edge at the tips of his weapons. Both of the weapons had chains on the back of them that eventually connected to a large bladed object with a symbol of a partially red dragon on it that hovered in the air behind him. His pose suggested that he was ready to go and his maniacal grin almost concluded that train of thought. Grimmjow felt a huge surge in his pride, oh yes he was going to enjoy this!

Grimmjow charged into Ikkaku but was stopped by the huge blade on Ikkaku's back which the man had seconds before grabbed and placed in front of him, as Grimmjow's fingers surrounded the bladed edge of the large weapon Ikkaku with his left hand let go of the large weapon. Grabbing onto the chain to his left Ikkaku began to reel in the blade that dangle below him, with a swift movement he had it's handle back in his hand. Catching it he then aimed a swipe at Grimmjow's extended arm, doing this all in under a few moments Grimmjow was too slow to act and his left arm was severed at the elbow. His screams of pain were met with Ikkaku's laughter in delight, Ikkaku watched as Grimmjow cradling the stump where his arm had only a few seconds ago been.

"Bastard!" Grimmjow hissed out

"You wanted to see me at full power, and here you are unable to handle me before I reach full potential" Ikkaku told his opponent disappointed

"What did you say?" Grimmjow hissed again

"You see this symbol?" Ikkaku asked Grimmjow indicating the dragon symbol on the large blade on his back

"Where it is red it marks how powerful I am, that is Hozukimaru's spiritual pressure, once the dragon fills up, then I am at full power" Ikkaku finished his expression going more tired looking

"But how? You were only a third seat!" Grimmjow seethed to the bald man

"I have the same spiritual pressure and power of a captain, I could become a captain if I had wanted, but I always wanted to stay under the leadership of captain Zaraki" Ikkaku explained as he looked to the form of his former captain who was decimating a nearby group of shinigami.

"I see, the power of a captain does exceed the power of us Arrancar commanders then" Grimmjow admitted before bowing his head in defeat

Ikkaku looked down to the beaten warrior and decided that even though he was beaten he was still a possibly powerful threat to the Soul Society, taking up the handle of his right handed weapon he raised it high into the air

"Sorry Arrancar, you were a great fight" Ikkaku apologised before bringing his weapon downwards towards Grimmjow's head, ready to decapitate him.

Ikkaku's blade was never able to reach Grimmjow's body, he looked to hear the screeching of his blade against something else. Looking to the blades' edge he seen four black laced claws digging into his zanpaktou and starting to crack the blade slightly. Ikkaku looked down at his blade in astonishment, the hand's grip on his zanpaktou tightened until with a loud creak the zanpaktou shattered. Ikkaku still stood in astonishment looking to his weapon that was crumbling around him.

"How? You were barely alive a second ago" Ikkaku asked the creature before him

"Regeneration, a basic hollow power, it's a great little trick to have up your sleeve when you're in a situation like ours" Grimmjow explained with his head appearing before the shinigami

"This new thing you see however…" Grimmjow added motioning to his body. It had changed drastically Ikkaku could not understand why, he had felt no rise or fall in spiritual pressure, right enough a dull layer had developed due to the high concentration of souls in that one area. Grimmjow had his zanpaktou back in his hand even in his released state, his hair had shortened and was only partially long with a few darker streaks running through it. His face was completely clear again no scratches or bruises, his blue green ears had turned to alabaster white alongside the rest of his body resembling his bodily armour perfectly. His posture had reached human standards again, he stood straight and with his zanpaktou in hand he pointed it towards Ikkaku. "Is Segunda Etapa" Grimmjow explained before with the blink of an eye he had vanished and reappeared in front of Ikkaku slashing him across the stomach, but not with the intent to kill.

"Shinigami, I know you hate to be against your captain in the endeavour we are in, I offer you this. Join us and fight alongside your captain again as our ally, we mean not to destroy the shinigami. This army was only ever created to repel the shinigami, not destroy them, join with us" Grimmjow went into this speech in order to accumulate a possibly powerful ally on to their side, he had not lied to the man, the Arrancar army was only ever created to repel the shinigami, never to destroy them, Ichigo could destroy them all if he had wanted to. This was his insurance policy.

"You expect me to join with you guys just because you are stronger and you have my captain on side?" Ikkaku seethed through gritted teeth, the pain across his chest was unbelievably strong

"I expected you to join because, as Ichigo stated before this began, he had hoped you would look past your differences and would be able to go on in relative harmony" Grimmjow argued

"Hollows and shinigami cant live in harmony" Ikkaku replied coldly

"Is that so?" Grimmjow asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes, we were born to fight each other, to kill each other" Ikkaku stated

"That is true, yet I can assure you we Arrancar right now, although we find some enjoyment in fighting, it is not all we live for now" Grimmjow started to explain

"At the start of this fight I was overjoyed you were an excellent opponent, one that I believed could become a worthy ally. That is the reason I went into Segunda Etapa, it was to show you the gap in our power and to demonstrate to you I was not joking" Grimmjow finished looking to Ikkaku intently.

He was still not lying he had enjoyed the fight but now he was happy to accept this shinigami into his ranks, he knew by his hollow nature that was wrong. Yet he knew the way Ichigo had thought about the subject and he was only too happy to change his instincts for the man who saved his life and his current battle brother. Both Grimmjow and Ikkaku stood opposite each other, Grimmjow looking intently upon the man in front of him waiting for his answer and Ikkaku looking back his face showing his deep concentration on the subject at hand

"I'd advise you to make your decision quickly, for this battle will end soon" Grimmjow told Ikkaku while looking out to the expanse of fighting before him.

* * *

The air around them suffocated them intensely, they looked to the man that was causing the effect and the huge fear that they had been feeling ever since drawing their own zanpaktou had since then reached whole new levels. This man was the most feared person of almost anywhere although his notoriety in the real world might not be quite as high as in Hueco Mundo or the Soul Society. All of the people present only had to feel the immense spiritual pressure and knew that this was a force to be reckoned with. The man in front of them vanished and reappeared next to them and with a simply one-handed swipe had taken out at least four shinigami, the rest of them faltered at the mere presence of the beast of a man. The maniacal laughter that followed chilled them all to the bone.

Zaraki Kenpachi was enjoying this.

Zaraki cleaved through more shinigami on his rampage of excitement, they were barely even able to stand due to his spiritual pressure but they were then also being mercilessly cut down by one of the most powerful shinigami in existence. The shinigami that were against him were beginning to bore him, none of them could stand against him and it was all starting to get boring. The night sky was beginning to give way to day as things started to become brighter. There was a warmer air starting to waft into the area as sunlight took hold.

"Bankai"

"Bankai"

"Bankai"

The three shouts came so suddenly that Zaraki did not even have enough time to turn around and grin broadly at whoever had said that wonderful word to him three times over. He was hit by an overly large blade which sent him plummeting down to the ground below, Zaraki hit it with a humungous force that he dug deeply into the ground. He attempted to get up out of his pit quickly but saw a large red ball of spiritual pressure shooting towards him

"Hikotsu Taiho!"

Zaraki watched as it neared him and blasted out his spiritual pressure in order to stop the attack that was quickly nearing him, he did not notice the other factor speeding up on him also however. As he blasted out his spiritual pressure he did not notice the large ice dragon the had began to snake itself around the red ball of spiritual pressure, effectively freezing it and adding more weight to it.

"Tch"

Zaraki was hit by the ice ball that ploughed into him and sent him even further into the earth, he grunted in pain as he reeled from the effects of three Bankai's that had simultaneously hit him. He might be the most powerful shinigami besides the captain commander, yet even he would feel the effects of that. He was on his hands and knees breathing heavily, this was pathetic his fight had barely even started and he was down already absolutely exhausted, this was pathetic.

Renji stood in position above the crater that Zaraki Kenpachi had created, alongside him stood Toshirou Hitsugaya and Sajin Kommamura both of them also in Bankai alongside him. The giant warrior that was Kommamura's Bankai towered up from the ground below to be almost level with them, Hitsugaya was alongside them with the wings of his Bankai over his back and the head of a dragon covering his right hand where he held his zanpaktou behind him a massive form of an ice dragon floated easily in the air.

"Captain Hitsugaya, please make sure you can stop Captain Zaraki from getting out of there" Kommamura requested of the smaller captain

"Very well" Hitsugaya coldly answered

Hitsugaya swung his zanpaktou in an arc in front of him and the dragon that had been floating behind him started to race towards the crater where Zaraki had been sent. Smashing into the ground ice exploded from the impact area spilling right down into the hole itself. Hitsugaya sent down numerous attacks just like that just so as to solidify it's holding power. Satisfied he had done enough after he applied a fifth layer Hitsugaya let out a long sigh

"This is bad" Hitsugaya coldly admitted

"I know, a captain leaving quite so easily does not help us in any way" Renji pointed out

From behind them they could feel a surprisingly strong amount of spiritual pressure rising, all three captains turned to find the source of the disturbance, to say they were shocked with what they saw was an understatement. They kept on looking around to honestly try to find that they were getting this wrong, there was no way this was happening.

There before them an angry looking Yachiru had her zanpaktou drawn and was looking directly at them with hatred burning in her eyes.

Sick maniacal laughter started to float up to all of them after a while as the mad scientist joined them opposite the small shinigami girl

"My, my why are you as angry?" Kurotsuchi asked in his evil sick manner

Yachiru did not even look to him, she vanished in a flash step and appeared in front of Renji, he was unable to even think of what to do, he was conflicted about hitting a little girl over his own safety. As a result Yachiru cut across Renji's face and caused a large gash that went from his brow across his nose to under his right eye. He felt the pain of such an attack, but he just could not bring himself to hurt that little girl he just couldn't do it, not even to save his own life. Kommamura was next, anticipating the attack he blocked it as his statue copied his exact movement behind him. Yachiru was unperturbed as she just twisted around Kommamura's zanpaktou and dove for the captains chest, Kommamura quickly side stepped taking the blow to his arm. Barely even wincing he knew he would be brought to hit this little human in the sake of justice, he swung his zanpaktou at her but noticed that she had stopped. She was motionless and her head was leaning over her chest as shining could be seen under her chin, it could be guessed then that she was drooling. Renji looked at the reason for Yachiru's sudden condition and was appalled at the sight, captain Kurotsuchi had his Shikai stabbed right into the back of the tiny girl.

"You let your guard down in your anger, pathetic" Kurotsuchi explained to the tiny form before casting her aside to fall to the ground.

* * *

Yoruichi appeared amidst the large battle that was taking place alongside Urahara, this was carnage, plain and simple. Arrancar shot off Cero's and Bala at random and took out shinigami and shinigami shot off their varied spells to counter the Arrancar, the whole battle seemed like a stalemate. They had to find Ichigo and stop this whole thing before something horrible was to happen. Yoruichi out the corner of her eye spotted a pink thing falling to the ground, realising only one person could have hair like that she used Shunpo to fly towards the tiny body that plummeted for the ground. Yoruichi had heard what happened to Zaraki after Yachiru was harmed by that Yuka man and she had a feeling that Zaraki would absolutely annihilate anyone who dared to do such a thing like that to her again.

She blasted out her Shunkou in order to give her that last boost before Yachiru would almost definitely hit the sharp ice that was rapidly approaching her small body. Yoruichi with a final blast landed on to a sheet of ice where Yachiru would end up and caught her, the force of her falling body stopping quite so suddenly cause Yoruichi to become dug into the ice partially. Once her decent had stopped Yoruichi let out the breath she had been holding in since she had caught Yachiru, the small girl was motionless but she could tell that the little girl was fine, she could feel her spiritual pressure healthy and strong. That was when she noticed it, a faint familiarity with that spiritual pressure, this was Ichigo's spiritual pressure that was mixed in with Yachiru's own. Yoruichi had heard of Ichigo's valiant attempt to save the small girl from the cruel and slow painful death that she was being subject to, but she had expected Yachiru's spiritual pressure to add Ichigo's to her own, not for it to be almost separate in her body. She took a moment to look down at the poor girls face her eyes looked up to Yoruichi with sadness and pain glazed across her eyes, the tears that began to form tugged at Yoruichi's heart, how could such a small girl be asked to fight in this kind of situation?

Yoruichi was ready to leave the hole that she was in and take the little girl to someone who could heal him, hopefully Orihime would be there by that time and be able to heal the little girl. Yoruichi crouched down to pounce out of the hole, she was stuck in position. An immense spiritual pressure began to float from below her, it was unbelievably powerful, she doubted she had ever even felt Ichigo this powerful before and she had seen him in Bankai before, and even after Ishida and Orihime had told her about the hollow incident on top of Las Noches, their description of that spiritual pressure was dwarfed by this. A pillar of golden spiritual pressure exploded out from the ice to her left, as she looked up she could see it continuing on into the sky. A second pillar shot out from below her and went off to her right firing out somewhere out of her sight. More and more pillars kept appearing causing the ice to become instable, she had to get out of there, but she couldn't move this spiritual pressure was far too much for even her to handle. A large spike of ice broke off above her and began it's quick travel towards her and the bundle in her arms, Yoruichi quickly bowed her torso over the girl to protect her.

"Yoruichi-San!" came a panic stricken voice from right above her

"Sing, Benihime!" and with the sound of a missile the ice that was falling towards Yoruichi shattered and small flakes fell around her

Yoruichi felt the strong arms of Urahara grab around her form as she held on to Yachiru's and lifted them both out from the ice cave they were stuck in. as they escaped the shattering ice prison they looked back to see the pillars of light flowing out towards different directions in the sky. The whole structure began to crackle and split, the structure started to shake violently and ice began to fall off from the structure. The ice prison went still for a second, then after that second ended the entire ice prison exploded outwards causing sharp ice crystals to fire out in all sorts of directions inflicting wounds upon Arrancar and shinigami alike. The sheer weight from the spiritual pressure was applied as the ice prison was finally gone, Urahara put Yoruichi down and stood in front of her placing Benihime in front of him he called out the blood mist shield and applied all of his spiritual pressure as a deterrent against the huge waves of spiritual pressure they were subject to.

* * *

A loud noise much like the sound of a gunshot was heard and before all of the five captain level shinigami stood the most potent of their kind. The long black hair found its way down his front and back and his black flaming eyes and sharpened teeth gave him the appearance of something not even remotely human. His entire being was covered in white clothing except for the eleventh division insignia on the back of the haori which was now coated over with blood. Across his stomach area the usual bandages had been replaced with tattered remnants of black bandages. In his right hand he held his Shikai form zanpaktou and both of his hands resembled Grimmjow's hands almost down to a tee. The crackling energies that were radiating from his hands were red and black and almost reminded Yoruichi and Urahara of Ichigo's unnaturally coloured evil spiritual pressure.

Urahara and Yoruichi were dumbfounded, this was Zaraki's Bankai and it was immensely powerful, they could not believe that anything could even be that powerful, this was no advancement on his previous power, this was just power incarnate. Urahara began to even ask himself, if Zaraki had managed to place his zanpaktou into submission then did that mean that the form he had taken was partially resembled of his zanpaktou true strength? If that was indeed the case then Urahara had to surmise that Zaraki's zanpaktou was if anything else was simply just a demon in zanpaktou form.

Zaraki's form just looked between all of the forms of the captains and lifted his head as if he was sniffing the air, pointing in the direction of Urahara, Yoruichi and Yachiru his rotating head stopped. His blazing eyes concentrated and became larger fires burning brighter. He walked towards the three of them with no pose, his zanpaktou lay at his side and he did not show any signs of aggression, in fact if anything he gave off a more inquisitive feel than any form of malice. He reached both of the former captains, in his burning eyes they could see the look of recognition he was giving them, but then he looked to between Yoruichi's arms and saw the little bundle with pink hair. He grunted and sniffed in the air again, he could feel no spiritual pressure from her, his own was far too high for any other spiritual pressure to be felt.

The black flames that made up his eyes vanished, his eye sockets were filled with black liquid that started to take the form of eyes, with a white shine that could be seen in the corner of each eye. He twisted around and with the sound of a gunshot had appeared in front of captain Kurotsuchi cutting him across his waist leaving his top half to fall to the ground, the smile that had spread across aforementioned captains face was still plastered on his face as his torso fell to the ground below. A small form could be seen chasing the falling body and before it could finally hit the ground the corpse was caught in a large light of purple, no doubt some weird concoction the shinigami had stored up. Zaraki was by no means finished, he charged at Renji next and as Renji tried to deflect with his zanpaktou Zaraki easily broke the bone snake into its many segments. Renji could feel the blood seeping down over his left eye and through that eye could only really see red so he was dependant on his right eye now.

Zaraki charged to Renji and with his zanpaktou raised high he brought it down to Renji's head, it was only stopped because of a large blade that tried to intercept the attack. The larger blade shattered upon the impact of Zaraki's swing, but it was enough of a delay for Renji to sidestep and be blown away by the sheer force of wind from Zaraki's attack caused Renji to become blown a far distance away from the battle careening towards a certain lime-green haired woman who stood on the sidelines only attacking those that came close to her.

Zaraki turned on Kommamura and Hitsugaya and raised his zanpaktou, placing his left hand on the handle of his zanpaktou he grinned maniacally at the two shinigami captains

"This cant be good, CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA! RUN!" Kommamura commanded the white haired captain

Hitsugaya turned to the large bear-like captain and saw the fear in the venerable captains face _what's so wrong with him, he only put his other hand on the handle_. Then he remembered back to his training in kendo, a sword's power could be significantly increased if both hands are applied to the blade. Zaraki only ever fought with one hand on his blade at all times, now he was using both hands. Kommamura shot towards the demon of Zaraki Kenpachi in order to give the younger captain a chance to retreat from where they were, he stood no chance against this man without Bankai he was able to cut an Espada with the strongest Hierro in the Arrancar army in half. With the added weight of a Bankai however this would be realised only ten-fold.

Kommamura launched himself at the enraged rogue captain and lifted his zanpaktou over his head and brought it down quickly upon Zaraki's head. Zaraki did not even bother to block it as Kommamura's blade cracked against Zaraki's head and deflected off from the area as if repelled, Kommamura could see the maniacal smile spread across Zaraki's face made to look even more fearsome as his set of razor sharp fangs glistened in the rising sunlight. Zaraki brought his zanpaktou up quickly and cut into Kommamura's chest slicing vertically through many layers of flesh, Kommamura gave out a grunt of surprise but stood his ground as Zaraki twisted the blade in mid-air and brought it back down across Kommamura's right side of his chest. Kommamura was forced to double over as the blood in his body started to exit his body at an alarming rate from the two large gashes across his chest, Zaraki raised his zanpaktou ready to clear the head off of the bear-like captain.

Zaraki stayed his hand however, a surge in spiritual pressure took hold over the area, all who were able to looked over in the direction that the spiritual pressure had come from. They saw the large pillar of fire rise into the air as the unbelievable happened. Something had forced the captain commander to release his zanpaktou, whoever was against him obviously had no idea just how powerful this captain was. They all watched as a pillar of black spiritual pressure rose in the air opposite the fiery one and felt the change as this happened, this feels so, evil, so angry, so lost.

* * *

_**Moments before**_

Tyoka looked up to her captor and saw the oldest and strongest shinigami ever in existence and she knew fear, this was a whole new level of fear. He would be able to kill her with barely any effort. Tyoka knew she was toast she was only sorry she was of any better help to Ichigo in his quest to hold the shinigami back from his love, even if it was not her who was the one that he loved. She felt a small tear slide down her cheek at that thought, of course he would not love her, how could he? What had she to offer him except a hollow heart and a body that could not even conceive a child, maybe she was getting ahead of herself there but those were her thoughts. She hung her head in defeat and waited for the inevitable mind numbing pain that was death for her.

She looked up to the sky only to see that there was in fact someone racing towards her, there was Nel coming towards her with a red-haired man in toe behind her and with a black haired woman behind him.

"Nel! No RUN!" Tyoka yelled to her battle sister

Nel continued on her dive towards Tyoka and made a grab for her clothes, but before she could get Tyoka from the captain commander's grip, Nel felt a hand grab onto her arm and she stared the most powerful shinigami in the face, with his firm grip on her she was not able to escape.

"NEL!" came the scream of a wonderful voice to Nel's ears, Grimmjow in his Segunda Etapa was charging towards her with the full intention of butchering this old shinigami for hurting one of the most important people to him.

_**Some Distance Away**_

"This is excellent, we must strike while the iron is hot Yuka, if we can coax both Ichigo and captain commander to raise their spiritual pressure immensely my plan is in effect" Tirol stated to Yuka before turning to where the captain commander stood with the female Arrancar in his hands. Tirol smiled devilishly

"Let us allow Kurosaki to believe both of these woman are dead yes?" Tirol asked with evil in his voice, he looked to where both women were and with a click of both of his fingers on each hand he made the women fall into a coma where no spiritual pressure could be detected

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!, now all we have to do is wait until they release so much spiritual pressure it literally rips the earth open!" Tirol shouted in glee as Yuka simply stared at him, _Ichigo he has you in his trap, you are cornered_. Yuka thought to himself.

* * *

_Well here you go you guys I got an other chapter up and I hope that those of you who have liked it up until now enjoy this one also =] _

_Zecross - thank you for the constructive criticism and I',m glad you liked the last one, I hope that you enjoy this one also and don't worry the scene you desire to see so much is upcoming =]_

_As always guys can you please leave a review? I don't even want to look at my hits to visitors rating I've a feeling it might be rather horridible, anyway if you guys could please R&R that would be fabulous as always your authotr - Varrukh_


	15. Chapter 15 Battle Of The Strongest

Ichigo had been surveying the battle from afar the whole time he had seen Grimmjow's stalemate, Tyoka's defeat, Zaraki's molestation of more or less everyone and finally Nel who had kept herself out of the fighting. Ichigo did not want to ask too much of Nel, not because he did not trust her but because he cared for her immensely and what was a father figure if they did not take their children's views into account?

The day had come full circle, it had now probably been around about twenty four hours since Ichigo and Tatsuki shared their breakfast yesterday and had their small dance. As Ichigo played it over in his head he couldn't help but smile, these were the kind of thoughts that would brighten up his day if he was to have a bad one. He felt his pulse go steady for a second and felt almost at peace, tranquillity overtook his body as it began to become encompassed in warmth. He felt amazing, almost forgetting that he was in the middle of a war. Almost.

Ichigo returned from his daydream to be brushed with a small warm breeze, huh warm breeze you'd think it was a lovely summer's day and that all was going to be fine. Ichigo sighed

"If only"

Ichigo lifted up Zangetsu's husk and looked at the hollow blade with no earth of an idea what to do. Zangetsu had still not talked to him, Ichigo believed that if he were in a situation where he would require more power - in other words this situation - he had expected that Zangetsu would show himself or reveal himself to Ichigo in his inner world. Yet every time so far that Ichigo had tried to find Zangetsu he still got the half whispers in the void, Ichigo figured he'd have to accept it, their reunion was at Zangetsu's discretion.

* * *

Ichigo heard a familiar voice scream a familiar name

"NEL!" Grimmjow's voice screamed in sheer fear

Ichigo whipped around to look in the direction where the scream had come from, he knew that if Grimmjow was shouting her name in that tone there was something extremely wrong bordering on the life threatening. Ichigo turned and was met with a most horrible sight, the captain commander had his two battle sisters in his hands and was holding them in place. Grimmjow was charging in full pelt to the captain commander.

"Wait Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled to his battle brother, desperate for him to be heard so that Grimmjow was not seriously harmed. Before Grimmjow even reached the captain commander an event that turned Ichigo's blood cold happened.

Grimmjow stopped short of the captain commander due to what had just happened, he had killed Nel and Tyoka without even flexing a single muscle, he thought they hollows were supposed to be monstrous. This shinigami had remorselessly killed two female Arrancar who were at best not even willing to fight him, Grimmjow charged at the man with reinvigorated fervour. He tapped into his reservoir of fury and added it to his power, he flung a right hook to the man's face which he dodged without even opening his eyes.

* * *

The captain commander vanished for a second and reappeared on the face of a mountain in order to put the bodies of the women down somewhere, he lay them aside a large pile of rocks in a caved area to protect them from the happenings outside. This puzzled him, he did not use any amounts of force at all or applied his spiritual pressure in any way yet these females died? He could not feel their spiritual pressure and guessed that in his old age he must have been getting careless. The teal haired man appeared before him again and unleashed a right footed kick to his face which he blocked with the outside of his right arm.

Grimmjow was unnaturally furious, in this form usually he was much more calm and very composed. Not now, not after he had watched this shinigami so easily and uncaringly kill two of the closest people he knew. They were like sisters to him, Nel meant a significant amount more to him, he had wanted to spend much more time with her and become even closer to her. Now due to this shinigami he was being denied the opportunity, needless to say Grimmjow was furious yet he paled in comparison to a far greater fury speeding in behind him.

The spiritual pressure around them turned toxic, breathing became a chore and even the captain commander in all of his might could not help but admit this was an unbelievable amount of power this was on par with some of the most powerful spiritual pressures ever recorded. Grimmjow knew what this was though, he had felt this same feeling at least twice before. Once where he was almost killed by this same power and the second time had been when he had been required to rush to this place in the beginning. Grimmjow turned slowly, he could fee the physical weight of the spiritual pressure mounting on his shoulders and knew he did not have long before his body would be unable to withstand it anymore. Grimmjow knew this was bad, in this state he was far more dangerous than deadly, he was unstoppable.

Ichigo stood at the mouth of the cave, Zangetsu was at his side, he had since coming here re-sheathed it. His body had been taken over by the whiteness, the tattoo's brought on by his original transformation had also shown up this time covering most of his torso and back. His mask was in place with his shining ice blue solid crackling eyes giving of an unnatural glow over the eyeholes of his mask, his uncontrolled breathing could be heard through the evil echoing undertone his mask gave him. He was breathing deeply. His hands were balled into fists and crackling energies of different colours were emanating from his hands causing some of the walls at the mouth of the cave to crumble and fall. the ice blue orbs fell on to the bodies lying on the floor at the captain commanders' feet and Ichigo threw his head back. He let loose a huge monstrous bestial roar that caused the entire area where everyone was fighting to shake from the sheer fury of his shockwaves.

* * *

Rukia had witnessed as the one that she and Renji had been chasing had charged at the captain commander. Once she had reached the venerable captain she was caught alongside her friend and was unable to free herself. Rukia had to admit it was surprising that an Arrancar would even try to save one of their own, she had only ever thought them as barbaric creatures that were the result of a requirement in force. She watched as Grimmjow also appeared and desperately tried to save the female that had recently been captured, the name that he had screamed sounded too familiar to her though. Nel, why does that remind me of someone? Rukia could not help but shake a bad feeling that was building up in her stomach.

"Rukia, you alright?" Renji asked concerned

"That name, I remember it from somewhere" Rukia answered deep in thought

"What name?" Renji pondered out loud to Rukia

"Nel, I can't help but think we have known someone with tat name before" Rukia finalized hitting herself on the head

"HEY! What are you doing Rukia?" Renji yelped in surprise at her action

"This is important I cant help but think that name is important" Rukia answered with an annoyed look all over her face.

They were joined after a small while by four people after a short while, Sado, Ishida, Orihime and Tatsuki eventually joined them in the air opposite the cave where the teal haired man was trying to attack the captain commander in his fury.

"What's going on Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked her friend worried

"I don't know Inoue-san, but captain commander has incarcerated two Arrancar and a third has assailed him just now" Rukia affirmed looking to her old friend, she looked worn and tired and was leaning into Ishida

"Wait, isn't that Grimmjow who is attacking down there?" Orihime asked scared

"I think it is yes, he was the one who almost killed me before you were kidnapped…. If it weren't for Shinji I would almost certainly be dead" Rukia pointed out remembering the former captain who's whereabouts like the other Visoreds was unknown.

"Why is he so angry?" Ishida asked confused picking up the undeniable fury that was heavily in place through his spiritual pressure

"He's angry?" came the confused voice of Renji

"You can't tell?" Ishida asked while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose

"Well no, I can tell that he is letting out a huge amount of spiritual pressure, and that he is undeniable hollow, but I cant feel any trace of emotion in it" Renji answered back after taking a moment to analyse the spiritual pressure of the teal haired man

"He is furious and it is flowing around his spiritual pressure like a stampede of bulls" Ishida finished wondering where the hell he got that example from

"You can tell emotions in spiritual pressure Ishida?" Rukia questioned amazed at the abilities of the Quincy

"Yes, it is an ability my father taught me over the last few years, it is however still imperfect, I can tell the fundamental feelings in fighting like hatred anger fear that kind of stuff, but happiness or joy I have yet to find out how to discern" Ishida explained whilst holding onto Orihime to stop her from falling, she looked exhausted

"Why is he so angry?" Orihime asked a serious look coming over her face

"I..I don't know" Rukia stuttered from the sudden change in Orihime, where had the happy-go-lucky girl went?

"He shouted a name as he charged at the captain commander" Renji added to save his friend, lieutenant and love

"What was the name he shouted?" came the loud voice of Sado

"I think it was Nel or something…why?" Renji finished becoming suspicious after Orihime's exhausted form straightened out and Sado and Ishida looked at him with worried expressions

"What?" Renji asked defensively

"What happened to her!" Orihime almost literally screeched, all of them were taken back by Orihime's outburst and Tatsuki began to stir in Sado's arms

"I don't know captain commander had her in his grasp and then she went limp, I think he killed her or knocked her out or something" Renji answered unsure how to put his sentence together

Orihime's grey eyes glazed over in fear

"You should both remember Nel-Chan, she was the little Arrancar who helped us reach Las Noches" Ishida explained for his girlfriend who was too petrified in fear to speak for herself, then it hit Rukia that was why she remembered that name they had met up with her and her group in the desert of Hueco Mundo.

"Kurosaki-kun cares very much for her, when he saved me from Grimmjow I remember he became furious when Nnoitra tried to attack Nel" Orihime explained

"If Nel-Chan is hurt he will be furious" Orihime finished looking at them with a fearful gaze

Rukia froze, Ichigo angry? She had never seen Ichigo angry. Even when he was level headed, or level headed for him he was still a formidable foe, but anger does improves one's strength ten-fold.

"So are you saying, Ichigo will be angry because Nel is hurt?" Rukia asked unsure

"Ye…" Orihime's answer was cut off due to the explosion in spiritual pressure

They all snapped their heads around to look back in the direction of the cave where the explosion had originated from. They saw a man who's skin was porcelain white and the long hair that was the same colour. They could see the black tattoo's that were beginning to grow and spread all along his body on his back and could feel his spiritual pressure rising quickly.

"This is Rage incarnate" Ishida stated coldly to everyone

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked the Quincy feeling the effects weighing down on her

"There is not rage flowing through his spiritual pressure, his spiritual pressure is pure rage" Ishida answered coldly

"… Ichigo…" all people present turned to the faint voice in Sado's arms and could see Tatsuki's barely opened eyes searching for the form of her love. Rukia could tell that this whole thing was taking a toll on Tatsuki, the one she loved was going through an endless cycle of anger and rage. This was hardly any place for love.

They witnessed the teal haired man turn slowly to Ichigo, they knew that Grimmjow and Ichigo were allies but the way that Grimmjow turned was in the way one would turn to someone who was going to cast them aside too easily. That was exactly what happened, Ichigo vanished and appeared behind Grimmjow grabbing him on the shoulder and lunching him up above the position where they all stood watching. Grimmjow stopped his midair flight in amongst all of them crouching over and breathing heavily.

"Grimmjow" Orihime fearfully whispered, Grimmjow's head turned to them at the mention of his name, his eyes showed his understanding of who he was in the company of

"Hey" Grimmjow answered back looking directly at Orihime, she instantly tried to hide behind Ishida after his gaze had been directed at her

"Don't worry woman, I have no quarrel with you" Grimmjow explained calmly to her frightened form

"I can understand your fear of me, but I assure you, due to Ichigo I have changed and do not feel any ill feelings towards you" Grimmjow continued on breathing heavily

"What do you mean Ichigo changed you?" Orihime queried intrigued slightly

"I mean Ichigo changed much of what I used to be, I love to fight and I wont deny it, but because of Ichigo I have learned how to use discretion to pick those I fight" Grimmjow replied looking to where Ichigo was fighting to captain commander in hand to hand combat

"Why did he throw you away so carelessly then Arrancar?" Renji seethed through his teeth not at all happy being in the same area as the Arrancar

"Ichigo has lost his mind right now, but even in his state right now he will still be able to register those important to him….sometimes" Grimmjow explained slowly catching the gazes of all the people around him not to forget Tatsuki.

* * *

Ichigo threw yet an other punch for the captain commander only to have his hand caught by the older shinigami, Yammamoto then clamped down o Ichigo's hand crushing it. Cracking could be heard from Ichigo's hand as the Nitrogen bubbles in his knuckles burst. Yammamoto could not see if this had any impact on Ichigo at all and if he felt the pain his body did not give off the signs of being in any pain. That mask though, it was what gave Yammamoto an edge to his thoughts _I still don't like the thoughts of a shinigami with hollow powers_. Then he realised that Ichigo had lost his shinigami powers and these ones were not of shinigami origins, Ichigo's powers were hollow by nature, in essence he was a human that descended into Vasto Lorde without the requirement of going through hollow evolution. For all his experience and all of his wisdom, even this surprised him. He had never heard of anything like this happening in all his years, and that was a lot of years.

Yammamoto released Ichigo's hand, Ichigo pulled back that hand and with his left hand formed into a fist charged it with spiritual pressure and punched towards Yammamoto again. The red covered fist that careened towards his face forced Yammamoto to repeat the same action again, he grabbed Ichigo's hand and stopped it. He felt the heightened strength behind it due to the spiritual pressure but he was still able to keep up with it and even counter it. He applied his own spiritual pressure to his palm and repelled Ichigo's fist and sent it high in the air.

Yammamoto took his chance at Ichigo who's chest was currently left wide open, bringing back both of his fists Yammamoto brought them forward again with much renowned strength behind them. He hit into Ichigo's torso one fist connecting with Ichigo's pectoral area and the other catching Ichigo on the top of his abs. Ichigo was visibly hurt this time, there was no denying it now, he had felt that one. If even one of the most powerful of the Arrancar and a modded one for that had literally crumbled from that attack in the Winter War, then Ichigo was sure to have felt that hit. Ichigo was bent over both of Yammamoto's hands after the critical hit that had been struck to his body, he let out small coughs which indicated he was struggling to breath. From the bottom of his mask red liquid began to dribble and fall to the ground below, his body began to heave from the impact that Yammamoto's hit had had on Ichigo's body.

Eventually Ichigo's body began to bubble over the areas where Yammamoto had hit him the bubble effect slowly allowed Ichigo to breath easier again. He looked up to Yammamoto and gave out a drawn out laugh, it resonated in the undertone and caused Yammamoto's eyes to widen in surprise. Ichigo jumped back from where Yammamoto was standing and in the same action had drawn out his zanpaktou. And pointed it at Yammamoto, goading him into an attack.

"Reduce all of creation to smouldering ash, Ryujjin Jakka!" Yammamoto declared clearing his staff covering from his zanpaktou and it transforming into a massive flaming sword, he looked to Ichigo with determination, he would bring this youngster to justice.

* * *

Zaraki looked back to the two captains who were still remaining with him after looking to the outburst of the two combatants' spiritual pressure

"Let's see if Ichigo can beat the old fart" Zaraki laughed to himself

He turned to the large bear like captain and raised his blade, his hand spewed forth his unnatural spiritual pressure and caused Kommamura to step back in surprise. Zaraki ran to Kommamura zanpaktou held high and brought it down hard on Kommamura, attempting to block Kommamura placed his armoured hand in front of him. Yet the fate that his Bankai had been subject to, his hand met ten-fold and it smashed right through it and severed right through his hand. His screams of pain echoed out into the morning sky accompanied by Zaraki's roars of hatred and rage as he charged towards Hitsugaya.

The young captain was unable to react in time as the demon of Zaraki charged at him. He was saved by four blades and a red shield that had appeared in front of him barely even managing to hold back the full power of Zaraki's attack. Hitsugaya looked behind him to see Urahara, Yoruichi, Isshin and Byakuya standing in position protecting him from the imminent attack of the monstrosity of Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Looks like we were just in time" Isshin proclaimed seriously

"It would appear so" came the cold reply of Byakuya, Yoruichi and Urahara simply nodded to each other and disappeared.

Isshin and Byakuya held fast as the red shield vanished and Zaraki's power was applied to their zanpaktou, both men felt the crippling effect almost immediately

"Urahara! Now!" Isshin shouted to the shopkeeper

"Hado number ninety!…" Urahara chanted Isshin lowered his zanpaktou, grabbed Hitsugaya and alongside Byakuya made a hasty retreat from the incoming attack "… Black coffin!" Urahara finished as the three captains cleared the area.

The black box took over the form of Zaraki and the spears that stabbed through it only managed to penetrate so far in when they were stopped by something. Urahara watched on in disbelief, the spikes were slowly being forced back out of the black box, _that is impossible!_. finally the spikes were forced out and flew out in all varying directions, the box began to shake from the inside as beams of spiritual pressure shot from the gaps left by the spikes. The box gave way to the massive force acting down on it and slowly crumbled away. Revealing Zaraki inside the box completely unhurt but consumed in a golden yellow blaze all over his body, his body by the looks of it was literally on fire. The only differences that could be seen was his white figure amongst the flames and his now black teeth and burning eyes shone out from the fire dimly. With a high pitched hiss the fire around him dissipated and left his form blackened, his entire skin had turned black and all that was left were his white teeth and now white burning fires in his eye sockets. All of the captains looked on in fear, that attempt to stop him had only altered his appearance. This was going to be hard.

"Anymore ideas Urahara?" Yoruichi asked her friend seriously

"I don't know just now really" Urahara admitted looking downcast

"We cannot allow that man to run riot like this, we must stop him" came the cold voice of Byakuya

They all looked to the Kuchiki noble and saw him preparing to assault the black demon that was easily capable of destroying all of them. Byakuya used Shunpo to dart right up to Zaraki's right-hand side and slash across his arms quickly and before Zaraki could swing his blade into Byakuya's form had vanished again, leaving a barely scratched Zaraki. Zaraki vanished to the noise of a gunshot and appeared in front of Yoruichi his face looking down intently to her own, he grabbed her zanpaktou before she even had a chance to swing it and stopped her right foot before she was able to kick out at the captain.

"Where… is… Yachiru?" Zaraki forced out as if he was barely in control of this current form he was in

Then it dawned on Yoruichi, the reason he had not attacked her personally when he had closed the gap so easily was because she was the one who was guarding Yachiru. Then she understood that now with the little form absent from her arms that he would think that she had just so easily discarded Yachiru. Byakuya, Isshin and Urahara sped to her position with the evident fear plastered on two of their faces and the annoyance written all across one other's. Yoruichi quickly with a movement of her hands indicated to Urahara subliminally that she was in no danger. Urahara stopped his decent and stopped both other men from descending towards Zaraki also, then he turned back to Yoruichi hoping that she knew what she was doing. Zaraki took a step forwards and forced his chest into Yoruichi placing his forehead against Yoruichi's he stared into her eyes and those blazing white fires in his eyes delayed nothing but anger and fear.

"Where…is…Yachiru?" Zaraki seethed through clenched teeth, Yoruichi felt worry for the first time, she was the daughter of a noble family and was always told not to show fear in the face of an adversary. This was an ally and at that a very angry and scared one who's power was way off the charts, surely in this situation a show of fear was completely understandable.

"She is w…w..with captain Hitsugaya" Yoruichi stuttered even though she tried so hard not to, Zaraki growled in a low inhuman way and detached his head from Yoruichi's.

He took a step away from her and turned to the other three captains his white eyes were starting to lick at the sides of his head as they became almost uncontrollable inferno's in his eye sockets. He opened his mouth and the tell tale signs of a grin were starting to form, but then once it had opened enough he shot his head forwards and roared out to all of the other three captains with an anger and hatred the likes that no-one ever knew Zaraki held, Zaraki was lost and he was on the search.

Zaraki's robes blew in the air as a strong gust of wind erupted from behind him due to the effects of Ichigo and Yammamoto's spiritual pressure. His entire black visage was incomplete contrast to the bright blue sky that was starting to take over the landscape. Zaraki just stood still surveying his opponents before him, all three men prepared for an attack at any time. They did not have to wait long since Zaraki had appeared in front of them with his zanpaktou high above his head and with only his right hand brought it down hard on Urahara, he tried to shoot off Benihime's attack before Zaraki could hit him but was only able to fire one at half strength. As a result Zaraki was easily able to slash across Urahara's face from the right cheek down to his chin, causing a grunt of pain to come from the ex-captain. Byakuya and Isshin appeared above Zaraki and slashed down on him with all of their strength in hand, slashing at opposite directions on his back they looked to each other and nodded. Byakuya dropped his zanpaktou and waited until the many larger blades had formed out of the ground

"Bankai" he coldly intoned

Isshin waited until Byakuya had control of the thousands of cherry blossom petals and raised his zanpaktou above his head, pouring as much spiritual pressure into his zanpaktou as he possibly could he yelled at the top of his voice

"Getsuga! Tenshou!" slashing his zanpaktou in the direction of Zaraki it was then closely followed by Byakuya's thousands of tiny pink petals. Zaraki turned around to the attack that was quickly approaching him, he place his left hand on to his zanpaktou and with his zanpaktou slashed at the air where the attack was coming from, erupting from his zanpaktou edge came a huge arc of yellow spiritual pressure not unlike the one that had formed when he attack Nnoitra in Hueco Mundo. The huge yellow wave smashed into the Getsuga and negated it, following on through it to hit Senbonzakura and cause all of the petals to explode out in all different directions. Zaraki lifted his zanpaktou into the air again ready to set off an other wave of spiritual pressure, but his hand slowly dropped and he looked over to the direction of Yammamoto and Ichigo

"Oh come on you old fart, that's hardly fair" Zaraki complained in the general direction of their fight

Opposite Zaraki the four captains all looked to each other understanding what Zaraki was getting at

"Kurosaki-san is fighting against more than one now" Urahara stated out for everyone to hear

"We have to help him then!" Isshin shouted to his old friend

"But we cannot, he is fighting the most powerful shinigami alive and even he himself poses a threat" Urahara deadpanned Isshin

"He is my son, Urahara there must be some way!" Isshin shouted desperately at his friend

"There is not, if we try to help I believe there is a strong possibility that he will kill us" Urahara finished coldly, Isshin simply looked in the direction of his son _Ichigo, don't die, your sisters can't take that again!_.

* * *

Yammamoto slashed at Ichigo's chest and witnessed the flames that flew from his blade as he completed such a manoeuvre and race towards Ichigo's form. Ichigo looked at the flames and leaned forwards charging a huge multi-coloured cero in between the horns on his mask, the swirling mass of spiritual pressure finally reached it's peak and Ichigo let loose the attack to negate the raging flames. As they connected in the sky both Ichigo and Yammamoto vanished and appeared in front of each other zanpaktou raised high and brought it down on their opponents blade. The flames ever present on Yammamoto's zanpaktou began to make Ichigo's zanpaktou creak in agony and he applied spiritual pressure along the blade in order to strengthen it against the onslaught of flames that was assaulting it. The light coming from the flames allowed Yammamoto to peer into Ichigo's mask's eyehole to see his reactions on his face to any of the attacks, each time Yammamoto attacked however it almost did not register on the face below the mask as far as Yammamoto could tell.

Yammamoto felt two familiar spiritual pressures nearing their position and was horrified to who was coming. Yammamoto jumped higher into the air and waited for Ichigo to follow him, as the porcelain creature did follow him he readied himself to attack him again. He brought his zanpaktou across his chest and prepared to fire of a wave of flames towards Ichigo. He was not prepared for what he saw however, Ichigo had his hand out in front of him and a small sphere of white was beginning to form in his hand, on the palm. There was bolts of lightning coming from the small sphere and as it increased in size until it was almost covering his face due to it's size. During the time it had increased their was a shrill wail was heard in the air as the power behind such an attack ripped at the very air itself. With a bestial roar Ichigo let loose the attack he had been charging up for a relatively short time, the screeching that came from the white cero was unbelievable and Yammamoto even had to admit this was the first time even he had seen anything like this. Yammamoto smiled, an attack even in all his years he had not seen, this was something to marvel at. He looked at the white cero and tried to formulate a plan in the small time given to him. He did not even have to as two forms appeared before him, one with white flowing hair and an other with brown hair and a pinkish haori. Both already had their respective Shikai in place. He took this as his opportunity to prepare for the final finish.

Ukitake placed one of his released zanpaktou in front of him aiming it at the cero stampeding towards them, it smacked into his blade with such force that he was sent skidding backwards past even Yammamoto. He felt it's power seeping into his zanpaktou and could not believe that it was capable of that much power. Doing his routine for sending the cero back he done so, yet he noticed that he was sending the attack back at Ichigo while there was still some of it being sucked in by his zanpaktou. The sheer amount of spiritual pressure in the attack and the transaction ability of his zanpaktou brought him to his knees, he was struggling to keep this up.

Kyoraku noticed the weakness that his friend was displaying and leapt into action and swung his right hand blade for Ichigo's left shoulder, what astounded him was that Ichigo did not attempt to dodge. He simply stood and took the attack only issuing out a grunt in recognition of pain. Ichigo still continued on with his attack feeling that his attack was not doing as he intended it to, soon enough his own attack shot back towards him. His hand closed and stopped the cero he had been relentlessly shooting and the screeching died down with only the screaming of the cero speeding towards him still the only audible noise.

Ever since Ichigo had shot the white cero at the captain commander everyone on the battlefield had stopped their fights, even the captains and all the Arrancar they were fighting had lowered their zanpaktou in order to watch the titanic battle between Ichigo and Yammamoto. The Arrancar stood silently watching their king battle in all his grandeur against the oldest and post powerful shinigami in existence. Even when their king was opposed by two other captains and his own attack sent back at him his Arrancar army stood silently, they were not stupid enough to get in their king's way when he was fighting. That was a sure way to die a horribly quick yet painful death.

The white cero rocketed towards him and he knew he would have to either get out of the way or repel his own attack, the speed of the attack and it's proximity did not allow the first one so he had to go with the latter. He brought his zanpaktou up so that it covered his chest area and cut his palm against the blade, smearing his blood onto Zangetsu's edge he charged at the white cero. While charging in he started to pool spiritual pressure to Zangetsu, figuring that if his Getsuga was now a cero, then surely if he had blood on the blade… only one way to find out. Ichigo back slashed at the white cero and felt the overwhelming power of the attack weigh down on his zanpaktou edge. The force in which he hit into the cero with was not enough against the powerful attack of his own making, as a result he was sent backwards at some speed. He charged the spiritual pressure in his zanpaktou to the highest and then hoping he would survive

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The desired effect did not happen however, where he had expected a Gran Ray Cero to shoot if his blood was present only a normal cero did fire and he was left at the mercy of his own attack weakened a tiny amount by his feeble attempt. The white cero consumed him and caused a huge explosion in the morning sky.

The smoke cleared from around Ichigo and revealed him to be badly injured, his body was heavily burned from the white cero. His entire porcelain body had been taken over by a more charred appearing one, his body was doubled over from the evident pain he was in and he was breathing heavily. His body was struggling to keep up with him now, all the pressure he was putting it under was starting to catch up with it. The mask on his face crumbled to nothing, Ichigo dropped to his knees in midair since the fatigue in his body was starting to not even allow him to stand straight. On his knees he could see the forms of Nel and Tyoka lying at the mouth of the cave unconscious, yet to him the appeared dead. His horror rose in his body as he realised what had happened and why he was here, he knew why he was in his most dangerous state now, someone had hurt both of those women who held such important places in his heart. He balled his hands into fists again, his knuckles whitening from his anger and disgust at himself. Through sheer determination he rose to one knee again, breathing heavily he looked to his opponent and saw Ukitake standing opposite him. The guilt he felt in his heart was strong but his anger at the man hurting the women was rising, he looked at the poorly man and growled at him venomously. He rose to both of his feet again and stumbled forwards towards Ukitake, even if he was weak he was going to kill all who would dare to hurt anyone he cared for, anyone who would stand before him, but most of all anyone who would deny him the pleasure of spending his life with Tatsuki.

A sharp pain erupted through Ichigo's body as his chest began to feel extremely loose and he could feel liquid starting to dribble down his chest and back. His zanpaktou in his right hand began to feel heavy and as time went on he could hold it no longer, dropping it from his hand it disintegrated into individual spiritual particles. He looked down to his chest to see a zanpaktou pierced through his chest, twice in the one battle, isn't that just peachy? This time was worse though, he was weak and not in his hollow form which meant that his regeneration would not work in his current form. He ran a high risk of dying from blood loss if the blade was not removed and he brought out his mask. The blade through his chest looked remarkably like a pirates blade and as he looked over his shoulder he caught a glimpse of a pink coat fluttering in the wind. He didn't need to see anymore, he knew who it was that had impaled him on their zanpaktou, Shunsui Kyoraku. Ichigo's hands became heavy and they dropped to his side, he finally gave up with his legs and they dropped allowing his body to get dug into more from the blade.

* * *

"That is definitely his most powerful attack" Grimmjow admired as Ichigo fired off his screeching cero

"What are you talking about Arrancar!" Renji yelled over the screeching

"Well Ichigo is the only one who can use that one, none of us know how he does it, since he is always in an enraged state neither does he" Grimmjow explained to the irritable red headed man

"Grimmjow-san?" Orihime asked bleakly

"Yes Inoue?" Grimmjow asked politely trying to reinforce his point earlier that he had no quarrel with them

"Will Kurosaki-kun be ok?" she asked unsure if that was even an appropriate question

Tatsuki who had only just recently been able to open her eyes now had them wide open and staring at Grimmjow as if the next answer would be the single most important in her life, which to an extent may have well been.

"I don't know, I know that when we faced that form it took three of us to burn him down, but that shinigami. His spiritual pressure dwarves all ours put together, so I really don't know" Grimmjow admitted to the group.

Tatsuki took a quick inhale of breath at the notion of Ichigo possibly not surviving the encounter with the captain commander. She could not lose him, she had been going through the last two days worrying about losing him and this was yet an other where she might never see him again. Going by what Grimmjow had said and everyone's faces she could tell that things looked bleak for Ichigo right now. As much as Renji hated the Arrancar he had to admit that given Ichigo's huge amount of spiritual pressure captain commanders was still vastly superior, Ichigo would have to hope that the white cero would do the job right otherwise he would have the strongest shinigami annoyed and intent on killing him.

They watched as the white cero screeched towards the old man, seeing the two men appearing in front of him Grimmjow growled in anger at the blatant unfairness of the whole thing.

"Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku!" Rukia stated to the group

The whole group watched on as the entire battle around them stopped in an instant, even the battle between Zaraki and arguably four of the strongest captains stopped to watch the titanic battle also. Ukitake then used his technique to repel Ichigo's attack back at him, watching Ichigo's feeble attempt at trying to deflect his own attack clamped down on the hearts of everyone in the group who was watching, even Ishida who hated that shinigami so much felt the surge of pity for what Ichigo had been hit with.

As Ichigo's form came back into view they stared on in horror, his entire body had been burned by his own attack and he looked like he was barely standing. His body heaved with every breath he took and even from where they were watching they could see his mask beginning to crumble into the dust. As he fell to his knees the whole group could not believe it.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out stepping forward to reach him, she was presently blocked by the form of Grimmjow

"You cannot go to him, he could at any moment lose his mind and he will not know you in that state " Grimmjow tried to explain to the small shinigami holding her back with his hand

"Get you hands off her!" Renji yelled at Grimmjow

"Do you want her to die!" Grimmjow retaliated finally losing his cool with the red haired man

"Do you want her to be obliterated? Do you want her to be erased from existence?" Grimmjow yelled to Renji over Rukia who was cringing from the words he was saying about her

"Ichigo has that kind of power! He wont mean it but he will kill her if she goes up there!" Grimmjow yelled finally pushing Rukia back towards Renji

"Now hold onto her and do not allow her to go anywhere!" Grimmjow exclaimed turning around to watch his king and wait for the re-ignition of the transformation. Renji simply caught Rukia dumbfounded, the Arrancar had saved her? But he had laughed about almost killing her when they had arrived. He still didn't like this, he felt the Arrancar was hiding something and he didn't understand the sudden change.

They witnessed Ichigo's form look to Ukitake and rise onto one knee, in Grimmjow's mind this was it he was going to go back into his enraged form and go back on the offensive. As he finally rose to his feet and wobbled a bit Grimmjow was just waiting to watch as Ichigo went on to annihilate the two before him since the old one had vanished. Then he witnessed as a figure appeared behind Ichigo and plunged their zanpaktou into Ichigo's back through his chest.

Tatsuki was wide awake now, she just watched Ichigo getting stabbed and now she was afraid for his life

"ICHIGO!" She screamed at the top of her voice as his zanpaktou vanished and his body became limp on the zanpaktou. Grimmjow was shocked too, that person had just came up behind Ichigo when he was extremely weak probably back to his original form where he was basically human and had stabbed him with a huge zanpaktou. Grimmjow wanted to go up there and destroy both of them for doing such atrocities to his king, yet he watched on in astonishment as Ichigo was dropped from the blade and he stood on his feet, albeit very shakily and turned to the one who had stabbed him. It looked like they were talking and then Ichigo brought his mask over his face and jumped pathetically at the man punching towards his face. He was still going after all that? Grimmjow thought incredulously to himself.

* * *

He couldn't die, he just couldn't. He had only just come home and gotten the one that he loved back, patched things up with his family and started an ordinary life. He was not prepared to give it up yet, even if it did mean that he had to fight against two opponents and even his own body in order to finally get what he had wanted for so long now, he was going to do it. He threw a second punch for Kyoraku's face, however in his extremely weakened state Kyoraku could have dodged his attacks by standing still. Ichigo felt his body physically fighting with him to stop and rest, yet he knew he could not rest now. He stopped for a moment and built up spiritual pressure, standing still he knew he was a sitting duck, he also knew however that unless he done this he was a goner anyway. He rematerialized Zangetsu in his right hand and looked back to Kyoraku, with a nod of his head he walked over to Kyoraku while charging spiritual pressure into his zanpaktou. Stopping a few feet from the other man Ichigo swung Zangetsu in Kyoraku's direction and released the Getsuga unable to even call out it's name.

Ukitake appeared in front of Kyoraku and absorbed his attack and redirected it upwards into the morning sky. Both men now held sad expressions, neither wanted to be doing this, yet they knew that this once they were very possibly wrong with their own ideas.

"Kurosaki-san, why do you fight us stiil when you clearly are unable to?" Ukitake asked Ichigo easily dodging a strike from aforementioned man

"Because if you are still here… I cant live happily and without fear" Ichigo groaned in response

"You cannot fight us both though surely you know this?" Kyoraku added

"Doesn't matter… got to win… then I can live happily with Tatsuki" Ichigo continued to groan in pain

Before either man could ask any further a flare of fire was sent up into the air in front of the sun. their cue to escape. Looking at Ichigo one last time they looked to each other and nodded in sad understanding, this was the end. Before vanishing out of the vicinity and leaving Ichigo all alone above the mountainous area, where he again fell to his knees, exhausted from his fights.

From the sound of the very air itself an old stern voice could be heard issuing a command

"Ennetsu Jigoku"

The second that the words had been said pillars of fire erupted all around Ichigo and encompassed him in a barred prison of fire that slowly closed in on him. The way he was just now he knew he had no chance of escaping. He knew its desired effect, especially since the last time it was used it was against Aizen, even though it never did hit him he knew it would have been something spectacular. He was all out of juice, he could only look to the direction where he faintly felt Tatsuki's spiritual pressure and sadly shake his head as tears began to from

"Goodbye, my love" Ichigo whispered before closing his eyes and accepting his fate as the flaming pillars closed in

"You don't get to say goodbye to me unless we are face to face" came a strained voice

Ichigo's head shot up and he stared at the form of Tatsuki who was covered in brilliant blazing blue lightning. She was evidently exhausted because her form gave away nothing else but fatigue and she looked like she was keeping herself awake due to sheer willpower itself. Ichigo's heart stopped for a beat or two

"Tatsuki! What are you doing!" Ichigo yelled at her his voice breaking

"I wont let you die alone! I love you Ichigo! I want to be with you until the end! I don't want you to leave me again!" Tatsuki screamed in reply to him

"You don't have to die! You can escape from here!" Ichigo yelled to her again

"But I want to stay with you! I wont go on in life thinking that you are dead again!, please Ichigo, don't make me" Tatsuki pleaded

Ichigo was fighting with himself over it, the walls on the flaming prison ad come together and now there was no means of escape, only up or down and this was probably endless anyway. He was beside himself with guilt now, he would not be able to save Tatsuki they would both die here. Yet after thinking it through he found solace in that fact, over it all he would be with Tatsuki until the end even if it was early he would enjoy it while he could. Grabbing Tatsuki from where she was standing he planted his lips against hers as the flames around them closed in on them slowly.

_Ichigo, now is the time._

_

* * *

_

Ichigo looked around to find he was in a landscape like a city, this was un real he was in the middle of a flaming inferno not two seconds ago and now he was in a city? He was obviously delirious from being in the fire too long

"_Ichigo, it has been too long" _came an echoing voice that Ichigo had almost come to forget

"**Yeah it has been king"** came a less expected voice

Ichigo turned around to look at the two who had just talked to him and saw both Zangetsu and his hollow self standing side by side looking at him. They both looked different however his hollow had his long hair and his body was the same as Ichigo's would have been when in his enraged form except he did not have the mask on. Zangetsu looked much younger also, he almost looked like Ichigo except he was a little older and had allowed stubble to take over. Both of them looked at him warmly as if taking in his very presence

"_Why do you not speak Ichigo?" _Zangetsu asked confused

"Why? Because you waited far too long to come back to me old man!" Ichigo yelled to Zangetsu

"_You were not ready"_ Zangetsu affirmed instantly Ichigo looked to his hollow and was stunned to see it agreeing with Zangetsu

"How do you know I was not ready?" Ichigo challenged Zangetsu

"_You had no reason to fight, no reason to survive, no real need for a communication with a zanpaktou for what you wanted to do"_ Zangetsu began to explain walking away with hollow Ichigo walking in step with him, Ichigo quickly ran to catch up.

"_When you originally called for me, all you wanted was power, the means to save some person, that is why your hollow gave you his powers, because that is all you wanted was power"_ Zangetsu explained turning a corner in the street and walking further down the next street, the hollow turned to hime

"**Yeah king, you got my power and I must say, I was impressed how you used it" **Ogihci admitted to his host

"_Then when you asked me for my help in saving that little girl, that was when you took the first step to realising you needed more than just power, you would require an other who could lend you their strength when you found yourself lacking"_ Zangetsu continued on

They had turned into a large building at the centre of the city and walked through the front doors, continuing onwards until they had reached a room which was filled with zanpaktou of varying size shape and power. Ogihci and Zangetsu slowly disintegrated in the room and came together as one being. Looking back at him was a person who still had the stubble of Zangetsu but had the white pigmentation of Ogihci. They were cloaked in Zangetsu's large coat the covered all over the person and looking into the face Ichigo noticed that the person looked to him with warmth in it's eyes. A smile on it's face that told of its joy at being here with Ichigo.

"_You found the final requirement of our reunion when you realised that death was acceptable if someone willingly gave up their life with you, as selfish as that may sound, as of that fact you have got me back"_ Zangetsu's voice floated through the air to Ichigo's ear as if carried by a feather

"So why am I in this room of zanpaktou?" Ichigo asked finally thinking it appropriate to talk

"_These are all of my possible forms, from all here you can select the one that you think will best suit you" _Zangetsu explained softly still smiling _"However I must warn you, once you choose you must stick with that decision" _Zangetsu added before allowing Ichigo the freedom to choose at will.

The room was so vast to Ichigo it was unbelievable, it was filled with all manner of zanpaktou also, in the corner of his eye he could see the improved Bankai he had attained when he had fought against Tensa Zangetsu and his hollow as one to learn the Final Getsuga Tenshou. Remembering the encounter for a moment he looked further into the collection of zanpaktou to see what he would find as useful to him in all kinds of situations. All of the zanpaktou were black and at the hilt area all had the swastika design of his Bankai, he could not work it out so called to Zangetsu

"Why are all the zanpaktou resembling of our Bankai before?" Ichigo asked across the room

"_That is because due to the huge power you have attained, but it is not a Bankai you held before coming here, it was merely a copy, a hollow zanpaktou. Why else do you think it disintegrated so easily?"_ Zangetsu asked rhetorically with a chuckle.

Ichigo looked through the different variations of zanpaktou they were all shapes and sized from small daggers to the huge cleaver-like blade he had originally wielded. They were all set up in glass containers in a huge room that looked like it would better suit being in a museum. In some glass containers he could even see two zanpaktou in the one container, he guessed this meant the were dual blades then. He walked through the aisles of zanpaktou that he could acquire if he had wanted, but to his chagrin he could not find one that he found would be of any use to him, none of them realy seemed right to him. They did not appear to be anything more than a weapon, nothing to defend anyone with, just something to kill with.

"Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked across the room to the man waiting patiently for Ichigo to make his mind up

"_Yes Ichigo?"_ came his echoing reply

"You will know my heart and soul best, you choose the zanpaktou you think would do me best" Ichigo commanded Zangetsu earning a smile from the man in question.

Zangetsu walked around the many different kinds of zanpaktou running his hand across each blade individually and his smile growing as he got closer to Ichigo.

"_Well done Ichigo, you have figured out the puzzle I set forth"_ Zangetsu stated to him warmly

"_These zanpaktou are like when you trained for Bankai, they are all of your hearts weaknesses, it is however mainly between a desire for power and the desire to save the one you love. Both of these weaknesses are represented in these zanpaktou"_ Zangetsu explained motioning to all blades in the room

"So that was just a test?" Ichigo asked annoyed slightly

"_Yes it was all a test in order to show you that you must trust in yourself"_ Zangetsu explained while opening his arms to Ichigo.

Ichigo realised too late what was happening now

"Tatsuki!" Ichigo cried out in his inner world to Zangetsu, he barely even flinched as Ichigo screamed out the name

"_You need not worry Ichigo, while you are in here we are going at a speed greater than the outside world, Tatsuki is fine"_ Zangetsu explained to Ichigo calming him down immensely

"Oh" Ichigo inwardly sighed thank god

"_She is your reason for fighting isn't she?"_ Zangetsu asked again rhetorically

"I'm guessing you should already know shouldn't you? You are the one who knows my heart the best" Ichigo replied to Zangetsu with a smile

"_I guess so"_ Zangetsu chuckled to himself

Ichigo could feel something tightening around his left leg but when he looked down he could not see anything grabbing on to it. Then through his inner world he could hear his name as if it was coming through in slow motion.

"_She is calling to you Ichigo"_ Zangetsu explained to the confused Ichigo in front of him

"_Now go Ichigo, keep her as your reason for living, so long as you do that, I will lend you my full power" _Zangetsu said while Ichigo could feel himself being sucked away from his zanpaktou spirit.

* * *

Orihime had been screaming for her friend ever since she had vanished up towards Ichigo as the huge pillars of fire had surrounded him and closed in on him. She had used Shunkou in order to reach him before she was cut off from him completely.

"TATSUKI-CHAN!" Orihime screamed one final time as her friend was cut off by the flames that now surrounded herself and Ichigo

"NOOOO!" Orihime screamed weeping into Ishida's chest

"ICHIGO!" Grimmjow, Renji and Rukia shouted in unison as he was entirely surrounded by the flames

Sado simply stood unable to do or say anything, this was it they were both going to die in that flaming hell. They were going to die together when they could have went on to live to a ripe old age together and lived happily. But now here they were about to die together, at least they would be together in death.

Zaraki looked in the direction of the flaming pillars and could not help but feel a sense of pity for Ichigo accompanied by a sense of loss. Ichigo had saved Yachiru and delivered her to Zaraki as the daughter he had never taken her as before. He had died to save Yachiru and now he was dying what seemed like a pointless death. Zaraki did not know why Ichigo had started this whole battle with the shinigami, he enjoyed the fighting of it but seeing Ichigo being beaten made him realise that for him personally it all seemed pretty pointless. He felt a small weight on his shoulder and turned to see the familiar sight of Yachiru lying happily on his shoulder. She looked tired but her usual smile was on her face and Zaraki felt a massive pressure lifted off his shoulders, ironic since there was actual weight applied now. His Bankai disengaged as his temper left his body and he returned to normal he turned his head slightly to regard the captains all formed up behind him

"Hey, I have no reason to fight you any longer, Yachiru is ok so I don't care about fighting any of you" Zaraki called out to all of them behind him before turning around to watch Ichigo's doom with a sigh.

All of the people besides Byakuya and Hitsugaya were shocked to how much he had changed ever since Yachiru had perched herself on his shoulder. He had been in his most powerful form and had all five of them unable to have any real effect on him, yet once Yachiru had appeared on his shoulder as he watched Ichigo surrounded by the flaming pillars his body had reverted back to it's old way.

Every single person who was in around or near the whole battle was watching as the pillars of fire slowly came towards Ichigo and later the form of Tatsuki. No-one moved for to get in there would be like signing your own death sentence that was the whole reason behind that attack was to completely finish off whatever was caught in between those pillars of fire.

The pillars finally stopped and everyone believed that Ichigo and Tatsuki had been entirely vaporised by the flaming pillars, their fate was sealed. Suddenly as everyone dipped their head in a sign of respect for the fallen warrior who many had come to respect and fear throughout the years, the flaming pillars suddenly surged outwards. Still holding place they surged outwards again, and then a second time, then after a third time the bellows of the surges became much larger causing the flames to lick out towards the people surrounding it.

* * *

A spiritual pressure could be felt rising slowly, it was miniscule at first but as time went on it became unmistakeable who's it was. The spiritual pressure was reaching monstrous proportions dwarfing that of the other pressures in the surrounding area, no-one could barely hold a candle to this new spiritual pressure. It was not evil but it was not angelic either it was as if a mix had been concocted and that was what the result was.

"Getsuga Tenshou" came a booming voice through the vortex of noise cause by the flames, seconds later two crescent moon shaped arcs of spiritual pressure one white and one black with red outlines cut through the centre of the flames. The pillars of flames leaving the place where they had been so heavily punished left to reveal Ichigo standing in a protective stance over Tatsuki his eyes rock hard and back to the normal ice-blue irises. He stood with a whole new version of his zanpaktou, in his hand he held his original Tensa Zangetsu with the chain that wrapped itself up and around his arm coating his hand in a type of gauntlet, except for the fact that this time it was white. His Bankai coat that draped all over his body was as ragged as before, also turned white with a black lining all along the outsides of the coat and the inside. In his other hand however he held something else, he held a second Tensa Zangetsu this one was more original still retaining its black colour. However, the blade was shaped more like a set of dragons teeth along its sharp edge, all perfectly put together as if to make sure they did not break.

Everyone stood awestruck at that sight and even Tatsuki who lay beneath his feat after he had forced her down there to stop her getting hurt looked up to him in awe. He looked amazing his entire white attire gave him the look of an angelic being with his white hair and white zanpaktou the mirage was almost perfect, only spoiled by the black zanpaktou in his other hand which looked more vicious. Ichigo turned to look at Tatsuki and he had the largest smile on his face she had ever seen

"Thank you Tatsuki, you have given me the reason to live on and fight until we can have a life" Ichigo softly said to her, his ice-blue eyes describing the joy he was in.

"I will end this here and now and we can get on with our lives" Ichigo declared turning back towards the direction of Yammamoto, Kyoraku and Ukitake.

* * *

Xeruk looked to his watch to find out what this new transformation meant power wise for Ichigo, he knew by the weight of it that it was much higher than his enraged state but he was fearful it might have reached on of the levels he had predicted. He looked down at his watch and his eyes widened in horror, he sped off to find Grimmjow since he was the only spiritual pressure Xeruk could fell right now. This was bad, this was extremely dangerous was what this was.

Grimmjow was looking at the scene before him as Ichigo was revealed from the fire again completely different and with two zanpaktou in his hands now. He felt the spiritual pressure as well and was glad they were as far away from Ichigo as they were, he knew they would probably be on the floor otherwise. Then Grimmjow remembered something, looking down to his watch device he saw the indicator was in the red area and was worried. This was the highest he had ever been before and if he pushed it too far then there was the possibility that he would not be able to recover from this one.

"Grimmjow-sama!" came a panicked voice to his right, Grimmjow turned to see Xeruk speeding towards him his face betraying nothing but fear

"What is it Xeruk?" Grimmjow asked quickly

"Ichigo-sama's power it is at urgently high" Xeruk answered just as quickly

"I know Xeruk, this is not good at all" Grimmjow added looking back to Ichigo again as he square off against the three captains in the air.

"Why is that not good?" Rukia asked out of the blue for everyone else wondering

"If it goes any higher there is a high possibility his body will expire from the spiritual pressure his body is trying to contain" Grimmjow answered coldly

Everyone went silent.

Ichigo gripped onto his zanpaktou tighter and looked down to Tatsuki with a smile

"Go to Grimmjow, he is with Orihime and the gang, he along with Xeruk will protect you with their lives" Ichigo requested of Tatsuki

"What makes you think I want or need to be protected?" Tatsuki challenged

"I don't know what my power is like anymore and I do not wish to harm you in any way, so please. Go to Grimmjow and stand with them and have patience, it will all be over soon" Ichigo added with a wink before he grabbed Tatsuki and planted his lips to hers and threw her in Grimmjow's direction

"ICHIGO YOU BASTARD!" Tatsuki screamed in surprise finally getting caught by Grimmjow a few seconds later

"King not wanting you to get hurt?" Grimmjow asked honestly

"How'd you guess?" Tatsuki asked with a pout

"Eh, I know my king" Grimmjow answered with a shrug

* * *

Ichigo turned back to the three venerable captains in front of him, he was going to finish this now, this was where it all ended. After this things could go on happily ever after for him and Tatsuki. Ukitake and Kyoraku placed themselves on opposite sides of Yammamoto and prepared for Ichigo's attack. Ichigo ran forwards and crossing his zanpaktou across his chest charged spiritual pressure into them both. Closing the gap he slashed outwards at Ukitake and Kyoraku's directions and shouted

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Both zanpaktou let off their variation of the Getsuga his right hand zanpaktou letting off a screaming white Getsuga and his right handed zanpaktou letting loose a screeching cero sounding Getsuga both had the red outline. He kept on running as his getsugas hit into both captains full force and they had to pay full attention to stop the attack and leave Yammamoto by himself

"Yama-Jii!"

"Captain Commander!"

Ichigo charged his spiritual pressure into both of his zanpaktou and held them both up high, bringing them both down the collective noises of his Getsuga echoed all throughout the area. He followed through on his attack not surprised when Yammamoto cast it away so easily and swung both of his zanpaktou in opposite arcs to cut the captain commander, and he followed suit bringing his zanpaktou in a large arc to try and cut Ichigo. Yet before either could attack someone got in between both ofthem and stopped them both in their tracks. He had a zanpaktou stopping the captain commanders blade and his other hand managing to stop the collective power of Ichigo's two zanpaktou.

Ichigo looked to the new comer with dis-belief and in the corner of his eye he saw someone familiar

"Yuka" he seethed through clenched teeth

"He is not who you should worry about, Kurosaki Ichigo" came a threatening voice

Ichigo turned to the source and came face to face with a man in green and black attire with burning green eyes.

"Greetings my name is Tirol Bori" Tirol explained to Ichigo with a malevolent grin spreading across his face.

* * *

_Hey you guys here is the next chapter for all you guys, if you have been enjoying it all up until now i hope that you enjoy reading this one as much as i enjoyed writing it so yeah enjoy =]_

_Zecross- well here you go man, a whole other chapter with fights and hopefully the part you had been anticipating was good enough, anyway enjoys =] and i'll see you next chapter=]_

_also a small note if you are enjoying my story and you like ichigoxtatsuki fanfics then i stronly advise you to read a story by Platinumsabr called What The Eyes Can't See that is an extremley excellent story and i would highly recommend it_

_anyway as always please please please review because i love my reviews nom nom anyway until next time please R&R your author - Varrukh_


	16. Chapter 16 War

The day had reached full bloom, the burning sun relaxed in amongst the blue sky where it shone down onto the earth below it bathing it in light. The light reflected off from his white blade and shone out towards no important direction.

Tirol stood in position holding Yammamoto's flaming zanpaktou in his hand and holding back both of Ichigo's Zangetsu's with his other. Ryujjin Jakka's flames seemed to do almost nothing to the man who stood in front of Ichigo and it unnerved him deeply. There did not appear to be any burn marks appearing on his hands due to the exposure to the flaming inferno that was Ryujjin Jakka. Then only effect the zanpaktou really had on him was to illuminate his features and cast a sinister shadow of the man over Ichigo. His features came into view from the light cast from the flaming zanpaktou, his eyeholes were filled with an emerald eternal flame that seemed to look straight into Ichigo's soul. His face was a myriad of scars and cuts and a marking of a two was imprinted upon his neck but in roman numerals. His clothes consisted of the regular shinigami garments black all over, over the black clothing a green haori draped itself roughly around his shoulders. From the small v-shape of flesh just visibly showing a bit of his chest more scars could be seen. His hair was short and rugged, deep black in colour, it was almost in complete harmony with his charcoal coloured skin.

His deep voice hummed as he let out a long drawn out sigh, as if deep in concentration looking deeply into Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo wasn't sure if he was even looking at him, those flaming eyes did not seem to point in any definite direction only burned in his eye socket. The green light illuminating from his black face. Tirol smiled at Ichigo his pure white teeth gleaming off the rising sun and the flames eminating from Yammamoto's zanpaktou. This man seemed unnatural, he seemed otherworldly, considering what he and most being in the vicinity were though, Ichigo concluded they were all otherworldly to a degree. But this man seemed on a whole new level of out of this world.

"What is wrong boy?" Tirol queried, the deep voice bashed against Ichigo as if it had physical force behind it. He could not answer, he knew it was written all over his face, he looked to Yammamoto's face and saw the confused expression there. If he was confused, Ichigo was lost.

* * *

"Who is that guy?" Tatsuki found herself asking no-one in particular, being surrounded by most of the captains and her friends. Grimmjow looked towards his king and then looked back towards Tatsuki

"I don't have any idea" he admitted with a concerned look

"His spiritual pressure is completely different than that of any shinigami or hollow" came the cold calculative voice of Byakuya Kuchiki

"Huh?" Tatsuki asked turning towards the captain stupefied

"What nii-sama means is that they are nothing like anyone here" Rukia added saving Tatsuki from the glare from Byakuya. Tatsuki still didn't get it, from what Ichigo had told her there was hollows and there was shinigami. Even when the Visoreds were infected with the hollow powers, the hollow spiritual pressure was embedded within their own spiritual pressure. Yet these two had neither shinigami nor hollow powers but wore the shinigami garments?

Not to mention the fact that one man was so easily holding back two of the most powerful beings on the battlefield just now with no visible effort. The flames of Ryujjin Jakka licking his hand and around his body leaving no markings at all. His green haori floated in the wind effortlessly the flames not even affecting the fabric in the slightest.

Everyone could not help but feel worried just now, one being was holding back arguably two of the most powerful beings in the known spiritual realm. This one single being was so callously and simply holding them both back it was as if it meant nothing to him. He even turned his head to regard Ichigo completely ignoring Yammamoto.

It was as if the two forms were complete contrasts of each other, with green haori basically contrasting a black lined white coat. Ichigo's black and white Zangetsus were both pressed against the new assailants singular zanpaktou as he effortlessly held back the force of both blades.

There was an other person up there with them, his spiritual pressure felt familiar, but not quite on a friendly familiar kind of level. More like a familiar where they really should not be there but were. His form had the same green haori and shinigami garments, but they looked worn and infected to say the least. It was as if there was something eating away at the fabric itself, very slowly. The flayed fabric had so far reached up to the back of his knees and as a result the corrosive effect had taken place on the fabric covering his legs. He kept his zanpaktou on his waist to his left side, even that looked infected.

Then almost simultaneously minds began to click and come together most people in the group that had recently assembled knew that person they had all met at lest a year ago. Yukanoue Freta, the man who had acted as if he really cared about the safety of them and acted like he was trying to save Ichigo. The two-faced bugger.

"I really should have killed that man when I had the chance" Ishida stated out to everyone

Both Kyoraku and Ukitake turned to regard the Quincy still holding Orihime upright with no less than complete and utter surprise written all over their faces

"Sorry Ishida-san but, it took both Ichigo and an enraged Bankai activated captain Zaraki to beat him" Kyoraku replied softly.

"Ken-chan, I don't like it here" Yachiru softly whined on Zaraki's back, he turned to regard her and saw her whole body shaking.

"What's wrong Yachiru?" Zaraki asked concerned

"I don't like it here" she reiterated burying her head into the back of his neck

He looked up to the two figures that had just recently appeared in front of them all, something about them had Yachiru spooked and he didn't like that at all. thinking back he thought of all the people that Yachiru would fear if an at all. No person was ever stupid enough to touch her because she could look after herself, and when she couldn't then that was someone worth Zaraki's time. So who in all of the time they had been together had any one person done anything to her that would positively petrify her of that person?

"That's Yuka!" came a shout from behind him, turning he saw Tatsuki's figure pointing towards the person who stood to the side, the man with the diseased haori by the looks of it. The person turned to them and within a second had appeared in front of Zaraki

"Greetings again" he said with a large smile finding its way onto his malformed face

Zaraki was engulfed in a plume of black spiritual pressure, Yachiru wasn't even able to escape in time before she was included within the cloud of spiritual pressure

"Yachiru!" Yoruichi involuntarily shouted to the small girl atop the captains shoulder, she took a step back after shouting out to the small girl, why did she do that? She had never really cared for her before yet today she felt a heightened maternal bond to the little girl. She need not have worried however, as Zaraki emerged from the cloud of raging spiritual pressure, where Yachiru sat was now completely covered in a spiritual pressure shield. Nothing like the ones that Orihime could make, no this was Zaraki's pure raw spiritual pressure creating a barrier for Yachiru, so she would not need to leave her vantage point. Eventually the bubble floated from his shoulder carrying Yachiru over towards the large group of people which now incorporated some Arrancar, by now both shinigami and Arrancar alike had stopped fighting and in stead opted to watch the battle taking place between their masters and the new opponent.

* * *

"So that is Zaraki Kenpachi, well he is as large as I had been told, and possibly as foolhardy" Tirol calmly stated still holding back both Yammamoto and Ichigo's zanpaktou. Yammamoto removed his zanpaktou from Tirol's hand and held it high ready to slash at Tirol again. Tirol forced his zanpaktou upwards causing Ichigo to be thrown away from him and he brought his own zanpaktou against the flaming inferno of Yammamoto's zanpaktou.

"I don't know who you are, but I can tell from your spiritual pressure that you are a danger to both this world and the Soul Society" Yammamoto declared

"That may be true but what I seek is hidden in this world, so I guess Soul Society is safe…" Tirol answered his charcoal face becoming lighter as the flames of Ryujjin Jakka illuminated it against the pale blue sky of the morning

"…for now" he finished with a grunt and slashed out sending Yammamoto away a great distance.

Tirol instantly twisted on the spot and turned to Ichigo, sprinting towards him Ichigo spewed out plenty of spiritual pressure to create an armour of sorts around him and then charged at Tirol also. Bringing his right handed white zanpaktou up to meet Tirol's, Ichigo tried to slash at Tirol's body with his black left handed zanpaktou. As he slashed it across skin he saw the sparks fly as the blade touched Tirol's body, it was almost like when Zaraki tried to cut Nnoitra but was stopped due to the Hierro.

Tirol grinned back at him, his emerald eyes glowing brighter in his glee. Tirol pushed against Ichigo's zanpaktou with minimal force on his part and caused Ichigo to fly backwards yet again, only for him to turn around and extinguish a flaming blast that had careened towards him. His outstretched hand closing around the power and it dissipating simply into his hand. Yammamoto followed up his attack and slashed across Tirol's stomach, eliciting a grunt as even if blood wasn't drawn the sheer power was still able to blow the wind out of him.

"You will pay for that old man!" groaned Tirol in pain

Yammamoto did not even register the threat as he retracted his blade and prepared to cut at him again. Ichigo flew in behind Tirol both his Zangetsus charged to the maximum with his spiritual pressure and released them both in two criss-crossing crescent moons.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Yammamoto quickly decided to leave where that attack was going, he might be the most powerful shinigami in existence, even he knew that anything with that kind of power behind it was better off avoided. Both of the waves made impact with something and caused a huge explosion and threw smoke up around where the body had stood.

"You think me a weakling?" came an outraged voice as Tirol burst from the smoke towards Ichigo at thunderous speeds, grabbing him by his collar and throwing him straight towards the ground with such force Ichigo was unable to move at all. He could see the angry face of Tirol fading quickly as he neared the ground at such a speed and force he could look over to his friends and see their forms fading quickly also. He closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable impact, _this is gonna hurt_.

* * *

"**Ichigo, never forget, you have my power alongside Zangetsu's"** came an echoing voice from the back of his mind, it was not sinister, it was not menacing. In fact it seemed almost soothing, it was a gentle reminder. Ichigo realised what was meant with those words finally and opened his eyes again bringing his dragon-toothed zanpaktou to his face, he slashed slowly at the air in front of his face and drew out his mask. It formed across his face excruciatingly slowly and once it was done Ichigo felt a sense of completeness that he had not felt in at least four years now. The last time he had felt like this was when he initiated the Final Getsuga Tenshou against Aizen, being one with both his inner hollow and Zangetsu.

His eyes came into focus as his hollow enhanced senses took over, everything had a different look to it now. Every colour seemed to be enhanced the sharpness of each colour surprising him, he could feel the force of the throw still acting on his body but he could move his limbs now. He twisted himself around in midair and looked to the ground that was closing in on him, with a grin perfectly hidden under his mask Ichigo gathered the spiritual pressure that was in the air - which by this time was huge due to the fighting - and concentrated it in front of his horns. A huge black cero began to form in between his horns and as it grew the force acting on Ichigo's body lessened. Firing off the massive build up of spiritual pressure Ichigo finally landed on the ground with only slight force still acting on his body. His impact caused a smaller crater around him but in general he was fine.

He felt complete yes but now he felt something else also, he felt awareness for everything, he could feel the spiritual energy in everything around him from the earth to the sky to the creatures around him. He held his right hand out allowing his white Zangetsu to drop extending from the chain wrapped around his arm. The zanpaktou swung idly by his side as he felt spiritual energy in his hand directly below him, he tried to raise the spiritual pressure but was shocked when the ground below his outstretched hand began to rise up to meet his hand. As it got close enough he grasped it, amazed he had the ability to control the small pillar of earth he grabbed it. To his touch it felt as if the earth he held was vibrating as there was a transfer of spiritual energy between himself and the earth. This felt completely new to him, his control over the earth was groundbreaking to him.

He grasped it with his whole hand and at a thought it had all shaved down to a fine cone shape and glinted in the daylight. Its surface seemed galvanised and looked excellently as if it had been in the inside of a volcano and had crystallised. He applied more pressure into it and reduced it's size until it was barely the size of his fingernail and placed it into the pocket of his Bankai coat, this could come in useful later.

Tirol had since fired back into Yammamoto swinging his zanpaktou in varying arcs to try and cut the old man. He felt a rise in the spiritual pressure below him and saw Ichigo's form change into it's more hollow like way and land on the ground. As Ichigo lifted the earth from the ground Tirol continued to watch as what Ichigo held reduced in size and he pocketed it. Ichigo then repeated the same motion and thinned out the piece of crystallised earth until it was a sharp spear shape, Ichigo's head snapped up to Tirol's direction and he threw the crystal spear at Tirol.

Tirol smiled to himself, _foolish child_ he thought to himself. Tirol raised his zanpaktou and prepared to shatter the display of shining weaponry. With a deft movement he had cleaved right through the spear and it shattered into many small pieces of crystal, he grinned at the show of sheer idiocy, how could that possibly have been seen as a danger? The crystals began to fall around him, then he looked to Ichigo's direction only to see him speeding towards him, standing still? Ichigo stood on a slab of earth that raised from the ground and at this speed he was going to hit into Tirol with some power.

The crystals falling around him began to animate and vibrate , eventually turning to him sharp side facing him they all began firing at him from every direction. Tirol could do nothing but be hit from the hundreds of crystals that impaled themselves in him. With a grunt of pain and a hint of irritation Tirol accepted the hundreds of crystals that implanted themselves in his body. Ichigo's body came into vision finally and now Tirol could take his newfound anger out on something.

With a roar Ichigo leapt from the platform of crystal he had created below himself and brought down both of his Zangetsu's onto Tirol's zanpaktou hard. Tirol felt the force behind the attack and if he was honest with himself that power had him almost laughing with joy. This was just what he needed this was one part of the three that he required, all he had to do was to acquire the other two also and he would have what he came for. Ichigo's ice-blue eyes shone out from the eyeholes of his mask and gave him a demonic appearance, the look of determination cast across his face.

"Move now Tirol, I have no reason to fight you, all I want is to kill the captain commander" Ichigo commanded Tirol

"Ohh, and why would that be?" Tirol asked with a mocking tone

"I don't need to give you my reasons" Ichigo stated to him

* * *

Tirol could not hold in his smile any longer, this was just too much, the boy was all too desperate to kill the captain commander, unfortunately Tirol needed him and could not have two pieces killing each other off. Tirol pointed to the place where both Nel and Tyoka lay motionless,

"Would they be your reason for the bloodlust against the captain commander?" Tirol asked laughing, Ichigo instantly became annoyed due to his laughter

"Because if so, then you don't have any reason to fight and kill him…" Tirol pointed out to him.

Tirol was suddenly gone and appeared again down by both Nel and Tyoka, he had both of them in his hands much like Yammamoto had had them earlier, Tirol held the apparent dead bodies however. He looked up to Ichigo's form as it turned to him and found him standing with the two women

"…For it was I who killed them!" Tirol screamed up to Ichigo after he had lifted them both into the air quickly and in a deft movement had shot his hands downwards again causing a very audible crack as the legs of both women began to fall to the ground as Tirol held their necks.

* * *

Everyone on the battlefield at that point froze, even Yuka and Zaraki who had restarted their fight both in Bankai had stopped and watched as both women were split in half. Tatsuki involuntarily gasped and brought her hand to her mouth at the sudden cruel action, she was not the only one as Orihime done the exact same action alongside Rukia. Most of the men watched on in horror, their eyes widening at the sudden brutality that had befallen both women, they could all feel Grimmjow's growing anger,

"I can feel your anger rising Grimmjow, do not allow it to take over you, it will only get you killed" Ishida commented to the Espada who's shoulders had tightened up.

As much as Grimmjow hated to admit the Quincy was right, if he was to charge in just now he would just get himself killed, not by Tirol or even the captain commander. Ichigo was probably the one that would end up killing him, accidentally of course yet still. Ichigo outraged was a scary prospect but with his new form and his spiritual pressure up to urgently high, needless to say just being near him would probably put most people to their knees, that was including some of the older captains. What came as a surprise to them all however was the fact that Ichigo's spiritual pressure did not do what it normally done whenever he had just witnessed something that would have surely sent him into a frenzy. His form simply tightened a bit and he vanished and appeared in front of Tirol.

* * *

Ichigo moved his hand until they crossed over each other quickly, causing the cave walls that surrounded Tirol to crystallise, shatter and fly into his body , missing both Nel and Tyoka in the process. Tirol grunted in pain and irritation at being caught in such an obvious trap and cast his emerald flaming eyes upon the glowing eyeholes of Ichigo's mask. He was really starting to dislike this person greatly. Forcing his own spiritual pressure up a notch the crystals flew out of his body in varying directions, as they reached Ichigo they simply disintegrated to dust particles and floated around him to become one with the air.

Tirol leapt out of the cave to try and assault Ichigo raising his zanpaktou high above his head and with an inhuman roar of anger he brought the zanpaktou down hard but it was stopped by Ichigo's own blade, the black malicious gleam of it distracted Tirol from the opposing white blade which found itself implanted deeply within Tirol's stomach. Tirol did not even register any movement from Ichigo at all, only now as Ichigo withdrew his zanpaktou from his stomach did he see any movement. Groaning in the sudden pain Tirol grasped at the hole that was now in his stomach, he felt a hot liquid seeping on and around his hands and fingers. He looked down to see the red liquid that dripped from the gaping space that was once covered by skin and muscle, now only flayed skin and red liquid covering that area.

Tirol started to growl, it started of low and painful but as time wore on it became deeper and his emerald eyes that had dulled down since the stab began to re-ignite, even brighter again. The growls began to string together into words

"I cannot die, I will not die, this is not my time!" Tirol spat out eventually looking back at Ichigo his eyes a crimson inferno, his clothes began to change form also, his green haori began to start burning as flames took over the fabric and covered his body in flames that snaked their way everywhere.

"Battle onwards!, War!" came Tirol's deep voice

Tirol was covered from head to toe in the crimson flames, Ichigo could feel the sheer heat coming from the flames encircling Tirol and had to raise his hand in order to shield himself from the offensive flames. When the flames finally died down Ichigo was face to face with what looked like a demon given human form. Tirol was covered from head to toe in crimson flames, his zanpaktou had changed form so that now it looked like a huge flaming war-axe. The war-axe itself had a long metallic shaft with designs running all up the shaft, eventually leading the way to the axe head, this itself was twin sided and had glowing symbols along the bladed edges. Tirol himself was clad only in a black kimono bottom with his charcoal chest exposed to the air as the flames effortlessly danced all over his body barely even leaving a burn on his skin. On his head two ram horns had grew outwards and twisted around many times and in between both of them an inferno of regular flames took form. Tirol looked to Ichigo's confused expression and felt a huge grin break out over his face, Ichigo leapt backwards as he felt a wave of the offending flames coming towards him and narrowly avoided being incinerated.

"Do you understand yet Ichigo!" Tirol roared to him in a much more bestial tone, Ichigo looked up to the demon incarnate and felt a sense of dread overtaking him. Tirol noted that Ichigo seemed to be daydreaming and flew in towards him holding his war-axe in both hands he swung it in a diagonal arc upwards to slice through the middle of Ichigo. Ichigo finally woke up from his daydream and crossed over both of his zanpaktou in order to stop the axe that threatened to halve him. Looking up from where he had deflected Tirol's axe Ichigo saw the smile plastered across Tirol's face, he didn't like that look in the slightest.

"I said, Do you understand now Ichigo?" Tirol roared again forcing upwards with his axe in order to force Ichigo backwards

"I wield War, Yuka wields Pestilence what do you think we are?" Tirol asked insane laughter escaping from his mouth, Ichigo could not believe what Tirol was insinuating, there was just no way that it could be true, just no way!

"Don't try and scare me, it wont work, I want you dead so I shall kill you" Ichigo answered coldly his icy eyes shining still brightly through the eyeholes of his mask. Ichigo slashed at Tirol with his white Zangetsu to which the man blocked easily, he then brought his black Zangetsu upwards and with compressed spiritual pressure aplenty

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The black wave of spiritual pressure was negated as Tirol forced the blunt edge of his war-axe into the oncoming wave of spiritual pressure, Ichigo was not perturbed instead leaping backwards and while doing so forcing the walls behind Tirol to follow him and crystallise. Once he had them extended beyond Tirol he shattered them and with tendrils of spiritual pressure guided them into the body of the demon. As they neared Tirol they simply melted into liquid form and began to drop to the ground far below them, Tirol looked at him disappointed

* * *

"Come now, Kurosaki, surely you don't expect me to fall for the same thing twice?" Tirol asked him almost as if in a pained way

"You are just like your mother" Tirol added looking away from Ichigo

Ichigo's head instantly snapped up at the mention of his mother and noted the smirk that appeared on Tirol's face at his action, Tirol strolled towards him slowly all the while explaining to Ichigo

"Yes I knew your mother, Kurosaki. In fact I knew her before your father knew her, before even the captain commander had created what is known as the shinigami, I knew your mother" Tirol's smile was growing on his demonic face

"Y..Y You're lying!" Ichigo shouted back to him trying desperately not to believe what this man was saying about his beloved mother

"Why would I need to do such a thing pre-tell?" Tirol asked Ichigo honestly

"I am telling you your lineage basically, you are the outcome of two extremely powerful forces in the known dimensions" Tirol added stilll evading what Ichigo's mother in fact was.

"Aizen almost told you what your mother was, but was unable to due to the fact that your father intervened knowing that you would hardly believe it. I am here to tell you what your mother was" Tirol finished standing in front of Ichigo

"Your mother was a horseman of the apocalypse" Tirol stated to Ichigo

Ichigo simply stood there disbelieving everything he had just been told, it couldn't be true it just couldn't, his mother, his beautiful, loving mother was one of the most feared messengers of the known realms?

"We were a group of four that were put together, by the Soul King, we would be the ones who would come to this world if things got far too out of hand for the shinigami to control" Tirol explained his demonic voice hissing at every word.

"We were as follows, Yukanoue Freta who wielded Pestilence was the first horseman, I was the second horseman who wielded War, Your mother who wielded Famine was the third horseman and finally there was Tyormaku Linder who was the final horseman and he wielded Death" Tirol continued on his explanation oblivious to Ichigo staring in disbelief after being told his mothers part in the group that signalled the end of the world.

"Unfortunately Tyormaku could not stand any of us save from your mother, who everyone could not help but have a soft spot for, even as one of the most powerful death devices in these known dimensions she was as compassionate as any loving mother" Tirol spoke that sentence as if in fond remembrance of Masaki

"As such one day he and your mother left the Soul Palace and only your mother returned, holding the bloodstained blade of Death" Ichigo looked up instantly furious at Tirol insinuating his mother was capable of such a thing, even though most of what Tirol was telling him did point out the fact that Ichigo barely knew his mother at all.

"We were on a power scale you see, only the one above us could kill us really, for example Tyormaku could have easily dispatched of your mother, myself and Yuka easily, just like your mother could kill either me or Yuka easily. that meant that for Tyormaku to die at all the Soul King himself would have to do it, or his own blade would be required" Tirol took a moment to look at Ichigo, how could the boy possibly be standing there so open while he went on about his story. Tirol aimed a high attack for Ichigo's head but was pleased when he realised the boy was paying enough attention to know that this could al be a ruse

"Well done Kurosaki, if your mother were alive I'm sure she'd be proud of you, this is where things will start to make more sense, your mother craved for a child, I even offered my services on many occasions but we both knew that conceiving as two dead beings was ultimately impossible. One day she was gone and I could not find her" the pain that Ichigo heard in Tirol's voice was surprising

"Ten years later and I finally feel her spiritual pressure again in a huge burst as she died by the hands of a hollow to save _you_" Tirol indicated Ichigo with much hatred

Ichigo had not moved ever since Tirol had attacked him but felt the immense grief growing in his mind and felt despair clawing at his heart, Tirol directly blamed Ichigo for the death of his mother. He had always blamed himself also but everyone always told him not to, now here Tirol was directly blaming him for his mother's death. Ichigo fell to his knees, he did not care about the fact that Tirol could easily kill him in this position, in fact right now he welcomed death. Death would be a welcome reprieve from the onslaught of painful thoughts and memories that flooded his mind. He felt the warm liquid building up in his eyes and the tears that began to trickle down his face.

Tirol raised his war-axe and brought it down heavy upon Ichigo's shoulder receiving a scream in pain as an answer Tirol raised his war-axe again, Ichigo did not even try to evade again, all he done was to cover his wound with his hand. He did not want to live on any longer, his mother was powerful enough that she could have probably killed that hollow herself but because of him she had died a pathetic human death in an attempt to save him. Tirol brought the war-axe down again ready to brutalise the Kurosaki child, he no longer cared what he came here for only that he was able to kill Ichigo, that was all he wanted. Ichigo was the reason the one he loved was dead, he was the reason the one he loved had left him in order to have him, Tirol could not provide a child so she had went away to find a way. He felt betrayed and hurt and right now he wanted nothing more than to kill Ichigo. He roared out in pure fury as he brought his war-axe down to the same area on Ichigo's body.

* * *

"KUROSAKI!"

Too much happened at one time for him to be entirely sure what had exactly happened, Ichigo looked up to see the legs of many different people, directly in front of him stopping Tirol's axe from finishing Ichigo stood Yammamoto, Zaraki and Yuka all trying to hold back Tirol.

"YUKA WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Tirol roared to the fully armoured man who had both of his infected blades against Tirol's war-axe. Yuka did not show any signs of fear at being shouted at, but did look to Tirol with determination written all over his face.

"Bori-sama, you have held this grudge far too long, you will not find Death's zanpaktou here" Yuka explained to Tirol, Ichigo was still confused and upon seeing the look of utmost outrage on Tirol's face.

"Why is that?" Tirol seethed through his teeth

"I found and hid it again long ago, Masaki asked me that if ever it seemed that you went out to seek Death's zanpaktou that I should move it or destroy it" Yuka explained

"Masaki asked that of you?" Tirol asked obviously absolutely astonished

"Yes, she feared that you would become vengeful, and asked that I help her children if every anything happened to her" Yuka added looking over his shoulder to Ichigo

"WHY DID SHE ASK YOU? IT WAS I WHO LOVED HER!" Tirol yelled in his full fury

"Because you wield war your thoughts are irrational and dangerous, you would kill all her children without thinking about it" Yuka answered formally

"You killed the boy though!" Tirol cried exasperated

"I did not, you know if I wanted to kill him I could have easily done so, the same with beating Zaraki over here, I however held back on both accounts, I merely helped two people come to conclusions that day. Zaraki realised how important young Yachiru was to him and Ichigo learned of young Tatsuki's love for him" Yuka finished

"Who? Her?" Tirol spat looking in Tatsuki's direction "I'll show you the folly of love Kurosaki Ichigo! You can watch as the one you love dies!" Tirol shouted before turning on Tatsuki and slamming his head forwards casting the inferno between his horns towards Tatsuki, she would not be able to withstand those flames if they were to hit her and due to the proximity in which he had fired it, no-one would be able to move in enough time.

"TATSUKI!"

Ichigo furiously charged up a hideously huge amount of spiritual pressure in between his horns in under the shortest amount of time he had ever done before, the huge ball of screeching white energy caused the air to scream back in protest and Ichigo let loose the potent white cero in the direction of Tirol's attack heading for Tatsuki, as the cero travelled however it began to distort. Finally after the shape of the cero had been battered around and had finally re-settled a huge white phoenix of Ichigo's white cero flew towards Tatsuki. As soon as it beat the flames to Tatsuki's form it folded it's wings around her in order to save her from the unforgiving flames. Ichigo had also cracked in and out of existence to appear before Tatsuki to stop the attack from harming her.

After Ichigo was able to save Tatsuki Tirol again roared in anger, his body exploded with spiritual pressure as his war-axe became coated in flames and his body grew in size his physical body grew to at least five times the size of any normal man. His face had become malformed so that now it resembled more of a beastlike maw in stead as fanged teeth stretched out in layers to give off an unearthly feel. The flames stayed on the figure of the flaming huge demon, and as it roared out in it's new form there seemed to be pure rage, hate and malice in that one simple gesture. Yuka did not have enough time to react, Tirol moved quick enough to capture Yuka in his mouth and after shaking him around for a while he clamped down hard and with a sickening crunch he had bit right through Yuka. Yuka's legs and top half of his torso fell to the ground as Tirol spat out the remnants of Yuka's body left in his mouth, he turned to Ichigo blatantly ignoring Yammamoto and Zaraki who had charged at him, they were repelled simply by his turning around and walking slowly towards Ichigo. Tirol's mouth began to drip with drool as he closed in on Ichigo, it was clear that all of his regular attributes had been replaced now with more animalistic ones, and right now it wanted to feed not content with the contaminated meat that was Yuka.

It was searching for the richest spiritual presence and it was Ichigo who had drew the short straw in that one. Ichigo turned to the offending beast ready to defend Tatsuki to the death if he had to, probably didn't help that he had his moment of self-loathing over his mother, yet as he saw Tatsuki in danger he instantly dispelled those thoughts momentarily and done his utmost to protect her. His shoulder groaned at the sudden movements he was making and commanded him to stop but he refused to listen still knowing that his love was in danger. Tirol got even closer taking slow purposeful steps, he was savouring up this moment, as he got closed he started to growl loudly and making snapping noises with his mouth. With a final lunge Tirol opened his mouth wide enough so that he could finish off Ichigo and Tatsuki in one bite , Ichigo charged at the abomination of reality and brought his zanpaktou up into the mouth of the creature his white Zangetsu screamed at the physical power that it was experiencing from the strong jaws that were clamping down on it. Ichigo duly noted that and with his more serrated blade plunged it deep within the cheek of the creature retracting both blades as it opened its mouth again and started to roar in agony. Flailing around madly Tirol started to stumble all over the place swinging his massive axe around in varying arcs, not intending to hit anyone just due to the immense pain he was feeling. Eventually he stopped moving around and turned to face Ichigo again, it's flaming red eyes set on Ichigo so intently it did not notice or even sense the amount of people speeding up on him from behind. He had charged at Ichigo again but a large number of attacks hit into him from behind, Ichigo watched as different colours of cero and his own fathers Getsuga Tenshou alongside Urahara's Benihime attack. These and also the huge attacks caused by both Zaraki and Yammamoto had a definite effect on Tirol as he stopped and bent over panting from the pain he had just sustained.

Yet after a few seconds he reared his head again and roared out in defiance, he grew even larger and this caused everyone who had attacked him to be blown backwards besides the older captains and Zaraki and Yammamoto. Everyone else was sent cascading across the sky away from the explosion of spiritual pressure, Tirol turned to regard them but only done so for a few seconds before he swung his flaming axe in an arc in front of himself. The trail of flames that were left then began to slowly descend before touching a plane of spiritual pressure to rest on, after doing this figures began to climb out of the flames, they looked like miniature versions of Tirol in his current state. The smaller creatures did not waste any time and started to charge at the shinigami who stood before them, only too happy to kill anything they were presented with.

Tirol turned back towards Ichigo and Tatsuki ready to finish it all finally, both of them would be completely unable to affect him now, he was almost impenetrable and he was the wielder of War, the zanpaktou that physically helped him become stronger and command his warriors. Ichigo looked to Tatsuki and grabbed her into a tight embrace afraid to let go in case he might never be able to see her again. Dispelling mis mask he looked deeply into her jet-black eyes and with his deepest sincerity spoke softly to her

"Tatsuki, I love you" Ichigo told her expecting and wanting this to be the last thing he'd say to her

"I love you too, Ichigo" Tatsuki whispered into his chest wanting those words to be the last they both heard if this was the end.

* * *

_**Some Distance Away**_

The whisper was not too quiet for the ears of a bystander to fully ignore it and after hearing that word with a chuckle he talked to himself

"Jeez sis, didn't know you'd go through with that" he laughed to himself

He reached over his back and brought out from behind him a long wooden staff that looked like it had seen better days, the wood was warped and looked aged beyond belief. The man quickly left the place he was watching from in order to make his intervention

"Better now than never" he thought out loudly to himself before he disappeared from view.

Ichigo held on to Tatsuki so tightly as if he expected her to fall from where they stood but he knew that was not the only reason he held her so tightly. They both stood in the path of a rampaging creature that was hell intent on destroying their bodies entirely. Ichigo could feel Tatsuki's form shaking, he was by no means surprised tomboy though she may be, she had been through some of the hardest things in the last twenty four hours. He himself had probably been through much more, he knew he had been on an almost endless cycle of anger and hatred for a while now, and even a little self-loathing not long ago. Now they were both going to be freed from the chains of reality as their minds would be extinguished.

They could physically feel the hot breath of Tirol burning the back of their necks and hearing the final roar as he finally closed in on them, they looked into each other's eyes voicing a final I love you silently they both closed their eyes in anticipation of death.

"Extinguish All Life, Death" ….

* * *

_Well here you guys go, sorry for taking so long with this chapter and the fact that it was as short but in all honesty with it being the festive season and with me hardly bothered to do it has contributed, I also didn't want to write too much as I wanted this whole chapter to be on Tirol and Ichigo's fight. So that's my excuse however I shall still apologise for taking as long so…_

_You have my sincerest apologies_

_To all of you who have been reviewing regularly which includes Zecross and EagleFootMoonflightVipertail just now I thank you and hope that you enjoy this chapter even though it is generally very short_

_As always if you could please review tell me if I'm doing well or worse for wear or that it would be greatly appreciated and before I forget Happy New Year! Your author - Varrukh _


	17. Chapter 17 Closure

The heat scolded their skin as they could feel the vibrations in the air from the huge beast that desired their taste. The final roar of anticipation as it neared them was only too frightening, a voice permeated throughout the air as both Tatsuki and Ichigo held on to each other tightly. Both of them opened their eyes to look again since the heat that had been attacking their joined bodies had suddenly dwindled quickly. Ichigo looked over the jagged black hair that was in front of him to see what had happened to save them, Tatsuki dug herself away from Ichigo's hard chest and looked in the same direction as Ichigo.

Before them a sight that had stopped absolutely everyone in their tracks took hold. Tirol stood in the air with his arms by his side, his flaming war-axe hanging limply alongside his body. The huge red body fell to it's knees for no apparent reason, above it's head the flaming inferno between it's horns finally extinguished and revealed a wooden shaft that extended upwards towards a skeletal hand. As the beast fell to it's knees it's maw fell open and revealed a slightly curved blade that curved upwards almost touching the roof of his mouth. Thin black strands began to extend from the blade and eat into the inside of the creature, parts of the creature began to disappear as the black strands began to dig deeper into the body. Both of the arms slowly disappeared and the massive war-axe fell to the ground below causing a massive explosion as it hit the ground.

The red body fell forwards and fell to the ground at a quick pace, finally impacting with the ground causing a huge cloud of dust and mud to be thrown into the air. Traces of a dark spiritual pressure could be felt now that they had impacted with the ground, Ichigo could feel it, it was far more sinister than that of any hollow he had ever faced. It felt so cold, so dark, so…dead. Ichigo alongside Tatsuki were the first to descend towards the huge cloud of dust that had taken up so much space in the surrounding area. They were both silent as they descended downwards toward the dead spiritual pressure. Once they finally touched down on solid ground again after so long in the air they were unaccustomed to the sudden weight they had and stumbled slightly. Ichigo caught Tatsuki's hand as she fell away from him, retrieving a small smile from the black haired woman. Still holding her hand and pulling her up Ichigo looked over to the thickest area of dust where there was some movement.

The dust finally disappeared from the area revealing the remnants of a red clump as the last of it was eaten away by the black threads from the blade that was poised above the body. Finally as the dust completely left allowing Ichigo and Tatsuki a better view, before them a person stood his head bowed a small bit, his hand that he held nothing in was aimed outwards towards the rapidly disappearing body of Tirol as it turned more human like. With one last look at the man Tirol looked like he had finally come to a realisation, with a final tear that rolled down his charcoal face he tried to turn and look at Ichigo. The man could see that Tirol struggled to even do this and placed both of his hands behind Tirol allowing him a clear view of Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, you have my deepest apologies, for years I held a grudge against the one who took Masaki from me, I believed that you had intentionally killed her, yet now I know she died trying to save the one she loved. For what it is worth I am sorry" Tirol struggled to talk but as he finished he looked up to the man who had helped him and nodded his head. The other man took his skeletal right hand and captured Tirol's right hand in it, both men gripped tightly as Tirol's body disintegrated into small orbs that floated away in the breeze.

Finally the man before them stood up straight. His body was covered in a huge cloak with an accompanying hood that at current time covered his entire head and the shadow cast covered his face. His right hand had taken hold of his weapon again, it was a scythe with a wooden shaft that really did look like it had seen better days. The blade itself looked like it was in pristine shape however a complete contrast to it's shaft. The man placed the end of the wooden shaft softly into the ground and raised his left hand which appeared to be fully skinned and had a tanned pigmentation to it, it reached up high enough to grab the hem of the cloaks hood and with a slow motion the hood was lifted from the man's head.

* * *

Ichigo stood there in dumb shock as Tatsuki simply giggled at his reaction to the revelation of their saviour. The face was a healthy tan and where the eyes lay a pair of ice-blue eyes shone out towards all people allowing a slight glow to come from the man. The most shocking of things was still to come and was the reason that Ichigo stood dumbstruck and open-mouthed towards the man before them, because on his head lay almost unbelievably… a mop of untidy and spiked, Orange hair.

The man could see the look on Ichigo's face and could not stop himself from letting go of a slight laugh as he shook his slightly long orange hair out of his eyes and looked to both Ichigo and Tatsuki with warmth. He opened his arms wide and smiled almost to himself

"Never did think I'd get to see you to be honest Ichigo" his voice came over so calm but Ichigo could feel the dark and evil presence that surrounded this man and instantly brought up his black Zangetsu and tapped into the power of the earth below them. The man before them noticed this sudden hardening of Ichigo's body and understood it instantly.

"I assure you I mean you no harm my friend" the man assured Ichigo raising his hands up in the surrender position, Ichigo looked to the scythe in the mans hand and raised an eyebrow. The man looked to where he indicated and twisted the wooden staff in his hand a few times, eventually the blade on the staff disappeared and the man placed the wooden staff behind his back and placed his right skeletal hand up again.

Ichigo relaxed as the man put the weapon away, he felt his body become heavier and could feel himself start to waver on his feet. He began to stagger around as the world around him started to shake around, Tatsuki quickly positioned herself beside him ensnaring him in her grip. He was becoming heavy and as he felt the last of his strength leave him and could see the black begin to overcome him.

"ICHIGO!" Tatsuki screamed in panic as Ichigo's full weight fell on to her and almost crushed her under his body, damn he was heavy!

"Don't worry dear Arisawa-san, he is not dead, just exhausted" the man explained to her trying to comfort her, he had moved up to both people as Ichigo had began to fall, and now as he reached both people he placed his human hand onto the woman's shoulder. Tatsuki looked up at him eyes slightly damp from the tears that threatened to spill, his gentle smile offered her the hope that he was being honest but the recent events of that day did not allow her that solace.

"How do I know if you are right and if you are not an enemy?" Tatsuki barely managed to groan out

"For one ma'am, if I was to kill you it would be all too easy so you can relax in that area. He is not dead however, I would almost definitely know if he was" the man finished his hand still resting on Tatsuki's shoulder, he lifted his hand from her shoulder and positioned both hands under Ichigo alleviating his weight from Tatsuki's equally exhausted body. The man looked at Tatsuki and saw that she was fighting to stay awake and felt a surge of caring for the struggling woman

"Come here Arisawa-san, I shall take you and Ichigo somewhere to rest, does that sound ok?" the man asked her gently, so gently she felt almost as if it were the words from a loving father.

The last thing Tatsuki saw was the mans gentle face stooping down as he lifted her from the ground, she was then placed onto the chest of Ichigo where she melted into the warmth that he promised and felt herself falling into a sleep she so desperately required, obviously.

* * *

_**Some Time Later**_

He felt warm, his body was completely covered in this new and invigorating warmth, where he was now he felt more comfortable than he had in a long time. He opened his left eye slightly to find out exactly where he was, there was when he noticed that he lay on a bed. It was absolutely and utterly soft allowing his body which had ached in the past a chance to relax and enjoy this safe place it was promised.

He closed his eyes again feeling the effects of his fatigued mind trying to make him go to sleep again, he was about to give in to the demands of his body. Attempting to turn onto his left side he found his right arm was trapped under something, turning his head slowly he saw an other body lay on top of his outstretched arm. The persons back was to him but he had a good idea who it was who shared this bed with him. Ichigo leaned in to the back of the long black jagged hair and planted a gentle kiss onto the head of the person who lay at his side. After he placed his tender kiss on their head, said person began to stir and looked in Ichigo's direction. Ichigo was now face to face with the love of his life as she looked at him sleepily he could not think of any other time she looked so beautiful to him, he smiled to himself mostly yet Tatsuki saw it and smiled back at him. His brain put two and two together and he knew something instinctively, he wanted to be with Tatsuki, forever.

Tatsuki slowly brought her face closer in to Ichigo's own face and they shared a short but affectionate kiss, with both people at peace and still drowsy from the sleep they so obviously required they looked intently into each other's eyes. With that last look Tatsuki laced her arm across Ichigo's chest and her leg across Ichigo's right one. Resting her head against his right pectoral, within seconds Ichigo could hear and feel the rhythmic breathing as she walked down her own dreamland. He smiled again before closing his own eyes and going to sleep himself alongside her.

The next time that Ichigo awoke he felt much more rested, looking down to his chest he saw Tatsuki in the same position she was in when they had last fallen asleep, her face looked so content and happy and he could not help but smile slightly, _Tatsuki, you really are something special_. He raised himself on the bed resting Tatsuki's head on his lap which he had covered over with the blanket, don't want people getting the wrong idea. As he rested into the wall at the head of the bed he looked around the room he was in, it was his own room completely untouched by time, he had never changed anything about his room. Why should he? It was all good for al of those years.

On his examination of his own room his eyes wandered to the person who sat on a chair right next to his bed, which would have usually been used when he done his homework or such on his desk. The persons head was bowed slightly and Ichigo could see the rhythmic rising and ebbing of their shoulders indicating to him that they were dozing also. that's when he moved slightly and noticed that there was yet an other person in a chair behind the first, this caused Ichigo to become slightly more interested and as his vision cleared it finally dawned on him who it was.

"Yuzu, Karin" Ichigo spoke softly to the two girls who slept quietly, after his gentle words had escaped his mouth both of the heads that were slowly bobbing up and down lifted slightly but after a moment it was as if both girls gave up and their heads dropped. Ichigo let loose a slight chuckle, they are obviously too tired to really do anything, I think they'd be better off in their bed though he thought to himself.

Ichigo slowly lifted Tatsuki's head and moved the pillow from behind his head and placed it where his body used to be so not to wake Tatsuki unnecessarily. She whined a little as the heat from Ichigo's body disappeared for a second but as it was replaced by the pillow that had accumulated his body heat, she began to rest again. Ichigo lowered himself down and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek before turning around to the sleeping forms of both of his sisters. He stooped down to lift both of his sisters, placing them both gently on top of each of his shoulders and opened his bedroom's door quietly trying not to awaken Tatsuki still. Closing his door quietly he started across the landing to his sister's room, expecting his father to be in his own bed also Ichigo tried to keep silent as he walked across the landing. Opening the door to his sister's room he walked in slowly and placed both girls onto their respective beds gently still, once he had them both onto their beds he worked them until he had them under their covers and softly ruffled both girl's hair. He left just as silently as he had entered allowing them the sleep they required at least now they would be comfortable. He looked into his own room to check up on Tatsuki, finding her in the same position he left her he went down the stairs in order to get a small bite to eat.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs however a leg came hurtling towards his face with a heel of a foot intent on making its presence known to his face. Ichigo quickly leaned back enough to allow the foot to pass overhead and as his body sprang upright again he grabbed the shin of the leg that had recently passed over his head and pulled it closer to himself.

"Well Done My Son!" Isshin called out as Ichigo held onto his outstretched leg

"Don't Expect That To Be All However!" Isshin yelled as he hopped and brought his other foot towards Ichigo's face, Ichigo quickly punched his father in the face and dropped down to his level

"Dad! Tatsuki, Karin and Yuzu are all sleeping! Stop with the noise!" Ichigo hissed at his father who looked sheepish now.

"Your antics were always rather unorthodox, Isshin" came a cool and collected voice from the living room, Ichigo let go of his father and allowed him to get up again and walked into the living room alongside his father.

* * *

The first thing that struck Ichigo was the orange that he could see in front of him and he instantly knew that it was the guy who had saved himself and Tatsuki. The man looked different now though he had on regular jeans and a short sleeved black shirt, and he kept his average length orange hair in a pony tail. Ichigo could not resist the temptation to look to his right hand to see if it was still there, he was not disappointed there was still a skeletal hand that held onto a glass of some kind of alcoholic beverage. The man noticed Ichigo's quizzical stare towards his skeletal hand, admittedly he understood even in this gigai he could not get rid of the skeletal hand, the skeletal area started around about the wrist and went down to the fingertips.

"You know, sometimes there are bad side-effects to a very powerful zanpaktou" came the voice of the man sitting down holding the drink, he had Ichigo's attention the second he spoke the man noticed Ichigo's instant interest after he had started to talk and smiled a bit.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked already interested

"For example a zanpaktou is a part of your soul and when you call upon it, you harmonise with it and your power increases yes?" the man asked Ichigo who nodded in response

"My zanpaktou is not quite like that however, I am my zanpaktou and it is me. As hard as that is to comprehend I shall enlighten you, this zanpaktou is the first one ever created, only because I manifested it from my own soul, it has no soul of it's own it is but a husk, it draws its power from me." the man looked at Ichigo's confused face and continued on knowing full well he'd probably lose him at some point.

"To put it plain I am the original Death God, would you like to know why?" the man asked Ichigo deciding it better that the boy know now, Ichigo shook his head and the man smiled

"I am Death" the man told him so calmly it was unbelievable

"You're kidding right?" Ichigo asked laughing slightly

"Why is it so hard to comprehend? You accept that there have been two people with the powers of War and Pestilence and I'm sure you know your mother was the owner of Famine" the man finished looking at Ichigo

"Don't talk about my mother like that!" Ichigo shouted regretting it after he had done so

"I would never speak ill of your mother, I mean no brother should ever speak ill of their sister should they?" the man asked a now shocked Ichigo, Ichigo instantly turned to his father who looked at him and nodded indicating that what the man said was indeed true.

"what is your name? Tirol told me that the wielder of Death was dead, killed by my mother on his own zanpaktou" Ichigo instantly questioned the man

"Tyormaku Linder Death incarnate" Tyormaku answered Ichigo pointing his thumb to his chest

"You're supposed to be dead!" Ichigo yelled again

"Yet I am not, I cannot be killed I am death, for me to be killed at all is illogical, I no longer wanted to be a part of that group and with the one person who I trusted, your mother. I had her stab me with what I had everyone believe to be my zanpaktou" Tyormaku finished looking up at Ichigo who's head had drooped and the overgrown white hair covered his face

"If you really are Death then that means you took my mother and your own sister!" Ichigo roared at the man sitting down before him

"I cannot choose who's life I take or not, if I was to do so that would disrupt the balance of all things" Tyormaku answered him trying not to sound cruel, Ichigo had no idea how it had hurt to take his very own sister away from her beloved children. Tyormaku had no time to react as the orange haired man before him charged at him and landed a punch to the side of his face causing him and the chair he sat in to tumble sideways. Ichigo went to go and finish him off when he felt a hand stopping him from going any further, turning around he expected to see his father and was going to roar at him for trying to defend the man who took his beloved mother away.

Alas he turned and saw Tatsuki with concern written all over her face

"Don't Ichigo, things cant be changed now, what is done is done" she softly told him as she snaked her arms around his waist and hugged into his chest. He seemed to calm down intensely as soon as he was in her embrace and turned around to Tyormaku who had picked himself up off the ground. He had a bloodied nose and was getting help from Isshin to get up from the ground, he looked into the eyes of Ichigo's seeing his own almost perfectly reflected in every way.

"Ichigo there is one thing I can do for you, for all souls that I have taken I can grant one communication with that soul to anyone who wishes it" Tyormaku explained knowing how much this would mean to Ichigo

"What you mean I can talk to her again?" Ichigo asked suddenly elated

"We could all talk to her if we wanted to" Tyormaku answered him happy also since he would be able to see his sister again and apologise, after he had said that Ichigo raced upstairs, after a few seconds he was dragging two tired sisters behind him.

* * *

Tyormaku stood and channelled his spiritual pressure into one area in the centre of the living room and on top of the table an orb of light began to build up in strength. It started to make a low humming noise that over time began to get louder and caused the magazines and papers lying on the table to be blown off. Eventually the orb began to clear inside and a green field could be seen where many random people were either lying on the grass or sitting by the pond or laughing amongst themselves and having a good time.

"What is that place?" Ichigo asked wondering if this was a luxury area in Rukongai

"I am not sure but it is not of the three realms we know, believe me I have looked tirelessly for her before" Tyormaku answered dashing Ichigo's hopes before they got to form

"I am sorry but there is no other way than this to see your mother" Tyormaku explained to Ichigo who simply nodded his head.

"Almost there" Tyormaku indicated to the whole group, both Karin and Yuzu still sleepy got up and stood in front of Ichigo, Tatsuki, Isshin and Tyormaku. Tatsuki grabbed Ichigo's hand and held it tight, giving it a little squeeze to remind him that she was there for him. He looked down to her and received a smile from the ex-tomboy, he smiled back and received a small peck on the cheek from Tatsuki. With that all of them looked back into the orb of light which had found it's target.

Masaki Kurosaki lay on the grass looking idly towards the distance with a small smile on her face, she did not look any older than the last time any of the people present had remembered her. Tatsuki felt Ichigo tighten next to her and squeezed his hand again reassuring him that it was all ok, both of the twins were instantly awake as they saw their mother on the screen and both men looked on to her face lovingly as brother and husband would.

Masaki finally came to realise that she was being watched and looked into the orb in front of her and a smile spread across her face as she was presented to her family again.

"My, my I never thought I would get to see any of your beautiful faces again" Masaki spoke gently with a smile all people present took deep inhale of breath, it was true she was right there before them.

"Karin, Yuzu, you are both so much older than the last time I saw you, I am so sorry I was not there to help you as you grew up, know always that I love you though as long as you hold me dear in your heart I am never gone" Masaki told them with a smile and a hand across her chest.

She then looked up to the face of her husband who just stood there staring at her lovingly, Masaki giggled at the attention she was receiving from her husband

"You never used to be so quiet Isshin, I used to think you were cool when you talked as much as you did" Masaki again giggled and held a hand up to her mouth. She looked up to Isshin who had lowered down onto one knee in front of her

"Masaki, I am so sorry I could not save you, I have spent many nights hating myself for my weakness and I've struggled all this time knowing that now I have the powers I could have used to save you back then" Isshin finished tears dropping from his face

"Isshin my love, we both gave up much in order to have our family, no-one is to blame, and I must say well done for bringing up both of the girls quite so well" Masaki finished blowing a kiss his way to which Isshin wiped the last of his tears away and hugged into both of his daughters in front of him. In this one rare occasion Karin accepted the embrace of her father happily alongside Yuzu.

Masaki looked to the next person in line and saw the person who she had known the longest

"Nii-sama!" she exclaimed happily at seeing her older brother before her with her family

"Hey sis, I'm sorry for… for… what I had to do to.. To…" Tyormaku couldn't finish

"Nii-sama, it's alright I understand you cannot help what just had to happen I do not blame you in any way shape or form for what happened to me" Tyormaku looked to the face of his smiling little sister and was amazed at her kindness, anyone else would have hated him but not Masaki, she had a heart of gold always did have.

"Also didn't know you'd actually go through with that name for your child" Tyormaku laughed then smiled to his little sister and received one back holding his hand over his chest he bowed to her and then stood back into his position.

* * *

Masaki looked at the next person with some surprise, she had not seen this little girl since she was… well little. Now she was a woman

"Arisawa-san, how wonderful it is to see you here!" Masaki said with happiness in her voice

"Hello Mrs Kurosaki" Tatsuki answered her with just as much enthusiasm

"My, you have grown beautiful over the years I must say, now you cant lie to me tell some man has been intelligent enough to notice your beauty" Masaki joked with a wink of her right eye

"Well, Mrs Kurosaki I already have you see" Tatsuki answered her laughing a little

"Oh, would it be someone I know?" Masaki asked keeping the joke going with a soft smile

"You may know them very well, in fact I think you do" Tatsuki answered Masaki with a smile that seemed to radiate her pride in her love

"Well come now dear who is it?" Masaki asked laughing at this little joke she had got to have with her sons best friend

"It's me" came the short but tender reply, Masaki turned her head slowly to the person who she knew would almost definitely be there

"You guys took your time to realise it" Masaki joked to her son, she could see the moisture that began to build up in his eyes and felt the moisture in her own

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean for any of this to happen" Ichigo barely managed to choke out, he knew he was the cause for his mothers death and was never able to live it down.

"Ichigo, I loved you, no, I love you I would have put myself in harms way a thousand times over rather than see you hurt" Masaki told her son lovingly, Ichigo's head bowed slightly

"Come here Ichigo" Masaki asked her son, Ichigo looked up confused this was supposed to only be a window. However he watched as his mother's arms came through the window and then eventually the top half of her body came though.

"Not much was ever able to stop you bending things your way sis" Tyormaku laughed slightly

"Well this ultimately does, this is the limit to how much I can come through" Masaki answered with a soft smile.

All of the family members save Ichigo and Tatsuki instantly rushed in and hugged and kissed at the Masaki who had half managed to come through the window. After they had all done Ichigo and Tatsuki stood in place simply watching

"Arisawa-san, Ichigo please come and give me a hug before I have to go back" Masaki asked them both kindly

Ichigo allowed Tatsuki to go first, he had something he wanted to ask his mother but had a feeling he'd have to do it back on her side, after Tatsuki and Masaki had shared their hug Tatsuki and Masaki both giggled about something, Ichigo figured he'd find out later.

"Okay Ichigo you're the last one then I got to go home I'm sorry to say" Masaki told him sadly

"You belong here though" Ichigo insisted quickly

"I know, I know, but this is the way things have to be now love" Masaki finished as Ichigo closed in on her and wrapped his arms around his mother and felt warmth explode through himself. Eventually however she had to go and he had to let go

"Everyone I love you all and I hope you live on through your lives happily in the knowledge that I am proud of you and that I love you all, goodbye" Masaki said as se began to move backwards into the window again, as her hand was the last thing to go through Ichigo quickly grabbed it and pulled himself up to his waist through the window into his mothers world. Just as he had thought this was a spiritual realm and his white coat came through with him.

"Ichigo! What are you doing? You could get hurt" Masaki asked him worried about his safety

"Mom, I have one last thing I wanted to ask you" Ichigo quickly told her digging around in his coats chest area

"Would it not have been better showing me it over the window?" Masaki asked still concerned

"No I wanted you to see and get your approval" Ichigo told her quickly after a second or two of rummaging Ichigo pulled out what he had been searching for. The crystal that he had stored in his coat during his battle with Tirol. Masaki looked down at it with slight surprise

"You think that would look good on a ring?" Ichigo asked his mother earnestly, Masaki's eyes widened and her smile lengthened

"Oh yes I do think it would!" she answered him honestly

"Actually I'll do it for you right now!" she exclaimed. Masaki opened her hand out and the crystal in Ichigo's hand floated over to hers, as it floated in midair Masaki brought Gold from the thin air and caused it to weave in and out of the crystal eventually making a hoop on which the crystal sat on top. Masaki looked at her work and smiled to her son who was going to make the biggest request of his life

"Take care Ichigo, I love you" Masaki told Ichigo as she grasped him with her free arm and hugged him which he done back to her

"Yeah, I love you too mom" Ichigo told her with a smile before being pulled back into his own house.

* * *

Ichigo landed on his backside as he finally came back to the world of the living, rubbing the back of his head and laughing stupidly for a moment he finally looked into the window and saw the reassuring nod from his mother. He gripped the ring tightly and got up into a kneeling position in front of Tatsuki with a slight chuckle he prepared himself. He cleared his throat so that Tatsuki looked at him instead of the window in front of them, that action did however catch everyone's attention

"Is he…" Isshin started but was interrupted when Yuzu and Karin shoved their hands over his mouth.

Ichigo took Tatsuki's left hand in his right hand and looked up to her with as much love as he could possibly muster, with his own left hand he took the ring into his index finger and thumb and readied himself. Letting out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding, he was ready. Tatsuki was getting all excited now she was wondering what Ichigo was going to do and was hoping it was what she and Masaki had talked about. Finally Ichigo plucked up the courage and looked into her eyes.

"Tatsuki Arisawa, will you marry me?" Ichigo asked her so sincerely Tatsuki could have sworn she saw small blue flames in his eyes, he placed the ring slowly onto her ring finger. After the moment of brief shock Tatsuki was over the moon Ichigo had asked her to marry him, _her_. She was going to spend the rest of her life with him, they had only been together for a few days but she knew that this had to have happened, it was just at least twenty years in the making but here she was faced with the biggest decision of her life and she could not believe how easy this answer was going to be for her.

"YES!" she literally screamed as she ploughed into him and sent them both crashing to the ground where she laughed so much that she didn't think she had ever been any happier in her life.

The laughter from the other five people only made the occasion much happier and in Ichigo's ears his mother's was the most important to him, as he heard her voice fade away for once he was happy, he was going to start his own family with the girl he loved, and nothing could possibly spoil the moment.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

Tatsuki awoke from her slumber still feeling drowsy, she had just had one of the weirdest and most wonderful dreams she ever remembered. She remembered waking up in her dream and walking down the stairs of Ichigo's house after hearing his raised voice shouting at someone. When she had descended the stairs she was met with Ichigo punching a strange man in his living room and Tatsuki had to do her best to stop him and calm him down.

Then after that the man a told them that they could see Ichigo's mom one last time in order for some closure she guessed. After they had all said their individual goodbyes and such she and Masaki had joked around for a while about her love life, whereupon Ichigo finally spoke up to his mother. As she left though Ichigo dove in after her with his legs still firmly planted on the floor and his waist upwards through the window. She remembered screaming his name and trying to grab him only to have her hand apprehended by the stranger in the group. He looked to her and smiled kindly

"He has one last thing he wishes to tell her" Tyormaku explained moisture clear in his eyes.

Tatsuki merely nodded and withdrew her hand, she knew now that this man was Ichigo's uncle now and therefore would have his best intentions at hand.

The best bit about her dream was next though, her stomach done flips in anticipation of what happened next, for an ex-tomboy she really wasn't showing her old ways very well right now. She remembered how Ichigo had fallen through the window again and when Tatsuki had looked at his mother she saw a slight nod from the woman, afterwards she heard Ichigo clearing his throat. As she and everyone else turned around she remembered the expression on his face, the look in his eyes the smile he was barely holding back. Then he said those wonderful words 'will you marry me', she felt her heart explode for a moment then after she had gotten over it she dove on him screaming yes and laughing so happily.

She sat up from her sleeping position and noticed to her astonishment that she was in fact in Ichigo's bed, she drew the covers away and saw the impressions of another body to her left. A blush rose to her cheeks as she came to a realisation, she had slept in the same bed as Ichigo. Raising her hand up to her cheek she felt the heat coming from it and smiled a little, oh how she wished that she knew she was sleeping with Ichigo, she would have definitely taken the opportunity. As her cheeks began to cool down she let out a sigh of disappointment.

"That was such a good dream, why can't it be reality?" Tatsuki asked out loud intending only to hear herself speaking those words

"Why can't what be a reality?" came a voice from the window to her right

She jumped up at the sound of the voice and scooted over to her left into the vacant spot left by Ichigo, as she eventually moved too far left she fell off the bed she finally looked up over the bed to see who had startled her. There in front of her perched on the window frame stood none other than Ichigo smiling at her.

"Idiot why did you scare me?" Tatsuki fumed to the white haired man before her

"To see if it was possible" Ichigo joked back

"Well it is" Tatsuki answered turning around whilst pouting.

Tatsuki noticed that there was a wonderful aroma coming from her left and turned around to find the scent coming from the desk in Ichigo's room. Standing up she looked upon a plate of food almost exactly the same as the last time Ichigo had made her breakfast for her. She turned to him and saw him looking at her with a smile, this wasn't one of those special smiles any longer though. This was a passive smile one that Tatsuki had not seen in a long time, it made her feel happy to know that Ichigo seemed to be happy also.

"Did you make this for me?" Tatsuki asked her love with a smile

" 'Course, you looked so sleepy felt I might as well make your breakfast for you" Ichigo answered shrugging his shoulders

"Thanks" she told him walking over to him and hugging her arms around his back

"No problem, love" Ichigo answered wrapping his own arms around her almost as tightly

"So anyway what was the dream that you had?" Ichigo asked her still rather curious to what was so good in her dream

"Can't tell you that, it's my own little paradise now, and it's a bit embarrassing" Tatsuki admitted finally blushing a bit

"Embarrassing how?" Ichigo asked her even more interested now

"Still not going to tell you" Tatsuki answered with a wink

"Well that just aint fair, but very well I shall leave you alone then, there are some clothes for you on the bed, come down whenever you are ready" Ichigo told her almost ready to jump out the window again, before he turned around and looked into his room quizzically

"Why did I jump into my own room through this window?" Ichigo asked himself quietly, jumping onto the floor of his room he walked over to his door and opened it, feeling an immense weight fall through the doorway he remembered now

"Damn You Old Man!" Ichigo yelled at his father, kicking him in the face and sending him against the opposite wall

"Ah your hits have become much stronger over the years, I'm so proud of you my son!, also with our new addition to our family how can I help but want to see her more?" Isshin commented after Ichigo stomped his foot onto his fathers face to stop him talking. Tatsuki laughed slightly at the show of affection between the two men, it may have seemed a little brutal but that was just the way that they showed their love for each other, yet at the mention of an addition to the family she became interested.

"Ichigo, what does he mean by a new addition to the family?" Tatsuki asked wondering if her dream meant more than she knew, the look Ichigo gave her made her think very deeply about her dream now. He had a smile of disbelief on his face, yet after a moment he realised something and with a curt nod he clicked his fingers and from the desk behind her something floated to her and started to tap her on the back. Turning around she almost fainted, yep tomboyness is gone. There before her a diamond encrusted ring with a crystal of varying colours on top was floating towards her and finally easily slipped over her ring finger.

"Remember now?" Ichigo asked with a smile.

Tatsuki just stood there unable to move, unable to even register what had just happened, it was her dream it had to be. She hadn't woken up yet that was it, as much as she hated to admit it she knew this was far too good to be true. She felt a small sharp pain to her head and opened her eyes to look at Ichigo again, noticing a small shine glinting just below her eyesight.

"This is real Tatsuki, just in case you thought otherwise" Ichigo commented before winking and finally exiting the room, at the same time picking up his father to allow his fiancé the chance to change in peace, _fiancé, I like that_ Ichigo thought to himself.

The smile that came to her face could only be described as beautiful, to every sense of the word. It was real, it was all real, what she had believed to be a dream was all real! If only her other dreams had the same kind of effect. If so maybe she could have been the Japanese Woman's Karate Champion by now, but such is the way of fate, and really right now Tatsuki would pick Ichigo over Karate, as shocking as it sounded.

Finally awakening from her daze Tatsuki realised that she was still in her night clothes and would really not want anyone to see her look this. Quickly taking off her clothes she was down to no clothes covered by a thin blanket that she held around herself, preferring to cover over her embarrassing bits quickly Tatsuki grabbed the bra and underwear from the end of Ichigo's bed, only now realising that these were in fact her own clothes, how did he get these? After a moment of thinking she shrugged her shoulders and continued to get changed.

After finally putting on her clothes which had consisted of a tank-top and a pair of three quarter length trousers, both black. She opened the door of Ichigo's room and stepped out into the hallway leading to the stairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she was met with the sight of all of her friends sitting in the Kurosaki living room along with the Kurosaki family, as she entered they all turned to look at her happily. Even Isshin the family idiot, for this moment looked like instead of a goofy smile or such had a warm smile. The only one who did not seem to smile or even be there for that matter was Ichigo.

"Where is Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked loudly to the smiling people

"He is away with his uncle I think, he said something about Nel-chan and Tyoka-chan" Orihime answered her best friend

"Oh, ok" Tatsuki answered back slightly crestfallen that Ichigo wasn't there, she quickly hid the ring, she wanted them both to announce it together. Her stomach had butterflies just at the thought of it, Mrs Tatsuki Kurosaki.

* * *

Ichigo sped after the man who he had just found out to be his uncle, even if he was one of the most powerful beings of any dimension, that aside he followed the man until they reached their destination of the site of the battle between the shinigami and Arrancar.

"So many casualties, and over what?" Ichigo asked aloud as they reached their destination, Tyormaku lifted his head and looked at Ichigo and could plainly see the guilt he felt.

"Well I do believe I know, it was to protect your new fiancé was it not?" Tyormaku asked looking serious

"How did you know?" Ichigo asked almost surprised the man could have guessed it

"You're my sister's son and my nephew, I believe I'd have a good idea that I know you" Tyormaku asserted quickly

"If that is the case then can you help me understand what is wrong with me now?" Ichigo asked suddenly darker than before and stopping abruptly, Tyormaku also stopped and walked back over to Ichigo

"Yes I do believe I know" Tyormaku answered placing a hand onto Ichigo's shoulder

"You watched people important to you die, you had to watch your mother die, but you managed to get closure on that, but these people who have recently died, you feel partly responsible?" Tyormaku now asked looking into Ichigo's eyes, he saw how Ichigo's eyes faltered slightly and took that as a yes

"Death is never an easy thing to accept, I should know it is me. But what I mean is that accepting that one is dead is hard, to accept you will never talk to them again, see them again embrace them again. It's hard, I understand" Tyormaku counselled Ichigo, after his speech Ichigo's head dropped in resignation as if he had finally given up hope on whatever he may have believed a possibility.

Both men headed back towards the Kurosaki household, Ichigo had not spoken a word ever since his and Tyormaku's conversation. As they neared the house Ichigo could hear the jubilant voices of his family and friends and knew that he would have to put on a happy face. Thinking to himself about the night before, his final words with his mother and his proposal he felt his features starting to become brighter. As both he and Tyormaku landed on the ground again outside the household Ichigo heard a jubilant voice he hadn't heard that happy in a long time.

Letting curiosity take the better of him he quickly pulled at the door handle and burst into the living room of his house, coming straight into the centre of everyone's attention. Ichigo looked around and tried to find the source of the happy voice and laughter. Finally his eyes found what he was looking for as they finally caught the shine of neon blue hair and he turned in that direction. There stood Grimmjow his body held tightly to another body which was much thinner in size and had blazing green hair.. No it couldn't be, could it?

When said person turned around Ichigo was almost blown off his feet, there before him stood one of the most important hollow-like beings he had ever came across, Nelliel Tu Odelshvank. As soon as Grimmjow saw Ichigo he released Nel and indicated over to Ichigo's shocked direction, once she had saw Ichigo she sped to his direction tightly grabbing him into a tight embrace, hugging him almost as if her life depended on it. Ichigo hugged her back and could not help the smile that came to his face, after a few seconds he felt an other body slam into his and Nel's and with a clump of white hair with black streaks through it, he knew that this must be Tyoka. They were both ok, Ichigo felt a sense of relief, his battle sisters were fine and well.

"You were lucky dear nephew, had Tirol not been the hot-headed individual he was he may have realised that concealing their spiritual pressure within themselves, especially at that level of power, would take them a much longer space of time to expire" Tyormaku's voice came from behind him and as Ichigo turned away from both of the women who he had feared dead he saw the smile on Tyormaku's face

"I was able to reverse the effects on these two just not too long ago after finding them in a cave not far from where you fought Tirol" Tyormaku finished to his shocked nephew.

Ichigo could not believe this the results of the battle he had with the shinigami had been so much better than he had originally imagined, and as both women eventually left him, Nel went over to Grimmjow and wrapped her arm around his waist, Ichigo raised his eyebrow at the motion but just let out a chuckle, he wondered when Nel would finally tell him. Maybe near death experiences were good for such things. Then he saw Tyoka going over to a man and this is where Ichigo was slightly surprised thought not too much, running over to the smartest mind in the whole of Hueco Mundo Tyoka laced her own arm around the waist of Xeruk and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Anyone mind telling me when this all happened?" Ichigo half asked half joked raising both his hands indicating Grimmjow and Nel and Xeruk and Tyoka

"Mind telling us when that happened king?" Grimmjow countered indicating the ring on Tatsuki's hand as she held it up for all to see, Ichigo laughed to himself

"All in good time Grimmjow, all in good time" Ichigo answered with a smile.

Ichigo walked over to Tatsuki and grabbed her into one of their own embraces, they both held on to each other tightly. As they finally pulled away from each other they looked out onto the many different faces of the smiling people amongst them. Ichigo smiled to his family, now including Tyormaku, he then looked to all of his friends including Sado, Ishida and Inoue. His attention then went to his battle brothers and sisters all looking towards him happily to their right Ichigo saw the huge figure that was Zaraki and the smaller one on his shoulder who was Yachiru standing silently in the kitchen. Both of them were smiling as well, now was however one of Zaraki's happy smiles not insane ones. Ichigo looked amongst all of his allies and friends and knew that these were the people who he cold rely on, the people he could trust, the ones he would protect with his life. Then looking down to Tatsuki again he re-adjusted that train of thought, he would do all of that and more for this woman, for she was his other half and he dared anyone to try and take her away from him. Ichigo brought his face closer to Tatsuki's and as they shared a passionate kiss both felt entirely the same, The Future Aint What It's Supposed To Be, It's way better.

* * *

_To all of you who have stuck with me all of this time I thank you, I apologise for the lateness of this chapter but due to illness I have been rather behind on everything. Anyway I am sorry to say but that is the end of this story if you are a little disappointed with the ending i apologise, as I am sure some of you may have noticed I didn't fill in all of the holes about the shinigami reaction and such, this is because I plan to make a sequel if enough of you ask for it,however until then I thank you for reading this up to this point and hope you have enjoyed it, your author - Varrukh _


End file.
